Zootopia: La Ciudad del Pecado
by HughGlass50
Summary: Un lobo desalmado esta llevando a cabo un plan para tener la alcaldia en sus patas, pero una coneja y un zorro trataran de evitarlo, lo que los llevara a una situacion donde peligraran sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

[Logo ZNN]

*Inicia la transmisión*

(Aparecen los queridos presentadores del ZNN)

Presentadora: Buenos días Zootopia, como siempre es un placer estar aquí e informarles sobre las ultimas noticias. En esta emisión se hablara de las siguientes elecciones en la ciudad para la alcaldía. A una semana del arresto de la Vice Alcaldesa Bellwether el congreso ha decidido adelantar las elecciones.

Presentador: Los candidatos ya fueron anunciados el día de ayer donde la tigresa Samantha Parker y el cánido Adam Howly competirán por la alcaldía en los próximos días.

Presentadora: Las campañas comenzaran en 3 días, y la candidata Parker declaro estar preparada para competir contra Howly, quien tiene una amplia experiencia en la política.

Presentador: También Howly aseguro el día de ayer en la rueda de prensa que luchara con todo para ganar las elecciones y que en esta ocasión será diferente y complicado debido al trato que recibieron en los días anteriores, los depredadores. En seguida la rueda de prensa de ayer.

*Rueda de prensa con Howly*

(Aparece un lobo negro con traje en una rueda de prensa)

Adam: Siento que estas elecciones serán muy complicadas y polémicas, debido a que en los días anteriores hubo discriminacion contra los depredadores y nosotros los candidatos, ambos somos depredadores.

(Una oveja levanta la mano y Adam le da el turno a ella de preguntar)

Oveja: Señor Howly, ¿cree que los tratos hacia los depredadores si repercutirá de alguna manera en estas elecciones?

Adam: Tal ves, yo pienso que si, pero habrá que esperar a las encuestas y opiniones de los ciudadanos. Pero luchare con todo para ganar, siento que haré un gran cambio en esta ciudad si resulto electo. No mas preguntas señores gracias por su atención, hasta luego.

(Adam baja del micrófono y se retira con sus guardaespaldas)

*De vuelta al estudio ZNN*

Presentadora: Estas fueron las declaraciones de Howly el día de ayer.

Presentador: Anoche después de la rueda de prensa, se subió un sondeo en nuestra pagina de internet sobre quien es el favorito de ambos candidatos y muchos usuarios apuntaron al señor Adam. Tal ves gane las elecciones pero habrá que esperar.

[Transmisión interrumpida]

Adam P.V.

 _Estaba sentado en mi sillón viendo mi reportaje en ZNN, tal ves y pueda ganar esto, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para gobernar esta ciudad. He luchado toda mi vida para poder aspirar a la alcaldía, pero ese león me cerro las puertas en todos lados y tuve que quedarme en el congreso, es mi oportunidad._

Adam: _Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que mi esposa me llamo a la cocina, así que me levante del sillón y me dirigí con ella. Y ahí estaba la loba mas hermosa que he conocido y que tenia la dicha de que fuera mi esposa._

 _Su nombre es Sarah es de un color blanco hielo con ojos azules y las patas un poco negras, lo contrario a lo que soy, un color negro completamente y ojos amarillos. La conocí en la universidad, cuando la vi por primera vez me enamore de ella al instante. Y al poco tiempo de eso nos hicimos novios y en los siguientes años ya estábamos casándonos. Ella me ha apoyado desde siempre en mi trabajo, ella trabaja en el Departamento de Justicia de Zootopia._

Sarah: Adam, recuerda que tenemos que visitar varias instituciones así que quitate la pijama y ponte algo elegante. _Uh si, sigo en pijama pero tenia que ver mi reportaje en las noticias. Respecto a visitar instituciones es para ganarme los votos de muchos ciudadanos, en fin... Es parte de mi campaña._

Adam: Claro... Esque tenia que ver mi reportaje, por cierto en el sondeo de ayer iba en la delantera espero y mucha mas gente vote por mi.

Sarah: Eso es bueno cariño, pero apresurate nuestro primer destino es el el Departamento de Policía, el Jefe Bogo nos pidió que llegáramos lo mas temprano que podamos. _Ah si, Sarah es muy cercana a Bogo y le pidió el apoyo de toda la policía para mi campaña. Se que será de mucha ayuda el apoyo de todos ellos._

Adam: Ya se, tengo que agradecerte esta jugada, me ayudara mucho en mi campaña. Bese su nariz. Sabes al fin podré conocer a la tan popular oficial Hopps. _Que casi acaba con mi carrera._

Sarah: Jeje anda ve a cambiarte, que no se si habrás notado pero ya estoy lista. _Dijo mientras salía de la cocina hacia el piano que tenia en el apartamento, que por cierto muy bonito. A ella le gusta mucho tocar el piano para entretenerse, pero yo, odio el piano. Tal ves es porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de practicar debido al exceso de trabajo._

 _Me dirigí al cuarto, abrí mi closet y voltee hacia la pequeña sección de trajes que tengo. Viendo detalladamente al fin saque un traje azul bajo con corbata roja. Se que puede ser una combinación rara pero tengo que llamar la atención._

*30 minutos después*

 _Ya estaba listo y Sarah también, bajamos por el elevador al piso principal, cuando llegamos al primer piso note que había 5 policías, 2 elefantes y 3 osos esperándonos, la verdad me dieron escalofríos de verlos. Uno de los elefantes se acerco._

Policía: Buenos días señor y señora Howly, soy el oficial Ramsey y estamos aquí para escoltarlos hacia la comisaría.

 _Los 2 saludamos al oficial Ramsey y también a los demás, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a nuestra camioneta. Nuestro guardaespaldas ya estaba al volante, la policía se subió a sus enormes patrullas y se pusieron atrás y delante nuestro, después nos dirigimos a la comisaría. Fue un largo camino y mucho trafico, finalmente llegamos y nos detuvimos en la entrada donde estaban varios policías esperándonos. Siempre que hay mucha gente me pongo nervioso, pero tendré que acostumbrarme pues seré alcalde jeje. Nos bajamos de la camioneta y los policías se acercaban a saludarnos, después de 7 minutos saludando entramos a la comisaría. Y ahí estaba Bogo esperándonos junto a oficial Hopps y un zorro, Sarah se adelanto y lo saludo._

Sarah: Hola Bogo, ¿como has estado?. _Lo saludo con la mano._

Bogo: Hola Sarah, muy bien gracias, tanto tiempo que no te veo. ¿Y tu como has estado?

Sarah: Muy bien gracias, oye ¿donde se encuentra Benjamin?, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Bogo: El ha estado resfriado pero dentro de 2 días estará con nosotros.

Sarah: Ay que mal, espero verlo. Pero, Bogo muchas gracias por apoyarnos de verdad no sabes cuanto aprecio tu ayuda.

 _Bogo y Sarah se conoces desde hace bastante tiempo, pues coincidieron en la escuela y se hicieron buenos amigos, lo conocí el día de nuestra boda y me agrado mucho. Y cuando supe que seria jefe de la comisaría, considere que seria de gran ayuda algún día... Que por cierto ese día ya llego._

Bogo: Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte, por los viejos tiempos. Ah te quiero presentar a la oficial Hopps y Wilde.

 _Y ahí esta la oficial que dio mucho de que hablar las ultimas semanas, casi pierdo mi lugar en el congreso por sus comentarios. Pero como siempre logre sobrevivir, no iba a permitir que me arrebataran el empleo por el que tanto luche. No me agrada mucho pero todo sea por mi oficina en la alcaldía. Sarah fue la primera en saludarla._

Sarah: Mucho gusto Judy, encantada de conocerte. _Le estrecho la mano._

Judy: El gusto es mío señora Howly. _Ella después de saludar se fue conmigo y tuve que forzar mi sonrisa. Aunque nunca sonrío con nadie mas que con Sarah, aquí voy_... Señor Howly un placer conocerlo.

Adam: Oficial Hopps el placer es mío. _Le conteste con una sonrisa._

Judy: Quiero que sepa que cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Espero y usted sea electo

Adam: Muchas gracias Judy enserio, significa mucho para mi el apoyo se toda esta institución. _Bueno tal ves no sea tan mala después de todo jeje._

Judy: Y le quiero presentar a mi compañero Nick, que el también lo va a apoyar. _Pues claro, sino quedaría despedido por no apoyar a su candidato. Luego vi al zorro acercarse a mi y me estrecho su pata._

Nick: Señor Adam que gusto conocerlo, me gusto mucho la rueda de prensa que dio ayer. _Vaya, que buenos modales, pero hay que tener cuidado con los zorros; pueden llegar a ser peligrosos. Me toco lidiar con uno en el congreso, pero como siempre con un poco de dinero los puede calmar, es lo que quieren._

Adam: Gracias Nick que bueno que te haya gustado, se que hubo gente que nos lastimo con los comentarios de muchos ciudadanos pero hay que demostrar que no nos hieren con eso.

Nick: Si... Asi lo veo yo. _Note que entristeció un poco, tal ves sufrió mucho pero todo se puede superar con el tiempo. En eso llega Bogo._

Bogo: Bueno vamos a darles el recorrido por el _lugar. En eso parece que le llega un mensaje por su radio, después lo dejo y lanzo un bufido._ Lo lamento pero tengo que salir de la comisaría, pero Judy y Nick les dará el recorrido por las oficinas, hasta luego. _Bogo salió de la comisaría junto con otros policías. Perfecto, tendré que aguantar mas la sonrisa._

 _Nick y Judy se voltearon a ver y luego hacia nosotros._

Sarah: Espero y no sea una molest.. _Judy interrumpió._

Judy: No hay problema, aparte tenemos que presentarlos con varios empleados. _Dijo Judy con toque optimista._

Nick: Si y la verdad no son pocos asi que a trabajar, por aquí. _Dijo Nick con entusiasmo. Solo espero que valga la pena._

Adam: Disculpen pero ¿cuantos oficiales hay en la comisaria?. _Solo espero que no sean muchos. Tengo que visitar el Distrito Forestal donde me será difícil ganarme a la gente._

Judy: Uhmm depende de cuantos estén en funcion por la ciudad, nunca los he contado pero les aseguro que son muchos.

 _Mientras dábamos el recorrido conocí muchos mamíferos y depredadores, la mayoria me adulaba mientras que otros solo saludaban con cara de confusión, tal ves no sabian quien soy. En general me fue bien, fueron 2 horas caminando y saludando. Al final del recorrido ya cansados fuimos al lobby para despedirnos._

Judy: Y eso fue todo señor y señora Howly, se que fue cansado pero les servirá de algo. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

Nick: De verdad ha sido un honor, espero y algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. Cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos a la orden. _Dijo con sus patas en la espalda y tono amable._

Sarah: Muchas gracias chicos, y por favor llámenme Sarah, me siento mas vieja cuando me dicen señora jejeje. _Dijo riendose, cierto a ella nunca le ha gustado que le digan señora._

Adam: Gracias nosotros también estamos para cualquier cosa. _Dije con tono de amabilidad. Vi que nuestra camioneta ya estaba afuera así que nos despedimos de ambos oficiales, para después partir a otro lugar._

Judy P.V.

 _Cuando vi que se fueron, voltee a ver a Nick pero el tenia una mirada perdida, tenia si pata en su barbilla tratando de deducir algo._

Judy: ¿Que pasa Nick, que es lo que estas pensando?. _Le pregunte._

Nick: Ese lobo no me da mucha confianza zanahorias, se ve en sus ojos. _Dijo aun viendo por la puerta._

Judy: Pero si se porto como todo un caballero, aparte su esposa me agrado mucho, dales una oportunidad. Recuerda que su campaña inicia en 3 días.

Nick: Seguro... Bueno, volvamos a trabajar. _Dijo volteando hacia las oficinas donde trabajamos_

 _Espero y Nick no tenga razón sobre el señor Howly, pero ¿que podría pasar?._

Nick P.V.

 _De verdad ese lobo no me agrado mucho, trate de sonar amable con los 2 pero aun asi tengo dudas, ¿quien es el señor Howly? Nunca había escuchado sobre el, solo una ves llegue a escuchar algo sobre el y fue mientras vendía mi mercancía fuera de el congreso. Oh si... Ya recuerdo. Necesito la computadora._

 _Me dirigí hacía mi lugar y aprendi mi monitor, busque el nombre Adam Howly, diputado, hijo de un importante juez y una diseñadora de ropa. Entre tantos archivos de el encontré uno muy raro nombrado: Incriminación Howly. Creo que di en el blanco, al abrir el archivo, estaba vacío, no lo puedo creer. Que hace un archivo vacío y con ese nombre. En eso llega Judy saltando hacia mi lugar._

Judy: Nick tenemos que... _Vio mi pantalla y tan pronto como la vi cerré las paginas_. Nick, ¿enserio buscaste los antecedentes del señor Howly?.

Nick: Judy, de verdad, te digo que me da mala espina ese tipo. ¿No se te hace raro que haya un archivo donde lo incriminan pero esta vacío?. Voy a descubrir que hizo, no puedo vivir sabiendo que de nuevo un alcalde hará de las suyas.

 _Judy se quedo pensándolo, tal ves la convencí, suspiro y dijo:_

Judy: Esta bien Nick, yo te ayudare solo, que hay que trabajarlo en secreto, si se llegan a enterar los demás habrá problemas. Recuerda que Bogo es muy amigo de esa pareja.

 _Tenia razón Judy, podría haber problemas, Bogo nos contó que su amistad es de hace años tengo que tener cuidado._

Nick: Gracias zanahorias, por lo pronto hay que ver sus movimientos, descubriremos que hizo y porque lo borraron. _Dije decidido_.

Sarah P.V.

 _En la camioneta veía a Adam distraído, tal ves haya sido alguna cosa que lo trae preocupado solo espero que no sea... eso.._

Sarah: Adam, ¿que tienes? Te veo distraído, por favor dime que no es... _Me interrumpió._

Adam: Sarah... El me vio, recuerdo que vendía sus paletas raras, me vio. Y el seguro se acordo de mi, debemos tener cuidado y evitarlos.

 _No puede ser, Adam tiene razón, debemos de evitarlos porque no tardaran en investigarnos y seguro que su "incriminación" saldrá a la luz. De seguro ese tigre jamas borro el archivo, inútil._

Sarah: ¿Entonces, que procede?. _Le pregunte mientras tomaba su pata._

Adam: _Seguía callado pero solo se limito a decir._ Tener cuidado y tratar de callarlos Sarah...

End..

Hola, em quiero recalcar que soy nuevo por aqui, de verdad me gusto mucho la pelicula y me atrevi a publicar un fic basado en politica. Se que los protagonistas de la peli no tuvieron mucha escena, pero seran muy importantes en la historia para desenmascarar al temido politico. Dejen reviews para saber en que puedo mejorar, si les gusto, etc.

Me despido, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de el agotador paseo de la pareja Howly alrededor de Zootopia, volvieron muy noche a su edificio donde "casualmente" Adam se encontró con su contrincante, Samantha Parker. Ahí estaba ella con su pelaje gris y vestida formalmente como siempre y estaba rodeada de sus escasos guardaespaldas.

Samantha volteo a ver a Adam cuando entraba al lobby. -Oye Adam, si crees que vas a ganar terreno visitando a medio Zootopia, estas equivocado-. Dijo Samantha con superioridad.

-Hola Samantha, que gusto verte, ¿acaso ya acabaste de lamerle las botas a tus amiguitos del congreso? Aunque si es muy buena estrategia te felicito-. Contesto Adam con una sonrisa. Mientras que su esposa solo se limito a reír en tono bajo.

-Cuida tus palabras Howly, te recuerdo que tu también tienes tus amigos ahí que te podrían hacer los pequeños favores-. Respondió con enojo y un poco avergonzada debido a que el lobby estaba lleno de gente.

-Ya ya solo estaba jugando Samantha, yo quiero llevar nuestra relación calmada, no quiero que seamos enemigos. ¿Por cierro que ha es aquí?.- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eso no te incumbe, pero te aseguro que nada malo.- Justo cuando acabo frase se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se volteo hacia Adam.-Suerte en los próximos días Adam, la necesitas, adiós.- Y finalmente salió del edificio con su equipo. Adam solo se despidió con la pata y tomo a su esposa del brazo para dirigirse al elevador.

Cuando ambos entraron al elevador y sus puertas cerraron, la pareja se volteo a ver.

-Siempre me desagrado Samantha, espero y reciba su merecido.- Dijo Sarah con disgusto.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, recuerda que habrá debates, eventos y entrevistas. La veras muy seguido jeje-. Respondió Adam en tono divertido.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la pareja se dirigió a su apartamento. Una ves adentro, prepararon su cena y se dispusieron a cenar en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Sabes, la comida congelada no es muy buena que digamos.- Dijo Sarah mientras comía un bocado.

-Pero recuerda que tu no tienes tiempo para cocinar, tienes mucho trabajo y llegas un poco tarde. Por eso elijo esta clase de comida.- Dijo Adam.

-Bueno, estas en lo cierto cariño.- Contesto Sarah mientras se levantaba con su plato hacia la llave del agua. En eso suena el celular de Sarah, lo tome para ver quien llamaba y era Bogo. Sarah se acerco rápidamente y atendió la llamada.

-Hola Bogo, ¿Como estas?... Que bueno... No no hace falta que te disculpes por ausentarte, se que tenias asuntos muy importantes pero tus oficiales, Hopps y Wilde nos atendieron de maravilla... Lo se Bogo, igual te lo agradezco nos ayudaste mucho... Esta bien, te veré luego Bogo, buenas noches.- Y Sarah colgó el celular.

-¿Que se le ofrecía a Bogo cariño?- Pregunto Adam.

-Solo hablo para disculparse por no haber estado presente esta mañana con nosotros.-Dijo Sarah mientras se volvía a sentar con Adam en la mesa.

-Mm okey... Espero y haya tenido una muy buena razón como para haberse ausentado.- Dijo Adam mientras alejaba su plato al centro de la mesa.

-Las tenia créeme, el nunca se hubiera ido así, debió ser muy importante.- Respondió Sarah.

En eso Adam se levanta.-Bien me retiro a mi oficina, hay mucho que hacer.- Beso la frente de Sarah y se retiro a su oficina.

Al cerrar las puertas, se acerca a una pequeña mesita donde tenia bebidas alcohólicas y unos pequeños chocolates. Agarro un vaso y se sirvió un trago de whisky para después sentarse en su escritorio. Su escritorio tenia muchos papeles y carpetas, también tenia una foto de el y Sarah el día de su boda y por ultimo una cajita de madera con candado.

Acaricio la caja con una pata mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.-"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, mas pronto de lo que crees"-. Pensó Adam mientras se acababa su bebida de un solo trago.

(Mientras tanto en el departamento de una coneja oficial)

Estaba la oficial Hopps y el oficial Wilde con unas enormes cajas que apenas cabían en el espacio pequeño de su apartamento. Los 2 habrían cajas y sacaban papeles para leerlos, buscaban algo muy importante.

-Nick, jamas encontraremos nada, se ve que esta limpio.-Dijo Judy mientras abría mas cajas.

-Créeme Judy, se que entre todo esto encontraremos una pista de aquel día-. Dijo Nick decidido mientras volvía a abrir otra caja.

-Pues lo dudo mucho, en estas hojas no habrá nada, si dices que su archivo estaba vacío, mucho menos estará aquí. Dijo Judy fastidiada y abriendo otra caja.

-Bingo, encontré algo.- Dijo Nick con una carpeta azul que tenia el mismo nombre que del archivo de la computadora de la comisaría. Lo raro de esta carpeta esque al igual que la de el señor Nutriales, solo contenía una hoja con 2 párrafos.

-Oh déjame leerlo.- Dijo Judy acercandose con Nick para ver la hoja y en 2 minutos leyeron lo que contenía la hoja.

-Aquí solo dice que un tal oficial Ted McLovin atendió el caso de una desaparición de un coyote, y que 2 testigos afirmaban haberlo visto por ultima ves con Howly. Pero que no encontró nada.- Dijo Nick mientras leía la hoja.

-Dios, tenemos que buscar a McLovin, tal ves el sepa algo y nos cuente quienes son los únicos 2 testigos.- Dijo Judy mientras veía incrédula la hoja.

-Yo recuerdo haberlos visto fuera del congreso, mientras vendía mis paletas. Solo los vi subirse a un vehículo pero jamas le tome importancia.- Dijo Nick tratando de recordar mas de aquel día.

-Creo que tenemos que averiguar quien es ese tal McLovin primero que nada, pero ¿donde lo encontraremos?.- Pregunto Judy mientras volteaba hacia Nick.

-Zanahorias, recuerda que conozco a todo el mundo.- Dijo Nick mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si lo se Nick, uff ahora tenemos que llevar esto a la comisaría sin que se entere Bogo, sino habrá serios problemas. Dijo Judy temerosa y empezando a guardar los papeles.

-Esta bien, solo guardare este.- Dijo Nick mientras tomaba la carpeta azul y la ponía sobre el pequeño escritorio de Judy.

(10 minutos después)

Ya todas las hojas estaban guardadas en cajas, ya no se veía tan desordenado y la pareja de oficiales estaban sentados en la cama descansando.

-Bien zanahorias, me retiro.- Bostezo Nick.- Tengo mucho sueño, gracias por ayudarme a buscar pistas.

-No hay de que Nick, solo que... cuando te llevaras todo este desorden.- Dijo Judy mientras apuntaba a las grandes pilas de cajas.

-Ahhh tal ves en muy temprano mañana cuando traiga la camioneta, recuerda que Bogo llega a las 6 am y tenemos que estar antes que el para que no vea las cajas.- Dijo Nick levantándose y acercandose a la puerta.

-Esta bien Nick, te veo en la mañana.- Dijo Judy mientras se acercaba a Nick para despedirse, luego abrió la puerta y Nick salió. Se voltearon a ver una ves mas y con la pata volvieron a despedirse.

"Tal ves en otra ocasión" Pensó Judy, y cerro la puerta

End...

Bueno gracias, por los reviews, tome en cuenta el estilo de escritura que me recomendaron y la verdad me gusto mas :P gracias, la usare de ahora en adelante. Tal ves el prox cap lo suba durante esta semana. Me despido hasta la proxima. C:

"Congratulations DiCaprio and Iñarritu :v"


	3. Chapter 3

(5:25 am)

Aun no salía el sol en Zootopia, a pesar de eso las calles ya se empezaban a llenar de vehículos y animales que comenzaban a laborar. Entre varios vehículos en la calle, una camioneta vieja y en deplorables condiciones conducía a toda velocidad hacia un edificio de apartamentos. Ya cuando llego a su destino, bajo un zorro con su traje de policía y se dirigió rápidamente al lobby, una ves adentro volvió a correr hacia el elevador. Se veía inquieto mientras volteaba hacia arriba viendo los pisos que subía y vaya que eran bastantes.

Una ves en el piso elegido, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y con la misma rapidez se acerco a la puerta de su compañera y toco la puerta. En seguida la coneja abrió la puerta ya lista con su uniforme.

-Buenos días zanahorias, hay que apresurarnos, Bogo llegara un poco mas temprano y tenemos que dejar estas cajas en su lugar.- Dijo Nick rápidamente mientras entraba al departamento.

-Oye tranquilo Nick, se que son demasiadas pero lo haremos super rápido.- Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y empezaba a mover las cajas a la puerta.

-Espero y no tardemos mucho, ah y recuerda lo de el tal McLovin, tenemos que investigar quien es.- Dijo Nick cuando comenzaba a llevarse las cajas fuera del apartamento.

-Cierto, yo me ocupo de eso no te preocupes.- Respondió Judy intentando cargar una caja pesada.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba.

(Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los Howly)

Como era de costumbre, la pareja siempre se levantaba a las 5:15 y se duchaban, para luego ir a la cocina a tomar un café. Adam veía las noticias en su tablet, le interesaba saber que pasaba a su alrededor a parte de seguirle los pasos a Samantha.

-¿Ya viste esto? Por Dios, "Howly es solo un político insensible y frío.-" Dijo Adam molesto mientras leía su tablet. Y tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Samantha solo dice eso porque tiene miedo cariño, sabe que llevas la delantera en las encuestas.- Dijo Sarah mientras tomaba su pata.

-Lo se pero...- El timbre interrumpió a Adam. Se levanto junto con Sarah y atendieron a la puerta, al abrirla vieron que era su guardaespaldas felino (leopardo) James.

-Buenos días señores Howly.- Saludo un poco serio James, el siempre ha sido serio pero esta ves se veía que pasaba algo malo.

-Hola James, es muy temprano, sabes que salimos a las 6 am. ¿Que pasa?.- Pregunto Adam intrigado.

-Lamento informarles, que el señor Bruce se puso muy grave anoche, los doctores creen que no se salvara así que, pidieron que lo visite lo mas pronto posible.- Respondió James con el mismo tono serio.

-Oh no...- Sarah se quedo sin palabras.

-Ay no puede ser... Es una pena, ¿en que hospital se encuentra?. Pregunto Adam mostrando un poco de tristeza.

-En el Hospital Central de Tundratown señor.- Respondió James.

-Esta bien, solo deja nos vestimos y saldremos. Gracias James.- Dijo Adam. James asintió con la cabeza y Adam cerro la puerta lentamente.

Un silencio invadió a la pareja por unos segundos y sin dirigir una palabra se fueron a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Pasaron 25 minutos y la pareja salió de su apartamento elegantes, afuera ya lo esperaba James y otro leopardo, y entraron al elevador para bajar al primer piso.

Una ves abajo, se dirigieron a la camioneta que los esperaba afuera, ya empezaba a amanecer pero aun no salía el sol en su totalidad. Los leopardos abrieron las puertas traseras y la pareja entro aun en silencio. Ya dentro de la camioneta la pareja se volteo a ver a los ojos y la camioneta arranco.

-Es una lastima, no creí que tu padre empeorara tan pronto Adam..- Dijo Sarah en tono serio, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Era cuestión de tiempo linda, mi padre no aguantaría mas de 2 meses con su enfermedad. La corte lo dejo en ese estado, tanto estrés en sus últimos días de trabajo hizo que lo invadiera la enfermedad en su totalidad.- Dijo Adam

-¿Crees que tu hermana ya se encuentre en el hospital?.- Pregunto Sarah con curiosidad.

-No lo se, Amy también se distancio mucho de el pero no lo abandonaría.- Respondió Adam.

-Vamos a tener que programar la junta con la señorita Hudson para otro día.- Dijo Sarah.

-Si, me ocupare de eso luego, nos atrasaremos mucho con este asunto.- Dijo Adam mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana.

Pasaron 2 horas para llegar debido al trafico de coches en la autopista hacia Tundratown, ya había salido el sol, y las calles comenzaban a llenarse en su totalidad. Cuando llegaron a Tundratown, la pareja recordó sus momentos juntos ahí, ya que antes vivían en ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la pareja bajo tomada de la pata, respiraron profundamente y se dirigieron a la entrada para luego acercarse a la recepción, Adam volteo hacia a la osa polar recepcionista que estaba atendiendo.

-Buenos días señorita, busco el piso y cuarto del señor Bruce Howly, soy su hijo.-

-Claro señor un momento.- Dijo la recepcionista mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Segundos después contesto.- Piso 4 y cuarto numero 253.-

-Muchas gracias señorita.- Respondió Adam.

La pareja se dirigió a uno de los elevadores y entraron en el, oprimieron el botón del piso 4 y las puertas se cerraron.

-Hace tiempo que no venimos para acá.- Dijo Adam.

-Tanto tiempo, es una pena que tengamos que venir en estas circunstancias.- Respondió Sarah.

Llegaron al piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron y estaba el comedor al lado de el pasillo donde se encontraban los cuartos, y ahí entre las mesas del comedor la pareja vio a alguien familiar.

-Amy.- Dijo Adam con los ojos muy abiertos.

Adam trago saliva y tomado de la pata con su esposa se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Amy.- Saludo Adam mientras se ponía al lado de ella.

Amy volteo con los ojos llorosos, se levanto rápidamente y abrazo a Adam llorando.

-Adam... Tengo miedo... Los doctores dijeron que esta... Empeorando.- Dijo Amy mientras sollozaba en los hombros de Adam.

Amy al igual que Adam, era de pelaje negro a excepción de sus patas y hocico que eran de color blanco. Aun traía su pijama puesta, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo ahí.

-Lo se Amy, tienes que prepararte, ¿donde se encuentra el doctor para que nos permita entrar?.- Pregunto Adam en tono "preocupado".

-Esta adentro del cuarto de mi papa... Esta atendiéndolo, lleva dentro 5 minutos.- Respondió Amy y se separo de su hermano para luego saludar a Sarah.

-Amy, lo siento mucho.- Dijo Sarah mientras abrazaba a Amy.

-No se que haré... Si se va mi papa Sarah.. Tengo miedo.- Sollozaba Amy.

En eso llega un oso polar con bata y un cubre-bocas. Se acerco al trio de lobos preocupado.

-Familia Howly, creo que ya tienen que pasar, parece que no le queda mucho tiempo.- Dijo el doctor.

Amy lloro mas fuerte y Adam la abrazo para consolarla.

-Tranquilizate Amy, tienes que ser fuerte, vamos a entrar a... despedirnos. El no quiere verte así, se fuerte...- Dijo Adam mientras le limpiaba la cara.

-Esta bien... Tengo que ser fuerte...- Amy respiro muy profundo y se limpio un poco.

Adam se separo de Amy para luego acercarse con su esposa.

-Sarah, ¿pasas?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Lo siento Adam, pero quiero recordar a Bruce fuerte y radiante, no postrado en una cama, aparte ustedes son sus hijos.- Respondió Sarah con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Esta bien linda.- Adam beso su cabeza y se alejo con su hermana.

El doctor les indico donde estaba el cuarto, y los hermanos caninos se aproximaron a la puerta, antes de abrir la perilla Adam volteo a ver a su hermana, ella le dirigió la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos y luego hizo una señal de afirmación. Adam asintió y abrió la puerta...

End...

chan chan chan! Se viene lo inteserante señor s jaja, espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima :P


	4. Chapter 4

Al abrir la puerta estaba un lobo blanco viejo y en mal estado, tenia un tanque de oxigeno al lado con inhalador, y sus brazos estaban muy delgados. El cuarto olía muy mal, y estaba oscuro. El viejo Bruce respiraba pesadamente y tenia ojos cerrados.

Los hermanos se acercaron a el lentamente, Amy aun soltaba lagrimas pero lograba estar "tranquila". Adam se acerco a la ventana del cuarto y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz, y cuando lo hizo, Bruce despertó muy lentamente.

-Padre, aquí estamos.- Dijo Amy mientras se sentaba al lado de su camilla y tomaba su pata con un tubito entrando por ella.

-Amy *Tose*.- Susurro Bruce con una voz ronca y casi imperceptible.

-No te esfuerces mucho papa... Estas muy débil.- Dijo Amy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Adam se sentó al otro lado de la camilla y se quedo mirándolo, pensando o tal ves recordando algo.

-Mira como te encuentras... Lo que te hizo el exceso de muchas cosas.- Dijo Adam muy pesadamente.

-Adam... Estas aquí *Tose*.- Dijo Bruce en voz baja mientras volteaba hacia Adam.

-Si Bruce, es una pena verte así.- Adam comenzaba a verse mas decaído.

-Por favor padre, dime que intentaras quedarte con nosotros...- Amy soltó sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar en su pata.

-Hija... No me queda... Mucho tiempo *Tose* Pero... No estarás sola... Adam esta contigo.-

-Vamos Bruce, se que puedes hacerlo, recuerda lo que hizo mi mama.- Dijo Adam con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tu mama... Era mas fuerte que yo... En todo *Tose* Ella no se rindió tan fácil.- Dijo Bruce volteando a ver el techo.

-Aun la recuerdo como estaba antes de el accidente, iba con su vestido favorito, el que le diste en su cumpleaños.- Amy se limpio la cara mientras recordaba.

-Si, fue inesperado, duele mucho recordar ese día.- Dijo Adam soltando unas lagrimas.

Los 2 notaron que Bruce respiraba mas agitado, algo le incomodaba y volteaba a verlos muy detenidamente, en especial a Adam.

-Amy... Quisiera hablar... Con Adam... A solas.- Dijo Bruce con dificultad.

-Esta bien padre.- Se levanto y beso su cabeza.- Estaré en la cafetería.- Y salió cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Adam cuando vio que su hermana salió, volteo a ver a Bruce quien lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos entre cerrados.

-Adam... No me puedo... Ir con este secreto... Me pesa mucho la conciencia... Hice muchas cosas malas en... Mi vida... Te trate con con maldad... Pero ve como terminaste... Todo un lobo... Como yo *Tose*.- Dijo Bruce con dificultad.

-Sabes que estuvo mal, nos tratabas de lo peor antes de que mama se fuera. Siempre nos trataste como basura...- Se enojo un poco, pero logro calmarse.- Nunca recibí ningún tipo de cariño tuyo, solo cuando mama se fue y por obligación.-

-Tu madre y tu siempre me desobedecían... Amy siempre fue muy disciplinada y...-

-¿Ves? Ya empezaste a compararme, como lo hacías antes. Y si, te desobedecíamos es porque tu nos privaste de muchas cosas.- Dijo Adam con enojo.

-Tu y tu mama... Fueron muy rebeldes... Me faltaron al respeto...-

-¡¿Como?!, ¿enserio te faltamos al respeto así? Fue una falta de respeto de mi madre decirte que se iba de Zootopia para Tundratown, donde inauguraría sus tiendas de ropa, lo cual nunca llego a hacer por su accidente...- Adam se exaspero.

-Si *Tose* le dije que se quedara... Y tu también te quisiste ir... Pero no pudiste y te lo prohibi...-

-No éramos tus esclavos, yo soy tu hijo y ella era tu esposa. Estas mal, ¡por eso mama se fue de la casa y por tu culpa se accidento!.- Le dijo Adam en voz alta.

-Si Adam... Yo al ver que se iba... Tuve que hacer algo... Terrible, yo tuve la culpa *Tose*.- Dijo Bruce enojado.

-¿Que?.- Pregunto Adam pasmado.

-Adam... Es lo que que iba a decirte... Tu mama no iba a Tundratown... A trabajar... Ella tenia otra pareja allá... Mi enemigo *Tose* Louise empezó a salir con ella... Y no lo iba a permitir... Así que...- Bruce hablaba con dificultad.

-¿Que hiciste Bruce?.- Dijo Adam mostrando levemente los colmillos con enojo.

-Cuando me entere... Me enoje bastante... Nos peleamos... Esa noche...-

(Flashback)

 _En la casa del señor Bruce había un atardecer muy bonito, pero en algún lugar de su casa, para ser exactos en su oficina, se vivía una pelea._

 _Bruce: Te atrape con John varias veces, y jamas te lo reclame, pero esta ves ¡te estas pasando de la raya Mellie!_

 _Mellie: ¡Tu nos estas tratando como esclavos y no lo somos! No creas que eres nuestro dueño..._

 _Bruce:¡Callate! *le da una bofetada*_

 _Mellie:*Se cae y se golpea con el escritorio*_

 _Bruce: No te iras de la casa, si ya no me amas no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero te quedaras conmigo porque eres ¡mía!_

 _Mellie:*Levantándose con sangre corriendo de su cabeza* No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocarme Bruce. *Se volteo y tomo de el escritorio una piedra con mármol y trato de golpearlo pero Bruce se lo quito y la tiro*._

 _Bruce: Ya basta Mellie, te recomiendo *Ponía la piedra en su lugar de nuevo* que te tranquilices y te bañes, se te ve muy fea esa herida. *Y salió de su oficina*_

 _Mellie se quedo ahí tirada llorando de impotencia y de coraje durante 5 minutos. Luego una Amy y un Adam adolescentes entraron a ver a su madre quien se hallaba tirada en el suelo._

 _Adam: ¡Mama!, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Que te paso?._

 _Mellie: Nada nada, solo me caí un me golpee en la cabeza *Tocando su herida en la cabeza que por cierto aun sangraba*._

 _Amy: ¿Porque peleaban papa y tu?_

 _Mellie: No estábamos peleando *Se levanto con ayuda de Adam* Solo discutíamos sobre algo de su trabajo._

 _Amy: Oh, esta bien, debes curarte esa herida mama, se ve muy fea. * Y salió de su oficina despreocupada*_

 _Adam: Si mama, deja te ayudo, vamos al baño._

 _Los 2 lobos se dirigieron al baño de su casa, Adam abrió la caja de primeros auxilios y saco alcohol y un pañuelo. Mellie se sentó en una silla que había ahí y Adam comenzó a limpiar su herida con el alcohol. Como Mellie tenia un pelaje blanco se notaba mucho la herida._

 _Adam: A mi no me engañas madre, mi papa te golpeo ¿no? *Limpiaba su herida*_

 _Mellie: No hijo como cr..._

 _Adam: No mientas, los escuche desde mi cuarto._

 _Mellie: Esta bien... Si... Nos peleamos y me golpeo... Pero por favor no digas nada *Comenzó a llorar*_

 _Adam:No llores mama. *Dejo de limpiarle la herida y la abrazo*_

 _Mellie: Ya no lo aguanto, ha sido muy malo estos últimos meses... Ya no es el lobo que conocí hace años *Lloro mas fuerte*_

 _Adam: Ya ya, no llores mama, me duele mucho verte así. *Dejo de abrazarla y se empeño a ponerle una pequeña venda en su cabeza*_

 _Mellie: Si si *Limpio su cara* Muchas gracias hijo._

 _Adam: De nada madre, te amo mucho. *Vendo su cabeza y le beso la cabeza*_

 _Mellie: Yo también hijo *Se abrazaron*_

 _*Mientras tanto en la cochera de la casa*_

 _Bruce se encontraba revisando los vehículos, en especial el de su esposa, lo observo detalladamente y llamo a uno de sus guardaespaldas._

 _Bruce: ¡Wayde! Ven para acá. *Haciendole señas*_

 _Entro por la cochera abierta, era un oso polar de aspecto atemorizante._

 _Wayde: Si señor Bruce._

 _Bruce: ¿Tu eres leal? *Le daba la vuelta al vehículo de Mellie*_

 _Wayde: Señor porque pregun..._

 _Bruce: Contesta Wayde, ¿Tu eres leal? ¿A mi?_

 _Wayde: Claro señor, se lo he demostrado varias veces._

 _Bruce: Esta bien Wayde, dime ¿sabes de mecánica?. *Pregunto aun dando vueltas al auto*_

 _Wayde: Por supuesto señor. *Contesto intrigado*_

 _Bruce: Bien Wayde harás lo siguiente..._

 _*En el cuarto de Mellie*_

 _Mellie se hallaba guardando unas prendas y objetos de valor en una pequeña maleta, lo hacia con rapidez. Cuando acabo de empacar se cambio de ropa, y espero sentada viendo el reloj de su pared. Ella sabia que Bruce se iba a trabajar otra ves en turno de tarde a las 7 pm y faltaban 5 minutos para que saliera. Se paro y se asomo hacia la ventana de su cuarto que daba hacia la entrada de su casa. Vio que la camioneta de Bruce ya estaba esperándolo, y en eso la puerta de la cochera se abrió y salieron Bruce y Wayde. Se dirigieron a la camioneta y Wayde entro, pero antes de que Bruce subiera, volteo hacia la ventana de Mellie con una mirada seria y fría. Mellie solo se alejo de la ventana asustada, y solo oyó la puerta de la camioneta y arranco. Silencio absoluto._

 _Mellie rápidamente tomo su maleta y salió de su cuarto a paso veloz. En eso se topa a Adam en el pasillo, el la ve y ella se acerca con el._

 _Adam: Mama a donde vas..._

 _Mellie: Escuchame bien Adam, me voy a Tundratown, ya no soporto este lugar. Mañana en la mañana les enviare boletos de tren a ti y a tu hermana cuando su padre se vaya a trabajar. Por favor no digan nada._

 _Adam: Pero mama... *Con lagrimas en sus ojos*_

 _Mellie: Por favor no llores, me tengo que ir *Lo abrazo* te llamo cuando llegue, te amo hijo._

 _Adam: Yo también *Llorando en silencio*_

 _Mellie: Okey, vete a tu cuarto y has tus maletas discretamente. *Se separo de el* Te veo mañana._

 _Adam: Hasta mañana. *Se alejo y entro en su habitación*._

 _Mellie tan pronto vio que Adam cerro su puerta y se dirigió a la oficina de Bruce rápidamente. Abrió la oficina y tomo del escritorio la roca de mármol y la guardo en su bolso de mano. Cerro la oficina y bajo las escaleras discretamente para ver si no estaba uno de los guardias de Bruce. Cuando vio que no había nadie, fue a la cocina por las llaves de su auto y se encamino al garaje. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a un oso con audífonos sentado en el escalón de la puerta, Mellie se asusto cuando lo y saco rápidamente la roca y lo golpeo en la cabeza varias veces._

 _El oso cayo desmayado en el suelo y con manchas de sangre en su cabeza, Mellie se acerco y tomo su pulso, cuando vio que aun estaba vivo, se acerco rápidamente a su auto. Entro en el y encendió el auto, abrió las puertas del garaje con un botón y salió a máxima velocidad. Era de noche y para pasar a Tundratown había un pequeño bosque con barrancos y curvas muy cerradas. Mellie al ver la carretera desacelero un poco y fue con calma. En eso cuando voltea por el retrovisor hacia una luces incandescentes y se aterrorizo. Era la camioneta de Bruce que iba hacia ella a toda velocidad, ella aterrada presiono el acelerador con fuerza y el auto avanzo mas rápido._

 _Ella podía ver que se acercaba cada ves mas hacia ella, y cuando menos lo espero lo vio al lado de ella y con el vidrio abajo._ _Ella no lo quiso ver y vio el camino, y vio que había una señal de barranco que decía a "Barranco a 300 metros". Ella trago saliva y acelero mas, y en eso siente un golpe en el auto, era la camioneta de Bruce que le golpeaba un poco. Ella bajo el vidrio enfurecida._

 _Mellie: ¡Estas loco Bruce! ¡Alejate!_

 _Bruce: ¡Si no vas a estar conmigo, entonces muere!_

 _En eso la camioneta golpea el auto de Mellie y se sale de control dando vueltas y vueltas y cuando vio la cerca del barranco, se asusto y se cubrió la cabeza. Afortunadamente el carro se detuvo en la cerca con un fuerte golpe y quedo balanceando hacia el barranco._

 _Ella vio que estaba en peligro, y trato de quitarse el cinturón pero estaba atorado. *Mierda* Pensó Mellie tratando de sacarse el cinturón. Y escucho que alguien bajo de la camioneta, era Bruce que se acercaba lentamente junto con Wayde y se acerco a la ventanilla de su auto._

 _Bruce: Vaya, no moriste. *Riendo un poco*_

 _Mellie: Mal nacido, ¡alejate de mi!_

 _Bruce: Sabes, yo siempre te ame, pero tu conducta de los últimos meses me hizo cambiar de parecer, aun te amo un poco._ _Asi que te preguntare, ¿quieres volver conmigo y volver a ser la familia feliz que somos? *Wayde se puso detrás del auto*_

 _Mellie: ¡No! ¡Ni muerta estaré contigo! *Euforica*_

 _Bruce: Esta bien linda, así lo decidiste, te veré luego. *Hizo unas señas a Wayde y el empujo el auto lo suficiente para que se fuera lentamente*._

 _Mellie grito de miedo y el carro finalmente cayo y rodo por el barranco, para finalmente explotar en el fondo. Bruce simplemente se asomo y se quedo serio. Wayde se limpio sus manos._

 _Bruce: Vámonos Wayde, la policía no tardara en llegar._

(Fin de flashback)

Adam escucho todo con horror, estaba en shock y no sabia que hacer, sentía frustrado e impotente.

-Al final... Mellie recibió lo que merecía... La muerte *Tose*.- Dijo Bruce con frialdad.

Adam envuelto en un ataque de ira se levanto de su silla y le apreto el tubo del oxigeno a Bruce. Mostraba los dientes y gruñía y el viejo Bruce empezó a asfixiarse, no podía respirar sin su oxigeno. La maquina al lado de su camilla comenzó a sonar y Adam se apresuro tapando mas el tubo. Y el señor Bruce comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, y murió.

BEEEEEEEEP

-Te veo en el infierno Bruce.- Dijo Adam calmándose y dejando el tubo en su lugar. En eso escucha ruido de los doctores acercandose fuera del cuarto y se arrodilla en su camilla y empieza a llorar. Los doctores entran inmediatamente y sacan a Bruce de ahí mientras tratan de revivir a Bruce.

Adam sale de ahí y ve a Sarah y a Amy acercandose.

-Adam, ¿que le pasa a mi papa?.- Pregunto Amy al borde del llanto.

-Falleció.-

End...

Upsss... Ya empezamos mal querido Adam, acaba de matar a su padre (se lo merecia :/) quien sabe que mas maldades pueda hacer. ¿Como va la historia hasta ahora? Si, se que Nick y Judy no salen mucho, pero creanme señores, son una parte importante de la historia, ya apareceran se los prometo :P Bueno hasta la proxima people! Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

(En la comisaría)

-Por favor Benjamin, necesito la carpeta de McLovin, es muy importante.- Dijo Judy muy frustrada y recargada en el escritorio de Benjamin.

-Conejita, no puedo poner en riesgo mi puesto, todo lo que busque en la computadora sobre un ex-policia, quedara registrado.- Respondió Benjamin tomando un sorbo de refresco.

-Uff, esta bien tu ganas, pero ¿aun sigue su expediente aquí?.- Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-Tienen que estar, todos los expedientes de los oficiales se guardan en la bodega, de donde ustedes tomaron "prestados" unos archivos.-

Judy se sorprendió y se quedo helada.

-¿Como... Com?...- La interrumpe Benjamin.

-Judy, todo mundo los vio, hasta Bogo pero lo convencí de que eran de un caso que investigaba, no dije nombres.-

-Ay no, espero y no tengamos problemas con Bogo...- Dijo Judy con temor.

-No los tendrán, solo pasen desapercibidos.-

En eso llega Bogo a la recepción y los interrumpe con un tosido.

-Hopps te quiero a ti y a Wilde en mi oficina en 5 minutos, es importante.- Dijo Bogo.

-Si señor allá estaremos.- Dice Judy con una sonrisa.

Bogo solo asiente y se retira de la recepción.

-Okey, Benjamin me tengo que ir, y respecto a lo de McLovin, ¿me ayudaras?.- Pregunta Judy.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada.- Respondió Benjamin.

-Esta bien gracias, hasta luego.- Se despide Judy y se aleja a buscar a su compañero.

Judy entro a su cubiculo para tomar su celular y ahí se hallaba Nick, estaba en su computadora viendo una foto suya de cuando era pequeña.

-¿Que estas haciendo Nick?.- Pregunto Judy acercandose a Nick.

Nick se asusto, apago la computadora inmediatamente y volteo a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada nada, solo... Veía cuanto... Has crecido.- Rio nerviosamente.

-Okey... El jefe quiere vernos, vamos.-

-Mm okey, espero y no sea por tomar las hojas de Howly.- Dijo Nick levantándose del asiento.

(En la oficina de Bogo)

-Tomen asiento.- Dijo Bogo mientras se sentaba.

Los 2 compañeros se sentaron y voltearon a ver nerviosamente a Bogo, creían que seria un regaño por tomar las cosas de la bodega.

-Escuchen, me notificaron de un hospital de Tundratown que el papa de Adam Howly, falleció esta mañana, y quiero que me acompañen al velorio, ya que ustedes 2 ya conocen a la pareja al igual que yo.- Dijo Bogo con sus patas sobre el escritorio.

Nick y Judy se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, pues se encontrarían con aquel lobo que han estado investigando, no les agradaba la idea de encontrarse con el hasta saber que es lo que escondía.

-Jefe, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, el robo en el...- Nick fue interrumpido por Bogo.

-Ya me encargue de eso, tienen el día de mañana libre.-

Judy no tenia palabras, por una parte le desagradan los velorios y por otra, ese lobo les daba desconfianza. Nick también se quedo callado, pues Bogo prácticamente los obligo a ir.

-Y.. ¿Cuando iremos al velorio?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Mañana en la tarde, los quiero vestidos elegantes, con su arma y placa por si se da el caso.- Dijo Bogo.

-Emm bien, no me gustan los velorios, pero tenemos que... Apoyar a Adam.- Dijo Nick con cara seria.

-Dejando eso de lado, les quería informar que si me llego a enterar de nuevo que están sacando archivos de la bodega, los mandare a parquímetros de nuevo hasta que aprendan, ¿oyeron?.- Dijo Bogo en tono severo.

Nick y Judy abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y de angustia, tal parece que de verdad todo el mundo los vio sacar papelería de la bodega. Judy fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo lamento mucho jefe, pero los necesitábamos urgentemente y...- Bogo la interrumpe.

-Si si, me lo explico Benjamin esta mañana. Ahora salgan de mi oficina, que hacer unas cosas.-

-¿Como jugar en su app de Gazelle jefe?.- Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa y aguantando la risa.

-¡¿Quien te dijo que...?!, digo noo, tengo una papelería que hacer, ya vayanse.- Replico Bogo enojado y sonrojado.

(En el apartamento de los Howly)

La pareja había vuelto a su departamento para ducharse y ponerse ropa elegante, pues en unas horas comenzaría el velorio privado del señor Bruce. Adam tenia una cara de sufrimiento, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y no le salían las palabras de su boca. Su esposa se retiro al cuarto para ducharse Adam se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentía mareado a tal punto, de que tuvo que detenerse un momento en un mueble unos segundos, respirando pesadamente y limpiando su cara.

Después de estar unos segundos recuperándose de su mareo, entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta con seguro. Cuando la cerro, se acerco a su mesita de licores y se sirvió un vaso lleno de whisky y se lo tomo de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca de ardor. Se quedo mirando por la ventana unos momentos pensando y recordando lo que paso hace unas horas en el hospital.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice Bruce, te lo aseguro" Pensó Adam. Se sentó en su escritorio, se calmo un poco y empezó a revisar su celular, la noticia de la muerte de Bruce se corrió rápidamente, estaba en las noticias y redes sociales.

Aun así seguía aterrado, no porque mato a su padre, sino que había escuchado lo que en realidad paso con su madre. No se trato de un simple accidente, sino de un asesinato, y el asesino fue su padre. Pasaron 15 minutos de pensamientos y recuerdos, y en eso toca Sarah a la puerta de la oficina.

-Adam ya puedes ducharte, recuerda que Amy dijo que a las 7 pm empieza el velorio.- Dijo Sarah desde el otro lado.

-Ya... Ya voy.- Respondió Adam dejando su celular en el escritorio y levantándose de su escritorio. Antes de salir de su oficina, volteo a ver su mesita de licores. "Solo uno mas" Pensó Adam y se acerco a la mesa para servirse otro trago.

(Al Día Siguiente)

Estaba Judy frente al espejo con un vestido negro, daba vueltas para verse de todos los ángulos. Se notaba que no le gustaba la idea de ir al velorio, ella los odiaba, pero Bogo se los ordeno. En eso suena el teléfono de Judy y contesta.

-Hola Nick... Si ya estoy lista, ¿en cuanto tiempo llegas?... En 5 minutos... Okey, adiós.-

Colgó el celular y tomo un pequeño bolso donde transportaba su dinero, arma y placa.

Salió de su apartamento y posteriormente del edificio donde esperaba a Nick. Llego la camioneta de Nick y traía abajo la ventana.

-Sube zanahorias.- Dijo Nick, que por cierto, traía unos lentes de sol.

Judy saludo y subió a la camioneta, cuando se subio, noto que Nick traía un traje negro pero sin corbata.

-Que elegante Nick.- Dijo Judy mientras lo veía de patas a cabeza.

-Si, tengo que estar... Sabes, no me gusta la idea de asistir a ese lugar, pero vamos a ver que averiguamos.- Dijo Nick mirando hacia el camino.

-Ni a mi me agrada, pero son ordenes de Bogo.- Dijo Judy viendo por la ventana

-Solo espero y saquemos provecho de esto, tenemos que socializar mas con el señor Howly.-

-Mas bien, tu tienes que socializar con el, pero yo podría convivir con la señora Howly.- Corrigió Judy.

-Si pero tiene que ser de poco a poco, para que no sospeche nada.-

-Hable con Benjamin, dijo que tratara de ayudarnos con lo de contactar a Mcalovin.- Dijo Judy

-Tenemos que movernos rapido, aunque falte mucho aun para las elecciones.- Dijo Nick

-Pues falta un mes y medio, recuerda que estas elecciones seran diferentes, seran muy pronto.- Dijo Judy preocupada.

-Oh cierto. Con mas razon hay que acelerar el trabajo Judy.-

(En el velorio)

En el lugar se hallaban varios lobos de todos los pelajes, unos cuantos venados y varios osos polares que trabajaban con el. La pareja Howly estaba sentada frente al ataúd donde estaba el señor Bruce. Ellos pasaron toda la noche ahi en el velorio, al igual que Amy solo que ella tuvo que salir por asuntos de trabajo.

-Sarah, porque no me avisaste que vendría Bogo y sus 2 pistoleros favoritos ¿eh?.- Pregunto Adam un poco enojado.

-Me lo aviso ayer en la tarde, que venia a darnos apoyo y que traeria a los oficiales que nos atendieron el otro dia, crei que no te molestaria.- Contesto Sarah.

-Este velorio "privado" es solo para familiares y amigos.-Dijo Adam

-Bogo es amigo, y muy cercano lo sabes.- Dijo Sarah en tono serio.- El nos ha ayudado mucho.-

-Pero los otros 2 no... P... Perdon estoy estresado.- Se levanta Adam suspirando.- Ya regreso, voy a servirme un café, no he dormido nada.-

Cuando se levanto, y camino a la cocina, ahi estaba Samantha Parker, junto con su equipo de trabajo y guardias. La candidata se acerco a el.

-Señor Howly, mi mas sentido pesame, es una pena que ocurriera esto, a muy poco tiempo de la campaña, ¿no le parece?.- Samantha puso cara seria.

-Gracias Parker, por el momento no pienso en la campaña, tengo asuntos mas importantes con mi familia, asi que si me disculpas.- Adam se retiro y dejo a Parker parada ahi con su misma cara seria.

-Vamonos de aqui chicos, ya hicimos lo que teniamos que hacer.- Y Samantha sale del lugar.

Adam se acerco a la pequeña cafetera para servirse su café, pone su vaso en la cafetera y en eso llega un oso polar viejo en traje negro.

-Señor Howly, lamento mucho su perdida, su padre era un lobo muy honrado y trabajador.- Dijo el oso polar con una pata sobre el hombro de Adam.

-Si... Honorable, muchas gracias eh señor...-

-Hudson, Wayde Hudson.- Le extiende la pata a Adam.

End...

Oh oh... D: las cosas se pondran feas apartir de aqui. Espero les haya gustado el cap. Hasta la proxima people.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hudson, Wayde Hudson.- Le extiende la pata a Adam.

Cuando Adam oyó el nombre de Wayde, se congelo. El había sido el complice de Bruce, y lo sabia porque Bruce le contó como se llamaba su ayudante. Estuvo a punto de darle un ataque pero se controlo, estaba la prensa y pronto llegarían policías.

-Oh Wayde, un gusto...- Tartamudeo y correspondió el saludo.

-Yo trabajaba con su padre cuando estaba en la corte, era su guardaespaldas, su mano derecha.- Dijo Wayde

-Si, mi padre... Me contó mucho sobre usted.- Adam seguía nervioso.

-Si, me imagino, bueno me iré a sentar porque anoche tuve que desvelarme en el trabajo y estoy muy cansado. Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a sus ordenes señor Adam.-

-Si gracias, Wayde.- Dijo Adam sin voltear a verlo y tratando de terminar su café.

Wayde se retiro a la sala de invitados, Adam seguía muy tenso, sus patas temblaban de nervios. No podía terminar su café, porque sus patas se lo impedían. En eso llega Sarah y le acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?.- Pregunto Sarah un poco preocupada pues veía a su esposo muy nervioso.

-Si... Bien.- Contesto Adam moviendo el vaso de su café y de los nervios lo tiro sobre la mesa.

-Parece que no Adam, te ves nervioso.- Dijo Sarah viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es solo que... No me gustan estas cosas... El ambiente es muy depresivo.- Dijo Adam entrecortado.

-Ven, vamos a que te sientes y yo te hago tu bebida.- Sarah lo tomo por lo hombros para ir al sillón, pero cuando ya se iban llega Bogo y sus 2 oficiales. Vestían formalmente los 3, cuando llegaron, Bogo volteo a ver a todas partes y cuando nos diviso se acerco hacia nosotros.

-Hola Sarah.- Saludo Bogo con la pata a Sarah.

-Hola Bogo, gracias por venir.- Sarah correspondió el saludo.

Bogo después de saludar a Sarah se acerco a Adam y puso una pata en su hombro.

-Adam lamento mucho tu perdida.- Dijo Bogo en voz baja.

-Gracias... Bogo.- Adam seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Bogo lo noto y Sarah interrumpió.

-Adam se siente un poco mal Bogo, la perdida de su padre le afecto mucho, aparte del ambiente de este lugar.- Dijo Sarah.

-Si lo se Sarah, no te preocupes.- Contesto Bogo.

Nick y Judy seguían parados tras de ellos un poco nerviosos y callados, se sentian raros en ese lugar. Y Judy fue la primera en hablar.

-Hola señor y señora Howly, lamento mucho su perdida.- Dijo Judy tomando las patas de ambos lobos, solo que la de Adam aun seguía temblando un poco y de inmediato Judy lo noto.

-Muchas gracias Judy por acompañarnos.- Sarah sonrío.

Nick tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando oyó el tosido de Bogo, parpadeo y se acerco a la pareja.

-Mi mas sentido pésame señores Howly.- Dijo Nick con sus patas en la espalda.- Es una pena volver a encontrarnos en estas circunstancias.

-Gracias Nick. Agradezco que hayan venido, ¿no quieren sentarse?.- Pregunto Sarah despegando sus patas de su marido y de Judy.

-Sarah... Necesito ir al baño... Vuelvo en unos minutos.- Hablo Adam entre cortado de nuevo.

-Esta bien Adam, ponte un poco de agua en la cara, te tranquilizara un poco.- Dijo Sarah.

-Si si... Con permiso oficiales.- Dijo Adam mientras se volteaba para ir hacia el baño, pero antes de caminar, volteo a ver a Wayde unos segundos quien se encontraba sentado junto con otros animales en el sillón. Parecía que Wayde noto que lo observaban y volteo lentamente a ver a Adam y le hizo una seña con la pata. Adam dejo de verlo y se dirigió al baño.

-Bueno señores, vamos a sentarnos.- Sarah se encamino junto con Bogo, pero Judy se quedo viendo a Adam hasta que se perdió en el pasillo de los baños.

-Nick, vuelvo luego. No preguntes.- Dijo Judy mientras se alejaba.

-Espera zanahorias...- No pudo terminar su frase porque ya había empezado a caminar rápidamente.

(En el baño.)

Adam cerro la puerta, vio que no había nadie ahí. Se acerco al lavabo, que tenia un espejo amplio y arriba del espejo una luz blanca muy tenue, apenas iluminaba el lavabo.

Adam se quedo mirando su reflejo, y sumido en sus pensamientos. Su respiración aumento y de pronto, con su puño golpeo el cristal 3 veces, ocasionando que su pata se cortara y empezara a sangrar.

Empezó a llorar, y se sentó en el suelo recargado contra la pared, su pata seguía sangrando y se empezó a manchar su traje y un poco del suelo. En eso oye que alguien abre la puerta y se levanta rápidamente, era Judy.

-Señor Howly, ¿se encuentra bien?.- Pregunta Judy, y voltea a ver el cristal que estaba roto.

-Que haces aquí.- Dijo Adam limpiándose la cara con su pata buena.- Es el baño... De machos recuerda.

-Esta sangrando, ¿que paso?.- Judy se acerco a Adam.

-Nada oficial, solo... Me resbale y no pude detenerme bien en el cristal.- Dijo Adam un poco tranquilo, pues ya descargo su ira contra el espejo.

-Pero... Bueno no importa, vamos a curarle eso.- Dijo Judy acercandose a el, pero Adam se alejo de ella y se puso en el lavabo.

-Muchas gracias Judy... Pero me encuentro bien, solo es un rasguño.- Adam empezó a lavarse las patas.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Judy mientras caminaba a la puerta. Cuando Judy salió del baño, Adam termino de lavarse y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio un poco el traje. Cuando termino de limpiarse, se amarro el pañuelo en su herida.

(En la sala)

-Nick, ¿donde esta Judy?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Ehh, dijo que tenia que ir al baño a lavarse sus patas.- Contesto Nick.

-¿Seguro?.-

-Si jefe.-

En eso llega Sarah con 2 bebidas para los oficiales.

-Aquí tienen.- Sarah les dio sus bebidas.- Veo que aun no llega Judy, ni Adam.-

-Si, ya no debe de tardar la oficial Hopps.- Dijo Bogo dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

En eso llega Judy al sofá y se sienta al lado de Nick.

-Judy, ¿donde estaba?.- Pregunto Bogo

-En el baño, no se preocupe.- Contesto Judy.

Bogo solo asintió y se volteo con Sarah.

-¿Donde estabas zanahorias?.- Susurro Nick.

-Te lo digo afuera, vamos.- Dice Judy.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen afuera del lugar, aun llegaba mucha gente y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Se acercaron al estacionamiento donde no había nadie, se recargaron sonre la camioneta.

-Bien, ¿que viste?.- Pregunto Nick intrigado.

-Estaba llorando, en el suelo... Había un espejo roto y su pata sangraba.- Dijo Judy mirándolo a lo ojos.

-Mmm, de seguro le dio un ataque por la muerte de su padre.- Dedujo Nick

-No lo se, pero estaba sufriendo desde que lo vi, y cuando lo salude su pata temblaba.- Dijo Judy

-Es un velorio, el velorio de su papa, obviamente le afecto mucho.- Dijo Nick.

-Si, pero se veía muy afectado y débil.-

-Oye, el no es parece, recuerda que estamos investigando sobre el.- Dijo Nick en tono serio.

-Si ya se, pero, ¿Y si no encontramos nada?.- Pregunto Judy

-Créeme Judy, si hay algo que oculta.-

En eso a Judy le llega un mensaje de texto, era Bogo que preguntaba donde estaban.

-Bogo quiere vernos, vamos Nick.- Tomando de la pata a Nick y dirigiéndose al velorio.

(En el velorio)

-¿Donde estaban?. Se supone que vinieron a dar su apoyo emocional a la familia, no a irse a besuquear al estacionamiento.- Dijo Bogo en tono bajo.

-No no, no estábamos haciendo nada malo jefe... Solo necesitábamos un respiro.- Dijo Nick nervioso.

-No crea que... Salimos a... Lo que usted cree.- Dijo Judy con una risa nerviosa.

-Mmm, ya no se alejen.- Y Bogo se retiro.

Los 2 se voltearon a ver nerviosamente y se adentraron a la sala donde se hallaba la pareja Howly sentada, Sarah estaba curando la pata de su marido mientras discutía con Adam.

-Antes de que nos sentemos, recuerda que esconde algo, así que no te dejes llevar mucho por la apariencia.- Susurro Nick a su compañera.

-Lo se lo se, solo hay que ser educados Nick.-

(Al día siguiente)

La pareja llego al apartamento en la tarde, luego del entierro del señor Bruce. Ambos tenían mucho que hacer, las campañas ya habían empezado y estaban atrasados. Pero Sarah se sentía muy cansada y entro a su cuarto a dormir un poco, y Adam se metió en su sentó en su escritorio y tomo una carpeta gris que estaba sobre la laptop y comenzó a leerla. No pudo ni leer 20 segundos cuando escucho el timbre de su celular, lo tomo y vio quien era. "Oh no" Pensó Adam y contesto.

-Hola Daisy... Si muchas gracias... Estoy bien, solo que... Aun me duele la partida de mi padre... Si si, te iba a llamar pero el funeral... Okey... Entonces mañana te veo en el congreso... Okey, hasta luego.- Colgó Adam.

Era Daisy Kent, la ayudante porcina de Adam, el le ofreció el trabajo de asistente de la alcaldía. Pero nunca pudieron hablarlo bien debido a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron recientemente.

Adam siguió leyendo su carpeta, pero había algo que le incomodaba, su encuentro con Wayde. Seguía pensando en eso, no pudo dormir, no puede trabajar, era el colmo. "Ya veré que hago contigo Wayde" Pensó Adam.

En eso tocan la puerta, era Sarah.

-Pasa Sarah, esta abierto.- Dijo Adam.

Sarah entro a la oficina.

-Voy a salir Adam, me hablaron del trabajo.- Dijo Sarah

-Esta bien cariño.-

Cuando Sarah iba a salir Adam la detuvo.

-Oye, aquella ves en que McLovin nos ayudo, ¿te aseguraste de que hayan borrado mi caso?.- Pregunto Adam con intriga.

-Em, no. Pero supongo que el lo hizo. No te estreses por eso, esa carpeta no existe.- Contesto Sarah.

-Y ¿sabes que fue de el?.- Volvió a preguntar Adam.

-No, el desapareció.- Dijo Sarah

-Debí de haberlo matado Sarah, ¿que pasaría si aparece de nuevo y habla? O peor, ¿que esos oficiales den con el?- Adam se exalto un poco.

-Por favor Adam, no creo que Hopps y Wilde encuentren sobre eso.-

-Si, si encuentran a McLovin si pueden, hay registros de que Ted atendió mi caso.- Dijo Adam un poco enojado.

-No te preocupes, Ted juro no hablar, y aparte borro todo.- Sarah se acerco a el escritorio.

-Si, pero ese Nick me vio con el coyote malnacido. Seguro y se quedo con la duda y tratara de saber que paso.-

-Ya ya por favor, entiende que no pasara nada, esa carpeta no existe y punto.- Dijo Sarah.- Y no creo que puedan encontrar a Ted, si es que sigue vivo.-

(En la comisaría)

Judy pasaba por la recepción junto con Nick, ambos iban tomando de un refresco. Cuando pasaron frente a Benjamin, este los llamo.

-Psst conejita.- Llamo Benjamin a Judy.

Judy volteo a verlo y se acerco junto con Nick.

-Hola Benjamin.- Saludo Judy.- ¿Que necesitas?.

-Mira.- Benjamin saco una carpeta roja con la foto de un tigre.- La carpeta de McLovin.-

Judy abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que Nick, ella tomo la carpeta y la hojeo. Había mucha información sobre Ted.

-Oh Dios, muchas gracias Benjamin.- Dijo Judy agradecida.

-De nada oficial Hopps. Solo tengan cuidado de con quien se meten.- Dijo Benjamin en tono serio.

-Si tendremos cuidado Benjamin, gracias.- Dijo Nick.

Los 2 compañeros se retiraron de la recepción y Judy le dio los papeles a Nick para que los guardara.

-Nick, en 30 minutos se acaba nuestro turno, así que vamos a mi departamento a revisar esa carpeta, aquí no podemos porque nos podrían ver.- Susurro Judy.

-Okey zanahorias, yo llevo la cena.- Dijo Nick sonriendo.

End...

Pos.. Estuvo relax este cap porque en breve van a pasar cosas bien interesantes, gracias por sus reviews, hasta la proxima people bye.


	7. Chapter 7

(Apartamento de Judy)

Era de noche en el apartamento de la oficial Hopps, ella se encontraba con su compañero Nick en el suelo revisando una carpeta.

-¿Crees que aun viva en esa dirección?.- Pregunta Nick viendo la hoja.

-No lo se, tendríamos que ir al Distrito Forestal, y preguntar quien lo ha visto.- Respondió Judy tomando una foto de Ted.

-El único problema, es que como vamos a evadir nuestro turno en la comisaría.- Dijo Nick.

-Ahh tienes razón.- Judy se quedo pensando.

-A menos que...- Nick tomo su celular y tecleo algo.- Finjamos una enfermedad y que nos incapaciten.-

-¿Que?, no nos creerían, necesitamos un comprobante de un doctor y no conozco a ningún doctor.-

-Zanahorias, recuerda que yo conozco a todo mundo.- Dijo Nick mientras marcaba un numero.- ¿Hola?, si soy Nick... Como has estado... Que bueno, sabes necesito un favor... Podrías darnos un comprobante a mi y a mi compañera... Una incapacidad por 3 días... Causas...¿Rabia?... No, mejor de hepatitis... Si, pon mi nombre y el de Judy Hopps... Gracias amigo, ¿cuando paso por ella?... Mañana, okey muchas gracias, buenas noches.- Cuelga el teléfono. -Problema resuelto.-

-¿A quien llamaste?- Pregunta Judy sorprendida.

-Un amigo del hospital, pero no importa porque tenemos los 3 días libres.-

-Suficientes para buscar a McLovin.-

Nick vio la hora en su celular.

-Bueno, me retiro Judy, se hace tarde.- Dijo Nick levantándose.

-Esta bien Nick, gracias por haber venido.- Judy también se levanto.- Te acompaño a la camioneta.-

-Okey.- Dijo Nick guardando la carpeta en el cajón de Judy.

Los 2 salieron del departamento, bajaron en el elevador y se dirigieron a la calle. Pero cuando salieron vieron que una grúa cargaba la camioneta (.-.) de Nick. El zorro abrió los ojos de golpe y se le acerco al oficial, que era un elefante.

-Oye, ¿que rayos haces?.- Pregunta Nick enojado.

-Estabas estacionado en un lugar prohibido.- Contesto el elefante subiendo a la grúa.

-Vamos colega, somos del mismo equipo, solo me estacione ahí por unos minutos.- Dijo Nick.

-No me importa, para reclamar la camioneta, paga la multa y ve a clases de manejo.- Y sin mas, el elefante arranco.

Nick quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Judy.

-¡Maldicion!, no puedo creerlo, ahora tendré que tomar el bus.- Dijo Nick resignado.- ¿Tienes algunas monedas Judy?.-

-No Nick, no te vayas en autobús, es peligroso a esta hora.-

-Y como me iré, la casa de Finick queda muy lejos para ir a pata.- Dijo Nick un poco alterado.

Judy tomo aire.

-Puedes quedarte en el departamento, si quieres...-

Nick sintió como una punzada en el pecho, junto con una parvada de pájaros en su estomago.

-Ehh, no no, yo iré con Finnick a ver si...- Judy lo interrumpe.

-De ninguna manera, no dejare que mi amigo duerma allá quien sabe donde.-

Nick lo pensó unos segundos.

-Esta bien zanahorias, me quedo.-

A Judy se le noto una pequeña sonrisa.

-Okey, entremos.-

(En el apartamento Howly)

Tocaban el timbre de la puerta y Adam se aproximo a abrirla. Era su tigre guardaespaldas.

-Buenas noches James pasa.- Saluda Adam.

-Buenas noches.- James tenia un tono grave y frío en su voz.

-Pasa a la oficina por favor, tenemos que hablar.-

El tigre asintió y los 2 se dirigieron a la oficina de Adam. Cuando James entro, Adam cerro la puerta lentamente.

-Toma asiento.-

James se sentó frente al escritorio de Adam y Adam se sentó frente a el.

-Dime, ¿cuanto llevas trabajando para mi?.- Pregunta Adam.

-5 años señor.-

-Perfecto, tu sabes que cuando te contrate, hablamos de lealtad, confidencialidad y demás.-

-Señor, ¿a donde quiere llegar?.- Pregunta James intrigado.

-Okey okey, llegare al grano. Tu eres de los animales en quien mas confío, así que necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro señor, lo que necesite.-

-Solo te diré algo, de lo que te pida y lo que posiblemente pase... Tu nunca supiste que paso, ni quien fue...- Dijo Adam lentamente.

James asintió.

-Esta bien señor.-

-Vi a un oso polar en el funeral de mi padre, se llama Wayde Hudson. ¿Lo conoces?.-

-Me parece que si, trabaja en una tienda de armas, cerca del centro de Zootopia.- Respondió James.

-Okey James, esto es lo que harás...-

(Apartamento de Judy)

Los 2 animales entraron al apartamento de nuevo, Judy cuando cerro la puerta volteo a ver a Nick.

-Puedes quedarte en mi cama, yo duermo en el suelo.- Dijo Judy.

-No no Judy, es tu cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.-

-Noo, tu quédate en la cama.- Protesto Judy.

-Pero es tuya y ...-

-Entonces duerme conmigo, así ninguno de los 2 duerme en el suelo.-

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, los 2 se miraron sorprendidos y tímidamente.

-Pero ocupo mucho espacio y te será incomodo.- Dijo Nick.

-No, yo no ocupo casi nada en la cama.-

Nick se quedo mirando a Judy unos segundos pensando.

-Okey oficial Hopps, usted gana.-

-Por supuesto oficial Wilde, yo siempre gano.-

Los 2 rieron un poco, Judy se metió a un pequeño closet y se puso su pijama, cuando salió Nick estaba sentado en la cama viendo por la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te preste una pijama?.- Pregunto Judy en tono divertido.

-Un pantalón tuyo me quedaría como short.- Dijo Nick riendo.

-Oye, no seas grosero, son muy cómodos, al menos para mi.- Dijo Judy riendo un poco.

-Pero ya fuera de juego, creo que dormiré en tirantes y necesitare tus shorts.- Dijo Nick con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro..- Judy se acerco al closet y tomo sus pantalones mas largos y se los lanzo a Nick.

-Date vuelta.- Dijo Nick

Judy se dio vuelta mientras Nick se cambiaba de ropa.

-Listo Judy.-

Judy volteo y en efecto, sus pantalones le quedaban un poco apretados y chicos, lo que ocasiono que se riera.

-Te ves muy raro Nick.- Dijo Judy en carcajadas.

Nick puso una cara picara.

-¿Ah si?.- Nick se acerco a Judy, la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo a la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!... ¡BASTA!...- Judy lloraba de risa.

-No te burles de mi conejita o te hare mas cosquillas.- Nick le hacia mas cosquillas.

-Ayy...Basta...- Dijo Judy sin aire.

Judy seguía riendo y cuando Nick paro, Judy se limpio las lagrimas y se quedaron viendo, callados y con respiración agitada. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, los 2 no sabían que hacer, parecía que algo iba a pasar.

-Nick... Es hora de dormir.- Dijo Judy.

-Si, si ya voy.- Nick se levanto de la cama.

Judy quito las sabanas y se acosto contra la pared volteando hacia Nick. El zorro se acosto volteando hacia ella y se taparon.

-Buenas noches zanahorias.- Dijo Nick cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches... Nick.- Judy cerro los ojos.

(En el centro de Zootopia)

Un oso polar se hallaba cerrando las puertas de un local pequeño llamado "Gun's & Ammo", tenia un letrero morado muy iluminado. Cuando saco las llaves de la puerta se giro y vio que llego una camioneta negra.

El oso al ver la camioneta, comenzó a caminar alejandose de la camioneta en total calma.

Pero la camioneta lo seguía, el oso empezó a preocuparse y acelero el paso, y cuando menos lo espero la camioneta se adelanto hasta enseguida de el. Cuando el oso vio la camioneta, empezó a correr a toda velocidad, pero la camioneta le pisaba los talones. Cuando el oso iba llegando a su casa, tropezó con una piedra y se cayo golpeandose muy duro la rodilla.

El oso se puso en posición fetal agarrando su rodilla y gimiendo de dolor. La camioneta se detuvo y la puerta trasera se abrió y salieron de ella 2 tigres de aspecto atemorizante.

-¿Que... Quieren de... Mi?.- Pregunto el oso adolorido.

-Señor Hudson, vamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo uno de los tigres.

End...

Chan chan chaaan... Espero les haya gustado, ¿como va la historia?. Dejen reviews c: Hasta la proxima lectores.


	8. Chapter 8

(12:30 am Basurero de Zootopia)

Estaba llegando una camioneta negra al basurero de Zootopia, el lugar se veía aterrador, no solo por la basura, si no por la falta de luz en el lugar pues solo había un poste de luz en medio de todo el terreno. La camioneta paro debajo del poste donde lo esperaba otra camioneta negra. La camioneta apago sus luces y se abrieron las 2 puertas traseras, salieron 2 tigres en traje y se trasladaron detrás de la camioneta.

La cajuela se abrió y había un oso polar inconsciente que apenas cabía ahí. Los 2 tigres lo jalaron hacia a fuera y el cuerpo cayo en la tierra, el oso estaba atado y con una bolsa en la cabeza. Uno de los tigres lo pateo.

-Oye despierta grandulón.-

El otro tigre se acerco al oso y le quito la bolsa, el oso estaba aterrado y respirando profundamente.

-¿Donde... Estamos?- Pregunto el oso entre cortado.

-Guarda silencio Wayde, alguien quiere verte.-

De la otra camioneta salió un individuo con sombrero y un saco gris, cuando bajo de la camioneta, se acerco lentamente hacia el oso, solo se oían los pasos de ese animal dirigiendose hacia ellos. Cuando llego hacia Wayde, este se quedo sin palabras.

-A... ¿Adam?... Que significa esto...- Fue interrumpido por una patada por parte de un tigre.

-Silencio Wayde, solo responderás a mis preguntas.- Dijo Adam con sus patas en los bolsillos del saco.

Wayde solo asintió temiendo por su vida.

-Quiero que me contestes con sinceridad, o sino James te mandara a dormir.- Dijo Adam amenazantemente.

-Adam, no se... En que estés... Pensando... Pero...- Fue interrumpido por otra patada en su estomago.

-Dije que solo respondieras a mis preguntas.-

-Q.. Que quieres... Saber.- Dijo Wayde débilmente.

-Seguramente recordaras los tiempos en que trabajaste para mi padre, eras su mano derecha, su guardia mas leal.- Adam se acercaba a Wayde.- Pero el día de su muerte, me contó algo, que la verdad, me puso furioso. Me contó que habían cometido un atroz crimen, tan terrible que no quiso llevárselo a la tumba.-

Wayde comenzó a asustarse mas y a temblar.

-Yo no se... De que estas hablando Adam.- Tartamudeo

-¡No mientas Wayde!.- Grito Adam.- Ustedes mataron a mi madre, y no trates de negarlo.-

-Adam... Te has vuelto loco, yo respetaba a tu madre.- Fue interrumpido por una patada de Adam en la cara.- ¡Gaaah!-

-¡No lo niegues!, o te ira peor.-

-¡Okey!...si... Ayude a tu padre... A deshacernos de Mellie.- Dijo Wayde con sangre corriendo de su hocico.

-¿Y que iban a ganar con eso? Ehh, ella se iba por cuestiones de trabajo y alejarse de Bruce.-

-O eso te dijo a ti Adam... Mellie se quería ir con el enemigo de Bruce, y eso no fue tolerado por el.- Wayde se limpio un poco el hocico.

-Ja, créeme que hubiera estado mejor, a seguir con los malos tratos de ese lobo.- Dijo Adam acercandose mas a Wayde.

-Adam... Te aconsejo que no hagas lo que piensas hacer. Soy amigo cercano a Mr Big, y no le gustaría que su, mejor distribuidor de armas desapareciera...- Dijo Wayde lentamente.

-¿Acaso estas amenazándome Wayde?.- Adam volvio a patear a Wayde en el rostro.- ¡El señor Big no me aterra!, es solo una ratita anciana que asusta a los delincuentes jóvenes.-

Wayde volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Mirate Adam... Igual que tu padre, recuerdo que así amenazamos a un par de ovejas, en un ambiente similar. Solo que tu padre tuvo mas agallas...- Adam saco un arma con silenciador de su bolsillo y le apunto.

-¿De verdad vas a compararme con Bruce?, ¿es lo que piensas hacer en tus últimos momentos de vida?.- Adam puso su dedo en el gatillo.- Pues no me interesa, yo jamas seré como el.-

-Claro, el me hubiera matado con sus manos...- Wayde comenzó a retarlo con la mirada.

-Bah, yo lo haría, pero de verdad no vale la pena ensuciarme contigo.- Adam le apunto a la cabeza.

-No tienes el valor de jalar ese gatillo...-

-No lo tenia, hasta que asfixie a Bruce en el hospital por haber matado a mi mama.-

Wayde abrió un poco los ojos.

-Vaya, ya eres uno de los nuestros Adam... Ya sabes lo que se siente, quitar una vida. Pero cuando lo sentí muy bien, fue cuando tu mami se hallaba en el fondo del barranco.- Dijo Wayde con una sonrisa.

-Yo también sentiré muy bien esto.- Adam jalo el gatillo.

El cuerpo sin vida de Wayde rodó unos centímetros por la tierra. Los tigres solo voltearon a otra parte cuando esto sucedió. Adam guardo su arma en el bolsillo y se agacho a ver el cuerpo de Wayde.

-Vaya que sentí muy bien Wayde.- Adam se levanto.- Recojan esto muchachos, recuerden envolverlo con alambres de púas, y solo aviéntenlo a un río o lago, lo que sea.-

Adam camino hacia su camioneta y se subió, la camioneta arranco dejando a los 2 tigres ahí con el cuerpo de Wayde.

-A trabajar compañero.- Dijo uno de los tigres.

(La mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Judy)

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de Judy iluminando todo el cuarto, Nick comenzaba a abrir los ojos, parpadeo un poco, y lo primero que sintió fue una pata de Judy en su cara acompañado de ronquidos un poco fuertes. Nick cuidadosamente quito la pata de Judy de su cara, y se puso a apreciarla. Se quedo viéndola unos minutos, Nick sentía un pequeño pulso en su estomago, tenia una sensación de nervios y felicidad.

Judy se movió un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Nick con ojos entrecerrados viéndola.

-Buenos días Nick.- Judy bostezo poniendo sus patas en la boca.

-Buenos días zanahorias.- Nick también bostezo.

-¿Como dormiste?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Bien, hace mucho que no dormía así, en el remolque de Finnick duermo en un sillón destrozado y sin almohada.- Dijo Nick riendo un poco.

-Uy, que incomodo.-

-Ni eso alcanza a describirlo.-

Los 2 se rieron.

-Bueno Nick, hay mucho que hacer hoy, ¿no te dijo tu amigo doctor cuando nos traía esas incapacidades?.-

-Eh si, dijo que a las 10 am nos esperaba en su pequeño consultorio en el Hospital Central de Zootopia.- Respondió Nick.

-Okey, ya hay que levantarnos, son las 9.- Dijo Judy parándose sobre la cama.

-Agh, esta bien.- Dijo Nick de mala gana.

-El único problema es, que como le daremos las incapacidades a Bogo, ni siquiera tenemos el resfriado ese.-

-Tal ves Benjamin nos ayude con eso.- Dijo Nick levantándose de la cama.

(En la oficina de Howly, Congreso de Zootopia)

Adam estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunas hojas, se veía muy relajado a pesar de lo que había cometido hace unas horas. En eso entra la secretaria de Adam, era una pantera.

-Señor Howly, la señora Kent ya llego.-

-Dile que pase.- Dijo Adam dejando sus carpetas y parándose.

-Si señor.- La pantera se retira.

Pasaron unos segundos y entra una porcina con vestida formalmente, con un mechon castaño en su cabeza.

-Buenos días señor Howly.- Saluda a Adam con la pata.

-Daisy, que gusto verte, toma asiento.- Dijo Adam.

Daisy se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-¿Listo para las campañas?.- Pregunta Daisy.

-Por supuesto, solo que hay varias cosas que faltan todavía, y ya sabes cuales son... ¿Lo pensaste?.-

-Escuche, se que se acerca el día de entrega de boletín y la verdad aun no me decido bien, y...- Adam la interrumpe.

-Ohh vamos Daisy, te estoy ofreciendo un puesto muy bueno, vice-alcaldesa y no funcionarias como Bellwether, que solo era una secretaria. No no, tu serias mi mano derecha, la segunda al mando.- Dice Adam en tono convincente.

-Lo se señor, pero aun tengo mis dudas.- Dijo Daisy volteando a un lado.

-Miralo de esta forma Daisy, la gente confía mucho en ti, después de que ganaste como representante del Sahara, le agradaste mucho a la comunidad. Tenemos oportunidad de ganar esto si te unes a nuestro equipo.-

-No se que decirle señor Howly, de verdad le agradesco mucho que quiera incluirme pero que pasa si per...-

-No vamos a perder Daisy, contigo de mi lado y en el boletín vamos a ganar.- Dijo Adam con destreza. "Tengo que convencerla demonios" Pensó Adam.

Daisy se quedo pensando unos segundos, Adam estaba nervioso y tenso por saber que decidiría la señora Kent. Daisy suspiro y hablo.

-Esta bien señor Howly, entrare a su equipo.- Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo Daisy.- Dijo Adam mostrando felicidad.

(En la comisaria)

Benjamin estaba "corriendo", o trataba de correr, hacia la oficina del jefe Bogo. Cuando llego al cuarto, tomo un largo respiro y entro a la oficina.

-Señor... Tengo esto para... Usted...- Dice Benjamín entre cortado mostrando 2 hojas.

-¿Que es eso Benjamin?.- Pregunta Bogo.

-Son... Avisos de incapacidad, de parte de Hopps y Wilde.- Dijo Benjamin mientras se acercaba al escritorio a dejarle las hojas.

-¿Incapacidad? ¿Porque?.- Pregunto Bogo tomando las hojas y leyéndolas.

-Al parecer les dio Hepatitis.-

Bogo termino de leer las hojas.

-Se ve que esta grave el asunto, como para que falten 3 días y lo peor, que ellos no hayan venido hasta acá para traerlos. Por cierto ¿quien te dio estas hojas?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Ehh, Judy... Vino temprano a... Dejar las hojas pero se veía muy muy enferma señor.- Dijo Benjamin tartamudeando.

-Mmm esta bien, ya puedes irte Benjamin.- Bogo guardo las hojas en un cajón.

(En un un tren hacia el Distrito Forestal)

Estaban Nick y Judy sentados mirando por la ventana el paisaje, se dirigían al Distrito Forestal para saber del paradero de McLovin.

-Es increíble que me haya quedado sin la camioneta.- Replico Nick enojado cruzandose de brazos.

-No te enojes Nick, solo pagamos 30 dólares por los pasajes, no pasa nada. Mañana recoges la camioneta, si juntas el dinero de la multa claro.- Dijo Judy.

-Si, para mañana juntare 800 dólares, de hecho creo que los podría juntar hoy mismo.- Dijo Nick en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno bueno Nick, tal ves ahora en adelante tendrás que moverte en transporte publico.-

-Tendré que pedir un aumento de sueldo, el transporte es muy caro, o comenzar de nuevo con mi venta de paletas...- Dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Nada ilegal Nick, ahora eres parte de la ley.- Dijo Judy un poco seria.

-Es broma zanahorias, ya no hago esas cosas.-

-Espero que no.-

En eso suena una voz en las bocinas del tren, "Hemos llegado al Distrito Forestal, favor de tomar su equipaje y acercarse a la salida".

Nick y Judy voltearon por la ventana y efectivamente ya estaban en una estación poco iluminada y sombria. Nick tomo un paraguas y se acerco a la salida del tren junto con Judy.

-Bueno oficial Wilde, a trabajar.- Dijo Judy.

-Concuerdo con usted oficial Hopps.- Dijo Nick abriendo el paraguas.

End...

lamento la pequeña demora, pero ha habido mucha tarea :/. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, hasta la proxima :P


	9. Chapter 9

(Distrito Forestal)

Nick y Judy caminaban por uno de los puentes del distrito. Nick traía el paraguas abierto y Judy iba muy pegada a el, viendo el celular donde se suponía, tenia la información de Ted.

-¿Crees que sea esa vivienda?.- Pregunto Judy apuntando a una pequeña casa.

-Tal ves ya no viva ahí, pero hay que ver.- Contesto Nick.

Los 2 se acercaron al recinto, se veía un poco descuidado y tenia una ventana rota. Cuando llegaron miraron a si alrededor y Judy toco la puerta. Nadie atendió. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y tampoco oyeron respuesta.

-Tenias razón, ya no vive aquí.- Dijo Judy viendo a Nick.

-Bueno, habrá que preguntarle a algún vecino.- Dijo Nick mirando a los lados.

En eso pasa un mapache corriendo con un atuendo deportivo y Nick lo volteo a ver y se acerco al mapache deteniendolo.

-Buenas señor, somos de la policía y estamos buscando a este tigre.- Nick le quito el celular a Judy y le enseño la foto.- ¿Lo conoce?.-

El mapache cuando lo vio trago saliva.

-Emm no, no lo conozco.- Dijo el mapache mientras reanudaba su ejercicio.

-¡Espere señor!.- Grito Judy.

Judy corrió tras de el y el mapache cuando se dio cuenta de que lo seguía, corrió lo mas rápido posible. Judy al ver eso, acelero mas pero a pesar de ser una coneja rápida, el mapache le ganaba por mucho. Nick también comenzó a correr tras los 2. El mapache era ágil y pasaba bajo los animales mas grandes sin resbalarse, en cambio Judy tropezó unas pocas veces. El mapache veloz se perdía entre la multitud y Judy empezaba a perderlo de vista.

Cuando Judy creyó haberlo perdido en el camino, el mapache salió corriendo de un arbusto hacia el teleférico donde Judy y Nick se fueron del distrito. Cuando el mapache estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los pequeños transportes, Judy se agacho a tomar una roca y se la lanzo dandole al mapache en la pata derecha.

-¡Ahhhhh!.- El mapache se tiro al suelo.- ¡¿Que carajo te pasa?!.- Grito el mapache agarrando su pata que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Quédese quieto.- Dijo Judy apuntándole con una piedra.

En eso llega Nick corriendo muy exhausto y respirando muy rápido.

-Judy... Lo atrapaste... Bien hecho.- Dijo Nick entre cortado y respirando profundamente.

-Gracias.- Sonrío Judy.- Ahora usted señor mapache, que sabe de Ted McLovin.-

-Les dije que nada..- Dijo el mapache un poco enojado.

-Entonces ¿porque huyo?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Porque... Ese zorro me asusto.- Dijo el mapache apuntándole a Nick.

-Y créeme que te aterrorizare mas si no dices la verdad.- Dijo Nick mostrando levemente los colmillos.

-No es una buena excusa señor... ¿Cual es su nombre?.- Judy agarro su pequeña libreta.

-No les daré mi maldito nombre, acabas de golpearme con una roca.- Dijo enojado el mapache.

-Y lo volveré a hacer si no me dice su nombre.- Dijo Judy amenazantemente.

-Esta bien esta bien, me llamo Kyle Tusk y no, no es un placer conocerlos.- Dijo el mapache en tono sarcástico.

-Kyle Tusk.- Judy anoto el nombre.- Bien, ahora dinos porque huiste de nosotros cuando te mencione a Ted.-

-Les diría, pero, ¡me estoy desangrando con un demonio!.- Kyle grito eufórico.

-Ohh cierto, ayudame Nick hay que llevar a esta "princesita" al hospital antes de que muera.- Dijo Judy sarcástica.

-Oh no, ese zorro no me agrada así que tu tendrás que cargarme.- Dijo Kyle cruzandose de brazos.

-Oye racista, a mi tampoco me agradas, así que colaboras o si no...- Nick fue interrumpido.

-¡Basta!, y usted Kyle si no quiere desangrarse, déjese ayudar.- Dijo Judy fastidiada.

Kyle suspiro enojado.

-Ugh esta bien, con cuidado.- Exigió Kyle.

(Oficina de Howly)

Estaba Adam sentado en el escritorio y frente a el estaba un jaguar vestido formalmente. Chris Grant, una amigo muy cercano a Adam y a Sarah, fueron juntos a la escuela de derecho.

-Escucha Chris, se que estas un poco decepcionado por no haberte puesto de vice alcalde, pero serás secretario técnico. Créeme que será mej...- Adam fue interrumpido.

-Si yo se Adam, es mejor pero, yo esperaba tener mas influencia en tu gobierno.- Dijo Chris en tono decepcionado.

-Y la tendrás en ese puesto, hemos sido amigos por años, aparte te servirá como trampolín a la próxima alcaldía.-

-Bueno tal ves tengas razón Adam, solo espero ser útil, eso es todo.- Dijo Chris.

-Perdón Chris, de verdad, yo quería ese puesto para ti, pero el esposo de Daisy me puso contra la pared.- Dijo Adam arrepentido.

-Acepto tus disculpas, tal ves el sueldo sea bueno.- Dijo Chris riendo un poco.

-Oh vamos Chris, no pienses en el sueldo, piensa en el poder que tendrás, las influencias. Todo eso, es mas importante que el dinero.-

-Si si Adam, siempre lo dices, el poder impone mas que el dinero.-

-Si, bueno Chris, te veré mas tarde, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Adam.

-Okey.- Chris se paro y se despidió con un apretón de patas.- Gracias Adam.-

-No hay de que Chris.-

Chris se volteo, camino hacia la puerta y salió. Adam reanudo sus lecturas.

(Afuera de un hospital en Distrito Forestal)

Judy ayudaba a caminar a Kyle, quien iba con unas muletas y su pata bendada, Nick solo lo veía indiferente.

-Bien Kyle, ya que estas bien, ¿podemos hablar de Ted?.- Pregunto Judy.

-¿Porque carajo es muy importante ese tigre? Siempre fue muy distante...- Interrumpió Nick.

-¿Entonces conoció a Ted?.- Pregunto Nick intrigado.

-Saben no puedo hablar en un espacio abierto de "eso".- Dijo Kyle en voz baja.

-¿Porque?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Hay oídos en todas partes oficial Hopps.- Dijo Kyle siniestramente.

-Esta bien, ¿donde podemos hablar tranquilamente?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Vamos a mi casa, ya tengo hambre y mi esposa debe estar preguntando por mi.-

-Oh, okey, lo llevaremos.- Dijo Judy acelerando el paso.

-No debería de invitarlos, acaban de agredirme, ¿que le diré a mi esposa?.- Dijo Kyle un poco enojado.

-Solo dígale que en su rutina lo piso un oso o algún animal grande.- Dijo Nick un poco serio.

Los 3 caminaron por 10 minutos, por cierto agotadores para el mapache y para Judy que venia ayudando a Kyle. Cuando Judy comenzó a cansarse se detuvo.

-Nick... Necesito ayuda...- Dijo Judy agotada.

-Con gusto.- Dijo Nick rodando los ojos.

Nick se acerco a Kyle y este se apoyo en el.

-Sabes zorro, ya me canse de caminar, ¿me podrías cargar?.- Dijo Kyle levantando sus patas.

Judy se sorprendió al igual que Nick, que reacciono enojado.

-¡¿Que?! Me has estado insultando todo este trayecto, ¿y todavía quieres que te cargue?.- A Nick le enojo el pedido del mapache.

-Vamos, solo son bromas, por favor estoy cansado.- Suplico Kyle.

-Gahh, esta bien.- Dijo Nick resignado.

Nick de mala gana cargo al mapache en sus brazos, Judy veía divertida la escena. Caminaron por 5 minutos mas, los cuales fueron incomodos para el zorro. Los 3 divisaron lo que parecía ser el hogar del mapache, pues en la puerta de su tronco estaba el apellido de Kyle. Antes de llegar a la puerta, salió una mapache con un sartén en mano y se acerco amenazantemente.

-¡Por Dios Kyle! ¿Que te paso?.- Pregunto la hembra euforica.

-Amor, fue un...-

-¡Suéltalo zorro!.- La mapache le dio con el sartén en una rodilla debido a su tamaño.

Nick del dolor soltó a Kyle y cayo con su pata mala, Judy se quedo en shock ante la situación.

-¡Ahhh!.- Nick grito de dolor y se tiro al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, mi pata!.- Grito Kyle enojado.ñ

-¡¿Que le hiciste a mi esposo zorro?!.- La hembra se acerco a Nick.

Judy reacciono y se interpuso entre la mapache y su amigo.

-¡Oiga!, el no hizo nada, su esposo tuvo un accidente en uno de los puentes y nosotros lo trajimos a casa, eso es todo.- Dijo Judy poniendo una pata sobre el sartén.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?.- Pregunto la mapache.

-Somos de la policía, soy la oficial Hopps.- Judy se presento y le apunto a Nick, quien todavía se hallaba en el suelo.- Y el es el oficial Wilde.-

La mapache se sintió avergonzada y agacho la cabeza hacia Nick.

-Hay oficial cuanto lo siento, es solo que había atacado a mi marido.- Dijo la mapache arrepentida.

-Si... No se preocupe...- Dijo Nick tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Por cierto, soy Katie.- Dijo la mapache.

-Un...gusto señora Tusk.- Dijo Judy incomoda, pues la mapache golpe a su compañero.

-Yo soy Kyle y sigo en el suelo, ¡ayudenme!.- Grito Kyle enojado.

Judy y Katie se percataron de que Kyle seguía en el suelo y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Nick solo se río un poco, pero aun le dolía su rodilla.

-¿No quieren pasar oficiales? Ya tengo la comida lista.- Pregunto Katie mientras ayudaba a Kyle a pasar al tronco.

-Ay señora, espero y no sea una...- Judy tartamudeo.

-No, de ninguna manera, aparte estoy agradecida por haber ayudado a mi esposo.-

Judy y Nick se miraron.

-Esta bien señora.- Dijo Judy.

-Pasen por favor.-

Los 4 animales entraron al tronco, era pequeño y Nick no cabía en su totalidad, fue muy incomodo para el. Había una mesa de madera y 3 sillas, el lugar estaba iluminado por unas velas y unas pocas lamparas.

-Tomen asiento oficiales.- Dijo Katie ayudando a Kyle a sentarse en la mesa.

Judy se sentó en una silla y Nick al ver que faltaba una suspiro enfadado y se sentó en el suelo. "Que día" pensó Nick enojado. Katie puso los cubiertos y platos en la mesa mientras Kyle hablaba con los oficiales.

-Entonces, ¿que quieren saber?.- Pregunto Kyle.

-Todo lo que sabe acerca de Ted McLovin.- Dijo Judy acercandose mas a la mesa.

-Uhh, no sabia nada de el, solo que era un oficial, hasta que un día algo paso.- Dijo Kyle en voz baja.

-¿Que paso?.- Pregunto Nick.

End...

Creanme, no es por torturarlos jeje, pero asi es el "guion". Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi :P dejen reviews, hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Que paso?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Antes de contarles, por favor, sean discretos oficiales...- Pidió Kyle.

-Por supuesto señor Tusk.- Dijo Judy.

-Okey, todo empezó en una mañana tranquila...-

(Hace tiempo en Distrito Forestal)

 _Estaba Katie haciendo un café en la cocina de su casa, aun estaba en pijama pues es ama de casa. Tenia música en su celular y ella bailaba un poco mientras cuchareaba la tasa, en eso llega Kyle y la abraza por detrás._

 _-¿Como amaneciste preciosa?.- Pregunto Kyle._

 _-Bien, gracias.- Respondió Katie._

 _-Hoy es nuestro día de caminata recuerda.- Dijo Kyle tomando el café que le hizo Katie._

 _-Claro, solo deja me pongo la ropa adecuada y salimos.-_

 _-Okey.-_

 _Katie salió de la cocina para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse, Kyle se sentó en la mesa y empezó a tomar de su café. Pasaron 10 minutos y Katie llego con una chamarra rosa y pantalón deportivo._

 _-Estoy lista.- Dijo Katie._

 _-Esta bien, vamos.- Kyle se levanto de la mesa, se acerco a la puerta, tomo las llaves de la casa que estaban en una pequeña mesa y un paraguas, y salieron los 2._

 _Los 2 se tomaron de las patas y empezaron a caminar. En el camino iban hablando, riendo y hasta saltando. Iban pasando por un conjunto de casas, estaban todas iguales y recién construidas. En una de ellas salía un tigre con traje de policía, se veía joven y se veía feliz. Cuando cerro la puerta de su casa salió y coincidió con la pareja de mapaches._

 _-Buenos días señores.- Saludo el tigre._

 _-Buenos días oficial.- Saludo Kyle._

 _-Oficial Ted McLovin.- El tigre se agacho un poco para darles la pata a la pareja._

 _-Mucho gusto, soy Kyle Tusk y mi esposa Katie._

 _-¿Usted es nuevo por aquí oficial?.- Pregunto Katie._

 _-Oh no, llevo bastante tiempo aquí, pero siempre tengo el turno mas temprano, por eso no me ven a estas horas.- Respondió Ted._

 _-Oh okey, bueno señor McLovin, que tenga un buen día en el trabajo. Hasta luego.- Se despidió Kyle un poco apresurado.._

 _-Hasta luego señores Tusk.- El tigre se despidió y se alejo hacia el transporte que pasaba por el lugar._

 _La pareja siguió su camino y no pudo evitar hablar sobre el oficial._

 _-Nunca lo había visto por acá Kyle.- Comento Katie._

 _-Ni yo, pero el dijo que salía muy temprano de su casa.- Dijo Kyle._

 _-Fuiste muy cortante con el, sabes que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Le reclamo Katie._

 _-Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta hablar con ese tipo de animales...-_

 _-Por favor Kyle, callate. No seas así.- Le dijo Katie enojada._

 _-Es la verdad, y no puedes cambiarlo, sabes lo que paso en la escuela.- Dijo Kyle también un poco enojado._

 _-Ay Dios mío, fue hace mucho y fue solo un pequeño susto de ese león.- Replico Katie enojada._

 _-¿Ah si? Desde cuando ponerte las garras en el cuello es un pequeño susto ¿eh?.-_

 _-Bueno ya, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y sin peleas.- Dijo Katie calmándose un poco._

 _-Mmm.-_

 _Los 2 mapaches siguieron su camino, se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante de pan-cakes, desayunaron rápidamente, no tardaron mas de media hora y volvieron a su casa, con su panza un poco inflada... Cuando la pareja entro se sentaron en el sofá de la entrada y respiraban rápido._

 _-No vuelvo a ir al iYop, de verdad llena mucho ese lugar.- Se quejo Kyle acariciando su panza._

 _-Oh vamos, me gusto mucho, y no será la ultima ves que visitemos ese lugar.- Dijo Katie._

 _-Si como no, ahora vengo, voy a la caminadora.- Kyle se levanto del sofá y se fue a un pequeño cuarto que usaban como gimnasio. Se subió a la caminadora y la activo._

(De vuelta a la actualidad)

-Pero señor Tusk, no nos ha contado que paso, ¿solo se saludaron y ya?.- Pregunto Nick fastidiado.

-No me presiones zorro, tengo que contar cada detalle, aunque sea el mas minúsculo.- Dijo Kyle apoyandose en la mesa.

-Yo creo que deberías apresurarte Kyle...- Sugirió Katie.

-Mmm, bueno, esa noche ocurrio...

(Volviendo a ese día)

 _Estaba Kyle sentado junto con Katie viendo una película en la TV. Kyle es muy prepotente así que se enojaba por todo lo que pasaba en la serie o en alguna película que veía._

 _-¡Ay no!, ¿¡Porque carajos no rescato a su amada en lugar de el fiscal!? Odio las películas de superhéroes.- Kyle se levanto enojado del sofá._

 _-Kyle, ¿porque nunca podemos estar en paz viendo una película sin que te enojes?.- Pregunto Katie enojada._

 _-Porque pones películas raras.- Contesto Kyle y se fue a la cocina._

 _Kyle se acerco a un mueble, tomo un vaso y se acerco al garrafón de agua que tenia al lado de una ventana. Se sirvió el agua y se tomo el vaso entero, sus enojos le hacían quedar agotado. Cuando dejo el vaso, se fue al refrigerador por una cerveza y vio que no había._

 _-¡Katie, ¿donde esta mi cerveza?!.- Grito Kyle desde la cocina._

 _-¡Te tomaste la ultima Kyle!.- Grito Katie desde la sala._

 _Kyle se enojo y cerro fuerte el refrigerador, tomo unos billetes que estaban sobre la mesa. Fue a la puerta y tomo una chamarra con gorro y se lo puso._

 _-Voy al mercado, ¿quieres algo?.- Pregunto Kyle._

 _-No gracias.- Dijo Katie viendo la película._

 _-Okey, no me tardo.-_

 _Kyle salió y cerro la puerta. La noche era fría y el agua que caía hacia que fuera aun mas frío. Se encamino al mercado, poniendo sus patas en los bolsillos. Llevaba 5 minutos de camino y se encaro con la casa de Ted, pero noto algo raro. Había un carro negro y en la casa estaban las luces prendidas y se oía bastante ruido. Kyle lo ignoro y siguió caminando, pero de pronto se detuvo, por curiosidad. Kyle se cerco sigilosamente a una de las ventanas, había una pequeña caja debajo de ella y se subió. Se asomo con todo el cuidado que pudo tener, y vio a Ted sentado, a otro tigre y a una loba vestida de negro y escucho lo que decían._

 _-Vamos Ted, tienes que ayudarnos, nadie se enterara.- Insistió la loba._

 _-Escuche señora Howly, no puedo ocultar eso, si su esposo desapareció a ese coyote, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.- Dijo Ted._

 _-¿Entonces no nos ayudaras?.- Pregunto la loba con un tono de enojo en su voz._

 _-Los he ayudado mucho... pero ahora, no puedo hacerlo.- Ted tartamudeo un poco._

 _-Que triste, no puedo creer que nos des la espalda en estos momentos...- Dijo la loba decepcionada._

 _-Yo no puedo creer que tu esposo haya llegado a esos limites.-_

 _La loba hizo una seña con la pata al tigre que tenia a su lado, el tigre se acerco a Ted, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra pared. La loba se acerco a Ted._

 _-Escuchame bien Ted, si no nos ayudas con ese asunto... Tendré que hacerle una visita a tu madre en el asilo, ¿no te gustaría eso verdad?.- Dijo la loba siniestramente._

 _-Ni... Se te ocurra... Perra...- Ted apenas respiraba._

 _-Entonces colabora.- Ella le hizo una seña al tigre guardaespaldas y el tigre soltó a Ted y este cayo de rodillas al suelo._

 _-Gracias James.- Agradeció la hembra._

 _-Es un placer Sarah.- Dijo James viendo como tosía Ted._

 _Ted tosió un poco mas y volteo a ver a los ojos a Sarah._

 _-Juro... Que te arrepentirás...- Dijo Ted sobando su cuello._

 _Sarah no contesto nada y se volteo hacia la puerta. Kyle cuando vio que volteo, se asusto y bajo rápidamente de la caja y salió corriendo._

(De vuelta a la actualidad)

-Corrí lo mas rápido posible... Pero después de esa noche, jamas volví a saber de Ted.- Dijo Kyle levantándose de la mesa con dificultad.- Dicen que se mudo a Tundratown, pero yo no creo eso.-

Nick y Judy escucharon atónitos la historia.

-Sarah... También esta involucrada.- Dijo Judy sorprendida.

-Si, ¿creen que aun viva McLovin?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Puede que si, tendrían que ir a su casa a ver que pueden encontrar, que ya saben donde esta.- Dijo Kyle.

-Pero deben de tener cuidado oficiales, los Howly pueden ser peligrosos...- Dijo Katie en voz baja.

-Si ya me di cuenta.- Dijo Nick.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa y finalmente Judy hablo.

-Bueno señores Tusk, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes, les agradesco que se hayan tomado el tiempo contándonos lo sucedido.- Dijo Judy educadamente.

-De nada, es su casa oficiales, y lamento lo sucedido por esta tarde.- Dijo Katie mirando a Nick.

-No se preocupe.- Dijo Nick con sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias Kyle por habernos ayudado.- Se despidió Judy tomando la pata de Kyle.- Y lamento lo que le paso a su pata.-

-No hay de que, solo... Tengan cuidado...- Dijo Kyle.-

Los oficiales después de despedirse, salieron de la casa de los mapaches con su paraguas ya abierto y se dieron cuenta que ya casi anochecía.

-¿Aun tenemos tiempo para ir a investigar la casa de McLovin?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Claro zanahorias, hay que asomarnos a ver que hallamos.- Dijo Nick.

-Entonces vamos.-

La coneja y el zorro empezaron a caminar a la casa, Kyle les había dicho donde estaba, sin mencionar que ya la habían visto antes. Duraron 5 minutos en llegar, a la casa en decadentes condiciones. Nick y Judy tragaron profundo, Judy saco su celular y prendió su lamparita.

-¿Listo oficial Wilde?.-

-Seguro oficial Hopps.-

La pareja de oficiales entro a la casa, estaba todo oscuro y el suelo estaba muy sucio, y como era de madera, sonaban los pasos que daban los 2. Vieron que aun había pertenencias de el, como fotografías, algún que otro libro y una chaqueta de un equipo de futbol americano.

-Creo que se fue de imprevisto.- Comento Nick en voz baja.

-O lo secuestraron.- Dijo Judy.

-Puede que si, pero aun tengo dudas.- Nick se agacho en un pequeño mueble.

-Yo también.- Judy empezó a ver fotos de Ted y una tigresa que parecía ser su mama.

Nick saco un pequeño libro, que decía "directorio". La empezó a hojear rápidamente y cuando vio algo raro, puso el dedo sobre la hoja.

-Psst, Judy, encontré algo.- Susurro Nick.

-Que encontraste.- Judy se acerco a Nick.

-El nombre de el asilo donde esta su madre, tal vez siga viva.- Dijo Nick.

-Benson House.-

-Ay que llevarnos esto Judy.- Nick guardo el libro en su camisa.

-Pero Nick, no encontramos nada de el, ni donde puede estar...-

-Esto nos puede ayudar mucho créeme.-

-Esta bien, vámonos.- Dijo Judy levantándose.

Nick se levanto, dio una rápida mirada a la casa y saco su paraguas.

-Vámonos Judy.-

Judy se acerco a el, Nick abrió el paraguas, abrieron la puerta y salieron. Se dirigían a la estación de trenes para ir de nuevo a la ciudad. Cuando salieron de la casa, una camioneta prendió sus luces y un individuo que estaba en el lado del conductor saco su celular y tomo unas fotografías, para luego marcar un numero.

-Señor Howly, los oficiales le están siguiendo el rastro...-

(En el tren a Zootopia)

Nick estaba viendo en su celular algunos mensajes que no había contestado mientras estaba con la pareja de mapaches y Judy escuchaba música con los audífonos, estaba del lado de la ventana viendo el paisaje.

-Nick *bostezo* ¿cuanto falta?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No mucho...- Dijo Nick prestando atención al celular.

-Tengo sueño.- Judy recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nick cerrando los ojos.

Nick se sorprendió un poco y la volteo a ver un momento, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Ehh zanahorias... Ya falta poco.- Dijo Nick moviéndola un poco, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida pues no recibió respuesta.

Nick permaneció en silencio todo el camino, guardo su celular y miro por la ventana, era noche muy inusual, la luna iluminaba todo. No duro mucho ese placer visual, pues llegaron a la estación de Zootopia, Nick se encandilo un poco con las luces de la gran estación.

-Psst Judy, llegamos.- Nick le susurro a Judy en el oído.

Judy abrió un poco los ojos y volteo a ver a Nick.

-Esta *bostezo* bien.- Dijo Judy entre cerrando los ojos.

Nick se levanto y ayudo a Judy a pararse, cuando ella se paro se recargo en Nick y caminaron fuera del tren. Aun había animales ahí, aunque fuera tarde, esa ciudad nunca dormía. Caminaron por 5 minutos y salieron de la estación de trenes y vieron un taxi, Nick soltó un silbido y el conductor del taxi, que era un borrego. El chofer salió de su taxi y les abrió la puerta trasera para que la pareja entrara, Judy aun seguía adormilada. Ya dentro Nick dio la dirección y el taxi arranco. Judy seguía apoyada en Nick, habían tenido un día pesado y lleno de sorpresas.

-Nick, ¿te quedaras otra vez?.- Pregunto Judy adormilada.

-Si no te molesta...- Contesto Nick.

-Para nada.-

El resto del viaje se quedaron en silencio, admirando el paisaje, pero Judy apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. En 10 minutos llegaron al departamento de Judy, los 2 bajaron y Nick le pago al chofer. Cuando el taxi se fue Judy se apoyo de nuevo en Nick y este la ayudo a caminar.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Judy solo se quito su chamarra y se acosto en la cama. Nick cerro la puerta y dejo las llaves en la mesita de Judy. Ni siquiera quiso prender la luz del cuarto, con la luna había suficiente, entraba un brillo muy fuerte por la ventana. Nick se quito la camisa y quedo en tirantes, y se acosto al lado de Judy. Cuando se acosto, Judy se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Nick correspondió el abrazo.

-Descansa Nick...- Dijo Judy con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu igual Judy.- Y Nick cerro los ojos.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam estaba en la cama junto a Sarah leyendo en su tablet, y Sarah estaba leyendo un libro.

-Sarah, tenemos que encontrar a McLovin.- Dijo Adam sin dejar de leer su tablet.

-Ya esta muerto Adam, no te preocupes.- Respondió Sarah.

-No estés tan segura, y aparte James vio a los oficiales en la cada de Ted esta noche.- Dijo Adam.

-En ese caso, si esta vivo... Tenemos que actuar de inmediato.- Dijo Sarah dejando su libro en el buró.

-Yo me encargo de eso preciosa.- Dijo Adam apagando la tablet y dejándola en el buró.

Los 2 se acomodaron en la cama.

-Buenas noches Adam.- Dijo Sarah apagando su lampara.

-Buenas noches.- Y Adam apago su lampara.

End...


	11. Chapter 11

(9:30 am Apartamento Howly)

Adam estaba sentado en su escritorio memorizando un discurso que daría en unas horas en el Centro de Convenciones de Zootopia. Había dejado ya su lugar en el congreso y usaba su oficina como punto de reunión para su equipo de campaña. En eso James entra a la oficina y cierra las puertas de la misma.

-Señor, tenemos un pequeño problema.- Dijo James poniendose frente al escritorio.

-James, estoy muy ocupado y...- Adam fue interrumpido.

-Mr Big esta furioso por la desaparición de Wayde.-

Adam se quedo callado y serio, suspiro y dejo sus hojas en el escritorio.

-No hay pruebas de lo sucedido, así que no hay de que preocuparnos.- Adam se levanto del escritorio y se asomo por la ventana.

-Me temo que si señor.- Dijo James.

-Um, ¿porque?.- Pregunto Adam volteando a ver a James.

-Un conejo que vive al lado de lugar vio lo sucedido, no sabemos su nombre pero trabaja también ahí en Guns & Ammo.- Dijo James un poco temeroso por la reacción de Adam.

Adam se quedo pensando con sus dedos en la barbilla y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, tu te encargaras de eso James, como tu gustes, pero desaparécelo.- Dijo Adam.

-Claro señor, me retiro.- James salió y cerro las puertas de la oficina.

Adam se sentó en su escritorio y reanudo sus lecturas.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick y Judy ya estaban despiertos, Nick se ponía sus vestiduras y Judy solo hablaba con el sentada en la cama.

-Llevo 2 días con esta ropa zanahorias por eso necesito ir con Finnick.- Dijo Nick acomodando su corbata frente al espejo.

-Hay lavandería en este edificio aunque no lo creas.- Dijo Judy con una risa.

-Si, pero necesito otras prendas, ya están muy usadas las que traigo puestas.- Nick volteo a ver a Judy.

-Pues creo que tienes razón, vamos primero por tu ropa y luego damos un paseo, quiero descansar un poco de lo de ayer.- Dijo Judy bajando de la cama.

-Oye Judy, ¿de verdad no te molesta que me quede aquí?.- Pregunto Nick un poco serio.

-Claro que no, aparte es mejor que el remolque de Finnick, ¿no?.- Dijo Judy.

-Pues tienes razón.- Nick se sirvió un vaso de agua y empezó a beberla.

-Si quieres... Te puedes mudar...- Dijo Judy un poco penosa.

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido, se ahogo con el agua y empezó a toser. Judy se acerco a el y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda calmando un poco la tos del zorro.

-Perdón *tose* me tomo por... Sorpresa tu invitación.- Dijo Nick nervioso.

-Lo siento, si no quieres no.- Dijo Judy.

-Emm, yo creo que lo pensare.- Dijo Nick incomodo.

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio, muy incomodo por cierto. Y Nick lo sintió y hablo primero.

-Em, vamos a desayunar algo, tengo hambre.- Dijo Nick sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Claro, yo también me muero de hambre.- Judy se dirigió a la puerta y Nick la siguió.

Bajaron al lobby y se encaminaron a la puerta, cuando Nick abrió la puerta del edificio vio a 2 osos polares en traje, Nick se asusto.

-¡Ay Dios! Kevin, ¿porque siempre me asustas así?.- Dijo Nick enojado y asustado.

-Mr Big quiere verlos.- Dijo Kevin.

-Pero, tenemos hambre y...- Judy fue interrumpida.

-Es importante, en el camino les compraremos comida, suban a la limosina.- Dijo Raymond.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Judy acercadose a la limo.

Los 4 se subieron a la limosina y arrancaron a Tundratown, les esperaba un largo camino.

(En un parque de Zootopia)

Estaba Sarah caminando revisando su celular, sin rumbo fijo. Se sentó en una banca y se quedo viendo su movil de nuevo, marco un numero y puso el celular en su oreja, no contesto nadie. Así que tuvo que dejar mensaje en el buzón de voz

-Adam, se que estas por dar tu discurso pero, te aviso que renuncie a mi trabajo, para ayudarte mas en tu campaña.- Sarah se quedo unos momentos callada.- Siento que fue lo mejor, ya no me sentía bien en ese puesto. Te espero en casa.- Sarah colgó. Cuando colgó se acerco un leopardo en traje y se sentó con ella.

-Hola Sarah.- Saludo el leopardo.

-Chris, hola, ¿como has estado?.-

-Muy bien, ¿que haces aquí en el parque, y sin tus escoltas?.- Pregunto Chris.

-Necesitaba tomar un respiro, ha habido mucho estrés en el apartamento y en el trabajo.- Contesto Sarah.

-Me dijeron que ya dejaste tu puesto.-

-Oh si, ya no me gustaba ese lugar, aparte tengo que ayudar a Adam.-

-Pudiste haber seguido ayudando a Adam y trabajar al mismo tiempo, o tienes algo en mente.- Insinúo Chris.

-No para nada, solo que ya no me sentía cómoda ahí.-

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, viendo la fuente del parque.

-Veo que no acompañaste a tu esposo a su discurso.- Dijo Chris viendo la fuente que estaba frente a ellos.

-Ni tu tampoco Chris, y eso que eres parte de su equipo.- Dijo Sarah.

-Yo también merecía un descanso.- Dijo Chris riendo un poco.

-Aja, ¿de que?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-De muchas cosas.- Chris volteo a ver a Sarah

Chris y Sarah se quedaron viendo en silencio unos segundos. Sarah se sintió incomoda y volteo a ver la fuente.

-¿Crees, que hubiéramos tenido un futuro?.- Pregunto Chris temeroso.

-No lo se, tal vez.- Dijo Sarah.

-Yo pienso que si.- Chris la volteo a ver.

Sarah se volvió a sentir incomoda y se levanto.

-Me tengo que ir Chris.-

-Si te incomode...-

-No no, es solo que tengo que ir de compras.- Sarah se despidió con su pata de Chris.

-Hasta luego Sarah.-

-Adiós Chris, cuidate.- Sarah se alejo y camino hacia un taxi que estaba en el parque.

(Mansión de Mr Big)

Mr Big estaba sentado en su diminuta silla al lado de sus osos polares. Nick y Judy recién habían llegado a la mansión. Ya se habían dado su ritual de saludo con el beso y adulaciones.

-Niña, tengo un problema muy grave.- Dijo Mr Big.

-Sabe que aquí estoy para lo que necesite.- Dijo Judy acercandose al escritorio.

-Eh, un compañero nuestro desapareció hace unos días.- Mr Big hizo una seña y un oso polar saco una foto de su saco y se ls dio a Judy.

-¿Quien es?.- Pregunto Judy, y le paso a Nick.

-Wayde Hudson, nuestro surtidor de armas, tiene un local en el centro de Zootopia llamado: Guns & Ammo.-

-Yo conozco ese lugar.- Dijo Nick, pero Big no le presto atención.

-Necesito que lo localicen, el día de ayer estaba programada una entrega de armas y jamas llego.- Dijo Big estresado.

-Claro señor, lo voy a encontrar.- Dijo Judy decidida.

-Gracias mi niña.- Dijo Big agradecido.

Nick y Judy se despidieron de Mr Big, se subieron de nuevo en la limosina y regresaron a Zootopia. La limosina los dejo en el edificio de Judy pero no entraron al edificio, se subieron en un taxi y se dirigieron a donde estaba el remolque de Finnick. Cuando llegaron se bajaron del taxi, era un terreno con pasto un poco alto y el remolque se veía sucio y viejo. Judy hizo una mueca de disgusto, Nick se acerco a la puerta y toco. Finnick abrió la puerta con su mismo mal humor.

-¡¿Que quieres?!.-

-Oye calmate, soy yo, vengo por mis cosas.- Dijo Nick.

-Ah claro, de hecho te iba a llamar, porque...- Finnick fue interrumpido por una zorra de su misma especie en poca ropa.

-Finnick, te estamos esperando...- La zorra se asomo y vio a Nick y Judy.

-Voy en un momento linda.- Dijo Finnick y la zorra se metio.

-Ella es...- Nick le apunto a la zorra.

-Si es Dora, al final ella y sus amigas se decidieron y se quedaron a vivir aquí. Pero veo que vienes por tus cosas.- Finnick entro al remolque y en unos segundos salio de nuevo con una maleta.

-Vaya, empacaste todo y sin mi permiso.- Dijo Nick cruzandose de brazos.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero bueno, ¿a donde iras?.- Pregunto Finnick.

-Me quedare con Judy.- Nick la volteo a ver.

Judy solo sonrío y saludo con su pata.

-Okey, toma.- Finnick trato de cargar la maleta pero por su tamaño le fue imposible y Nick la tomo.

-Gracias amigo, nos vemos luego, saluda a las chicas de mi parte.- Nick se empezó a alejar pero Finnick lo detuvo.

-Oye Nick, ¿y la camioneta?.- Pregunto Finnick.

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Emm... Yo... Me la robaron... Si me la robaron en Tundratown.- Dijo Nick nerviosamente.

-¡Gah! Demonios, ya no respetan.- Dijo Finnick enojado.

-De verdad, la pensaba traer pero en el primer cruce, me bajaron, con una navaja.- Mintió Nick.

-Que pena Nick, bueno me despido las chicas esperan.- Finnick entro y cerro la puerta.

Los 2 se vieron y Nick se río un poco.

-¿Porque la risa?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No recordaba que la habían confiscado.-

-Ni yo.-

-Viajaremos en Bus y Taxi por un laaargo tiempo.- Dijo Nick

Caminaron hasta la calle y en eso llega otro taxi.

-Eh mira, el taxi llego, vámonos.- Dijo Judy corriendo al automóvil.

Nick solo se quedo viéndola raro y se subió al taxi. Cuando se subieron al taxi, iban muy callados los 2, Nick le dijo al chofer la dirección del edificio de Judy.

-¿Y vamos a dejar el caso de Howly para encontrar al oso?.- Pregunto Nick para romper el hielo.

-Supongo que si, solo espero que lo encontremos rápido, no nos queda mucho tiempo.- Dijo Judy mirando por la ventana.

-1 mes y medio para que escojan al alcalde, así que si tenemos tiempo.- Nick escucho la frecuencia de la radio que tenia el chofer, era Adam.- Disculpa, podrías subir el volumen por favor.-

El chofer subió el volumen y escucharon una parte del discurso.

"No hagan caso a las falsas acusaciones de mi contrincante, que son prueba de lo frustrada que esta por ganar estas elecciones. Tanto, que tuvo que pedir ayuda a cantantes famosos como Gazelle, Kanine West y Kitty Purry para que promocionaran su campaña a través de la música. Acepto que yo también estoy asustado pero no es para tanto, ustedes son todo el apoyo que necesito. Vamos a ganar y les aseguro que voy a cambiar la historia de esta ciudad, les cambiare las vidas se los prometo."

Cuando acabo la sintonía, vieron que llegaron al edificio de Judy, se bajaron y subieron al departamento. Dejaron la maleta y bajaron de nuevo, tenían trabajo que hacer.

-¿Cual es el nombre de el local?.- Pregunto Nick saliendo del edificio.

-Guns & Ammo, esta a unas cuadras de aquí es lo bueno.- Dijo Judy apuntando hacia unas calles.

-Okey, vamos.- Nick y Judy caminaron hacia las calles indicadas.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, llegaron al local estaba abierto y había una camioneta negra estacionada. Los 2 se miraron y presintieron lo mismo: algo andaba mal. Cuando se iban acercando a la puerta, se abrió de golpe quebrando el cristal de la puerta y salió un conejo café corriendo manchado de sangre, los volteo a ver y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Ayudenme!.- El conejo aterrado los tomo de sus prendas y se desmayo.

-Ay por Dios, esta herido.- Dijo Judy asustada.

-Yo lo llevo.- Nick subió al conejo herido en sus brazos.

En eso del local sale un tigre en traje negro con una navaja manchada. Los volteo a ver y se sorprendió y luego puso una cara seria.

-Ustedes, sueltenlo o los corto en pedacitos.- Amenazo el tigre apuntándoles a Nick y Judy con la navaja.

Nick y Judy retrocedieron unos pasos, para luego salir corriendo hacia un callejón. El tigre los persiguió, no le fue difícil alcanzarlos, guardo la navaja y los atrapo a los 3 antes de que llegaran al callejón.

-Se los advertí.- El tigre los levanto en el aire.- El jefe estará complacido por tenerlos a ustedes también.- Refiriéndose a Nick y a Judy.

-¡Sueltanos desgraciado!.- Grito Judy.

-Cierra la boca coneja o los mato aquí mismo.- Dijo el tigre en voz baja, pues frente al local pasaban varios civiles.

El tigre se acerco a la camioneta y abrió la cajuela, que estaba un poco sucia y tenia una pala tirada el suelo. El tigre los lanzo a los 3 dentro del vehículo y el conejo herido empezó a sangrar mas.

-Por favor, se esta muriendo.- Dijo Judy poniendo una pata sobre su herida.

-No me interesa, se lo merece.- El tigre intento cerrar la cajuela pero algo lo detuvo, una tuerca que interfería cerrarla.

Cuando se la iba a quitar, Nick discretamente tomo la pala y lo mas rápido posible y con fuerza le dio con ella en la cabeza. El tigre grito de dolor y se tambaleo en el suelo, Nick bajo con la pala y le dio 2 veces mas en la cabeza hasta que quedo inconsciente y un pco manchado de sangre.

-Nick, tenemos que ir a un hospital, esta muy herido.- Dijo Judy aun arriba de la cajuela tapando la herida del conejo.

-Esta bien, bájalo y lo llevamos al hospital que esta cerca.- Nick soltó la pala y se acerco a la cajuela para cargar al herido.

Cuando ya tenia al conejo en sus brazos, Judy bajo de la camioneta, pero antes de que que se fuera con Nick, llamo al numero de emergencias.

-Quiero reportar a un asaltante en el Guns & Ammo.- Dijo Judy rápidamente y colgó.

Nick y Judy se fueron corriendo hacia el hospital. Cuando voltearon en la esquina, el tigre empezó a abrir los ojos, se toco la cabeza y vio que tenia sangre. Volteo a su alrededor buscando a sus víctimas pero ya no estaban, golpeo el suelo furioso. Trato de levantarse y se recargo en la camioneta, sobando su cabeza, luego se fue al lugar del conductor y se subió a la camioneta. Cuando se subió, saco de la guantera una bufanda que tenia y se la amarro en la cabeza, acto seguido arranco el vehículo y avanzo.

(Apartamento Howly)

Estaban Sarah y Adam tomando una copa de vino, celebrando el éxito de el discurso y su delantera en las encuestas.

-Que bueno que te fue bien Adam.- Dijo Sarah bebiendo de su copa

-Me habría encantado que me acompañaras.- Dijo Adam tomando su pata.

-Sabes porque no pude, te llame y deje un mensaje de voz.-

-Y lo escuche, que bueno que te saliste de ahí, se que ya no te sentías cómoda ahí.-

En eso tocan la puerta.

-Ya vengo.- Adam dejo la copa y se levanto.

Adam camino hasta la puerta, cuando abrió, estaba James con una bufanda en su cabeza manchado de sangre.

-Mierda James, ¿que te paso?. Entra rápido.- Adam lo tomo del brazo y metió a James al apartamento. Sentó a James en el sofá que tenia en la entrada.

-Señor... Trate de detenerlos... Perdón...- Dijo James entrecortado y mareandose.

-Shh calma. ¡Sarah, trae el botiquín!.- Grito Adam.

Sarah se asomo a la sala y vio a James, puso una expresión de miedo y salió corriendo al cuarto.

-¿Esto te hizo el conejo ese?.- Pregunto Adam.

-No... Los oficiales señor... Hopps y Wilde.- Dijo James.

Adam se quedo pasmado, luego tomo una expresión muy seria, estaba enojado.

-Esos idiotas, las van a pagar.- Dijo Adam enojado.

End...

Que onda, si me tarde mas de lo esperado pero aqui esta. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones "fuck yeah" voy a actualizar mas rapido, (espero). Nos vemos. hasta la proxima y ¡felices vacaciones! :D


	12. Chapter 12

El conejo empezó a abrir los ojos, miro a todas partes y vio que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Vio que tenia una venda en su tórax, y empezó a recordar lo sucedido. En eso entran una coneja y un zorro junto con el doctor, que era un castor.

-Señor, estos oficiales lo trajeron herido hace un par de horas. Le harán unas preguntas.- Dice el doctor, cuando termino de hablar salió del cuarto.

-Ustedes son...- Dijo el conejo con dificultad.

-Si, somos los que te ayudamos, un tigre de hirió y trato de secuestrarte.- Dijo Judy.

-Si, ya recuerdo.- Dijo el conejo.

-Venimos a hacerte unas preguntas, todo lo relacionado con tu ataque.- Dijo Nick sentándose en una silla al lado de la camilla.

-Uhm, okey.- Dijo el conejo.

-Primero lo primero, ¿cual es su nombre?.- Dijo Judy sentándose al lado de Nick.

-Huck Anderson.- Dijo el conejo.

Judy saco un pequeño cuadernillo y anoto.

-Okey, dígame que hacia ese tigre en su tienda, se ve que no fue a adquirir un arma.- Dijo Judy.

-Ah, ese tigre, llego a la tienda diciendo que si había visto lo que le paso a Wayde, un compañero que desapareció hace unas noches. Yo dije que si, que se lo habían llevado una noche, y cuando lo dije me tomo de mis orejas y trato de cortarme con su navaja, erró y me dio aquí.- Dijo Huck apuntando a su herida.

-Continua.- Dijo Nick.

-Después le mordí en el dedo, me soltó y salí corriendo. Luego los vi a ustedes.- Finalizo Huck.

-¿Y que fue lo que le paso a Wayde?.- Pregunto Judy.

Huck guardo silencio unos momentos, suspiro y hablo.

-Esa noche, yo estaba guardando las armas para salir, pues ya era hora de cerrar, le dije a Wayde que cerrara la puerta principal y que yo salía por detrás. Cuando ya salí, vi que llego una camioneta, me escondí y vi que eran 2 tigres. Lo golpearon y se lo llevaron en la camioneta, tome fotografías de eso con mi celular.- Dijo Huck.

-¿Nos podrías mostrar las fotografías?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Claro, mi celular esta ahí, en mi pantalón.- Dijo Huck apuntando al pantalón que estaba colgado en un mueble.

Nick se levanta y agarra el pantalón, logra sacar el celular y se lo da a Huck. Huck lo desbloquea y empieza a buscar.

-Las tome por si acaso el... Miren la encontré.- Huck les da el celular.

Judy toma el celular en sus manos y lo que ve le asusto mucho.

-Nick, ese es...- Dijo Judy entrecortada.

-Es un escolta de Adam.- Dijo Nick incrédulo viendo las imágenes.

-¿Como lo saben?.- Pregunta Huck.

-Lo vi en el funeral de su padre.- Dijo Nick.

-Entonces Adam lo secuestro, ¿porque?.- Dijo Judy.

-El nunca se metía en problemas, solo se que el trabajaba para el papa de Adam Howly, solo eso.- Dijo Huck.

Los oficiales no sabían que hacer, o decir.

-Eh.. Tenemos que llamar a Big.- Dijo Judy.

-El sabrá que hacer con Howly, espero y...-

-No Nick, Big no haría eso, desde que sus nietos nacieron ya no liquida gente.-

-Okey okey, perdón.- Dijo Nick.

Judy se levanto.

-Gracias Huck.- Judy le da el celular a Huck.

-De nada, ¿se van?.- Pregunto Huck.

-Haré unas llamadas, solo eso.- Judy salió del cuarto.

Nick se quedo ahí en el cuarto al lado de Huck.

-Y, ¿ella es tu novia?.- Pregunto Huck sonriendo.

-Eh, no no... Solo somos... Amigos y... Compañeros de trabajo.- Dijo Nick nerviosamente.

-Por tu reacción, yo digo que te gusta.- Dijo Huck riendo un poco.

-Em no no...- Nick seguía nervioso.

-Bah, no te preocupes, todo el mundo se puede enamorar.-

-Esta bien, si siento algo, ¿feliz?.- Dijo Nick cruzandose de brazos.

Nick se sentía incomodo, y Huck lo noto.

-Calma, no diré nada amigo.- Dijo Huck calmándolo un poco.

Nick suspiro.

-Es solo, que no se ha dado el momento justo para "algo".- Dijo Nick.

-Que raro, me cuentas algo muy discreto a alguien que apenas conociste hace unas horas.- Dijo Huck curioso.

-No me dejas de otra, aparte de alguna manera, inspiras confianza.- Dijo Nick.

(En el pasillo del hospital)

Judy estaba en un teléfono publico, metió unas monedas y marco un numero.

-Hola, habla Judy, ¿podrían comunicarme con Mr Big?... Gracias... Mr Big, hola... Se que le paso a Wayde... Si, fue...*susurra* Adam Howly... No se las razones... Entonces hablaras con el... Okey, adiós.- Judy colgó.

Judy se alejo del teléfono publico y se fue al cuarto. Cuando Judy entro al cuarto Nick y Huck estaban riendo, y la voltearon a ver.

-¿Cual es la risa?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Cosas de machos.- Dijo Nick sonriendo.

(Apartamento Howly)

Estaba Adam sentado en la sala leyendo en su tablet algo, y tenia el teléfono en su oreja.

-Pero si cerramos ese órgano, muchos perderán su trabajo... No nos servirá de nada, piensa en otra alternativa... Bueno ya se que todavía no gano, pero hay que pensar lo que haremos, ¿esta bien?... Okey, adiós.- Adam cuelga.

Adam deja el teléfono en un pequeño mueble. En eso sale James del baño con una venda en la cabeza.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Si señor.- Dijo James.

-Eso es bueno, a la prox...- El celular de Adam timbro.

-Estaré en la cocina.- James se retira.

Adam contesta.

-Hola... Mr Big, que sorpresa, ¿como estas?... ¿Que?, ¿para que?... No puedo esta noche, pero... Gah esta bien, te veo en la noche... Adiós.- Adam colgó.

Adam se estreso un poco y llamo a James.

-Si señor, ¿que pasa?.- Pregunta James entrando a la sala.

-Mr Big creo que sabe que desaparecimos a ese oso, me cito esta noche en su casa.- Dijo Adam.

-Será mejor ir.- James se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Puedes manejar?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Seguro.- Dice James abriendo la puerta.

(En el Hospital)

Los 3 estaban sentados platicando de sus vivencias. Nick y Judy sentados junto al conejo herido.

-Entonces, ¿fingiste que te volviste salvaje para despistar a Bellwether?, que astuto.- Dijo Huck.

-Pero todo lo hizo la oficial Hopps, yo solo...-

-No oficial Wilde, lo hicimos juntos, como un equipo.- Dijo Judy tomando a Nick de la pata.

Nick sonrío.

-Bueno, lo hicimos en equipo.- Dijo Nick.

-Que bueno, ¿y porque no están en la comisaría?.- Pregunto Huck.

-Eh pedimos unos días de descanso.- Dijo Judy.

-Interesante, ¿que hacían en Guns & Ammo cuando paso lo de mi ataque?.- Pregunto Huck intrigado.

-Investigamos algo sobre Wayde, cuando supimos que trabajaba ahí, fuimos a investigar.- Dijo Nick.

-Mmm y...- Huck fue interrumpido por un doctor que entro a la habitación.

-Bueno oficiales, se acabo la hora de visita.- Dijo el doctor.

-Uh, bueno.- Judy y Nick se levantaron.

-Huck, ha sido un placer estar contigo.- Dijo Judy.

-Igualmente oficiales.- Dijo Huck.

-Vendremos mañana en la mañana.- Dijo Nick despidiéndose.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana.- Huck se despidió.

Nick y Judy salieron del cuarto.

(10:00 pm Mansión de Mr Big.)

Adam entro a la oficina de Mr Big al lado de James, vio que Mr Big ya estaba sentado en el escritorio, con sus osos guardaespaldas.

-Hola Mr Big.- Adam se acerco e hizo el ritual de saludo.

-Adam, que gusto verte.- Dijo Big.

-Pues no le veo el gusto señor.- Dijo Adam.

-Sabes porque te llame ¿no?.- Pregunto Big.

-Creo que se porque.- Dijo Adam cruzandose de brazos.

-Me ha contado un contacto que tu desapareciste a mi socio del Guns & Ammo, puedo saber porque.- Big se ponía serio.

Adam se río un poco y luego se acerco al escritorio.

-No creí que te darías cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Big, lo que nos iba a hacer.- Dijo Adam.

-¿De que no me daría cuenta?.- Pregunto Big.

-Es muy difícil contártelo, puede que le pierdas el respeto que le tienes, o tenias.- Dijo Adam.

-No vengas con juegos y dime.- Dijo Big en voz alta.

-Wow tranquilo, te lo diré.- Adam se recargo en el escritorio.- La razón por la cual hice lo que hice, es que el trabajaba en cubierto para los de Zakuza, dandole información tuya y de mi ya que el trabajo para mi padre.-

-Bah, mientes Howly, Zakuza no sabia que el trabajaba para mi.- Dijo Big.

-O eso creíste, en fin, cuando me di cuenta, tuve que actuar. No iba a permitir que revelara cosas nuestras, de nuestros negocios o negocios míos.- Dijo Adam tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sabes bien que ya no hacemos negocios juntos.- Dijo Big apuntándole.

-Pero si sabia los que hacías tu, o yo.- Dijo Adam.

Big suspiro.

-Bueno Adam, te voy a creer, solo espero que a la próxima no desaparezcas a otro de mis socios.- Dijo Big.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, pero las circunstancias...-

-Ya ya, no me des explicaciones, sabes que te respeto al igual que respete a tu padre.- Dijo Big.

-Si Mr Big, esta bien.- Adam se separo del escritorio.

-Eso es todo Adam, puedes irte.- Dijo Big.

-Gracias Mr Big, y lo siento por lo de su socio.- Adam salió del cuarto junto con James.

Adam y James salieron de la mansión, subieron a su camioneta y salieron de vuelta al apartamento, aunque les esperaba mucho camino.

-¿Quien le habrá dicho James?.- Pregunto Adam enojado.

-Yo supongo que los oficiales.- Dijo James.

-Están interfiriendo mucho, y tiene un poco de poder al estar ahí en la comisaría, pero no se como hacer que se vayan de ahí.- Adam seguía enojado.

-Hay una forma señor.- Sugirió James.

-¿Cual James?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Esto.- James apunto su venda en la cabeza.

Adam se quedo pensando y luego empezó a sonreír malévolamente.

-James, eres un genio, ya se que haré.-

-Solo permitame terminar con el trabajo esta noche, el conejo de Guns & Ammo quedo vivo, y unos contactos me dijeron que esta en el Hospital Hampton.-

-Esta bien James, hazlo rápido, si tengo suerte, ya mañana los oficiales estarán en apuros.- Adam se sobo sus patas.

(Departamento de Judy)

Estaba Nick sacando unas cosas de su maleta, Judy estaba en su cama escuchando música.

-Mi pijama, ¿porque me puso esta en la maleta?.- Dijo Nick sacando unas prendas de color blanco con donas dibujadas.

Judy la miro y se empezó a reír.

-No te burles zanahorias, esta me la regalaron.-

-Se ve muy bonita, pontela vamos.- Dijo Judy sentándose en la cama.

-Esta bien, volteate.- Dijo Nick haciendo con sus dedos la seña de voltearse.

Judy se volteo y espero a que Nick se cambiara, en 3 minutos estuvo listo.

-Listo, ya puedes mirar.- Dijo Nick.

Judy volteo a verlo, cuando lo vio soltó una risa.

-Vaya Nick, se te ve bien, mejor que la pijama que te preste.- Dijo Judy.

-Gracias, y a ti se ve mejor la de dibujos de zanahorias.- Dijo Nick en tono divertido.

-Oye, es mi favorita, la uso desde hace años y sigue igual que cuando la compre.-

Nick se sentó al lado de Judy iba a decir algo, pero se escucharon gritos del otro lado del cuarto.

-¿Otra vez esos 2?.- Pregunto Nick fastidiado.

-Así son siempre, pero desde que estas ya no han hecho tanto ruido.-

-¿Crees que los intimide?.-

-Puede que si, pero eso es bueno, antes ni podía dormir.-

-Ugh que molesto.- Dijo Nick.

-Ah Nick aprovechando el momento...-

Judy saco su celular y pretendió tomarse una selfie.

-Sonríe.- Judy sonrío.

-No, y menos con esta pijama.- Nick no termino su frase y Judy ya la había tomado.

-Listo.-

-Oye, dame eso.- Nick se río y se paro e intento quitarle el celular a Judy.

-Nah.- Dijo Judy riendo y alejando el celular de Nick

Nick cuando trato de alcanzarlo se resbalo y cayo sobre Judy. Los 2 se rieron un poco y se quedaron viendo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam y James entraron a la casa, Sarah estaba sentada en la sala viendo una serie de TV.

-¿Donde estaban?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Luego te cuento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- Dijo Adam rápidamente.

-Okey, que quieres.- Sarah apago la televisión con el control.

-Llama a Bogo.-

-¿A esta hora?, no creo que conteste.- Dijo Sarah levantándose.

-Si se trata de sus oficiales, contestara lo mas rápido posible.-

-Esta bien, que le digo.- Sarah saco su celular.

-Que Hopps y Wilde golpearon a James.- Adam le apunto a James.

Sarah se quedo pensando.

-¿Fueron ellos?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Si señora.- Contesto James.

-Sarah por favor, es nuestra oportunidad de sacarlos del camino.- Rogó Adam.

Sarah lo pensó unos segundos y marco un numero.

-Buenas noches Bogo...-

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick seguía mirando a Judy, y ella a el. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus corazones latían fuerte, Nick empezó a acercarse mas a Judy y de pronto de escucho el celular de Judy.

-Nick, necesito contestar.- Dijo Judy timidamente.

-Mm si.- Dijo Nick un poco molesto.

Nick se levanto y Judy también, se paro de la cama y tomo su celular del escritorio.

-¿Hola?, jefe *tosió* como ha estado... ¿Que?... Pero seguimos resfri... Oiga espere.- Judy mostró una cara asustada.

-¿Que quería Bogo?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Nick... El sabe que mentimos, nos cito mañana en la mañana.- Dijo Judy asustada.

-Oh no, ¿como se entero?.-

-No lo se.- Judy se puso nerviosa.

-Shh tranquila.- Nick abrazo a Judy.- Solo será una llamada de atención, el nos estima mucho.-

-Tienes razón Nick.- Dijo Judy tranquilizandose un poco.

-Ven, vamos a dormir ya es tarde.-

Nick acomodo la cama, Judy se acosto, y luego Nick la acompaño. Cuando los 2 ya estaban acostados se desearon las buenas noches y antes de que se quedaran profundamente dormidos Judy se acerco a Nick y lo abrazo, Nick correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

(Hospital Hampton)

Un tigre en abrigo y sombrero caminaba por los pasillos, se fijaba bien en los doctores y escondía su rostro cuando había cámaras. Antes de llegar a la recepción se quedo escondido al lado de una maquina de dulces y vio que la enfermera que atendía estaba distraída con su celular. Después de unos segundos llega un doctor castor con la recepcionista que era una mapache.

-Disculpa Kara, necesito tu ayuda con algo en el cuarto B-15.- Dijo el castor.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso...- Dijo sensualmente la mapache.

-Si... Anda, que ya tengo que irme.- Dijo el castor apresurado.

Los 2 amantes entraron a un cuarto, James se río un poco y avanzo a la recepción. Tomo la agenda de la mapache y vio donde estaba el conejo. Lo encontró, cuarto B-13, cerro la agenda y camino hacia dicho cuarto con cuidado. Cuando iba llegando al cuarto, de su abrigo una jeringa con liquido rojo. Entro al cuarto en silencio, ahí estaba Huck durmiendo, se acerco al conejo y se quedo mirándolo. Antes que nada apago la maquina que media su pulso, luego se sentó en la cama, y al instante el conejo despertó.

-Hola Huck.- Dijo el tigre amenazantemente.

El conejo iba a gritar pero el tigre le tapo la boca y le inyecto la jeringa en su brazo derecho. Cuando acabo de inyectarle, guardo la jeringa en su abrigo de nuevo. El conejo comenzó a cansarse de forcejear y en unos segundos ya estaba durmiéndose. Cuando el tigre sintió calma en su cuerpo le tomo el pulso, efectivamente el conejo murió. Se levanto de la camilla y se acerco a un mueble donde estaban sus cosas, tomo su celular, y salió del cuarto.

(Al día siguiente, 8:30 am Comisaría)

Nick y Judy llegaban con su uniforme de policía, se veían nerviosos por el tono de voz que uso Bogo la noche anterior por teléfono. Entraron a la recepción y ahí estaba Benjamin anotando algo en un cuaderno, Nick y Judy se acercaron a la mesa de Benjamin.

-Hola Benjamin.- Saludo Judy.

Benjamin dejo lo que hacia.

-Hola chicos, el jefe los espera, esta molesto.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Si lo sabemos, solo esperemos que sea un regaño.- Dijo Nick.

-Yo también, suerte.- Benjamin se despidió.

Nick y Judy se fueron de la recepción y caminaron hacia la oficina de Bogo, sus corazones latían fuerte, estaban muy nerviosos. Cuando llegaron a la oficina. Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Bogo, sentado y dio una seña de que entraran. No se veía muy molesto, aun. Nick y Judy se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Jefe, primero que nada quiero disculp...- Bogo interrumpe a Judy.

-Así que golpearon a un tigre, no lo puedo creer.- Dijo Bogo severamente.

-Corrección, el nos quiso secuestrar y...- Nick fue interrumpido.

-Guarda silencio, ¿de verdad creen que me voy a tragar esa historia? Los señores Howly llamaron muy asustados ayer diciendo que golpearon a su escolta.-

-Señor, déjeme que le explique por favor, esto es un...- Judy rogó.

-Sus placas ahora.- Bogo extendió sus brazos con las patas abiertas.

End...

Waaah! Ya valieron. Lamento si la escena de Judy y Nick no fue mas "detallada", esque con tanta maldad me es imposible poner algo mas romantico .-. Jeje broma. Dejen reviusss, hasta la proxima lectores.


	13. Chapter 13

-Pero... Señor no nos puede hacer esto.- Alego Judy.

-Ustedes pasaron los limites, mintieron sobre su enfermedad y lo peor golpearon a alguien.- Dijo Bogo enojado.

-Golpeamos a alguien que estaba a punto de hacer algo malo.- Dijo Nick un poco enojado.

-Si, un escolta de un candidato, ¿crees que haría algo que ponga en peligro su trabajo?.- Pregunto Bogo enojado.

-El iba a...- Judy fue interrumpida.

-Silencio Hopps, solo quiero sus placas, ya han hecho demasiado.- Dijo Bogo sacando unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Disculpe señor pero no puede hacerlo, hemos hecho mucho por esta ciudad y...- Nick fue interrumpido.

-A ver basta, por favor retírense, y sus placas.- Bogo hizo una seña para que dejaran las placas en el escritorio.

-Señor, por favor...- Judy estaba al borde del llanto.

-Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal, pudieron enfrentar una demanda pero por suerte, la señora Howly no presentara cargos.- Dijo Bogo severamente.

-No vamos a entregar las placas señor, lo siento.- Dijo Nick levantándose de su asiento.

Bogo puso una cara seria, se enojo bastante por el comportamiento de Nick.

-Wilde, entreguen las placas ahora, o de lo contrario te quedaras aquí, pero en una celda, ambos sabemos que has hecho.- Dijo Bogo

Nick y Judy tomaron una expresión de nervios, sobre todo Nick.

-Usted no puede hacer esto...- Nick fue interrumpido por Judy.

-Ya Nick, hay que entregarlas, no vale la pena.- Dijo Judy enojada arrancandose la placa y lanzándola al escritorio.

Nick hizo los mismo, bajo de la silla y salió de la oficina sin decir nada. Judy bajo de su silla y cuando iba a salir volteo a ver a Bogo.

-Tratábamos de hacer un mundo mejor Bogo, es todo. Espero y duerma bien sabiendo que despidió a 2 oficiales a costa de amenazas.- Judy salió de la oficina con algunas lagrimas rodando por su rostro.

Cuando Judy salió se encontró con Nick, ella lo abrazo y caminaron juntos hasta la salida, no sin antes despedirse de algunos oficiales compañeros. Benjamin se les acerco casi al borde del llanto.

-Chicos, de verdad lo siento mucho, no creí que llegaría tan lejos este asunto.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Ni nosotros Ben, te agradesco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros.- Dijo Judy con nostalgia.

-Recuerden que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesiten, mientras no este el jefe.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Gracias Benjamin, hasta luego.- Nick se despidió con la pata, Judy hizo lo mismo.

Nick y Judy salieron de la comisaría, no tomaron ni un medio de transporte, querían caminar para de alguna manera despejar su mente. Mientras iban caminando a su apartamento, Judy recordó algo.

-Nick, las fotos que tiene Huck las podemos usar, tan siquiera para que nos crean el secuestro.- Dijo Judy.

-Yo ya no quiero volver ahí, no mientras este Bogo.- Dijo Nick enojado.

-Se las podemos dar a Benjamin y que el se las de, tal vez investiguen a Howly.-

-Pues hay que intentarlo, vamos al hospital.-

Nick y Judy cambiaron de ruta y se dirigieron al hospital donde estaba Huck, caminaron por 10 minutos y llegaron al hospital. Subieron al piso donde estaba Huck y caminaron hacia la recepción.

-Hola, soy Judy Hopps, amiga de Huck Anderson, queremos entrar a verlo.- Dijo Judy.

La recepcionista busco en la lista unas cosas y luego volteo hacia Judy.

-Lo sentimos señorita Hopps, pero el señor Anderson falleció anoche, a causa de un paro cardiaco.- Dijo la recepcionista.

Judy quedo en shock al igual que Nick, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y al borde del llanto.

-No no no, necesitamos sus pertenencias, su celular y su ropa, su madre esta preocupada.- Dijo Judy respirando agitadamente.

-Señorita, en el cuarto no había nada, parece que algún intendente se los llevo.- Dijo la recepcionista.

-Pues revisen en sus cámaras, es una emergencia por Dios.- Dijo Nick.

-Las cámaras no están en funcionamiento desde la semana pasada.- Dijo la recepcionista muy tranquila.

-Carajo.- Nick se alejo de la recepción enojado.

-¿Algo mas en lo que podamos ayudarla señorita?.-

-No... Gracias.- Judy se retiro de la recepción triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

La coneja y el zorro salieron del hospital, iban en silencio, no sabían que hacer. Se fueron a su apartamento, estaban exhaustos. Cuando llegaron al edificio, entraron al elevador y subieron a su respectivo piso. Entraron a su cuarto, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama, incrédulos.

-Lo... Lo mataron.- Dijo Judy con unas lagrimas rodando sobre su rostro.

-Y creo saber quien fue.-

Judy empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡No es posible!.- Grito Judy enojada.- ¡Todo lo que hicimos para detener a ese lobo, para nada!.- Judy se paro y abrió el cajón.- ¡Todos estos papeles, no sirvieron de nada, de nada!.- Judy los arrojo al suelo furiosa.

Nick sorprendido por su reacción se acerco a Judy quien se sentaba en el suelo llorando de impotencia, y la abrazo.

-Solo... Quería hacer lo correcto.- Dijo Judy llorando en los hombros de Nick.

-Por favor no llores Judy, todo va a salir bien.- Dijo Nick tratando de calmarla.

-No se... Porque creí que... Podríamos contra el... Soy una tonta.-

-No no, tratamos de hacer lo correcto ¿no?.- Nick volteo la cabeza de Judy hacia el.

-Si, pero...-

-Nada, recuerda que dijimos que esto no seria fácil, que correríamos peligro y aun así aceptaste el reto.- Nick sonrío un poco para darle confianza.

-Y quiero seguir adelante, pero ya no tenemos empleo.- Judy se limpio la cara.

-Eso no importa, nosotros podremos, solos. Somos un equipo zanahorias.-

-Tienes razón, no me voy a rendir.- Dijo Judy mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así se habla.-

Judy abrazo mas fuerte a Nick.

-Gracias, por estar a mi lado Nick.- Judy volteo a verlo.

Nick no contesto solo quedo observándola, Judy lo noto y se quedo en silencio. Nick estaba nervioso pues estaba en una situación comprometedora. Nick de nueva cuenta volvió a acercar su rostro a Judy lentamente, ella también se acerco a el. Cuando menos lo esperaron, sus labios ya estaban unidos. Fue un beso que duro no mas de medio minuto, cuando se separaron no lo podían creer.

-Wow.- Dijo Judy.

-¿Que?.- Cuestiono Nick.

-Ya te habías tardado.- Dijo Judy divertida.

-Era parte del plan.- Dijo Nick con astucia.

-Seguramente, ven acá.- Judy jalo a Nick de nuevo a su rostro.

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah hablaba por celular en la sala en compañía de Adam y James quienes se hallaban sentados.

-Gracias Bogo... Si no presentaremos nada... Hasta luego.- Sarah colgó.

-¿Y, que paso?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Bogo dio de baja a Hopps y a Wilde.- Dijo Sarah dejando su celular en la mesita.

-Excelente.- Adam se paro del sofá y fue a la cocina, cuando volvió llevaba 3 copas y una botella de vino.- Vamos a celebrar.- Adam repartió las copas y les sirvió vino incluyéndose.

-¿Que celebramos?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Que tenemos el camino libre.- Dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

Sarah agacho la cabeza un poco.

-¿Que te preocupa?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Nada.- Sarah se incorporo y se levanto del sofá.

Los 3 levantaron sus copas y las chocaron.

(1 Mes Después, Apartamento Howly)

Una noche después de que se anunciara que Adam llevaba la delantera por 14 puntos, invito a parte de su gabinete a celebrarlo, pues casi tenia la victoria. Ahí estaban la vice alcaldesa Daisy, Chris, unos 12 mamíferos que formaban parte importante de su equipo.

Adam conversaba con Kent en la sala.

-Hay Adam, pero si todavía no ganamos.- Daisy bebiendo de su refresco.

-Tenemos la victoria asegurada, aparte tenia ganas de estar en compañía de mi fiel equipo.- Adam puso una pata en el hombro de Daisy.

-Bueno, tienes razón.-

Adam le sonrío y se levanto.

-Espéreme aquí, voy por una cerveza, ¿no quiere una?.- Pregunto Adam.

-No no, gracias, yo no tomo.- Dijo Daisy.

(Mientras tanto en la cocina)

Sarah y Chris conversaban y reían, mientras bebían de sus vasos.

-Pero, ¿porque nunca dijiste que te querías ir al baño?.- Pregunto Sarah entre risas.

-Ya habíamos escalado muy alto y los retretes estaban muy abajo.- Dijo Chris riendo

-Ohh, supongo que fue una experiencia única, a mi me gustaría ir a una de esas montañas.- Dijo Sarah bebiendo de su vaso.

-A la próxima te invito, yo pago.- Comento Chris.

-Ya dijiste, y no te puedes retractar.- Dijo Sarah riendo.

-Pero tienes que ir eh.- Chris se río y acerco su pata a la de Sarah.

Sarah noto ese acercamiento y ella acerco su pata un poco mas. Apenas Chris iba a decir algo, y entra Adam a la cocina, inmediatamente alejan sus patas.

-Eh Chris, ya se acabaron el licor ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Adam, pero el había notado el comportamiento de ambos.

-No, ahí están las cervezas.- Chris apunto a la mesa.

Adam volteo a la mesa.

-Oh si, perdón.- Adam se acerca a la mesa y toma una botella.

Cuando Adam sale de la cocina, se siente incomodo, y presiente que algo raro esta pasando con su esposa y su amigo.

(A la mañana siguiente, Edificio de Judy)

Nick y Judy ya estaban despiertos, tomaban un café, Judy unas hojas de su trabajo, trabajaba en un banco y Nick se encontraba acostado en con su celular, trabajaba en turno de tarde-noche en un bar.

-Nick mira lo que encontré.- Judy estaba sentada en el escritorio.

Nick se levanto y abrazo por detrás a Judy.

-¿Que?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Las hojas de McLovin, las olvidamos.- Judy le dio las hojas a Nick.

Nick se separo de Judy y tomo las hojas, las leyó por unos segundos.

-Oh si, aquí esta el nombre del asilo de la madre de Ted, hay que ir con ella, tal vez sepa donde esta Ted.- Nick le devolvió las hojas a Judy.

-Vamos, es sábado y no trabajo.- Judy se levanto de la silla.

-Okey, vamos.- Nick se puso sus lentes de sol.

Judy y Nick salieron del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de sus odiosos vecinos.

-Buenos días chicos.- Saludo Nick a sus ruidosos vecinos.

-Que tienen de buenos.-

Judy se río por la respuesta de sus vecinos, bajaron por el elevador. Cuando salieron del edificio tomaron un taxi.

-¿A donde?.- Pregunto el chofer.

-Asilo Sunny Side.- Dijo Judy.

El taxi avanzo, pasaron 20 minutos de su viaje y llegaron al asilo. El asilo se veía muy bonito, jardines verdes, la estructura no se veía deteriorada ni mucho menos dañada. Bajaron del taxi y entraron al asilo. Se veía solitario, habían varias fotografías de mayores reunidos en un parque y otras del director del asilo. Una oveja con lentes se acerco a ellos, por un momento creyeron que era Bellwether por su parecido.

-Buenos días, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?.-Pregunto la oveja amablemente.

-Buenos días, estamos buscando a esta señora.- Dijo Nick sacando de la carpeta una foto de la mama de Ted.

La oveja tomo la foto y la vio.

-Mmm Isabel, lamento informarles que esta señora falleció hace algunos meses.- Dijo la oveja tristemente dandole la foto a Judy.

-Oh no.- Judy bajo la cabeza.

-Les puedo dar el nombre del cementerio donde se encuentra, por si quieren ir a llevarle algo, ¿son parientes?.- Pregunto la oveja.

-Ehh, no, somos amigos de... Su hijo.- Dijo Nick.

-Esta bien, vengan les daré el nombre del cementerio.- La oveja les invito a pasar a la recepción.

Nick y Judy la siguieron, la oveja tecleo algo en una computadora e imprimió una hoja, cuando la imprimió se la dio a Judy.

-Tenga, no queda lejos de aquí.- La oveja apago la computadora.

-Okey, gracias por la ayuda.- Dijo Judy.

-De nada.- Se despidió la oveja.

La pareja salió del asilo, miraron la hoja y caminaron hacia la dirección del cementerio. Caminaron 10 minutos y llegaron a un cementerio, que con el simple hecho de mirarlo daban escalofríos. Los arboles estaban secos y se alcanzaba a ver que sus lapidas estaban viejas y dañadas. Ambos tragaron saliva y entraron, había un mapa donde estaba el lugar dividido por letras del abecedario.

-El nombre de la madre es Isabel.- Dijo Judy.

Una vez indicado el lugar caminaron hacia la sección I. Caminaron un largo rato, había muchas lapidas destruidas y hasta en algunas, habían féretros que sobresalían. Judy abrazo a Nick asustada. Llegaron a una lapida, se veía nueva y con unas flores marchitas.

Nick se quito los lentes, Judy se agacho y empezó a leer el epitafio.

-Isabel Grant de McLovin, amada madre.- Leyó Judy en voz alta.

-No entiendo, que hacemos aquí.- Dijo Nick.

-Pues toda pista que nos lleve a Ted cuenta.- Judy se levanto.

-Ya quiero irme de aquí, este lugar me da miedo.- Nick se acerco mas a Judy.

En eso escucharon unos pasos en la hierba detrás de ellos.

-¿Que hacen en la tumba de mi madre?.- Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

End...

Si siguen ahi con vida despues de esto, les felicito :P. Broma, respecto al asilo fue porque estaba Toy Story y para ahorrar tiempo decidiendo el nombre del asilo, lo utilize. Espero que les haya gustado gente, dejen reviews, hasta la proxima c:


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Que hacen en la tumba de mi madre?.- Pregunto la voz detrás de ellos.

Nick y Judy tragaron saliva y voltearon a ver quien les había hablado. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Ted McLovin, llevaba en sus patas un ramo de flores rojas. Vestía con un abrigo negro y sombrero, curiosamente unas nubes taparon el sol y el día se turno gris.

-Señor McLovin, ¿es usted?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Si, pero la pregunta es, ¿que hacen aquí?.- Pregunto Ted un poco enojado.

-Ehh somos los ofi... Digo detectives privados, y tratábamos de localizarlo señor.- Dijo Nick nerviosamente.

-¿Porque quieren saber de mi? Ah si es sobre el tipo que agredí en el Zoo Mall, no me interesa que diga.- Dijo Ted mientras se agachaba en la tumba y dejaba las flores.

-No no es por eso, es otra cosa.- Dijo Judy levantándose al igual que Nick.

-Ah, entonces que es.- Dijo Ted acomodando las flores.

Nick y Judy se voltearon a ver y Nick puso sus patas en la espalda.

-Todo lo que sepa de Adam Howly.- Dijo Nick firmemente.

Ted se quedo callado y sin moverse.

-Creemos que esta relacionado con la desaparición de un coyote y posible asesinato.- Dijo Judy.

Ted se levanto lentamente.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, con permiso.- Ted se retiro de la tumba.

Nick y Judy lo siguieron.

-Espere, necesitamos saber que paso señor McLovin.- Dijo Judy poniendose a su lado.

-Déjenme solo.- Ted camino mas rápido.

-Pero usted estuvo involucrado en la desaparición del coyote.- Dijo Nick poniendose de el otro lado de Ted.

Ted se detuvo bruscamente y volteo a ver a Judy.

-¡Ya por favor, déjenme!. No quiero volver a involucrarme con el.- Dijo Ted enojado, luego volteo a ver a Nick.

-Esta bien señor, váyase, que tenga un buen día.- Dijo Nick tranquilamente.

Ted se relajo un poco y se encamino a la salida del cementerio.

-Nick, que haces, lo vamos a perder.- Le reclama Judy.

-O lo seguimos discretamente a su vivienda.- Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Mm, esta bien, vamos.-

Nick y Judy salieron del cementerio y vieron que Ted caminaba lejos de ahí. Se acercaron sigilosamente y le siguieron el paso, el ni siquiera notaba que la pareja le seguía sus pasos. Media hora caminaron sigilosamente hasta que notaron que se hallaban en la calle donde vivían Nick y Judy, parecía que Ted iba a entrar al edificio de Judy pero se paso. Ted siguió caminando hasta un pequeño edificio de 5 pisos que estaba al lado de el de Judy y entro ahí.

-Vaya quien lo diría, siempre fue nuestro vecino.- Dijo Nick sorprendido.

-Si, lo bueno es que esta cerca si queremos sacar información.- Dijo Judy saliendo de su escondite.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de refresco, cuando se quiso recargar sobre la mesa, perdió el equilibrio y se resbalo tirando todo el refresco sobre su playera.

-Oh carajo.- Se quejo Adam viendo su playera.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de playera, pero antes de entrar escucho a Sarah hablando por celular.

-... Chris, ese restaurante es caro... Mm okey, en 30 minutos salgo.- Sarah colgó.

Adam suspiro enojado y luego entro al cuarto cambiando de expresión.

-Sarah, acabo de manchar mi playera.- Dijo Adam quitándose la prenda.

-Uhh, y eso que todavía no toca llevar la ropa a la lavandería, tendrás que esperar.- Sarah se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Ey, ¿a donde vas?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Voy a salir con Chris, me invito a cenar.- Dijo Sarah y cerro la puerta del baño.

Adam se puso serio, se acerco a su ropero y saco otra playera. Salió de su cuarto y camino a su oficina, saco su celular y envío un mensaje. En 5 minutos tocaron la puerta, Adam salió de su oficina y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, era James.

-Hola James pasa.- Adam le invito a pasar.

James entro al apartamento.

-Señor.-

-Veo que ya te quitaste tu venda, ¿ya te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto Adam sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Si, ya no la necesitaba.- James también se sentó.

-Que bueno James. Ehh necesito ayuda con algo.- Dijo Adam serio.

-Que necesita.-

Adam pensó unos segundos y hablo.

-Sarah va a salir con Chris esta noche, ya sabes que hacer.- Dijo Adam.

-Si señor, mantendré distancia.-

-Es muy peligroso que se encuentre con el, la prensa crea rumores y demás, es arriesgado.-

-Si lo se señor.- James se levanto del sillón.

-Esta bien, en una media hora saldrá mi esposa, atento.- Adam también se levanto.

(40 minutos después, afuera del edificio de Adam)

Sarah esperaba el taxi, no le gustaba irse en la camioneta de Adam para no llamar la atención. James estaba del otro lado de la calle observándola, y ella no se daba cuenta. Cuando llego el taxi, ella subió y cuando arranco el taxi, James la siguió.

(Restaurante Holland)

Era un lugar muy lujoso, había animales de todas clases, también había zona exclusiva para pequeños animales en un lado de las grandes mesas. Las mesas eran redondas y en el centro de ellas, habían velas. Chris esperaba a Sarah con una copa de vino, se veía elegante con su traje y moño. En eso llega Sarah también muy elegante para la ocasión.

-Chris.- Le llama Sarah.

-Señora Howly, qu gusto verla.- Chris se levanta y le retira la silla a Sarah para que pueda sentarse.

-Muchas gracias.- Sarah se sienta.

La mesa estaba cerca de una ventana muy grande. Del otro lado de la ventana se hallaba la camioneta de James, y este vigilándola, muy atentos a los movimientos de Sarah y Chris.

Pasaron 30 minutos, los 2 reían y platicaban de muchas experiencias y anécdotas de sus vidas. En todo ese lapso, Chris se acercaba mas a Sarah, James noto eso y se puso aun mas atento, preparado para todo lo que pueda suceder.

-Pero es raro, solo detuvieron la batalla porque sus madres se llamaban igual.- Dijo Chris riendo.

-Ah ya, no la cuentes.- Dijo Sarah tomando de su vino.

-Tienes que verla.- Chris se sirvió mas vino.

-Si tal vez el fin de semana.-

Los 2 se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-Oye, hace mucho que no salíamos, esto de la campaña y el trabajo no me dejan disfrutar de la vida.- Chris se acerco mas a Sarah.

-Ja, si eres un aventurero, escalando montañas, viajes y películas. Vives muy bien.- Dijo Sarah riendo.

-Pues, todo eso fue antes de iniciar la campaña.-

-Aun asi, tienes mas libertad que yo.- Dijo Sarah bebiendo de su copa.

-Sera porque vivo solo ¿no?.- Chris se sirvio mas vino.

-Yo salia con Adam todos los fines de semana, claro, antes de la campaña.- Dijo Sarah suspirando.

Sarah se quedo callada unos momentos.

-¿Que tienes?.- Pregunto Chris.

-Nada, es solo que...- Sarah suspiro.

-Que.-

-Hace mucho que no salgo con Adam, nos distanciamos un poco estas ultimas semanas.- Dijo Sarah un poco triste.

-No Sarah, no te deprimas, para eso estoy aquí.- Dijo Chris tomando la pata de Sarah.

James al ver eso se desabrocho el cinturón, pero espero a ver que pasaba.

-Chris, sabes que te aprecio mucho, y que tu...- Sarah se quedo muda de nuevo.

-Yo que.- Chris se acerco un poco mas.

-Ehh, sabes que estoy casada, no puedo darme estos lujos y menos si la prensa me sigue,- Dice Sarah angustiada.

-No interesa lo que digan los demás, porque...- Sarah interrumpió a Chris.

-No Chris, si importa, mas si se trata de Adam.- Dijo Sarah en tono serio.

-Sarah, tu sabes lo que siento.- Chris puso su pata sobre la mejilla de Sarah.

Ese acto fue suficiente para James quien bajo del vehículo y se dirigió al restaurante.

-Chris... Aquí no.- Dijo Sarah girando los ojos a su alrededor.

-Por favor... Dame una oportunidad.- Chris acerco mas su rostro a Sarah.

Los 2 estaban a centímetros uno del otro, en eso llega James a la mesa.

-Señora Howly, el señor Howly le quiere de regreso en el apartamento.- Dijo James serio.

Chris y Sarah estaban nerviosos y sorprendidos por la repentina llegada de James.

-James... Eh escucha no...- Sarah fue interrumpida.

-Tengo ordenes de llevarla, por favor venga.- James ayudo a Sarah a levantarse.

-Oye amigo espera...- Chris se levanto del asiento.

-Tu, mas vale que no hagas una escena aquí, hay publico.- Dijo James en voz baja.

-No te la puedes llevar así como así.- Chris se veía nervioso.

-Claro que si, su esposo la quiere de regreso.- Dijo James caminando hacia la salida.

Chris los siguió, antes de que salieran.

-Pero...-

-Escucha, no puedes tocarla y mirarla como lo haces, se prudente, esta casada y con el próximo alcalde.- James saco su billetera y saco unos billetes, se los dio a Chris.

-¿Y esto?.- Pregunto Chris tomando el dinero.

-La cena de la señora Howly.- Dijo James.

-Hasta luego Chris.- Sarah se despidió de Chris, ella se encontraba enojada y un poco triste.

-Adiós Sarah.- Se despidió Chris un poco deprimido. Cuando vio que James y Sarah salieron hizo con los bolleyes una bolita y la tiro.

James y Sarah salieron del restaurante, Sarah iba un poco enojada. En el camino ninguno pronuncio una palabra, James solo espejeaba a Sarah por si acaso se le ocurría algo. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Sarah bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió al lobby para luego tomar el ascensor. Cuando subió a su piso entro al apartamento con su respectiva llave. Entro al apartamento y vio a Adam sentado en el sofá con un vaso medio lleno de licor.

-Hola Sarah, ¿como estuvo la noche?.- Pregunto Adam tomando de su vaso.

-¿Tu como crees?.- Pregunta Sarah enojada.

-Es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra querida, así como es de tontos invitar a una hembra casada a un restaurante, ¡e insinuársele en publico!.- Dijo Adam enojado levantándose del sillón.

Sarah suspiro enojada.

-No entiendo porque te enojas Adam, es solo un amigo, ¡y tu lo sabes! Hemos sido amigos de el durante años.- Dijo Sarah enojada.

-¿Porque me enojo? Okey, se ve que no entiendes la situación. ¡Si te ven salir con otro macho, la prensa te devorara viva! Y a mi también, entiende que la campaña se vería afectada.- Adam tomo otro sorbo de su vaso.

-Solo te importa tu campaña, ¿donde queda tu esposa? Eh.- Pregunto Sarah enojada.

-Ja, esto también te importa, hemos trabajado muy duro los 2 para que todo se arruine por estas pequeñas salidas.-

Sarah suspiro tranquilizandose un poco.

-Estas ultimas semanas me hiciste a un lado, y te note distante.- Dijo Sarah un poco triste.

-Y sabes porque, estas semanas han sido duras, y ve, tengo todas las de ganar.-

-Me dejaste de lado y...- Adam la interrumpió.

-No pienso pelear mas Sarah así que te diré las cosas claras: No vuelves a ver a Chris a solas, y no mas salidas de ese tipo. Solo si es con amigas o si estoy presente.- Dijo Adam serio.

Sarah se enojo de nuevo.

-¿Me tendrás encerrada aquí?.- Pregunto Sarah enojada.

-No no, tu puedes salir y todo lo que quieras, pero mientras sea con Chris u algún otro no.- Dijo Adam retirandose de la sala.

Sarah iba a decir algo, pero al final solo se resigno y se fue al cuarto furiosa. Mientras que Adam solo entro a su oficina, también estaba enojado pero tenia trabajo que hacer.

Sarah se sentía frustrada e impotente, ella tenia razón, el trabajo había distanciado a Adam. Se levanto de la cama y se puso un gorro estilo francés, guantes negros que le hacían juego con su abrigo. Salió de su cuarto y se fijo si Adam estaba en la oficina, y efectivamente se encontraba ahí con las puertas cerradas. Tomo las llaves del apartamento y salió discretamente del apartamento, teniendo cuidado de que no estuviera James fuera del cuarto. Salió del edificio y tomo un taxi, afortunadamente James estaba distraído con una revista, cosa verdaderamente extraña, pues James nunca se distrae.

-¿A donde señorita?.- Pregunta el chofer.

-Al Barcade.- Dijo Sarah mirando por la ventana.

El chofer arranco y se dirigió al lugar que le dijo Sarah. Pasaron 15 minutos y llego al lugar, que estaba ubicado en una buena zona, no era la gran cosa pero era algo. Sarah pago el viaje y bajo del taxi, era un bar de aspecto viejo, pero se veían entrar animales de clase económica fuerte. Ella se ajusto su gorro de modo que le tapara un poco la cara y agacho su cabeza. Entro al bar, los animales estaban atentos a la TV pues estaba un juego de soccer.

Se sentó en una mesa para 2 en una esquina del bar, justo al ladl de una ventana, a ella le gustaba ir ahí en sus ratos libres, pero en compañía de Adam. Saco su celular y vio que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Chris, ella suspiro y guardo el celular.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita?.- Pregunto una voz al lado de ella.

-No nada, solo necesito un licor fuerte.- Dijo Sarah viendo por la ventana.

-Una hembra como usted no debería tomar tanto.-

-Créame que...- Sarah volteo a ver al macho y cuando lo vio abrió los ojos de golpe.

El ex oficial Nick Wilde se encontraba ahí, quien también se asombro al ver a Sarah.

-¿Señora Howly?.- Pregunto Nick sorprendido.

End...

Ihhhh. Lamento la demora lectores, pero sali de la ciudad y no tuve oportunidad de publicar. Me la pase bien, hace mucho que no salia jeje. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, hasta la proxima. c:

(Seguro algunos notaron mi descontento por cierta pelicula jeje :/)


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Señora Howly?.- Pregunto Nick sorprendido.

Sarah se quedo sin palabras y nerviosa.

-Eh.. Si, que no te sorprenda que este aquí, solía venir hace tiempo a cenar.- Dijo Sarah un poco calmada.

-Oh, ya veo. Y, ¿a que se debe su visita?, debería de estar con su esposo haciendole compañía.-

-Lo mismo te pregunto Wilde, ¿que haces aquí?.-

-Aquí trabajo señora Howly, desde el pequeño incidente con su guardaespaldas.- Dijo Nick un poco enojado.

-Ah, eso. Fue nuestro ultimo recurso, te pido una disculpa.- Dijo Sarah avergonzada.

Nick se sorprendió un poco por la disculpa.

-¿Porque te disculpas?.- Pregunto Nick curioso.

-Porque reflexionando las cosas que hecho...- Sarah suspiro.- Muchas fueron malas, pero llegue a donde estoy, digo a donde estamos.- Dijo Sarah refiriéndose a su marido.

-Pues, viendo que no eres igual a el... Acepto tu disculpa.- Dijo Nick sinceramente.

Sarah sonrío un poco.

-Ahora, ¿que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Nick intrigado.

-Te lo diré... Solo si me traes whisky.- Dijo Sarah sacando un billete de su bolso, para después dárselo a Nick.

Nick se sorprendió y luego sonrío.

-Vaya, que fuerte.- Dijo Nick con sarcasmo.

-Y para mi eso es poco.- Dijo Sarah riendo un poco.

Nick se río y se retiro por el pedido de la señora Howly. A los 30 segundos volvió con una botella medio llena y un vaso chico.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Nick dejando la botella en la mesa.

-Gracias Wilde.- Sarah tomo la botella y se sirvió en el vaso para luego tomar de el.

-Ahora, dígame que hace aquí tan noche.- Dijo Nick sentándose con ella.

-Veras, hoy...- Sarah fue interrumpida por un grito de la multitud del bar, al parecer había anotado el equipo local.

-El juego, parece que esta bueno.-Dijo Nick volteando a ver a los grupos reunidos bajo la TV.

-Si se nota. Bueno, un amigo mío me invito a cenar esta noche, yo accedí y fui con el aun restaurante muy bonito.- Dijo Sarah recordando.

Nick escuchaba atento.

-Luego de platicar mucho el se acerco mucho a mi, lo que ocasiono que un guardaespaldas de Adam entrara al restaurante a sacarme, porque era imprudente y quien sabe que mas.- Sarah tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Y luego que paso.-

-Me llevo al apartamento, Adam se enojo mucho y me prohibió salir acompañada.-

-Wow, bueno creo que tiene razón tu marido, es un mal movimiento.- Dijo Nick poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Y estoy consciente de eso, pero necesitaba salir, y aparte Adam se alejo mucho de mi.- Dijo Sarah un poco triste.

Nick se sintió un poco mal por la situación que estaba viviendo Sarah, el noto que no es igual que Adam, definitivamente no es igual a el.

-Pues, siento mucho eso.- Dijo Nick con pesadez.

Sarah se sirvió otro trago.

-Tengan cuidado.- Dijo Sarah mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿De que?.- Pregunto Nick confundido.

-De Adam, no saben con quien juegan.-

Nick trago saliva.

-Pero, el ha hecho...- Sarah lo interrumpe.

-No interesa, ya dejen de buscarse problemas, es muy peligroso.-

-Y sabemos lo peligroso que es, pero no puede llegar así a la alcaldía.-

-Escucha, si dejan de molestarlo, el no los molestara, y lo convenceré de que los deje en paz.-

Nick se quedo callado unos momentos, pensando en lo que le dijo Sarah.

-Me tengo que ir Wilde, un gusto hablar contigo. Piensa lo que te dije.- Sarah se levanto, pero antes de irse, dejo propina en la mesa.

-Adiós.- Se despide Nick, un poco serio.

Sarah salió del lugar, los animales ya comenzaban a salir pues ya había acabado el partido que transmitían por TV. Tomo un taxi para irse a su apartamento. Luego de 15 minutos llego a su edificio, antes de salir del taxi se cercioro de que James no la vea. Cuando bajo entro rápida ente al edificio, para luego entrar al elevador y subir a su piso.

Entro a su apartamento, Adam se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo su tablet.

-¿Donde estabas?.- Pregunto Adam dejando su tablet al lado.

-A tomarme unos tragos.- Dijo Sarah quitándose los guantes.

-Que no fui claro de que no salieras.- Dijo Adam serio.

-No salí con nadie, así que no te enojes.- Sarah se fue al cuarto pero antes de cerrar la puerta Adam la detuvo.

-Deja de comportarte así, estas casada.- Dijo Adam tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame Adam.-

-No escuchame bien Sarah...-

-Suéltame ahora o juro que voy a llamar a la policia.- Dijo Sarah amenazantemente.

Adam se impresiono por la reacción de Sarah, la soltó y gruño.

-Estas separándonos, tu nos estas separando.- Dijo Adam enojado.

-Duerme en el sofá.- Dijo Sarah ignorando lo que dijo Adam y cerro la puerta del cuarto con seguro.

Adam suspiro furioso y se fue a sentar a su sillón.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick llego al departamento, Judy seguía despierta, estaba viendo videos en su celular, cuando oyó que llego el zorro apago su celular.

-Hola Nick.- Judy se levanto de la silla.

-Hola.- Nick se acerco a darle un beso.

-¿Como estuvo tu noche?.- Pregunto Judy sentándose en la cama.

-Ehh, como decirlo.- Nick se quito su corbata.

-¿Que paso?.- Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

Nick trago saliva.

-Vi a Sarah Howly, pero se veía deprimida.-

-Oh, hiciste contacto con ella ¿no?.-

-Si, me dijo que tuvo una pelea con Adam, la verdad me sentí mal.- Nick se sentó al lado de Judy.

-¿Porque?, si los 2 son iguales de mañosos.- Dijo Judy en tono serio.

-De hecho no, me di cuenta que Sarah no es como el.-

-Eso no justifica nada, de todas formas vamos a investigarlos a ambos.-

-Eh zanahorias...- Dijo Nick nerviosamente.

-¿Que?.-

-Yo pienso que... Hay que dejar de seguirlos.-

Judy abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Pero, ¿porque?.- Pregunto Judy incrédula.

-Es muy peligroso, se esta poniendo muy peligroso.- Nick se paro de la cama para ponerse frente a ella.

-Ya estamos cerca Nick, Ted nos ayudara.-

-Eso no importa, no te das cuenta de que el nos podría desaparecer o peor aun... Matarnos.-

Judy miro a Nick incrédula, no podría creer que el se rindiera tan fácil y a tan poco de saber lo que oculta.

-Así que te rindes ¿eh?.-

-No, simplemente trato de salvarnos.-

-Estamos a unos pasos de ver lo que oculta y tu, simplemente dices que ya no quieres.-

-Judy, ya lo sabemos, el es un asesino, punto.-

-Por el perdimos nuestro trabajo, el trabajo de mi sueños, ni por eso tratas de luchar.- Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Nick suspiro, sabia que Judy jamas se rendiría.

-Judy, por favor, escucha, es peligroso.-

Judy se "rindió", no iba a poder con la actitud de Nick, aparte no quería acabar en pelea.

-Esta bien Nick, si eso te tranquiliza.- Dijo Judy de mala gana.

Nick sonrío y le robo un beso.

-Gracias.- Nick la abrazo, Judy correspondio el abrazo.

"No me voy a rendir tan fácil Nicholas" Pensó Judy.

(Al día siguiente, Parque Central de Zootopia)

Chris se hallaba sentado en una banca, observando a cachorros jugar y en ocasiones volteando hacia unas parejas que se demostraban amor. Aun se sentía mal por lo de la noche anterior.

-Chris.- Le llamo alguien al lado de el.

-Adam, que gusto verte.- Saludo Chris.

Adam se sentó al lado de el.

-¿Como te ha ido?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Bien, no me quejo.- Contesto Chris.

-Eso es bueno. Ehh supongo que sabes a que vine tan temprano.-

Chris suspiro.

-No fue mi intención Adam...-

-Yo se que no quisiste hacerlo, pero hay consecuencias, imagina lo que pasaría si hubieras hecho algo con ella.-

-Si, se que puede pasar, pero tu sabes lo que siento.- Dijo Chris temeroso.

-Entiendo solo recuerda que esta casada, y que estamos a una nada de ganar.-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Chris de mala gana.

-Ten cuidado Chris, evita tener contacto con ella, al menos por ahora.-

Chris solo asintió.

-Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Adam levantándose de la banca.

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy empezó a abrir los ojos, la luz ya entraba por la ventana. Saco su celular debajo de la almohada y vio que eran las 9, pero domingo.

-Gracias Dios.- Dijo Judy débilmente.

-Buenos días dormilona, últimamente te has estado despertando un poco tarde.- Dijo Nick sentado en una silla.

-Si, yo creo que ver tantos números me afecta.-

-Yo creo, oye iré por el desayuno, ¿quieres lo de siempre?.- Pregunto Nick bajando de la silla.

-Ehh si, y el café igual.- Dijo Judy bostezando para luego poner la cabeza en la almohada.

-Esta bien.- Nick tomo las llaves departamento.- No me tardo.- Y finalmente salió.

Cuando Judy escucho que la puerta se cerro, se levanto rápidamente de la cama. Se acerco a su ropero y saco una ropa adecuada para salir. Después de cambiarse, tomo sus llaves del departamento y salió. Salió del edificio y volteo a todas partes a ver si Nick no se encontraba cerca, no se encontraba por ahí, así que camino hacia el edificio de al lado donde se encontraba Ted. Entro al edificio, era muy pequeño, y no tenia elevador solo escaleras. Le llevo minutos subir por las escaleras y ver cada puerta de ahi, en eso ve a un puma salir de un cuarto, y Judy se acerca a el.

-Disculpe señor, ¿usted sabe donde vive el señor McLovin?, es un tigre.- Pregunto Judy.

-Ehh si, en el siguiente piso primera puerta.-

-Okey muchas gracias.-

Judy corrió a las escaleras y subió a donde le había indicado el puma, llego al piso y vio la puerta donde supuestamente vivía Ted. Se acerco sigilosamente y con nervios toco la puerta. Y alguien contesto del otro lado.

-¿Que se le ofrece?.- Pregunto la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Judy trago saliva.

-Ehh, necesito... Azúcar... si azúcar por favor.- Dijo Judy cambiando de voz y con nervios.

-Ay señora Benson, porque siempre pregunta lo mismo.- Dijo la voz un poco enojada

En cuestión de segundos abrió un tigre la puerta, en su pata llevaba una tasa.

-Escuche señora yo...- El tigre abrió los ojos de golpe y tiro la taza.

Judy saludo con la pata tímidamente.

-Hola señor McLovin, soy yo de nuevo.-

-Agh, les dije que no me buscaran.- Dijo Ted con enojo.

-Por favor necesito hablar con usted.- Suplico Judy.

-No, no tengo nada que discutir contigo, ahora fuera de aqui.- Dijo Ted entrando a su cuarto pero antes de cerrar Judy entro con el.

-Es importante señor McLovin.- Dijo Judy seria.

-Oye no entres aquí respeta, sal ahora mismo.- Dijo Ted abriendo la puerta.

-No, no hasta que me diga que oculta, por favor.-

Ted se calmo un poco, suspiro derrotado y cerro la puerta.

-Bien, ¿que quieres saber?.- Pregunto Ted de mala gana.

-Todo lo que sepa de Adam Howly.-

End...

tan taan. Listo, ahora si no les falle con el cap. Agradesco a todo los que leen la historia, no soy bueno con este en el ambito de escribir pero hago lo que puedo, thanks. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, hasta la proxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Ted se quedo sin palabras, el simple hecho de mencionar a ese lobo le causo escalofríos.

-Eh, no entiendo para que quieres saber de el.- Dijo Ted nervioso.

-Estamos investigándolo, y tratar de sacar a la luz lo que ha hecho.- Dijo Judy decidida.

Ted se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-Esta bien, solo hay una cosa que se de el, y yo creo que es la mas importante.- Ted se fue a sentar a un pequeño sillón que tenia.

-Cualquier dato ayudara.-

-Pero solo te pido una cosa, si lo llegas a ver... No me menciones, para ellos ya debo de estar muerto.- Dijo Ted temeroso.

-Se lo prometo señor McLovin.- Dijo Judy con sinceridad.

-Toma asiento.-

Judy se sentó frente a el.

-Veras, hace algunos años...

(4 años antes, Comisaría)

-Jefe, algo paso en el congreso.- Dijo un elefante frente a un televisor que tenia la recepción.

Bogo se acerco y vio lo que decía en las noticias.

-¿Quien pudo hacer eso?.- Pregunto Bogo incrédulo.

En eso llega Ted, con su traje de policía a la recepción.

-Llegue jefe, ¿me necesita?.- Pregunta Ted.

-McLovin, acabaste con los encargos que te di ¿no?.-

-Eh, si señor, ayer termino el papeleo.-

-Que bueno porque.-Bogo apunto a la TV.- Ese es tu nuevo encargo.-

Ted entrecerró los ojos para ver la Tv.

-Desaparición de pre-candidato.- Repitió Ted en voz baja.

-Exacto, tu eres el único que puede desenmascarar eso.-

-¿Yo?.- Pregunto Ted confuso e incrédulo.

-Si, tu eres el único que ha acabado mas casos en un mes, eres de los mejores.- Dijo Bogo poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de Ted.

Ted lo pensó un poco.

-Señor, con todo respeto, se que me estima mucho pero, esto ya es mas peligroso. ¿Quien haría algo así?.-

-Pues tu eres el indicado para resolver el caso, averígüelo, Benjamín le dará lo necesario mas tarde.- Dijo Bogo, quien se retiro a su oficina.

Ted trago saliva.

(De vuelta al presente)

-¿Quien era ese candidato?.- Pregunto Judy curiosa.

-Fred West, era uno de los que estuvo a punto de quitarle a Leodoro su candidatura, pero pues, las circunstancias. En fin, investigue...

(4 años antes, Comisaría)

Ted estaba en su cubiculo leyendo artículos por su PC, tomaba un café y comía donas. En eso llega Bogo tocando el escritorio.

-McLovin, ya es tarde, necesita descansar.-

-Señor, no lo entiendo, ¿quien querría desaparecer a West?.-

-No lo se, lleva desde ayer ahí, descanse.- Bogo se retira.

Ted ve la hora en su computadora, eran las doce. Ted se levanta y apaga la PC, tira la caja vacía de donas al bote de basura junto con su café vacío. Al dia siguiente, por la tarde Ted caminaba por el congreso, llevaba vestimenta de civil, estaba en busca de algo sospechoso.

-Hola Ted.- Le saludo alguien por detrás.

Ted volteo.

-Hola Adam, ¿como estas?.- Saludo Ted.

-Bien, ¿y tu?.- Le saludo con la pata.

-Excelente.-

-¿Que haces por aquí?, hace tiempo que no te veía.-

-Ah, con el cambio de empleo, estoy en la comisaría, y me va muy bien.- Dijo Ted satisfecho.

-Que bueno, que tramas por aquí ¿eh?.- Pregunto Adam con toqué divertido.

-Eh, estoy investigando lo de West.-

Adam se puso un poco serio.

-Ah si, de verdad me tomo por sorpresa eso, y supe que se lo llevaron de aquí.-

-Si, cuídate Adam, que yo creo que esto se pondrá feo.- Dijo Ted poniendo su pata sobre el hombro.

-Si, sí Ted, bueno me retiro a trabajar, un gusto verte.- Se despide Adam con apretón de pata.

-Okey, saluda a Sarah de mi parte.-

-Lo haré, adiós.- Adam subió unos escalones y entro al edificio.

Ted siguió caminando por el lugar, cuando de pronto, ve una cámara arriba de un poste.

(De vuelta al presente)

-Nunca sospechaste nada de el ¿o si?.- Pregunto Judy intrigada.

-No no, nunca me paso por la mente.-

-Luego, viste la cámara.-

-Entre al circuito y efectivamente, fue Adam, una tarde, y fue estratégico porque no había nadie cerca. Solo había un vendedor ambulante de paletas.-

"Nick" Pensó Judy.

-¿El no se dio cuenta?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Según recuerdo no, el volteaba a otra parte, solo alcanzo a ver cuando Adam subió.- Ted subió sus pies sobre una mesita.

-Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.-

-Si, luego de ver la cámara inicie mi carpeta en la computadora de su delito. Pero esa noche recibí una visita inesperada...

(De vuelta al pasado)

Ted llego a su hogar un poco tarde, prendió las luces y dejo las llaves en su mesa de la entrada. Se quito su gorra de oficial y se sentó en el sillón, estaba agotado después de un día de "duras" revelaciones.

"Como pudo hacer eso" Pensó Ted.

En eso tocan la puerta, Ted se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, se asomo por el pequeño agujero de la misma y vio quien era.

-Oh Dios.- Susurro Ted.

Y abrió la puerta.

-Señora Howly, que gusto.- Saludo Ted nerviosamente.

-Ted, hola, lamento molestarte tan tarde.- Dijo Sarah apenada.

Sarah venia acompañada de James.

-No te preocupes, pasa.-

-Gracias.-

Sarah y James entraron a la casa.

-¿Les ofrezco algo?.- Pregunto Ted.

-No gracias.-

-Okey, cual es el motivo de su visita.-

Ted en el sillón, Sarah y James permanecieron de pie.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Ted, algo muy delicado.- Dijo Sarah un poco seria.

Ted trago saliva.

-Es sobre... West.- Dijo Ted nerviosamente.

-Exacto Ted, y se que ya encontraste al culpable.-

-Si, fue fácil.-

-Ted, tienes que borrar ese documento.- Dijo Sarah estrictamente.

Ted se asusto un poco por la expresión de Sarah.

-Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no puedo ayudarles, no puedo borrar un archivo así como así.-

-Vamos Ted, tienes que ayudarnos, nadie se enterara.- Insistió Sarah.

Ted desvío un poco la atención a la ventana, parecía que alguien se estaba asomando por la ventana, pero luego volteo a Sarah.

-Escuche, si Adam desapareció a West, entonces yo creo que debería afrontar las consecuencias.- Dijo Ted en tono firme.

-¿Entonces no nos ayudaras?.- Pregunto Sarah con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-Los he ayudado mucho... pero ahora, no puedo hacerlo.- Ted tartamudeo un poco.

-Que triste, no puedo creer que nos des la espalda en estos momentos...- Dijo Sarah decepcionada.

-Yo no puedo creer que tu esposo haya llegado a esos limites.-

Sarah hizo una seña con la pata al tigre que tenia a su lado, el tigre se acerco a Ted, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra pared. Sarah se acerco a Ted.

-Escuchame bien Ted, si no nos ayudas con ese asunto... Tendré que hacerle una visita a tu madre en el asilo, ¿no te gustaría eso verdad?.- Dijo Sarah siniestramente.

-Ni... Se te ocurra... Sarah...- Ted apenas respiraba.

-Entonces colabora.- Ella le hizo una seña al tigre guardaespaldas y el tigre soltó a Ted y este cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Gracias James.- Agradeció Sarah.

-Es un placer Sarah.- Dijo James viendo como tosía Ted.

Ted tosió un poco mas y volteo a ver a los ojos a Sarah.

-Juro... Que te arrepentirás...- Dijo Ted sobando su cuello.

(De vuelta a la actualidad)

Judy escucho muy asustada y sorprendida lo que relato Ted.

-Fue la ultima vez que entable una platica con esa pareja.-

-Y que hiciste luego.-

-Borre los archivos, pero deje el nombre escrito, para que algún día alguien lo encontrara.-

-Entonces, mato a ese coyote, como pudo hacerlo.-

-Nunca entendí, ni entenderé sus motivos.-

Judy suspiro y miro la hora en su celular.

-¡Oh no!, tengo que irme, gracias por la platica, lo veo mas tarde.- Dijo Judy apresurada mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Ey! No digas nada.- Dijo Ted, pero la coneja ya había salido.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick estaba sentado en la cama un poco enojado, mientras bebía de su café. En eso entra Judy muy cansada.

-Hola... Nick.- Saludo Judy.

-¿Donde estabas? Me tenias preocupado.- Dijo Nick en tono de reclamo.

-Fui con... Bernard... El que reparte el periódico.- Dijo Judy nerviosamente.

-Pero ni siquiera compramos periódico.-

-¿Ah no?.- Cuestiono Judy.

Nick la miro con desconfianza.

-Por favor dime que no fuiste con...- Judy la interrumpió.

-No no como crees, yo ya no me meteré en esos temas, mejor desayunemos y disfrutemos la compañía mutua, ¿si?.- Dijo Judy besando la nariz de Nick.

-Okey...- Dijo Nick dudoso.

Judy y Nick se dispusieron a desayunar, Nick aun tenia sus dudas pero no quería arruinar el momento.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam estaba sentado en el cuarto, esperando a que Sarah saliera del cuarto de baño, cuando Sarah salió Adam se levanto.

-¿Que haces?.- Pregunto Sarah abrochando su bata.

Adam jugo con sus dedos.

-Yo... Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de anoche.- Dijo Adam arrepentido.

Sarah dudo un poco.

-Ah, ¿y que, seguiré encerrada?.-

-Quiero arreglar las cosas, no me gusta que estemos enojados.-

-Adam, ayer te pasaste de la raya, de verdad no se si...-

-Dame una oportunidad, no fue mi intención, jamas te he hecho daño.- Dijo Adam acercandose a Sarah.

-Adam...-

-Por favor Sarah.- Suplico Adam tomando la pata de Sarah.

Sarah lo pensó un momento.

-Te perdono...- Dijo Sarah.

-Gracias, gracias.- Dijo Adam besándole la mejilla.

-Necesito cambiarme Adam, dame un poco de privacidad.-

Adam se separo de ella.

-Okey, eh, saldré a pasear. Hace unos días compre un auto y tengo que recogerlo ahora.-

-Esta bien, no te encariñes mucho con el.-

Adam se río y salió del cuarto. Sarah se quedo pensativa unos segundos, luego ladeo su cabeza y se levanto para ir a su ropero.

(Departamento de Judy)

-Sabes que tengo que trabajar zanahorias.- Dijo Nick acomodando su corbata frente al espejo.

-Me debes una salida Nick.- Suplico Judy.

-Tal vez el próximo fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Judy asintió derrotada.

-No te deprimas, ya estoy buscando trabajo en otra parte, sabes que me fui a ese lugar solo por urgencia.- Dijo Nick abrazando a la coneja.

-Estamos hablando de salidas, aparte tienes que trabajar hasta los domingos.-

-Por eso, porque en este trabajo tengo turno de tarde y noche, no nos da tiempo para salir.-

-Okey, solo promete que nada ilegal.- Dijo Judy con mirada seria.

-Eh... Lo prometo.- Dijo Nick con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nick...-

-Okey okey, te lo prometo Judy.- Dijo Nick sinceramente.

Judy beso a Nick en los labios.

-Me tengo que ir Judy, nada de travesuras.-

-No no, solo me estaré aquí o tal vez vaya el centro comercial necesito ropa para el trabajo.-

-Esta bien, te amo.- Nick beso a Judy.

-Y yo a ti, cuidate.-

Nick tomo sus llaves y salió del cuarto, Judy apenas vio a Nick salir, se levanto de la cama y tomo las llaves del departamento. Salió del edifico para ir de nuevo con Ted. Antes de entrar al edificio miro alrededor por seguridad, luego entro y subió al piso de Ted. Judy llego al hogar de Ted y toco la puerta.

-¿Si?.- Pregunto Ted del otro lado.

-Soy yo de nuevo, Judy.-

Ted abrió la puerta.

-Disculpa por irme repentinamente pero, mi pareja se preocupa mucho por mi.- Dijo Judy apenada.

-No pasa nada.-

-Vine a hablar sobre lo de esta mañana.-

-Okey pasa.-

Judy entro y Ted cerro la puerta.

-Gracias.- Dijo Judy.

-Bien, que mas necesitas, ya te conté la historia completa.-

Judy lo pensó un poco.

-Mi pareja y yo, bueno... Mas bien yo, estoy investigando sobre Adam, y vimos que tu tuviste algo que ver, lo cual ya esta confirmado por tu historia. Eh.. Necesito de tu ayuda, para abrir un juicio contra el.- Dijo Judy nerviosa.

Ted se mostró inconforme.

-Escucha, yo ya no quiero meterme con el, después de que "borre" los archivos desaparecí.-

-Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero tenemos que hacer algo.-

-No, de que serviría, ¿eh?.-

-Pues hacer justicia, hacer un mundo mejor Ted.-

Ted lo pensó unos segundos.

-No lo se Judy, necesito pensarlo muy bien.-

-Pues piénsalo mas antes de que sean las elecciones, son el viernes de la próxima semana.-

-Esta bien.-

Judy se quedo callada, sin saber que mas hacer ahí en el departamento de Ted.

-Eh, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?.- Pregunta Judy nerviosa.

Ted le tomo por sorpresa tal invitación.

-Prefiero... No salir.-

-¿Porque?, no puedes estar aquí todo el día.- Insistió Judy.

Ted lo pensó un poco.

-¿Tu invitas?.- Pregunto Ted.

-Claro, en agradecimiento por ayudar.-

-Okey, vamos, no mucho tiempo eh.-

Judy y Ted salieron del cuarto.

(En algun lugar de Zootopia)

Adam salía del concesionario con un auto de 2 puertas negro, un regalo de el para el. Se le veía contento, desde que entro al congreso no había tenido un auto propio. Paseo por la ciudad, claro, con los vidrios arriba para evitar cualquier contacto con animales periodistas, hasta a los políticos les toman fotografías. Entro a una calle conocida, donde había varios edificios de departamentos.

"Por aquí viven" Pensó Adam.

Bajo la velocidad y vio a los animales que caminaban por la acera, siempre y cuando lo hiciera discretamente. De pronto, de un edifico pequeño salió un tigre y una coneja, al ver esto, Adam por poco sufre un ataque.

-Que carajo...- Adam se quedo sin hablar. "No puede ser el" Pensó Adam aterrado.

Paso mas cerca de los 2 y efectivamente, ahí estaba el tigre que debió de haber desaparecido.

-No... Puede ser...- Dijo Adam aterrado.

End...

... No pude resistir y lo acabe aqui jeje. Aclarando: Ted trabajo de guardia en el congreso, por eso se conocian, los años de alcalde aqui (segun mi fic) 4 años, asi que en esos tiempos ya se iba a ir el leon. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, hasta luego. Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17

(Apartamento Howly)

Estaban James y Sarah sentados en la cocina, hablando sobre Adam, Adam le había encargado a James estar cerca de su esposa.

-¿No te dijo cuanto le costo?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-No, y no creo que me lo diga.-

-Ni a mi, espero y...- Fue interrumpida por un ruido en la puerta.

-Yo abro, le puse seguro.- James de levanto de la mesa.

James se acerco a la puerta y se asomo por el rabillo. Cuando vio quien era abrió.

-Señor.-

Adam, entro un poco asustado, su pelaje se veía un poco alborotado.

-James... Ve a mi oficina.- Dijo Adam en voz baja.

Sarah fue a la entrada.

-Por Dios, te ves terrible, ¿viste un fantasma?.- Pregunto Sarah con sarcasmo.

-Algo... Parecido.- Dijo Adam serio.

Sarah solo suspiro cansada y se sentó en el sofá.

-Voy a ocuparme...- Adam se retiro a su oficina.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Sarah sacando su celular.

Adam entro a la oficina, James estaba sentado viendo una pequeña estatuilla que tiene Adam en su escritorio.

-James... Requiero de tu ayuda...- Dijo Adam tragando saliva.

-Luce terrible, parece que hubiera visto a un fantasma.- Dijo James con toque divertido.

Adam le vio serio, James tosió de incomodidad.

-Vi a... Ted McLovin, ese maldito sigue vivo.-

James trago saliva.

-Pues, yo puedo ir y...-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?, estaba con Judy Hopps, de seguro hablando de mi.- Dijo Adam enojado.

-¿Donde los vio?.-

-Saliendo del un edificio vecino de el de Hopps.-

-Yo creo que ahí es donde vive Ted.-

-Si, a una semana de las elecciones y esos dos me arruinaran todo.- Dijo Adam.

James pensó un poco.

-Señor, yo creo que... Puedo hacerles una pequeña visita.- Dijo James malévolamente.

Adam lo pensó.

-Recuerda que Ted fue militar...- James le interrumpió.

-Yo igual, y el mejor.-

-Te jodio un zorro y un conejo.- Dijo Adam sacando un cigarrillo de una caja.

James se río por su comentario.

-Era para darle mas diversión.-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿iras esta noche?.- Adam prendió su cigarrillo.

-Si, ahora me preparo, iré por la pala y...-

-No no los mates, mejor te preparo la bodega.-

James abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Pero se libertarían y...- Adam lo interrumpe.

-Para darle mas diversión.- Dijo Adam riendo.

James siguió serio, luego suspiro.

-Esta bien, me preparare.-

(Edificio de Ted)

Judy y Ted llegaban al edificio con un refresco, parecía que la habían pasado muy bien.

Ambos entraron al departamento.

-Me la pase bien.- Dijo Ted cerrando la puerta.

-Igual yo.- Dijo Judy alegre dejando su refresco en la mesa.

-Hace tiempo que no salía.-

-Ni yo, mi pareja y yo casi no salimos falta de tiempo.- Dijo Judy un poco seria.

Ted noto eso.

-No te deprimas, todo va bien entre ustedes ¿no?.-

-Si, pero...-

-¿Que?.-

Judy tomo aire.

-El es muy diferente a mi.-

-Bah, no importa, que importa que sea una comadreja o liebre...-

-Es un zorro, el que me acompañaba aquella ves al cementerio.-

Ted se sorprendió un poco.

-Wow, pues, de verdad no importa, mientras lo quieras y el a ti.-

-Pues tienes razón.-

-La tengo, veras que todo mejorara, con eso de que...- sonó la puerta, cosa que asusto a Ted.

-¿Quien es?.- Pregunto Judy en voz baja.

-No lo se, solo podría ser la señora Anderson y su azúcar.-

-¡¿Quien?!.- Pregunto Ted en voz alta.

No se escucho nada.

-Necesito azúcar.- Dijo una voz un poco ronca, proveniente de algún adulto o adulta mayor.

-Ves, a quien se le ocurre tomar café tan tarde.- Dijo Ted poniendo azúcar en una taza en su pequeña cocina.

-No lo se, pero es bueno para la salud.- Dijo Judy riendo.

Ted se río, cuando abrió la puerta se congelo.

-Hola.- Dijo un tigre, que en sus patas tenia a la señora Anderson, aterrorizada y temblando.

-Hijo de...- Ted fue interrumpido por un golpe en su rostro.

James lanzo a la señora Anderson al suelo y se lanzo contra Ted. Judy al darse cuenta de la batalla se asusto.

-¡Aléjate de mi idiota!.- Dijo Ted forcejeando con James.

Judy se acerco a la cocina y con dificultad alcanzo una jarra, cuando al fin la alcanzo, la arrojo contra James, impactando en su espalda. James grito de dolor, Ted aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago, James se tiro en el suelo.

-Judy, llama a la policía.- Dijo Ted apresurado, buscando algo en su cocina.

Judy se acerco a un pequeño mueble donde había un teléfono. Cuando Ted encontró una cinta, algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, Ted se mareo y cayo al suelo.

-¡Ted!.- Grito Judy.

James al ver a Judy que se acercaba a Ted, la tomo de las orejas y con un pañuelo la durmió.

-Ehh.- Alcanzo a decir Judy, quien al instante quedó inconsciente.

James dejo a la coneja al lado de Ted, fue a la cocina y tomo la cinta que había agarrado Ted. La abrió y a ambos los amarro los pies y manos, e inclusive amarro a Judy al cuerpo de Ted.

-Hora de bajarlos.- Dijo James.

(Departamento de Judy)

Entro Nick al cuarto, con una bolsa rosa de comida, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que le extraño pues era de noche. Prendió la luz.

-Zanahorias, llegue.- Dijo Nick cerrando la puerta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, le pareció raro.

-Oye, mas vale que no me asustes de nuevo.- Dijo Nick riendo.

Al no escuchar nada de nuevo, se asusto pues no había nadie.

-Judy, ¿donde estas?.- Nick se asomo debajo de la cama.

Nick sintió una presión en su estomago, ella jamas salía tan tarde, y si hubiera salido le habría llamado por celular. Nick tomo las llaves y bajo del edificio. Cuando salió, miro a todas partes, e incluso cruzo la calle y entro a un pequeño restaurante para ver si la veía. Salió del restaurante derrotado, saco su celular y marco.

-Judy, por favor regresa la llamada cuando escuches esto.- Dijo Nick al escuchar el buzón de voz.

En eso una camioneta negra prende sus faros, que iluminan el rostro de Nick, quien al ver los faros paro sus orejas.

-Que carajo...- Nick escucho el motor de la camioneta.

La camioneta arranco y se dirigió contra Nick, cuando el la vio arrancar, salto hacia un lado evitando que lo arrollara. Cuando la camioneta avanzo mas, algo le vino a la mente.

"Esa es la camioneta de... Oh no" Pensó Nick asustado.

-¡Oye detente!.- Grito Nick corriendo a la camioneta.

La camioneta arranco soltando polvo sobre la cara de Nick. Nick siguió corriendo tras la camioneta, pero cuando el vehículo dio vuelta en una avenida transitada la perdió de vista. Nick se arrodillo en el suelo, cansado y con la cara sucia.

-Judy...- Dijo Nick en voz baja.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam se preparaba para salir, se veía al espejo y se acomodaba el reloj. Sarah entro al cuarto y lo vio curiosa.

-Vaya, y soy yo quien sale tarde ¿eh?.- Dijo Sarah en tono de burla.

-Voy a atender unos asuntos, que por cierto no te incumben.-

-Pff, como sea, no llegues tarde.- Dijo Sarah entrando al baño.

Adam bufo y salió del cuarto, pero antes de salir del apartamento recibió una llamada.

-Hola... ¿Tan rápido?... Okey, te veré ahí.- Adam colgó.

Adam salió del apartamento, cuando la puerta cerro, Sarah salió del cuarto.

"¿Que estas tramando ahora?" Se pregunto Sarah.

(En algún lugar de Zootopia)

Judy comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, no escuchaba nada y el lugar estaba oscuro. Ella se sentía mareada y agotada, empezó a recordar lo ultimo que vivió e inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Miro a su alrededor y no se veía absolutamente nada, y noto que estaba atada a una silla.

-Maldicion.- Dijo Judy en voz baja.

-Judy... Eres... Tu.- Escucho una voz adormilada.

-¿Ted?, o gracias a...- Una luz incandescente iluminó a la coneja.

Ella se cegó por unos momentos y empezó a ver su alrededor, era una bodega, y al lado de el estaba Ted, muy candado y dormido.

-Ted, despierta.- Dijo Judy.

En eso se escucha una voz al fondo de la bodega.

-Vaya, que gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo una voz.

Judy paro las orejas.

-Muestrate, no te tengo miedo.- Dijo Judy enojada.

-Seguro que no.- Contesto la voz, una sombra se posicionó al lado de la luz.

-¿Acaso eres...?.-

La sombra se adelanto y mostró su rostro. Judy abrió los ojos y trago saliva.

-Adam... Howly.- Dijo Judy entrecortada.

End...

Tss, hasta yo me emocioné. Lamento la pequeñisima demora, deje tarea para ultimo momento por error... Quiero agradecer a la audiencia y uno especial a SirDaniSkywatcher, Thanksss, me insipira mas a escribir :). Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima. Que la pasen bien.


	18. Chapter 18

-Adam... Howly.-

Adam salió de las sombras.

-Que gusto verla ofic... Perdón, señorita Hopps.- Dijo Adam con malicia.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.- Dijo Judy disgustada.

Adam río un poco.

-Lo se, creí que jamas tendría que recurrir a estos métodos y mira, aquí estamos.-

-Ambos sabemos que siempre recurres a estos métodos, por favor, ya se como trabajas.-

-Pero no me gusta, a veces la gente no entiende por las buenas y opto por usar malos tratos.-

Judy solo ladeo la cabeza.

-Y, ¿que me vas a hacer?, viendo que ya me descubriste.-

-Uh, nada, solo tenerte aquí encerrada hasta que pasen las elecciones, si te portas mal voy a extender tu "condena".-

-¿Me tendrás encerrada aquí sin nada?.- Pregunto Judy con miedo.

-No, no soy tan cruel, James vendrá todos los días a traerles de alimento y beber. Quiero que la pasen de maravilla.- Dijo Adam malévolamente.

Ted empezó a despertar.

-Eh... ¿Donde estamos?.- Pregunto Ted mirando a su alrededor.

-Vaya McLovin, jugaste muy bien a las escondidas.- Dijo Adam poniendose frente a Ted.

Ted se aterrorizo al verlo.

-Veo que te arrastraron de nuevo al infierno ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Adam viendo de reojo a Judy.

-Siempre estuve en el... desde que me cruce con ustedes.-

-Si si, como sea. Jamas te llegue a preguntar si borraste eso, pero al ver lo lejos que llegaron la coneja y el zorro, yo diría que no lo hiciste.-

-Si lo borre... Pero accidentalmente deje el nombre en la carpeta.-

Adam furioso le da un golpe el rostro.

-¿No fui claro aquella vez?, mira a tu alrededor, si lo hubieras hecho no estarías aquí.- Dijo Adam enojado.

-No lo lastimes, el no tuvo la culpa, las computadoras de la policía no borran completamente las carpetas.- Dijo Judy tratando de calmar un poco a Adam.

Adam suspiro enojado, pero trato de calmarse.

-Bueno, ya no se puede remediar.-

-A la próxima que me amenaces, no lleves a Sarah, arregla las cosas tu mismo como lo haces ahora.- Dijo Ted desafiante.

Judy se sorprendió por el acto del tigre, por su parte Adam parece que le enojo mucho ese comentario.

-De hecho, ya no habrá próxima Ted.-

Judy y Ted le miraron con miedo por el comentario de Howly. Adam le hace una seña a James.

-Tu cambio radical de emoción me hace pensar que estas desequilibrado de tu cerebro.- Adam tomo una navaja que le dio Ted.

-Espere...- Dijo Judy con miedo.

-Cierra la boca Hopps.- Dijo Adam apuntándole con la navaja.

-Ja, yo digo que tu eres el desequilibrado mental.- Dijo Ted con sarcasmo.

Ese fue el detonante que enfureció a Adam

-Te lo ganaste McLovin.-

En un movimiento rápido Adam enterró parte de la navaja en su pecho.

-¡Ghh!.-

Ted no pudo ni gritar porque James le tapo su boca. Judy cerro los ojos al ver la escena.

-Yo creo que con esto cerraras la boca.- Adam saco la navaja.

-¡Ya déjalo!.- Grito Judy llorando.

-Solo fue un pequeño corte.- Dijo Adam limpiando la navaja con un pañuelo.

Las prendas de Ted se tornaban de color rojo, James le quito la pata de la boca.

-Ni se les ocurra volver a gritar, nadie esta cerca pero me disgustan sus llantos.-

-Debiste matarme... El día de que borre sus archivos.- Dijo Ted débilmente.

-Y lo pensé seriamente, pero al final algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.-

-Eres un asesino Howly, te juro que si salgo de aquí no me cansare hasta verte tras las rejas.- Dijo Judy enojada.

-Seguro conejita, yo no creo que salgas de aquí, al menos con vida.-

James tomo la navaja y la guardo en su caja de nuevo para luego guardarla en su traje.

-Bueno me retiro, ah pero antes de irme, James.- Llamo Adam a James.

-¿Si?.-

-Ponle a Ted el pañuelo en su herida, lo quiero vivo para la próxima semana.-

James asintió y se acerco a Ted.

-Que tengas una linda semana.- Dijo James en voz baja mientras le ponía el pañuelo.

Ted apenas podía hablar por el dolor.

-Bien el trabajo esta hecho.- Adam se alejo de ellos.

-Te vas a... Arrepentir.- Dijo Ted con dificultad.

Adam se quedo parado en las sombras.

-Sabes, tal vez tienes razón, si soy un asesino desequilibrado.-

Adam apago la luz de la lampara incandescente que tenia en el suelo.

-Hasta la próxima semana.- Adam se despidió.

Judy y Ted quedaron en silencio, los sollozos de Ted se escuchaban muy bajo, cuando las puertas del la bodega cerraron, Judy trato de calmar a Ted.

-Tranquilo Ted, saldremos de aquí.-

-¡No hables!.- Grito Ted enojado.

-Por favor, solo hay que idear un plan y...-

-¡No saldremos de aquí!.-

Judy se asusto por la reacción de Ted.

-Adam nos matara después de que sean las elecciones Judy, no vamos a salir de esta.- Dijo Ted llorando.

-Pues... Hay que...- Judy no encontraba las palabras para tranquilizar a su compañero, pero ella sabia que Ted tenia razón, tal vez morirían.

-Y todo esto por su culpa, les dije que no me involucraran de nuevo, que me dejaran.-

-Pero tu al final accediste, me diste la información y...-

-No me dejaste de otra, sabia que no me iban a dejar en paz.-

Judy trago saliva, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Okey... Yo solo... Trate de...- Judy empezó a llorar.

-Por favor no llores, a ti no te encajaron una navaja.-

-Tienes razón, yo tengo la culpa, Nick me advirtió... Y no hice caso.- Dijo Judy entre sollozos.

Ted suspiro.

-Solo espero morir... Pronto.-

Judy lloro por 5 minutos, luego se tranquilizo un poco, tomo aire.

-¿Crees... Que nos alimenten y demás?.- Pregunto Judy respirando agitadamente.

-Pff, mentira, nos dejara morir de hambre y sed, tan siquiera yo moriré por perdida de sangre.-

Judy recargo su cabeza en la silla derrotada. Luego pensó en Nick, ¿como la estará pasando?.

"Perdón Nick" Pensó Judy arrepentida.

(Afuera de la bodega)

Adam y James ya se hallaban dentro de la camioneta, James encendió el auto y arranco.

-¿Señor?.-

-Si James.-

-¿De verdad voy a cuidar de los oficiales esta semana?.-

Adam se rio en voz baja.

-Claro que no, solo espero que mueran lentamente.-

-Bien, solo queda un cabo suelto.-

-¿Wilde?.-

-Si señor.-

-Tienes razón, el ya debe de estar buscándola.-

Adam pensó unos momentos.

-Esta semana, quiero que lo sigas de cerca, para que no cometa alguna estupidez.-

-Esta bien señor, empezare mañana por la mañana.-

-Excelente.- Dijo Adam satisfecho.

(1 semana después)

Era una noche con lluvia en la ciudad de Zootopia, las calles estaban vacías y sombrías. En uno de los miles de callejones, un zorro con gorra y una chamarra caminaba con cautela. El final del callejón estaba un auto negro, y al lado de el una leona vestida formalmente con un paraguas esperando al zorro. Cuando el zorro llego con la leona, ambos se saludaron de pata.

-Señor Wilde, un gusto verlo.- Saludo la leona.

-Veo que al final si aceptaron mi propuesta.-

-Si, pero antes de que lleves a cabo tu pequeña reunión, ¿todo lo que dices es verídico?.-

-Por supuesto, se que desconfían de mi por no tener pruebas físicas, pero son verdad.-

-Claro qué desconfiamos sin ofender.-

-Solo espero que nos ayudemos mutuamente, yo ayudo a la señora en su trabajo y ustedes me ayudan a localizar a mi compañera.-

La leona lo pensó un momento.

-Esta bien Wilde, entra al auto.- La leona abrió la puerta trasera.

Adentro del vehículo se encontraba Samantha Parker.

-Señor Wilde, suba.- Dijo Samantha.

Nick subió al auto junto con la leona y arrancaron hacia un destino indefinido. Cuando el auto arranco, una camioneta prendió sus luces, en el interior había un tigre observando los movimientos de la candidata y del zorro. Saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Señor Howly... Soy James... Parece que Parker y Wilde están negociando.-

End...


	19. Chapter 19

(Al día siguiente)

Judy estaba en la bodega, su condición era decadente, se le veía muy mal. Cansada y sedienta, buscaba la salida del lugar con su mirada.

-Ted... Necesito que me ayudes a...- Judy no termino su frase pues vio algo que le sorprendió.

Ted se hallaba de rodillas tosiendo, parecía que se acababa de liberar.

-¿Como hiciste eso?.- Pregunto Judy sorprendida.

Ted no contesto, se levanto con dificultad y con las garras se quito las sogas que tenia en sus pies.

-Okey, ahora libérame a mi.- Dijo Judy un poco emocionada.

Ted volvió a ignorar las palabras de la coneja y se alejo hacia la salida lentamente.

-Ted, no juegues y por favor libérame.-

Ted se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-Lo siento Judy.-

-¿Que? ¿Que te pasa?, por favor libérame.- Suplico Judy.

-Tengo que hacer esto solo... con ustedes en el camino solo me retrasare.- Dijo Ted con tristeza.

Judy se frustro y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Pero... Yo... Ibamos a trabajar en conjunto.- Dijo Judy al borde de las lagrimas.

Ted suspiro.

-Judy, tu me metiste en este problema, yo tenia una vida feliz, sin nada que ver con ese lobo y apareciste.-

-Accediste a contar...-

-Ya se, te dije que no me dejaste de otra.-

-Por favor... No te seré un estorbó, te dejare vivir tu vida.-

Judy no escucho respuesta de Ted.

-Perdóname.- Dijo Ted arrepentido.

Ted camino hacia la salida.

-Ted... Ted por favor... No me dejes.- Judy rompió en llanto.

Cuando Ted llego a la puerta, la abrió y volteo a ver a Judy.

-Adiós, seguro alguien vendrá a buscarte.- Dijo Ted tratando de reconfortar a Judy.

-No no Ted, no lo hagas.-

Ted salió de la bodega y cerro la puerta.

-¡Ted! ¡No! Por favor...- Judy se derrumbo.

El lugar volvió a estar en silencio, salvo por el llanto de Judy que invadía cada rincón de la bodega.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo una carpeta, todo estaba en "paz" en el apartamento.

-Adam voy a salir.-

Sarah llego a la puerta y tomo sus llaves. Adam dejo lo que hacia y vio curiosos a su esposa.

-No crees que... Te estás tomando mucha...-

-No, de ninguna manera.- Dijo Sarah sonriendo satisfecha.

-Ni siquiera termine de decir lo que quería.-

-No hace falta, ya se lo que ibas a decir, que me tomo mucha libertad.

Adam suspiro un poco enojado.

-No llegues tarde.-

-Tratare.- Sarah abrió la puerta.

Cuando Sarah abrió la puerta, James entro.

-Buenas.- Saludo James.

-Con permiso.- Sarah se retiro.

James cerro la puerta.

-Grr, no cambia.- Se quejo Adam.

-Ya comprenderá, cuando usted gane ya no tendrá tiempo ni de dormir.-

-Eso espero.-

-Ehh, señor, he venido a decirle algo muy importante.-

-¿Que?.-

-Samantha quiere reunirse con usted esta noche, bajo el puente Fitzgerald.-

Adam cambio su expresión de poco enojado, a curioso.

-Que raro, va perdiendo y seguro me chantajeara.-

-Seguro Wilde le dio información que lo puede perjudicar.-

-James, no creo que pase a mayores, iré con ella a ver con que me amenaza.-

-Le avisaré cuando sea la hora.-

-Gracias James.-

James salió del apartamento y Adam reanudo sus lecturas en la carpeta.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio de Judy, tenia varias fotos esparcidas por el escritorio, tenia sus patas en la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-A donde te la llevaste desgraciado.-

Tomo una foto y la observo detenidamente. La foto que agarro Nick era de Adam, parecía que la habían sacado de una cámara y en la imagen aparecía el momento en que secuestro al coyote fuera del congreso.

-¿Donde estas Judy?, espero y el trato con la tigresa funcione.- Nick se frustraba mas con el hecho de pensar en donde estará su pareja.

En eso se le ocurrió algo, paro sus orejas y cambio su expresión.

-Bingo.-

(Puente Fitzgerald)

Llego la noche, Adam y James iban en la camioneta al punto donde Parker les indico para poder hablar. Ella presuntamente ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, aun había duda en Howly, la verdad sentía un poco de nervios.

Llegaron al lugar, estaba oscuro y no de veía nadie aun. Adam bajo del vehículo, luego James apagó el motor y bajo también.

-Adam Howly.- Llamo una voz femenina.

De la oscuridad salió Samantha y una leona.

-Samantha, ¿como has estado?.-

-Al decir verdad, de maravilla.-

-No me imagino porque.-

-Ya lo sabrás Howly.- Dijo Samantha en forma perversa.

Adam rió un poco por la forma de hablar de Parker.

-Y, ¿que hago aquí?, no se si sepas pero tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche.-

-Oh si, lo entiendo, no tomara mucho, Jessica la carpeta.- Samantha levanto la pata.

La leona ayudante saco una carpeta de su abrigo y se lo dio a Samantha, tomo la carpeta y la hojeo.

-Listo, puedes verla.- Samantha le dio la carpeta a Adam.

Adam abrió la carpeta y la leyó unos momentos, y cuando acabo, volteo incrédulo a Samantha.

-¿Que es esto?.-

-No lo se, tu sabes.-

-Esto es una mentira.- Adam tiro la carpeta al suelo.

-No lo creo Adam, tiene sentido eso no se puede manipular tan fácil.-

-Claro que si, en estos tiempos todo es posible.-

-Bueno este es el plan, no voy a ir con la policia, porque no soy de ese tipo de hembra que haría eso, pero tu te retiras de la contienda.-

Adam estallo en carcajadas.

-De verdad... Crees que me voy a ir así como así.- Dijo Adam entre risas.

-Es la vía rápida, a menos que quieras ir a la prision.-

Adam se quedo callado, pero con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Bien Samantha, demostraste que juegas sucio, yo jamas te jugué sucio y no creo que lo haga. Ehh, no aceptare tu plan, has lo que quieras con esas imágenes.

-Me sorprende que no te interese...-

-A mi me sorprende mas que tomes en cuenta la palabra de un zorro estafador.-

-¿Como lo sabes?.-

-Tengo mis métodos.-

-Claro.-

Adam y James se retiraron a la camioneta pero antes de subir.

-Es tu fin Adam, mañana el mundo estará hablando de ti, y de tu esposa.- Dijo Samantha amenazantemente.

-Ya lo creo.- Adam subió a la camioneta.

La camioneta arranco y se alejo del lugar.

-Tendré que hacer una llamada, en caso de que esas fotos nos afecten.-

-Si, mañana haga su llamada.-

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah llego al apartamento, entro y cerro la puerta.

-¿Adam?.- Llamo Sarah.

No escucho respuesta.

-Salió, que bien.-

Sarah se acostó en el sofá muy cansada y saco su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. No le tomó importancia y siguió viendo mensajes y notificaciones. Al cabo de 5 minutos recibe una llamada, del mismo numero de la llamada perdida y decidió no contestar. Pero cuando se colgó, volvió a llamar, ella se rindió y tomo la llamada.

-Hola.-

- _Hola Sarah_.- Saludo la voz.

-¿Quien habla?.-

- _Que rápido me olvidaste, soy Ted McLovin_.-

End...

Mggg, hasta yo me emociono jaja. Lamento que sea muy corto pero tenia que subirlo ahora porque tengo unos pequeños asuntos esta tarde. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, Hasta la proxima

*Hoy trailer de Civil War! Estoy emocionado! :P*


	20. Chapter 20

-Así que eres tu, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Sarah se notaba nerviosa.

- _Si, desde que me amenazaste en mi propia casa_.-

-Ehh, si lo recuerdo, y de verdad me siento arrepentida.-

- _No te creo, eres como el_.-

-Claro que no, yo he...-

- _No has cambiado, y si tienes intenciones de hacerlo, no te será fácil_.-

Sarah se sintió mal por su comentario.

-¿Que quieres?.-

- _Después de lo que paso, quisiera hablar contigo en persona_.-

-No veo la razón, ¿que quieres hablar?.-

- _Un trato Sarah, quiero ofrecerte algo, pero no puedo decirlo por celula_ r.-

-Si es para otra cosa, no iré...-

- _Confía Sarah, yo jamas trataría de hacerte daño, al menos a ti no_.-

Sarah lo pensó un momento.

-Esta bien, ¿donde te veo?.-

- _Sahara Square, mañana por la mañana, cuando estés ahí marca a este numero_.-

-Eh, okey y...-

- _Por favor no trates de llamar a nadie para reportarme ni mucho menos vayas acompañada al lugar_.-

-Esta bien, tengo que colgar, adiós.-

Sarah colgó apresurada. Ella estaba nerviosa por la repentina llamada de Ted, quien no veía desde hace años. Pensó unos momentos y resignada marco un numero.

(En la camioneta de Adam)

-No se preocupe señor, todo saldrá bien.-

-Si eso espero, lo que no entiendo es porque carajo escogió un lugar tan lejos.- Dijo Adam fastidiado.

Adam sintió su celular vibrar, vio quien era y lo contesto.

-Vaya, a que se debe tu llamada Sarah.-

- _Nada, solo que me consigas un boleto mañana en la mañana a Sahara Square_.-

Adam puso una cara de confusión.

-¿A que vas a ese lugar?, ¿y para que en tren?.-

- _Si puedes claro si no mejor escojo un bus_.-

-Por que en tren si...-

Adam pensó en algo, y luego cambio de opinión.

-Okey Sarah, te conseguiré tus boletos, ¿vas con alguien?.-

- _No, y prefiero ir sola_.-

-Esta bien, en estos momentos lo comprare.-

- _Gracias, nos vemos_.-

Adam colgó.

-James, cambia de ruta, vamos a la fabrica de Driver.-

-¿Paso algo que necesite tal atención?.-

-No no, es solo que tengo un plan.-

-Esta bien señor.-

Adam mando un mensaje desde su celular.

(Fabrica Driver)

La fábrica estaba en las afueras de Zootopia, todo estaba oscuro, y no había nadie en el lugar. En eso llega una camioneta, apaga sus luces y el motor. De ella sale Adam y James, cuando bajan se dirigen a la entrada, pero antes de entrar tocan.

-¿Si?.- Pregunta una voz del otro lado.

-Soy yo.- Dice Adam.

Se abren las puertas, es un rinoceronte en traje.

-Señor Howly, ya lo espera el capitán.-

-Gracias.-

Adam y James pasaron a la fabrica, se encaminaron a una pequeña oficina que había en el piso principal. Entraron a la oficina y dentro de ella yacía un búfalo con traje viendo a la pared.

-Adam Howly, que gusto verlo.- Saludo el búfalo volteando a verlos

-El gusto es mío señor Driver.-

-¿Como ha estado?.-

-Buen, gracias.-

-Veo que necesita ayuda, solo diga que puedo hacer por usted y lo haré.-

-Veras, ¿recuerdas el plan F-500? Que planeamos hace tiempo.-

El búfalo puso una expresión seria.

-Si... Y estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha pero, no quedaste para la alcaldía.-

-Exacto, necesito que mañana se ponga en marcha, en el mismo lugar...-

-Adam, ¿porque quieres hacer eso?.-

-Mi reputación corre peligro, y tu eres el único que puede ayudarme.-

-Es un método muy extremo, ¿cree que ayude?.-

-Suficiente como para que mañana mismo gane muchos puntos.-

El búfalo pensó muy bien lo que dijo, y suspiro.

-Esta bien Adam, te ayudare con eso, pondré a mis compañeros en movimiento en este momento para que mañana se efectúe.-

-Excelente Charles.-

-Si ganas, me gustaría que colaboráramos mas seguido, con mi poder y el tuyo, todo se nos facilitaría.-

-Igual amigo, ahora tengo que irme, tengo otro asunto que atender.-

-Sigues en tus negocios, ¿eh?.-

-Ya sabes.- Dijo Adam riendo.

-El mismo de siempre.-

-Hasta luego Charles.-

-Nos vemos Adam, cuídate.- Se despidió el búfalo.

Adam y James salieron de la oficina.

(En alguna bodega de Zootopia)

Judy lucia muy mal, la poca luz de la luna hacia ver el interior de la bodega, sus labios estaban resecos y sus orejas caídas.

-Nick... Agua...- Judy casi no podía hablar.

No había tomado nada en toda la semana, solo un poco de agua que entraba por el techo de la bodega de un día lluvioso, y vaya que no era casi nada pero la mantenía viva. En eso escucho que la puerta se abría.

-Hola compañeros, como la pas...-

Adam no termino su frase, pues se sorprendió por la ausencia de Ted.

-¿A dónde se fue?.- Pregunto Adam en tono enojado.

-El... Se fue...-

-¿Como se escapo?.-

-No... Lo se...- Judy respiraba por la boca.

-James, dame la botella por favor.-

James saco de su saco una pequeña botella de agua y se la entrego a Adam.

-Abre la boca.-

Judy de alguna manera, abrió la boca rápido a pesar de su debilidad.

-Cuidado.-

Adam con cuidado le pudo la botella en la boca y Judy trago toda el agua, hasta dejarla vacía.

-Vaya si que estas sedienta.- Dijo Adam en tono de burla mientras arrojaba la botella.

-Pues claro, me dejaste aquí... Sin nada.- Judy ya respiraba normal.

-Hubo mucho trabajo esta semana lo siento.-

-Bah, de todas formas no ibas a hacer nada por nosotros.-

-Bueno, al menos los iba a mantener esperanzados.-

-No hables.- Dijo Judy enojada.

-Okey okey, lamento no haberlos cuidado.-

Judy solo lo ignoro.

-Esta bien Judy, solo venia a abastecerte de agua, pero ya que acabe me retiro.-

Adam y James de alejaron de ella.

-Adam, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí.-

Adam volteo a hacia Judy con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Disculpa?.-

-Ya lo oíste, Nick vendrá y me sacara de aquí.- Dijo Judy seria.

Adam rió por su comentario.

-Ya lo veremos coneja.-

Adam y James salieron de la bodega.

(Al día siguiente)

Sarah despertó lentamente, bostezo y con dificultad se levanto. Notó que era muy temprano y que Adam no estaba, tomo su celular del mueble que tenia al lado de la cama y vio la hora. Luego se levanto y se puso sus pantuflas, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando entro vio que había un sobre en la mesa, lo agarro y se dio cuenta que eran los boletos.

Los dejo ahí y se sirvió café. Después de tomarlo, se dirigió al cuarto y se duchó, en 10 minutos salió y se vistió. Salió del departamento, se puso unos lentes oscuros y bajo al lobby por el elevador.

Ya fuera del edificio, pidió un taxi y lo abordo para luego dirigirse a la central. Pero cuando arranco el taxi, un zorro con lentes oscuros la observo e igual que la loba pidió un taxi para seguirla.

Sarah en el transcurso del viaje, escucho algo en la radio que le intereso.

-Disculpe, podría subir el volumen por favor.-

El chofer subió el volumen.

"Esta madrugada se filtro en la red una ola de rumores que definen a Adam Howly el candidato a alcalde, como un mentiroso y hasta de asesino. Las acusaciones provocaron que en las encuestas en linea, Howly bajara puntos y se posicionó debajo de la candidata Samantha Parker. Aun no se confirma si Adam hablara al respecto de estos rumores"

Sarah al escuchar eso, se puso nerviosa. Sabia que si a el lo investigaban ella también se ensuciaría. Llego a la estación y bajo del taxi, segundos después de que entro a la estación, un zorro bajo de un taxi y la volvió a seguir.

Mientras Sarah caminaba recibió una llamada en su celular, se detuvo y contesto, el zorro que la seguía se escondió.

-¿Si?.-

-Soy Ted, ¿vienes en camino?.-

-Si, te llamare cuando este allá.-

Sarah colgó y siguió su camino, y el zorro reanudo su tarea de seguirla. Sarah se acerco a un tren que estaba a punto de avanzar y ella se apresuro pero había una fila larga.

"Demonios" pensó Sarah fastidiada.

-Señora Howly.- Llamo una voz detrás de Sarah.

Sarah reconoció esa voz y volteo nerviosa a donde la escucho.

-Wilde, que... Coincidencia.- Dijo Sarah nerviosa.

-Yo no diría lo mismo.-

-Si pues... Oh mira ya tengo que entrar al tren... Si me disculpas.- Sarah se apresuro y trato de entrar al tren, pero Nick la detuvo.

-Necesito saber donde esta Judy, ayúdeme.-

-¿Que?, pues está contigo.-

-No lo entiende, Adam la...-

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Un estruendo sonó por toda la estación y uno de los vagones del tren exploto, tan fuerte que los que estaban cerca fueron empujados con violencia. Hubo pánico, los animales corrieron, y muchos estaban heridos tendidos en el suelo.

Sarah estaba aturdida en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, miro a su alrededor y no había visibilidad, pues había mucho humo. Cuando pudo ver algo, un vagón estaba en llamas, la gente aun corría y gritaba. Era un caos.

End...


	21. Chapter 21

Con dificultad, Sarah logro ponerse de pie, las sirenas de la policía y bomberos empezaban a sonar. Cuando Sarah se levanto, vio que a su lado yacía un mapache herido, sangraba de su torso y gemía de dolor. Tardo en reaccionar y se acerco rápidamente a tratar de ayudarlo.

-Calma, resista un poco, la ambulancia ya viene.-

El mapache seguía gimiendo de dolor, Sarah pensó en algo y arranco un pedazo de su abrigo y lo presiono en la herida.

-Sujeta esto bien.-

El mapache asintió, y presiono su herida.

Entre la multitud se encontraba un oso periodista, tomando fotografías, los animales le abucheaban pues lo consideraban una falta de respeto. El oso de pronto vio a Sarah ayudando al mapache.

-Sarah Howly.- Se repitió el oso.

Apunto su cámara hacia ella y tomo varias fotografías, sin que ella de diera cuenta.

Nick se encontraba un poco mas lejos, pues fue lanzado mas lejos que Sarah, se levanto y vio a su alrededor, y en sus pies habían pedazos de metal.

-Que demonios...- Nick no podía creer lo que paso.

Se toco su cabeza adolorido y sintió húmedo su pelaje, miro su pata y tenia sangre. Luego se dispuso a buscar a Sarah, no la veía entre tanto animal corriendo y tirado en el suelo, hasta que la vio en el suelo ayudando a un mapache. El se acerco a ella y luego se agacho con ella.

-¿Puedo ayudar?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si, cuida a este mapache mientras busco ayuda, se esta desangrando.-

Nick asintió y presiono la herida, Sarah se levanto y se perdió entre la multitud buscando ayuda. Salió de la estación, había muchos policías, bomberos y ambulancias, los periodistas también estaban en la escena.

Cuando Sarah salió, sintió varios flashes en su rostro, puso su pata en los ojos tratando de evitar que cegaran sus ojos. Llego junto a un paramédico y le pidió ayuda.

-Disculpe, ayúdeme, hay varios heridos en la entrada B.-

-Lo sabemos señora, espere por favor.-

Sarah se rindió y se fue a buscar al mapache y a Nick, rodeo a la multitud y encontró a Nick.

-Tenemos que llevarlo.-

-Espera, hay mas heridos, esas marmotas de ahí también necesitan ayuda.- Nick señalo a un par de marmotas tiradas en el suelo.

Sarah vio a las marmotas.

-Esta bien, yo las llevo, tu lleva a este mapache.-

-Esta bien, oye, te ves un poco...herida.- Dijo Nick levantándose con el mapache.

Sarah se toco cada parte de su cuerpo y cuando toco su estomago, tenia una mancha de sangre.

-Estoy bien, vamos.-

Sarah cargo a las marmotas, y de nuevo el oso periodista al ver a Sarah ayudando a los heridos tomo otra fotografía con las marmotas en las patas.

-Esto va valer oro.- Dijo sonriendo el oso viendo las fotos.

Nick y Sarah salieron de la estación, buscaron una ambulancia, cuando la encontraron se acercaron a ella y dejaron a los heridos dentro de la misma.

-Listo, ¿donde están los paramédicos?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Ya vienen.- Nick apunto a unos leopardos.

Los leopardos llegaron y atendieron a los heridos. Luego de que los atendieran, los paramédicos atendieron a Sarah y a Nick, no eran heridas tan graves pero tenían que curarlos. Después de esto, Nick y Sarah se quedaron sentados en el interior de la ambulancia, Nick con una venda en la cabeza.

-Gracias, por ayudar.- Dijo Sarah agradecida.

-No fue nada.-

-No se que fue lo que paso, todo ocurrió muy... Rápido.-

-Lo se, quien sabe que habrá pasado en los vagones.-

-Oye, ¿que ibas a decirme antes de que pasara todo esto?.- Pregunto Sarah curiosa.

Nick se aclaro la garganta.

-Eh, yo... Quería pedirte ayuda para encontrar a Judy.-

-¿Porque?, que le paso.-

-Tu esposo la secuestro.- Dijo Nick un poco molesto.

Sarah se quedo callada y sorprendida.

-Pero... Ah, a quien engaño, se que el fue.-

-Ayúdame a encontrarla, cualquier pista servirá.- Rogó Nick.

Sarah lo pensó unos segundos, luego suspiro.

-Esta bien, tratare de ayudar.-

-Gracias, y ahora que estamos aquí, me vendría bien tu numero de teléfono.- Dijo Nick sacando su celular.

-¿Para que?.-

-Pues ya que "colaboraremos", necesito estar en contacto contigo.-

-Okey...-

Sarah saco su celular, Nick le paso su numero y ella el suyo.

-Bien, creo que es todo.- Dijo Nick guardando su celular.

En eso, Sarah ve que llega la camioneta por el retrovisor de la ambulancia.

-Adam llego, vete ya antes de que te vea.-

-Okey, hasta luego Sarah, gracias.- Nick se despidió y salió corriendo entre la multitud

Sarah forzó una sonrisa y en eso llega Adam.

-Sarah, ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto Adam abrazando a Sarah.

-Bien, estoy... Bien.-

-¿Que fue lo que paso?.-

-Ehh, uno de los vagones exploto, no se porque... Había muchos cuerpos y...- Sarah soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No no, no llores.- Adam la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Que fue lo que causo esto?.- Pregunto Sarah afligida.

-No lo se...-

[Sintonía de una radio]

Esta mañana en Zootopia, uno de los trenes de la central de Zootopia, exploto cobrando la vida de 23 animales y mas de 79 heridos. Las autoridades determinan que se trato de un ataque terrorista pues el tren aun no arrancaba, que tenia destino a Sahara Square. Y justo 25 minutos después del atentado, un usuario publico unas fotografías en sus redes sociales de la esposa del candidato Adam Howly, Sarah Howly. En las fotografías se le puede apreciar ayudando a los heridos, lo que ha causado polémica en las redes,

En las ultimas horas, las encuestas en linea han dictado que Adam Howly lleva la delantera por 18 puntos sobre su contrincante, los ciudadanos han aplaudido las intenciones de la señora Howly. La ciudad esta de luto, pues jamas había ocurrido un acto tan violento como este.

[Fin de la sintonía]

(Departamento de Judy)

Por la tarde, Nick llego al departamento, se acostó en la cama muy agotado. Pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, Judy, el ataque, de todo. En eso, suena su celular, es Samantha, el curioso contesta.

-¿Hola?.-

- _Wilde, ¿como se encuentra?_.-

-Pues... Bien.-

- _Eh, llamo para decirle que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, no pudimos encontrar ningún rastro de Judy._ -

Nick se deprimió un poco, pero el recordó que ahora tiene el apoyo de la señora Howly.

-Uhh, esta bien... Muchas gracias-

- _Usted sabe que por lo que paso, no pudimos ganar puntos._ -

-Si si lo entiendo.-

- _Esta bien, hasta pronto_.-

Nick colgó. Dejo su teléfono de lado y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

"No te preocupes Judy... Te voy a encontrar" Pensó Nick decidido.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam, Sarah y James entraron al apartamento, Sarah se sentó en el sofá muy agotada.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Si estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.-

-Okey, ehh... Tengo que salir a dar una conferencia de prensa, al respecto de tus fotografías.-

-¿Me tomaron fotografías?.- Pregunto Sarah sorprendida.

-Si, se volvieron vírales.-

-No lo puedo creer, y seguro que favoreció a tu campaña.-

-Si, mucho.-

-Que bien.-

Adam sonrió.

-Bueno me voy, James se quedara a cuidarte.-

James dio un paso al frente.

-Esta bien.- Sarah se levanto.

-Nos vemos.- Adam se despidió y salió del apartamento.

James se sentó en el sofá y se puso a revisar su celular. Sarah se retiro a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. También se puso a revisar su celular, efectivamente, sus fotos habían alcanzado tanta fama que hicieron que Adam ganara 20 puntos mas.

En eso recibe un mensaje de Nick, ella entro al buzón y lo leyó.

~Hey, necesito de tu ayuda, ahora si se me acabaron las ideas...~

Sarah iba a ignorar el mensaje, pero luego sintió una incomodidad, sintió que no estaba bien. Ella buscaba hacer lo correcto y enmendar sus errores, aparte Adam había llegado lejos, otra vez. Sarah escribió.

~Esta bien... Pero no se de donde conseguir algo.~

En eso se le ocurrió algo, James, el fiel compañero de Adam podría tener algo, tal vez en su celular. Entonces volvió a escribir.

~Creo que ya se que, espera mi mensaje~

Sarah se levanto, pero luego se asomo por la sala y vio a James entretenido en su celular, ella trago saliva y se metió de nuevo a la cocina. Abrió una de las puertas de la alacena, y tras de unos sartenes saco un pequeño bote: pastillas para dormir.

Ella escondió el bote en sus bolsillos, se dirigió a la sala.

-James, ¿gustas un té?.- Pregunto Sarah tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Gracias, me vendría bien.-

-Esta bien.-

Sarah se retiro rápido a la cocina.

"Perdón James" Pensó Sarah arrepentida.

End...

Hey everyone :v Ya suponen que hara esta señorita en el proximo cap... Y con este capitulo entramos a la "fase 2" de la historia, lo interesante y las verdades saldran a la luz, de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado, dejen revius, hasta luego. (Prox chap lunes)

#TeamCap :P


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah llega a la sala donde se encuentra James sentado.

-Aquí esta.- Sarah deja la taza frente a James.

-Gracias.- James tomo la taza.

Sarah estaba nerviosa, y ansiosa por que James tomara de la taza.

-¿De que es?.- Pregunta James antes de tomar.

-Eh... Manzanilla.-

-Oh, esta bien.-

James acerco sus labios lentamente a la taza, Sarah solo sobaba sus patas de ansiedad. Cuando su boca ya estaba sobre la taza, James tomo un sorbo, Sarah sintió que su estomago se revolvió de nervios al pensar si funcionaria.

-Delicioso.-

-Que bueno que te guste, si me necesitas estoy en la cocina.-

Sarah sale apresurada de la sala y entra a la cocina, esta muy nerviosa, se recarga en el refrigerador.

Mientras tanto en la sala, James casi acaba su taza, cuando da el ultimo sorbo deja la taza en la mesa y se pone a mandar mensajes.

-Que... Raro.- Dice James débilmente.

James sentía sus ojos pesados, en un instante ya se inclinaba en el asiento a punto dé dormirse.

Cuando al fin cayo, Sarah se asomo discretamente a ver a James, cuando vio que dormía se acerco a el rápidamente para alcanzar su celular desbloqueado. Llego con el y por fortuna el celular aun no se bloqueaba, le pico rápidamente para evitar su bloqueo, y luego empezó a buscar en el celular algo relacionado con Judy.

Entre muchos mensajes que tenia el celular, Sarah encuentra uno en particular que se le hizo raro, era de Adam diciendo que fuera a una bodega, tenia la dirección de la misma. Ella dio con el mensaje, pero un poco confusa pues Adam era cuidadoso con sus mensajes, jamas mandaba mensajes para algo así.

Sarah tomo su propio celular y le tomo una foto al celular con la dirección, se aseguro que de se vea bien y luego la mando al numero de Nick.

~[Imagen] Aquí esta, ve a ese lugar, pero ten cuidado Wilde~

Sarah espero la respuesta de Nick.

~Gracias, lo tendré, por cierto ¿donde esta el?~

~Dara una conferencia de prensa sobre lo sucedido, pero aun así ten cuidado~

~Esta bien, hasta luego~

Sarah dejo su celular en su bolsillo, y dejo el celular de James en su pata, luego se retiro a su cuarto.

(En algún callejón de Zootopia)

Un animal con una gorra y un abrigo largo caminaba por ahí, esperando encontrar a su contacto, y en efecto al final del callejón había un león con el mismo atuendo.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda.- Dice el león.

-Si, solo necesito algo poderoso, algo que lo pueda matar.- Dice el extraño animal.

-Okey, tu puedes escoger.-

En las sombras del callejón había un auto, el león abrió la cajuela y enseño su contenido, eran armas.

-Estuvo feo lo de esta mañana, la gente está conmocionada.- Comento el león.

-Si, fue algo inesperado.- Dijo el animal mientras analizaba cada arma.

El animal escogió un revolver.

-Quiero este.- Dijo el animal levantando el arma.

-Es el mas caro, pero puedo hacer un descuento.-

-Ya lo creo.-

El león cerro la cajuela y saco una libreta para ponerla sobre la cajuela.

-Quiero que sepas, que cualquier falla del arma no es mi culpa, ya que vienen en perfectas condiciones.- Dijo el león mientras anotaba algo.

-Te agradezco el arma, pero conozco tus hábitos, delator.-

En un movimiento rápido, el animal desconocido saco una navaja de su abrigo y la clavo en el cuello.

-¡Gah!.- El león grito.

El animal le tapo la boca y le clavo mas la navaja.

-Me contaron que que vendes las mejores armas, pero que 3 de cada 5 que te compraban desaparecían a los 2 días.- Dijo el animal en voz baja.

El león se desmayo, el animal lo dejo tirado desangrandose.

-Por cierto, la revolver me gusto.- El animal la tomo y la guardo en el abrigo.

"Hora de saldar cuentas" Piensa el animal.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick se estaba preparando para ir por Judy, se puso una gorra de invierno y guardo en sus bolsillos una pistola de shock.

-Voy por ti zanahorias.- Se dijo Nick a si mismo viendo en el espejo.

Tomo las llaves del cuarto y dejo el departamento. Cuando salió, activo su Zoogle Maps del celular y puso la dirección de la bodega.

(Centro de convenciones de Zootopia)

Adam estaba en el centro del pequeño lugar de entrevistas, hay periódicos y noticieros haciéndole preguntas por el atentado de esa mañana y por el estado de su esposa.

-Señor Howly, ¿su esposa se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto un castor.

-Si, ella se encuentra bien, no sufrió ningún tipo de daño.-

Un venado levanto la pata para preguntar.

-Respecto a las elecciones, ¿cree que va a ganar la alcaldía? Estas ultimas horas han subido sus puntos.-

-Ehh, pues esperemos que si.-

Un conejo gris levanto su pata.

-Antes del ataque, subieron unos rumores en la internet donde relatan, que usted secuestro a un empleado del congreso, ¿que responde ante esas acusaciones?.-

Adam trago saliva, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Yo creo que son unas... Tontas acusaciones, absurdas, que seguro las publicaron con el propósito de bajar mis puntos.-

En eso, un tigre con gorra de ZNN levanta su pata.

-Usted.- Adam le apunta.

La multitud voltea a ver al tigre para escuchar la pregunta.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir.- Dijo en voz baja sin mostrar la cara.

-Emm si, te escucho.- Dijo Adam.

-Vete al demonio.-

El tigre se levanto, de su chaqueta saco un arma y le apunto a Adam.

-Ted.- Dijo Adam nervioso y aterrorizado.

Ted jalo del gatillo.

El grito de la multitud no se hizo esperar, todos se alejaron del tigre que acababa de disparar contra Adam. Adam se tambaleó y cayo de espaldas sobre el suelo, seguridad se acerco a Adam y lo cargo para llevarlo a la salida.

Los policías que estaban presentes se acercaron al tigre para apresarlo.

-Lo logre.- Dijo Ted, puso su pistola en la boca y jalo el gatillo.

Los policías trataron de evitarlo, pero fue en vano, Ted se mato.

Afuera del centro de convenciones, ya estaba una camioneta de la policía, un oso abrió la puerta.

-Tráiganlo.- Dijo el oso.

Un par de lobos cargaban a Adam, se acercaron a la camioneta y lo subieron con cuidado.

-Al hospital mas cercano. ¡Rápido!.- Dijo uno de los lobos.

Cerraron las puertas de la camioneta, y la camioneta arranco para el hospital.

(En alguna bodega en Zootopia)

Nick llego muy cansado al lugar indicado, el lugar no se veía deteriorado, al contrario, se veía como nuevo. El creyó que seria una antigüedad de edificio. Guardo su celular, y se puso unos guantes y respiró profundamente.

-Aquí voy.- Dijo Nick nervioso.

Antes de entrar, saco su pistola de shock y la preparo. Entro con sigilo, había muchas cajas, sobretodo de refrescos. El trago saliva y se adentro en la bodega en busca de su coneja.

-¿Hola?.- Pregunto Nick en voz alta.

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Judy?.-

En eso escucha una voz débil a lo lejos.

-Aquí.- Dijo la voz.

Nick paro las orejas y busco de donde provenía la voz. Y en unos segundos encontró a Judy en deplorables condiciones, sus orejas caídas y labios secos, a pesar de que la hidrataron hace tiempo se puso igual que antes.

-Judy.- Dijo Nick emocionado.

El zorro se acerco a la coneja, la abrazo con fuerza.

-Aquí estas.- Dijo Nick feliz.

-Me... Encontraste.- Dijo Judy soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por supuesto, no te iba a dejar.- Nick con una garra destrozo las cuerdas con las que estaba atada Judy.

Cuando las quito, Judy cayo de la silla y Nick la atrapo.

-Nick... Tengo sed.- Dijo Judy débilmente.

-No tengo nada, espera a que te lleve a casa.-

-Estoy... Cansada.-

Nick cargo a Judy en sus brazos.

-Te llevare lo mas rápido posible.- Dijo Nick caminando hasta la salida con Judy en sus brazos.

(Apartamento Howly)

-¿Que paso?.-

James se despertó lentamente, se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor, seguía en el apartamento. Bostezo y luego tomo su celular para revisar la hora.

-¿Como carajo?.-

En eso Sarah sale del cuarto asustada y al borde del llanto.

-¡James!, paso algo.- Dijo Sarah muy asustada.

James se activo rápidamente.

-¿Que, que pasa?.-

-Le dispararon a Adam, esta grave.- Dijo Sarah llorando.

James se quedo sin palabras, se aterrorizo y se olvido por completo que había dormido bastante.

-Vamos, rápido.- James de levanto del sillón.

Sarah y James salieron corriendo del apartamento.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick abrió la puerta con dificultad, aun llevaba a Judy en sus brazos, cerro la puerta con su pata y dejo a Judy en la cama.

-Aquí hay agua.-

Nick se levantó y fue por la botella de agua que tenia en el escritorio. Cuando la agarro, se acerco a Judy y se la abrió.

-Toma.-

Judy la agarro y tomo de la botella y en cuestión de segundos acabo con la botella.

-Ese desgraciado te dejo deshidratada estos últimos días.- Dijo Nick enfadado.

-Si... Solo en una ocasión me dio agua.- Dijo Judy limpiando su boca empapada del agua.

Nick la vio muy deprimida, y el la abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe.- Dijo Nick tratando de no sonar tan "cursi"

-Yo también, sabia que irías por mi.-

-Claro, no me hubiera rendido.-

Rompieron el abrazo.

-Te daría un beso, pero no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo.- Dijo Judy en tono divertido.

-Lo se, ya lo pagarás mas tarde.- Dijo Nick pícaramente.

Judy se levanto de la cama.

-Tengo que ducharme, apesto.-

-Esta bien, te espero.-

Judy entro al baño, mientras que Nick saco su celular y divago por el internet, y se encontró con algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Que?.-

Vio la noticia del ataque contra Adam Howly, que ya era viral en las redes.

(Hospital Central de Zootopia)

Sarah y James estaba llegando al área de emergencias del hospital, había mucha gente del ataque del tren, pues aun había muchos heridos.

-Señora Howly, por acá.- Dijo un oso polar con bata de doctor al otro lado del pasillo.

Sarah lo vio y corrió hacia el.

-Doctor, ¿como esta?.- Pregunto Sarah preocupada.

-Acompáñenme a otro lugar, hay mucha gente aquí, la prensa esta llegando.-

El doctor camino hasta un cuarto vacío, James y Sarah lo siguieron, entraron y el doctor tomo un largo respiro.

-Eh tengo decirle que su esposo, perdió mucha sangre.-

-¿Y?.-

El doctor trago saliva.

-Tal vez no se salve.-

End...

Boom, no lo esperaban, ¿o si?. Lamento la pequeña demora y si, estuvo muy fuerte este capitulo, pero es parte de la trama. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen revius, hasta la proxima gente! :P

Divided we fall...


	23. Chapter 23

[Radio ZNN]

Esta tarde en una reunión que dio el candidato Adam Howly, ocurrió una tragedia, pues un tigre atento contra el candidato. Se desconoce su estado de salud, al parecer el tigre era un periodista de esta cadena de noticias. Fue trasladado al Hospital Central de Zootopia, en unas horas se dará a conocer su estado de salud. Mientras tanto, la compañera en campaña de Adam Howly, Daisy Kent dio un importante anuncio hace unos minutos, escuchemos.

Daisy: En este trágico día, no me quedan palabras, de verdad. Pero es mi deber informar que si el día de mañana resulta electo Adam Howly... Yo asumiré su puesto, hasta que se recupere. Le deseo una pronta recuperación, y mis bendiciones a el y a su esposa. Llamo a todos los ciudadanos a rezar por su salud, que por favor, se recupere pronto. Gracias.

Estas fueron las palabras de Daisy Kent, que aparte llamo a los ciudadanos a votar mañana. Que por cierto, esta tarde se pensó posponer las elecciones para otro día, pues la ciudad esta de luto, pero la presión de el congreso no dejo que esto sucediera. Seguiremos informando mas sobre este día gris y lleno de tristeza en unos momentos, regresamos.

[Fin de la sintonía]

El doctor hablaba con Sarah y James en privado.

-Perdió mucha sangre y...-

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor, por favor...- Sarah sollozaba.

-Ya estamos avanzando, hemos llamado al banco de sangre, no ha de tardar.-

Sarah se tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien doctor... Gracias por el aviso.-

-Con permiso.- El doctor se retira del cuarto.

Sarah y James también salen, y se van a la sala, que esta sola pues la seguridad prohibió que entraran a esa parte del hospital.

-Tengo que llamar a Amy, para avisar donde esta Adam.- Dice Sarah mientras se sienta en un sillón.

-Okey, iré por una bebida.-

James se alejo de la sala, Sarah saco su celular y realizo la llamada.

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy se estaba poniendo su ropa, Nick estaba sentado en la cama mirando la pared muy serio.

-¿Que tienes Nick?.- Pregunto Judy sentándose junto a el.

-Recuerdo que días anteriores al secuestro te dije que no volvieras a seguirlo.- Dijo Nick un poco serio.

Judy bufo.

-Sabes que no me rindo tan fácil.-

-Pudo matarte, o no espera, casi te mata.-

-Pero no, mira aquí estoy, no entiendo por que te enojas, ya estoy contigo. A salvo.- Dijo Judy abrazándolo y tratando de calmarlo.

-No me hiciste caso, sentí mucho miedo cuando el te llevo...- Nick se entristeció.

Judy noto su tristeza.

-Nick, escucha...- Judy puso una pata sobre su mejilla.

Nick volteo hacia ella.

-Nick, estoy bien...estamos bien, por favor no te pongas así.- Dijo Judy en voz calmada.

-Judy, ya no vuelvas a hace esto... Por favor.- Dijo Nick ya calmado.

-Te prometo que no, Nick.-

Judy abrazo a Nick, y luego se besaron.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Judy en voz baja.

Luego se acostaron en la cama, y siguieron en lo suyo...

(Al día siguiente)

En el Hospital Central aun había muchos animales esperando noticias de Adam, periodistas de todas partes estaban ahí. En el cuarto de Adam estaba Sarah y Amy sentadas al lado de el, la transfusión de sangre había terminado en la madrugada.

-Todo paso muy rápido... No nos recuperamos de un golpe cuando ya había pasado otra cosa.- Dijo Sarah en tono melancólico.

-Espero que despierte pronto, hoy es su día y me duele tanto que lo pase dormido.- Dijo Amy limpiando unas lagrimas de su rostro.

-Dijo el doctor que despertaría pronto, espero.-

-Y, ¿como han estado? Independientemente de lo que paso hoy.-

-Bien Amy, todo ha estado tranquilo, pero atareado con eso de las campañas, era difícil descansar.-

-Si, debe ser muy cansado.-

-¿Y tu, como has estado?.-

-Pues bien, igual de cansada.-

-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, y venir con nosotros unos días.-

-Ay Sarah, como quisiera eso, pero hay mucho trabajo.-

-Pues habla con tu jefe...-

Sarah fue interrumpida por un tosido de Adam, que estaba abriendo los ojos, Amy se alegro y se acerco a su hermano.

-Adam, Adam...- Dijo Amy en voz baja.

Adam abrió los ojos lentamente, después de abrirlo lanzo una mirada interrogante.

-¿Sigo... Vivo?.- Pregunto Adam con dificultad.

-Shh, no te esfuerces.- Sarah se acerco a Adam.

-Tengo... Sed.-

Sarah tomo un tubo pequeño que conectaba a una bolsita de agua y se lo puso con cuidado a Adam en su boca.

-No tan rápido.- Dijo Sarah sosteniendo el tubo.

Adam tomo agua lentamente, Amy acariciaba la pata de su hermano.

-Que gusto que despertaras...- Dijo Amy soltando una lagrima.

Adam dejo el tubito, Sarah lo dejo en su lugar.

-Hoy... Es el día.- Dijo Adam en tono optimista.

-Si, ¿quieres que prenda el televisor?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Claro.- Adam tosió un poco.

Amy se levanto y se acerco a una pantalla plana que tenia el cuarto, prendió la TV y puso las noticias.

"Adam Howly va en la delantera en las primeras votaciones, aun falta por saber los resultados de Tundratown y Saraha Square, el Distrito Forestal acabo hace unos momento de entregar las votaciones. El proceso fue rápido porque ahora se utilizo una urna electrónica."

Amy se volvió a sentar junto a Adam.

-Espero que en... las próximas 4 horas den los resultados.- Dijo Adam volteado hacia la TV.

-Se paciente, mientras, hay que avisar al doctor que despertaste.- Sarah se levanto y salió del cuarto.

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy y Nick se preparaban para salir a votar, ambos habían quedado que de ninguna manera optarían por Adam.

-Y, ¿a donde iremos después?.- Pregunto Judy.

-A donde quieras zanahorias.-

-Que te parece a desayunar y luego al cine, hay películas buenas.-

-Esta bien, solo recuerda que no disponemos de mucho, tenemos dinero para un mes solamente, definitivamente hay que volver a buscar trabajo.-

-Yo aun conservo el mío, aun después de estar ausente muchos días.- Dijo Judy en tino divertido.

-Tienes suerte, falte 1 día y me dijeron que no era necesario que volvería.- Dijo Nick irritado.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraras algo.-

-No lo dudes.-

-Claro que no.-

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Lista?.-

-Lista.-

Y la pareja salió del departamento.

(Hospital Central)

Han pasado 3 horas, Sarah llamo a Daisy para avisar que Adam despertó y la porcina dio la noticia, que fue bien recibida. Sarah y Amy seguían al lado de Adam, y Adam estaba dormido.

-Creo que ya dirán quien gano.- Dijo Amy subiendo el volumen de la Tv con el control remoto.

-Bueno, quien lleva la delantera, aun falta Sahara Square.- corrigió Sarah.

-Creo que deberías despertarlo, para que vea comp va.-

Sarah asintió y movió la pata de Adam, luego el despertó lentamente.

-Eh...- Dijo Adam medio dormido.

-Ve la TV.-

Adam abrió los ojos rápido y volteo a ver la Tv.

"La candidata Samantha Parker lleva un porcentaje de 37%, mientras que Adam Howly lleva 63%, y eso que aun falta analizar los resultados de Saraha Square que fue el ultimo distrito en votar. En la próxima hora se verán los resultados definitivos."

Acabo el reportaje y Amy bajo el volumen.

-Vas muy bien, espero y ganes.- Dijo Amy tomando la pata de Adam.

-Eso espero Amy.- Dijo Adam un poco emocionado.

-Solo hay que esperar un par de horas para ver los resultados.-

Adam asintió, pero el cansancio volvió y decidió retomar su siesta,

-Despiértenme... Cuando haya ganado.- Dijo Adam cerrando sus ojos.

-Okey.- Amy soltó su pata.

Ambas lobas se levantaron y salieron del cuarto.

-Vamos a tomar un café.- Dijo Sarah.

-Claro.-

(Zoo Mall)

Pasaron 2 horas, ya era de tarde y los resultados se darían a conocer en unos momentos y lo televisaran. Nick y Judy salían del cine, Judy estaba emocionada.

-Por Dios, estuvo increíble.- Dijo Judy emocionada.

-Me da gusto verte así, y que te despejes del estrés.-

-Fue de lo mejor, esperaba mas de Iron...-

Judy fue interrumpida por un castor que le pidió que guardara silencio, pues el apenas iba a entrar al cine.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Judy apenada.

Nick se rio.

-Y, ¿que mas podemos hacer?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Vamos a la plaza de comida.-

-Vaya, espero que no engordes.-

-Es solo para un pequeño postre, aparte ahí están las pantallas para ver quien gano.-

-Oh si. Bueno, solo un helado eh.-

Judy asintió y ambos caminaron hasta la plaza de comida, que se encontraba llena como de costumbre. Tomaron una mesa y Judy se adelantó al helado.

-Iré por los helados, ¿me esperas?.-

-Si, aquí te espero.-

-No me tardo.-

Judy se alejo de la mesa y se dirigió al local de la comida. Nick se quedo viendo uno de los televisores que había en la plaza.

"Llegaron los resultados definitivos, hace unos momentos..."

Nick puso atención, al igual que todos en la plaza, parecía como si tratara un partido o algo similar.

"Votaron el 89 por ciento de la población, el resto se reservo votar esta vez. En unos instantes daremos el resultado."

-Listo.- Judy llego a la mesa con 2 conos de helado.

-Que rápido.-

Judy le dio uno de los conos a Nick y el tomo.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, ¿aun no han dicho nada?.- Pregunto Judy lamiendo su helado.

-Ya casi.-

"Listo, la información llego, y este resume, que el ganador es... Adam Howly, que gano por 23 puntos a Samantha Parker. Los puntos incrementaron las ultimas horas, debido al gran apoyo de la gente."

La mayoría de los animales presentes grito el triunfo, mientras que Judy y Nick se aterraron.

-No... puede ser.- Nick tiro su cono de helado.

Judy se quedo sin palabras, a su alrededor los animales solo celebraban el triunfo de Howly.

-Ay no, esto es malo.- Judy dejo su cono en la mesa.

-Si...-

-Ahora que el esta ahí, lo sabrá todo y no dudara en atacar de nuevo. Así trabaja el... elimina los cabos sueltos.-

-Solo nos queda resignarnos... y llevar todo en paz.-

-O prepararnos para otro golpe.- Dijo Judy asustada.

-Calma, no creo que se arriesgue tanto, no si esta ahí en la alcaldía.- Nick tomo la pata de Judy.

-Pero el...-

-Judy, el no puede hacernos nada, mientras este ahí, porque es vigilado a toda hora.-

Judy se calmo un poco.

-Bueno... Espero que... Tengas razon.-

-Por favor, olvida esto y disfrutemos el día, todo estará bien.-

Judy se acerco mas a Nick en la mesa.

-De hecho no lo esta.-

-¿Porque?.-

-Mi cono se quebró...-

(Hospital Central)

Adam apenas podía hablar, la noticia le tomo por sorpresa, Amy y Sarah seguían a su lado cuidando de el.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir hermano, felicidades.- Dijo Amy abrazándolo con cuidado.

-Gracias, estoy... Satisfecho.-

-Solo espera a que te den de alta.- Amy se separo de el.

-Esperemos que sea pronto.- Dijo Sarah tomando la pata de Adam.

En eso el celular de Amy timbra.

-Tengo que contestar, no me tardo.-

Amy salió del cuarto dejando solos a Sarah y Adam.

-Ehh, y ¿ya no estas enojada?.- Pregunto Adam.

-No se, aun tengo mis dudas.-

-Se que actue mal, no debi de ponerme tan duro contigo.-

Sarah volteo a la pared.

-Por favor, perdóname.-

-No tienes que pedirme...-

-No me gusta que estemos alejados, eso me afecto mucho.-

Sarah suspiro.

-Aun te amo Adam, a mí tampoco me agrado este distanciamiento... Pero con todo esto, yo creo que, volvemos a estar bien.-

-Gracias.-

Sarah y Adam se besaron. Y en ese momento entro Amy.

-Listo.-

Sarah y Adam se separaron.

-¿Interrumpo?.- Pregunto Amy.

-No.- Dijo Adam un poco molesto.

-Ay perdón, a la próxima toco la puerta.-

Luego de esto, el celular de Adam timbro, estaba al lado de su camilla sobre un mueble.

-Pásalo.- Pidió Adam.

Sarah tomo el celular y se lo dio a Adam.

-Gracias.-

Adam contesto.

-Hola Daisy.-

- _Adam felicidades, te deseo lo mejor estos próximos 4 años_.-

-Gracias, Daisy.-

 _-¿Como estas?_.-

-Bien, me siento muy bien.-

- _Eso es bueno. Ehh te hablo para preguntar si quieres que haga el anuncio oficial, y lo de la toma de poder, etc._ -

-Claro, hazlo, y también di que me suplirás esta semana, ya que en 2 días ya empieza el periodo.-

- _Okey Adam, lo haré en este momento._ -

-Esta bien Daisy, hasta luego.-

- _Adiós Adam, cuídate_.-

Adam colgó

-Listo.- Adam le dio el celular a Sarah.

-¿Era Daisy?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Si, hará el anuncio, de que lo logramos.-

-Esta bien, espero que te mejores pronto.- Dijo Amy.

-Créeme, estoy bien, y creo que estaré mucho mejor la próxima semana.- Dijo Adam satisfecho.

End...

Hey everyone. Ahora si no tarde, no ha habido mucha tarea asi que aproveche. Ehh, la respuesta a tu pregunta Sir... Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto ;) no desesperes joven padawan. Diran que desperte muy rapido a Adam, tenía que hacerlo, no tengo motivos... Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviu, hasta luego.


	24. Chapter 24

(Una semana después)

Ha pasado una semana desde que Adam gano las elecciones, la ciudad demostró su apoyo y cariño yendo al hospital donde se encontraba, la mayoría de los animales iba con carteles con textos de apoyo. A pesar de ser tan temprano todavía, había muchos animales.

Dentro de un cuarto, estaba Adam tratando de levantarse de la camilla con ayuda de su hermana y esposa.

-Necesito cambiarme de ropa, esta bata me incomoda... mucho.-

-Pues espera, que la ropa que tienes aquí esta manchada.- Dijo Sarah.

-Después de aquí podemos ir al apartamento.- Dijo Amy.

-Me parece bien.-

Finalmente Adam ya estaba de pie, pero Sarah y Amy le cuidaban.

-¿Puedes caminar?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Si, bueno que no me dieron en una pierna.-

-Pero la bala rozo tu pecho, eso pudo ser mas peligroso.- Agrego Sarah.

-Tienes razón, retiro lo dicho.-

En eso entra el doctor que atiende a Adam y James.

-Señor Howly, antes de que lo demos de alta, necesita firmar unos papeles, ¿puede?.-

-Claro, James, prepara la camioneta.-

-Enseguida.-

James salió del cuarto y el doctor siguió dentro esperando a Adam.

-¿Donde firmo?.- Pregunto Adam acercándose al doctor.

-Esto.- El doctor mostró un sujetapapeles con un par de hojas y una pluma.

Adam tomo la pluma y firmo los papeles, no le tomo ni 3 minutos.

-Listo.- Adam le entrego el sujetapapeles y la pluma al doctor.

-Gracias señor Howly.-

El doctor salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-¿Que me pongo?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Sal así, no pasa nada.- Dijo Amy.

-No, me incomoda.- Dijo Adam en tono de fastidio.

-A menos que quieras la manchada.- Dijo Sarah.

-Pues, la prefiero, solo la camisa y el pantalón.-

-Okey.-

Sarah se levanto y fue a un pequeño sillón al final del cuarto, ahí estaba la ropa de Adam, aun con la mancha de sangre. La agarro y fue con Adam y se la dio.

-¿Te ayudo?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Si puedes, por favor.-

-Yo voy a ir por un poco de agua, tengo sed.- Dijo Sarah.

Sarah salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta. El hospital estaba en silencio, a pesar del ruido que había afuera por los animales que apoyaban a Howly. El pasillo estaba vacío, a excepción de una enfermera cabra que revisaba unas cosas en un sujetapapeles. Fue a un garrafón de agua y tomo un vaso.

-Hola.- Saludo una voz detrás de Sarah.

Sarah reconoció la voz y volteo lentamente.

-Chris.-

Sarah se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Chris correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Porque no llamaste?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-He estado ocupado.-

Chris se separo de Sarah.

-¿Como has estado?.- Pregunto Chris.

-Bien, un poco estresada por esta situación. ¿Que hay de ti?.-

-Bien, como empezamos a trabajar dos días después de la elección, ha habido mucho trabajo.-

-Oh...-

-Si...-

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio, sin nada que decir. Chris quiso decir algo, pero se lo guardo.

-Respecto a la otra noche...- Sarah fue interrumpida.

-No digas nada, fue mi culpa, no debí de invitarte. Se que fue muy desconsiderado, pues estas casada y en plena campaña. Yo... Lo siento si te cause problemas.-

-Yo también debo pedirte disculpas, por el comportamiento de Adam, ¿no te dijo nada?.-

-No, solo que a la próxima lo invite también.- Dijo Chris en tono gracioso.

Sarah rio un poco por la respuesta.

-Que bueno, pensé que de había amenazado o algo, pero como somos buenos amigos...-

-Si, no te... preocupes.-

El silencio los volvió a invadir por unos segundos.

-Sarah, quiero decirte que... ya te dejare en paz...- Dijo Chris con pesar.

-¿Con que?.-

-Con conquistarte... fui un tonto, seguro te cause problemas...- Sarah le interrumpió.

-No me causaste problemas Chris.-

-No me mientas, se como es Adam, seguro te llamo la atención.-

-Solo fue una conversación y ya, no pasa nada.-

-No si pasa algo, que ya no puedo verte, ahora eres la esposa del alcalde.-

Sarah se quedo callada, sabiendo que tenia razón el leopardo, solo suspiro y asintió.

-Creo que... Tienes razón Chris.-

-La tengo Sarah, es lo correcto, estas casada y punto.-

Sarah volteo a la pared entristecida.

-Okey Chris, ¿esto es todo?.- Pregunto Sarah un poco triste.

-Creo que si...-

-Bueno... Te veo en la alcaldía.-

-Esta bien, hasta luego.-

Chris le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro dejando a Sarah sola en el pasillo.

"Es lo mejor" Pensó Sarah.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick abrió los ojos lentamente por la luz que entraba por la ventana, puso su pata a su lado y noto que no estaba Judy. Se levanto rápidamente alarmado, pero luego se percato de que estaba frente al espejo poniéndose su ropa formal del trabajo.

-Oye, cuidado, casi te lesionas el cuello.- Dijo Judy.

-Perdón, me asuste.- Dijo Nick tallando sus ojos.

-Te dije anoche que hoy empezaba a trabajar de nuevo.-

-Si lo olvide.-

-De hecho ya me voy.- Judy se acerco a Nick y se sentó junto a el.

-Uh, ¿te veo a la misma hora?.-

-Si, espero y mas temprano.-

-Okey.-

Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mas tarde.-

-Cuídate.-

Judy le acaricio la mejilla, se levanto de la cama y salió del departamento. Cuando se cerro la puerta, Nick se levanto de la cama y tomo su celular del pequeño escritorio y marco un numero.

-Hola... Si soy yo Nick... Si hablo por eso... en la noche, en el mejor, por favor... Gracias.- Nick colgó rápidamente.

"Esto te va a encantar zanahorias" pensó Nick sonriendo.

(Hospital Central)

Adam se acercaba a la salida junto a su esposa y su hermana, se oía mucho ruido fuera del lugar. Flashes de cámaras y gritos de apoyo inundaban la salida/entrada del hospital.

-Creo que, deberías salir solo con tu esposa.- Dijo Amy.

-¿Segura?.-

-Si, ahora son la pareja del momento.-

-Bien, ¿vendrás con nosotros?.-

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer en la ciudad, pero te veo en el apartamento.-

-Okey, gracias Amy.-

Amy se desvió y salió por otro pasillo, dejando solo a Sarah y Adam.

-Bueno, cubre tus ojos.- Dijo Adam.

-Okey... Lista.- Dijo Sarah.

Adam le extendió su pata y Sarah la tomo. Dirigieron sus miradas a la salida y salieron, una ola de flashes les encandeció y una ola de preguntas. Por suerte había guardias cerca y le abrieron paso a la camioneta que estaba sobre la calle.

Evadieron a los reporteros y llegaron a la camioneta, pero antes de subir, Adam dedico unas palabras a un pequeño grupo de reporteros que lograron seguirle.

-Solo quiero agradecer, a todos los que me apoyaron, de verdad muchas gracias.- Dijo Adam rápidamente.

Finalmente subió a la camioneta junto con Sarah y cerro la puerta, los flashes poco a poco dejaron de molestarles pues los vidrios estaban oscurecidos.

-Listo, vamos al apartamento James.- Dijo Adam.

James asintió y arranco hacia su edificio.

Después de media hora de camino llegaron al edificio de Adam, primero James verifico si no había nadie sospechoso y luego paro frente a la entrada.

-Sarah, ¿puedes bajar tu primero?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Ehh, si, te espero arriba para preparar tu ropa.-

Sarah bajo de la camioneta y se fijo a los lados por precaución aunque estuviera en la acera. Entro al lobby y cuando desapareció entre los elevadores Adam hablo.

-James, voy a bajarme a cambiarme, mientras salgo ve a ver a Judy, tal vez ya murió.-

-Esta bien, ahora mismo voy.-

-Gracias James, te veo luego.-

Adam bajo de la camioneta y entro al edificio, James arranco y se dirigió a la bodega. Subió a su piso y entro al apartamento.

-Sarah llegue.-

Adam vio su apartamento y respiro profundamente. Luego Sarah salió del cuarto.

-¿Extrañabas el lugar?.- Pregunto Sarah

-Si, sobretodo... tu presencia.-

Sarah sintió una punzada en su estomago por el comentario.

-Gracias.-

-De verdad, quiero enmendar mis errores Sarah, estos meses me cambiaron mucho.-

-Lo entiendo Adam, no tienes que disculparte.-

Adam se acerco a Sarah y la abrazo.

-Ahora que la reconciliación es oficial, ¿que tal un poco de diversión?.- Pregunto Adam pícaramente.

-Si tenemos diversión, entonces ya será oficial.-

-Esta bien, rápido que tengo trabajo.-

Adam cargo a Sarah, entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

(En alguna bodega de Zootopia)

James bajo de la camioneta, cerro la puerta y saco una llave, pero cuando volteo a la puerta vio que estaba abierta.

-No no no...-

Entro corriendo a la bodega, cuando entro no vio nada mas que dos sillas tiradas y unos rastros de sangre secos de la herida de Ted.

-Esa hija de...-

James saco su celular y le marco a Adam, pero no contestó.

-Mierda.-

Guardo su celular y suspiro enojado.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam se termino de poner su ropa, un traje elegante porque tenia que ir a la alcaldía, Sarah también se vistió elegante.

-¿Solo iremos a saludar gente o te quedarás trabajando?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-No lo se.-

En eso Sarah recordó la fuga de Hopps y ahora que es alcalde, tendría mas razones para acabar con la pareja de ex-oficiales que le han seguido los pasos, pero prefirió no hablar de eso, al menos haga que sepa que la coneja escapo.

-¿Ya estas lista?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Si.-

-Bajemos al lobby, James no debe de tardar.-

-Por cierto ¿a donde fue?.-

-Fue a... revisar la camioneta, me dijo que fallo esta semana.-

-Okey...-

Sarah no le creyó, pues James en toda la semana nunca lo vio salir. No quizo hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Bueno, vámonos.- Dijo Adam.

Sarah y Adam se acercaron a la puerta, salieron del apartamento y bajaron por el elevador al lobby. En la entrada del lobby ya se veía James con las manos en la espalda. Los 3 salieron del edificio y tras la camioneta de James había otras 2 camionetas del mismo color.

-¿Y esas?.- Pregunto Adam en susurro a James.

-Las mando Daisy Kent.-

-Es un amor.-

James rió por su comentario, abrió la puerta del lado de Sarah y ella entro. Adam subió del otro lado y cerro su puerta.

-Arranca James.-

James asintió y arranco la camioneta. Cuando arranco cambio su expresión, ahora estaba muy pensativo, sobre la fuga de Hopps.

(Alcaldía de Zootopia)

Ya fuera dela oficina del alcalde habían varios animales del gabinete de Adam, Daisy estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina esperando a Adam. En eso llega Adam y Sarah, tomados de la pata, los animales presentes aplaudieron la llegada del alcalde electo. Muchos lo felicitaron y dieron muestras de apoyo, finalmente llegaron con Daisy.

-Que gusto verla Daisy.- Saludo Adam.

-Igualmente.-

-A propósito, gracias por los guardias extra.- Dijo Adam en susurro.

-Tenemos que cuidarlo.-

Luego Daisy saludo a Sarah con un apretón de patas.

-Y bien, ¿listo para entrar a su oficina?.- Pregunto Daisy.

-Si, me tomara unos minutos no me tardo.-

-Esta bien, estaremos en la sala de juntas, hay pastel.-

Daisy se marcho junto a la comitiva de animales que estaban cerca, solo quedo Sarah, James y Adam.

-Bien, yo también te esperare en la sala.- Dijo Sarah.

-¿No me acompañas?.-

-A la siguiente, esto es lo que te ganaste.-

Sarah le dio un beso en los labios y se retiro a la sala de juntas.

-Señor.- James le susurro a Adam

-Por favor dime que ya esta deshidratada...- Dijo Adam en susurro.

-Escapo.-

-Carajo.-

Adam puso sus patas en la cabeza en señal de frustración, pero luego se calmo un poco.

-Ya no la aguanto, si no la puedo retener con el secuestro, tendré que tomar alternativas.-

-¿Como que?.- Pregunto James.

-Escucha con atención.-

Adam susurro algo durante 30 segundos y mientras le susurraba, James sonreía con cada palabra.

-¿Entendiste?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Si, pero durare mucho, creo que llegare en la madrugada o en la mañana si soy rápido.-

-No te preocupes, de hecho te pagare este, ahora que tengo acceso a...-

-Entiendo señor, estaré aquí lo mas pronto posible.-

-Sin levantar sospechas y lleva alguna mascara o algo que te cubra.- Dijo Adam susurrando.

-Esta bien, ahora voy hacia allá.-

-Okey cuídate.-

James se retiro discretamente dejando a Adam solo en la entrada de la oficina. Respiro profundamente.

"Listo" Pensó Adam.

Y lentamente abrió las puertas de la oficina. Vio que estaba vacía porque el aun no llevaba nada para rellenar la oficina.

"Lo lograste Adam" Pensó Adam satisfecho.

(Bohemia Bar)

Cayó la noche, y en uno de los bares mas prestigiosos de la ciudad se encontraba Nick y Judy, sentados en la sección de aire libre del bar. Las mesas eran como las de un restaurante lujoso, con su vela en medio de la mesa y unos cordones con luces colgando de los techos.

-Nick, de verdad estoy impresionada.-

-Te prometí que te traería algún día a este lugar.-

-Es muy caro, ¿como lo lograste?.-

-Tengo mis métodos.-

-Uh.-

Los 2 pasaron una velada muy bonita, que hace tiempo no experimentaban. Hablaron de todo lo que se les pudo ocurrir, e incluso hablaron de la posibilidad en un futuro cercano rentar un nuevo departamento. Claro, todo eso acabo cuando llego la dolorosa y costosa cuenta.

-Creo que... No volveremos a salir hasta dentro de un año.- Dijo Nick en tono gracioso.

-No seas dramático, estuvo delicioso.-

-Bueno, tienes razón, la pase de maravilla.-

-Y los dulces que dejaron, se ven buenos.- Judy tomo un dulce que dejaron junto con la cuenta y lo abrió para luego comérselo.

-Yo no acostumbro a comer de esos dulces.-

-¿Porque?, son deliciosos.-

-No lo se, simplemente no me gusta.-

-Debes probar cosas nuevas...- Judy fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

-Disculpa.- Judy contesto, era su hermano mayor. -Hola Ty.-

Luego su rostro de felicidad cambio a terror, Nick noto la palidez que invadió su rostro.

-¿Que?.- Pregunto Judy con un nudo en la garganta.

End...

Oh oh... Hola shikos, lamento la demora, el chapter lo iba a subir ayer pero tuve un contratiempo que me impidio subirlo. Seh, todo pasa muy rápido lo se .-. pero me gusta como acaban los caps :P. Sin nada mas que decir me despido, gracias por sus reviews de verdad. Espero les haya gustado, dejen review, hasta la proxima.

Pd. No esta largo tu nombre SirDanySkywatcher, aim so sorri jeje, es un diminutivo de cariño :P.


	25. Chapter 25

Adam se encontraba en su oficina bebiendo un licor fuerte, como acostumbraba cada noche antes de su ataque. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, en especial la misión extraoficial de James. En eso llega James a la oficina y cierra las puertas con prisa.

-Vaya, llegaste a tiempo.- Dijo Adam viendo su reloj.

-12:45 am, esta bien.- Dijo James.

-¿Como te fue?, ¿fue grave el asunto?.-

-Una herida profunda, me asegure que vieran que soy un tigre.-

-Ya veo... ¿Porque quieres que sepan que eres un tigre?.-

-Si queda vivo el señor, el le puede decir a su hija que fue un tigre, ella al instante sabrá que fui yo.-

-Perfecto, espero que con esto Judy Hopps ya me deje en paz, al igual que su compañero.-

-Yo creo que el atacar a su padre le pondrá un alto a sus intenciones.-

-Eso espero James, o tendré que recurrir a otros métodos no tan violentos.-

-Esa yo creo que es una posibilidad, ahora que lo pienso, ella podría buscan venganza... Tiene que pensar en otra cosa señor.-

-Lo entiendo.- Adam se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió al pequeño mueble de los licores.

-¿Porque no los desaparecemos en algún bosque o otro lugar?.- Pregunto James.

-No es tan sencillo James, quedaríamos implicados en eso, si ya paso con el coyote podría pasar con estos 2 oficiales. Aparte ya soy alcalde, de esta noche en adelante arreglare las cosas con otro método.-

Adam se sirvió mas licor en su vaso.

-El ataque al señor Hopps fue el ultimo acto violento, por el momento.-

En eso se abren las puertas y se asoma Sarah con cara de enojo y frustración.

-¿Como pudiste?.- Pregunto Sarah con enojo.

-Ahora no Sarah, estoy...-

-Contesta Adam.- Dijo Sarah en tono severo.

James tosió un poco incomodo.

-Eh, me tengo que ir, buenas noches.-

James dejo la oficina, cuando salió, Sarah cerro las puertas enfadada.

-Sarah, seguramente sabias que Hopps estaba...-

-Si si, secuestrada.-

-Pues cuando me dispararon, ella escapo, y si esta en libertad puede afectar mi puesto.-

-Había otras maneras, pero elegiste meterte con su familia.-

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan recta?.- Pregunto Adam.

Sarah se quedo callada unos segundos.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-

-Al parecer si, ademas te recuerdo que eres mi complice.- Adam le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-No me digas así, soy tu esposa. Lo que haya hecho antes ya no importa...-

-Si importa, si yo quedo expuesto, tu también.-

-No has cambiado nada... Yo por otra parte...estoy tratando de cambiar.-

-¿Ah si?, ¿Hace cuánto te lo propusiste?.-

-Desde que Ted apareció, de hecho íbamos a encontrarnos, pero el accidente...-

-Ibas a juntarte con un asesino Sarah.- Adam bebió de un solo sorbo el licor.

-¿Sabes?, no tiene caso que discutamos, no vas a cambiar, aunque trates.- Sarah se salio de la oficina pero Adam la detuvo.

-Escucha, aunque hayas "cambiado", seguirás siendo una asesina y complice de mis actos.-

Sarah no respondió ante ese comentario, se fue muy enfadada a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

"Ya lo entenderás Sarah" pensó Adam.

(Bunny Burrows)

Nick y Judy llegaron a la estación en la madrugada pues la situación lo ameritaba, no hubo oposición por parte de Nick de ir, aparte los padres de Judy sabían que eran amigos... Ty, el hermano de Judy, de apariencia semejante a excepción de que era un poco mas grande, los esperaba en la estación desolada y oscura, solo una lampara iluminaba la estación.

-Ty.-

Judy llego, soltó su única maleta y lo abrazo, sollozo en su hombro muy triste.

-Tranquila.- Ty trataba de calmar a su hermana.

-¿El esta bien?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Mal... Pero estable, solo necesita reposar.-

-Me alegra verte.-

Ty se alejo de Judy, luego Judy limpio sus lagrimas.

-Ty, el es Nick, mi... compañero de piso.-

Ty le vio un poco raro, luego se acerco de nuevo a Judy.

-¿Porque vino contigo?.- Pregunto Ty confuso.

-Necesitaba que alguien me cuidara.-

-Esta bien...-

Ty se acerco a Nick y lo saludo con un apretón de patas.

-Un gusto conocerte.- Saludo Ty.

-Buenas... Noches.- Saludo Nick.

Después de saludarse, Judy cargo su maleta y se puso del lado de su hermano.

-¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Si, por aquí.-

Ty los guió fuera de la estación y en un pequeño estacionamiento vacío estaba la camioneta de la familia Hopps. Los 3 subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al hospital, que no tardaron mas de 20 minutos en llegar.

Llegaron a un pequeño hospital, se estacionaron y bajaron para luego entrar por la sección de emergencias que se encontraba vacía. Judy divisó a su madre sentada en el pasillo con una revista en sus patas.

-Mama.- Llamo Judy a su madre.

-Judy.-

Bonnie se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hija.

-Te extrañe.- Judy soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

Bonnie se separo de Judy, y luego se quedo viendo a Nick, quien trago saliva de los "pequeños" nervios.

-Veo que trajiste a Nick.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Si, quería compañía, aparte después de los ataques, me da miedo salir sola.-

-Entiendo.-

Nick se acerco a Bonnie y la saludo.

-Hola señora Hopps, Nick Wilde.- Saludo Nick un poco nervioso.

-Mucho gusto señor Wilde.- Dijo Bonnie.

Después de que ambos se saludaran, Judy interfirió.

-¿Puedo verlo?.- Pregunto Judy.

-El no esta en condiciones para que podamos verlo.-

-¿Que paso exactamente?.- Pregunto Nick.

-En la noche escucho un ruido en los cultivos, cuando salió a revisar no volvió, así que fui a ver donde estaba y... Lo encontré así, con una herida profunda en su pecho.- Dijo Bonnie con un nudo en la garganta.

Judy suspiro muy triste y Nick se aclaro la garganta por incomodidad.

-Quien pudo haber hecho esto... Stu se lleva bien con todos en el pueblo.- Dijo Bonnie soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

En eso Judy levanto sus orejas y abrió los ojos de golpe recordando a alguien que pudo haber hecho tal acto.

"Howly" Pensó Judy atónita.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunta Ty.

Judy volvió a la realidad.

-No... Todo bien.-

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah se hallaba despierta sentada en su cama, limpiando sus lagrimas después de llorar una buena parte de la noche. Ella vio el reloj que tenia en su mueble del lado de la cama.

*4:30 am*

Del mueble saco un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma, apoyo el cuaderno en sus piernas y escribió unas cosas. En eso escucha que la puerta del apartamento se abre y en unos segundos se vuelve a cerrar. Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente y se asomo. No había nadie, aparte es la hora en la que Adam siempre se va al trabajo o a donde se vaya.

Regreso a la cama, arranco la hoja, y salió de su cuarto para luego entrar a la oficina de Adam. Prendió la luz, se acerco al escritorio de Adam y dejo la hoja junto a una pequeña caja.

Apago la luz de la oficina y cerro las puertas de la oficina. Suspiro un poco triste y se alejo de las puertas de las puertas.

(Bunny Burrows)

Los 4 animales estaban sentados en sillones de la sala de espera, el hospital seguía vacío. Nick un poco adormilado saco su celular y vio la hora.

*5:00 am*

En eso llega un mensaje a su celular, era Sarah.

~¿Donde estas?, tenemos que hablar sobre tu novia y su padre~

Nick entrecerró sus ojos confuso.

~¿Tu sabes quien fue?~

~Necesito decirle a ustedes 2~

Nick lo pensó un poco, y luego suspiro pensando si lo que hacía era correcto.

~[Ubicación] avisa cuando llegues, no hay que causar problemas~

~Esta bien, llego pronto~

~¿Porque vienes?, aparte de lo que quieras hablar.~

~Escape... Por favor no le digas a nadie, ya te dejo, adiós.~

Nick apago su celular y se apoyo en el sillón un poco cansado. Judy se acerco mas a Nick.

-Le agradas a mi madre.-

-Si, espero que tu papa opine lo mismo.-

-Ellos aceptan a los zorros, en especial mi madre, es mas... liberal.-

-Y, ¿cuando les diremos sobre nosotros?.- Susurro Nick.

-Después, en estos momentos le seria difícil a mi papa digerirlo todo.-

-Esta bien.-

Nick ladeo un poco su cabeza y cerro los ojos, de verdad estaba muy cansado, Judy hizo los mismo y quedaron dormidos.

(Estación de Trenes de Zootopia)

Sarah llego a su destino, vestía de negro, junto con su típico gorro francés de cuando salía, para evitar que la reconozcan. Sarah bajo del taxi y se dirigió a la estación, fuera de ella había muchas velas en el suelo, y recargadas en la pared del edificio, muchas flores. Sarah evito contacto con ese tipo de decoración pues le entristecía. Entro a la estación, que se encontraba en remodelación, una de las vías principales estaba clausurada. Había bastantes animales ahí, a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Sarah se acerco a una taquilla que era atendida por un puma.

-Quiero un boleto para el próximo tren a... Bunny Burrows.-

El puma tecleo en su computadora.

-El próximo tren sale en 30 minutos, ¿lo quiere?.-

-Si.-

-Esta bien.-

Sarah pago en efectivo, porque si usaba la tarjeta Adam la descubriría. Tomo los boletos y se fue a una de las bancas para esperar su tren. Se sentó, saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Chris...-

Nadie contesto y el contestador pidió su mensaje de voz.

-Chris, ehh, se que dijiste que ya no volveríamos a... A interactuar, pero por favor, necesito de tu ayuda, llama cuando oigas esto.-

Sarah colgó y apago su celular, el tren que la llevaría al pueblo ya estaba en las vías, pero no iba a arrancar hasta en media hora.

(Bunny Burrows)

Nick abrió sus ojos lentamente, bostezo y vio a su alrededor. Sintió un peso en su hombro derecho y noto que era Judy, que dormía plácidamente. Frente a ellos estaba Bonnie leyendo una revista y Ty en su celular. Luego Judy también despertó, se estiro y volteo a ver a Nick.

-¿Que hora es?.- Judy se tallo sus ojos.

Nick prendió su celular y vio la hora.

-7:30, dormimos muy poco.-

Bonnie escucho la platica y dejo la revista.

-Veo que ya despertaron así que, ¿porque no vamos por un café?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Yo me quedo aquí, gracias.- Dijo Ty.

-Bueno, ¿y tu Judy?, necesito un acompañante.-

Judy sonrío malévola hacia Nick, quien le hizo una mirada desafiante.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Susurro Nick.

-Lo siento mama, tengo mucho sueño, Nick quiere el café desde que llegamos.-

Judy le sonrió triunfante.

-Nick, yo quiero un capuchino, por favor.-

-Seguro Judy.-

-Bien, vamos, conozco una buena cafetería cerca de aquí.- Dijo Bonnie.

-¿Porque no podemos pedirlo aquí señora Hopps?.- Pregunto Nick con señal de fastidio.

-No me gusta tomar de los hospitales, aparte eres nuevo por aquí y tienes que probar ese café, vamos.

Bonnie tomo el brazo de Nick y caminaron hacia la salida del hospital, cuando Bonnie y Nick se fueron, Judy se levanto y se sentó junto a Ty.

-Gracias.- Dijo Judy.

-Me debes una, a mi me gusta ese café.- Dijo Ty un poco enojado.

-Es solo para que socialicen.-

-Esta bien.-

-Oye, gracias por guardar mi secreto, de verdad. Tal vez después les diga que Nick es mi novio.-

-No te preocupes Judy, debo decir que me sorprendió cuando me lo dijiste.-

-Tenia que decírtelo, y por mensaje, ya sabes que mi madre escucha todo.-

-Si, a veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas.-

(Honey Coffe)

Bonnie y Nick esperaban en la larga fila del café, todos los conejos del lugar lo miraban diferente y hasta comentaban cosas de el en susurros lo cual incómodo daba a Nick.

-No te preocupes Nick, es solo que no pasan muchos zorros por estos lugares.- Dijo Bonnie en tono reconfortante.

-Si lo se, no me ofende, pero de cierta manera me incomoda.-

-Te entiendo.-

-¿Siempre se llena así?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si, es el café mas famoso, no hay un día que no este lleno.-

-Oh.-

El silencio incomodo invadió, Nick quería sacar platica pero se sentía incomodo.

-¿Y hace cuanto conoces a Judy?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Hace tiempo, y nuestra amistad se hizo mas grande cuando entre a la policia.-

-Si, y lamento que ya no estén ahí, debió de ser un recorte de empleados de emergencia, ¿no?.-

-Si... Nos tomo por sorpresa el recorte de personal.- Mintió Nick.

-Que triste, ¿y ahora donde trabajas?, solo se que Judy trabaja en un banco.-

-En un... Una escuela, doy clases de contabilidad.- Volvió a mentir Nick.

-Ese es un buen trabajo.-

La platica se detuvo pues era el turno de Bonnie y Nick te pedir el café.

(Hospital Bunny Medic)

Judy se levanto sedienta del sofá.

-Voy a tomar agua Ty, espera.-

Ty asintió y siguió en su celular.

-¿Cuando dejaras esa cosa?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No se, es parte de mi.-

Judy bufo y se alejo del sofá hacia el garrafón de agua que estaba en la entrada del hospital, tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua. Tomo el agua y en eso entro un animal por la puerta. Una loba con un traje negro, un gorro negro y lentes de sol, a Judy le pareció familiar.

En eso la loba la vio a los ojos y se le acerco a Judy.

-¿Señorita Hopps?.-

-Ehh, si soy yo... ¿Quien es usted?.- Judy tomo otro sorbo de su vaso.

-Sarah Howly.- Sarah se quito sus lentes.

Judy al escuchar su nombre tiro el vaso de agua y la regó por todo el suelo.

End...

ijosu... Hola.. Lamento la demora .-. el capitulo lo iba a subir el miercoles y alguien se llevo el cargador de mi aparatejo y se acabo la pila. La señora Hopps ya conocio a su yerno... perdon el "compañero de piso" de Judy, se que interactuaron poco, pero en el proximo cap conviviran mas. Diran que la mama no se sorprendió casi, esque quiero poner a los padres de Judy, bueno al menos a la madre, un poco mas light con eseos temas. Y la casi inesperada llegada de Sarah, casi inesperada recalcó, hasta a mi me emociona esto alv. Espero les haya gustado, deje review y nos vemos el lunes shikos.

Pd: Ayer fui a la premier de Civil War y... De verdad la mejor pelicula de Marvel, ¡me encanto! Tienen que verla! :O


	26. Chapter 26

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam abrió las puertas del apartamento, se le veía apurado, entro muy rápido al apartamento.

-¡Sarah, vine por mis papeles!.- Grito Adam.

Al no oír respuesta, miro confundido al cuarto principal.

-¿Sarah?.- Adam llamo a su esposa, y tampoco oyó respuesta.

Adam fue al cuarto para ver que ocurría, a pesar de que estuvieran enojados Sarah contestaría a sus llamados. La puerta estaba abierta y viendo se asomo, vio que Sarah no estaba, entro al cuarto y vio por todas partes. Luego entro al baño y tampoco estaba ahí.

"Seguro salió a sus ejercicios" Pensó Adam.

Salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Se dirigió a su oficina, entro y fue al escritorio a recoger los papeles que requería. Mientras los buscaba arriba del escritorio vio una hoja de cuaderno sobre la caja. Un poco confundido y curiosos tomo la hoja y la abrió ya que tenia un dobles, y vio que era un mensaje un poco largo.

El rostro de Adam cambio de curioso, a furioso en unos segundos.

-¡James!.- Llamo Adam furioso a James.

En pocos segundos, James entro alarmado al apartamento con el arma en sus patas. Cuando vio que todo estaba tranquilo, bajo el arma pero no la guardo y se dirigió con Adam a la oficina.

-¿Que pasa?.- Pregunto James alarmado.

-¡Quiero que la encuentres!.- Adam le dio la hoja a James.

James la leyó rápidamente.

-No dice a donde fue, me será difícil rastrearla.-

-Búscala de todas las formas posibles, no puedo creer que se haya ido.- Adam se calmo un poco.

-¿Porque se habrá ido?.- Pregunto James.

-Ayer peleamos, carajo, todo iba bien entre nosotros.-

-No se preocupe, la encontrare.-

-Espero y no haga una estupidez.-

-No creo que se arriesgue tanto, ni que se haya ido tan lejos.-

-Ni yo, tal vez solo salió a pensar.-

(Bunny Burrows)

Judy se recupero de la sorpresa que le provoco su presencia. Sarah la miro curiosa.

-¿Que hace aquí?.- Pregunto Judy seria.

-Vine a hablar contigo y tu compañero sobre algo.- Dijo Sarah tranquila.

-¿No ve que estamos en una situación delicada?, que por cierto provoco su marido.-

-Eso es de lo que vine a hablar.-

-¿Porque lo hizo?,¿no le basto con lo que me hizo?.-

-Desconozco lo que te haya hecho...-

-No mienta, ustedes se cuentan todo, así funcionan lo se.-

-Lo que hizo estuvo mal y...-

-Por favor ya no hable, o llamare a seguridad.-

-No te servirá de nada, por favor necesito decirles algo a los dos.-

En eso Nick entro al hospital acompañado de la señora Hopps, Nick al reconocer la figura de Sarah se estreso un poco y pensó algo para alejar a Bonnie del encuentro.

-¿Quien es?.- Pregunto Bonnie viendo a Sarah entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ehh, ¿le podría llevar esto a Ty?.- Nick le entrego su café a Bonnie.

-Bueno, esta bien.- Bonnie tomo el café.

-Gracias señora Hopps, la alcanzamos allá.-

Bonnie asintió y se dirigió a la sala de espera, Nick suspiro aliviado. Luego se acerco a Sarah y a Judy.

-Nick, que bueno que estas aquí, por favor llama seguridad.- Dijo Judy enojada.

-No creo que sea necesario, ella quiere hablar con nosotros.-

Judy miro confundida a Nick.

-Espera... ¿Sabias que ella vendría?.-

-Algo así, me dijo que tenia algo importante para...- Judy lo interrumpió.

-No lo puedo creer Nick, ellos son asesinos.-

-Baja la voz estas en un hospital.- Nick bajo la voz.

-¡Como quieres que...!.-

Nick le tapo la boca, hizo una seña a Sarah con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Sarah asintió y fueron a un cuarto vacío cerca de la sala de espera, Judy forcejeaba para hablar.

Entraron al cuarto y Sarah cerro la puerta, Nick soltó a Judy y respiró agitadamente

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Dijo Judy enfadada.

-Tenia que hacerlo.-

Sarah se aclaro la garganta.

-Ahora que están los dos, el motivo por el que vine fue para... disculparme.- Dijo Sarah.

Judy la miro confundida.

-Por lo que ha hecho Adam y, por lo que hice yo.-

-¿Entonces, Adam lastimo a mi papa?.- Pregunto Judy.

Sarah se quedo callada unos momentos.

-Si... Y fue por eso que lo abandone.-

Nick se sorprendió por el comentario de Sarah.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?, tenias una buena vida con el, creo.- Pregunto Nick.

-Porque ya no puedo con mi conciencia... Algo hizo un click en mi y decidí que cambiaría, aunque me llevara a estos extremos.-

Judy aun dudaba de sus palabras.

-No se si estas mintiendo...-

-De hecho, Sarah me ayudo para localizarte.- Dijo Nick.

-¿De verdad?.- Pregunto Judy incrédula.

-Si, supe de tu secuestro... Disculpa... Y mande a Nick tu ubicación.-

Judy tardó unos momentos en digerir sus disculpas, no sabia si creerle.

-Y...¿como diste con Nick?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Una fui al establecimiento donde trabajaba y... Socializamos.-

-Ohh, ya recuerdo.-

-Intercambiamos teléfonos, por su algún día llegáramos a necesitar ayuda.-

Judy suspiro tranquila, Nick seguía nervioso por la reacción de Judy.

-¿Adam sabe qué escapaste?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Supongo que ya se dio cuenta, siempre va al apartamento a estas horas por hojas, aparte deje un mensaje en su escritorio.-

-Espero que no sepa donde estés ahora.- Dijo Nick.

-No no, cuando salí apague mi teléfono.-

-Pues, te creo, yo se que tu no eres como Adam y tus intenciones no se ven malas.- Dijo Judy en tono tranquilo.

-Gracias, yo...- Sarah fue interrumpida.

En eso se escucho la voz de Bonnie llamando a su hija repetidamente.

-¡Judy!.-

-Sal tu primero Judy, dile a Bonnie que estoy en el baño, te alcanzo luego.-

Judy asintió y salió del cuarto con cuidado, vio a su madre de espaldas y se acerco a ella.

-Aquí estoy.-

Bonnie volteo hacia su hija.

-¿Donde estabas?.- Pregunto Bonnie curiosa.

-Yo... Fui al baño.-

-¿Y donde esta Nick?.-

-Salió a tomar aire, no le gusta estar en este tipo de ambientes.- Mintió Judy.

-Okey, ya no te alejes, el doctor nos va a informar sobre tu padre.-

Bonnie tomo del brazo a Judy y rápidamente se fueron a la sala de espera. Nick se asomo por la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió a Sarah.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si, vi un hotel muy bonito cerca de aquí, pagare con mis ahorros.-

-Okey, me tengo que ir.-

-Yo también, no quiero levantar sospechas.-

Sarah saco de su abrigo sus lentes negros y se los puso.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto, cuídate.-

-Gracias.-

-Si necesitas ayuda, llámame.-

Y finalmente Nick salió del cuarto rápidamente. Sarah se ajusto su gorro y salió del cuarto, para después dirigirse a la salida del hospital.

(Apartamento Howly)

Ya era de tarde, Adam estaba sentado en su escritorio, frente a el estaba James con un maletín cerrado.

-¿Enserio cree que esto funcionara?.- Pregunto James.

-Lo mas seguro es que si, después de lo que hice no creo que se arriesguen mas.-

-Esto es mucho y...-

-Tengo mucho, no pasa nada, recuerda que de ahora en adelante.- Adam apunto al maletín. -Así se arreglaran las cosas.-

-Viendo el puesto en el que se encuentra, no creo que todo se pueda arreglar así.-

-No pasa nada, ya lo he hecho y hasta ahora ha funcionado, solo necesito verlos mañana.-

-Esta bien señor.-

James abrió las puertas de la oficina, pero Adam le detuvo.

-¿Alguna señal de Sarah?.- Pregunto Adam serio.

-No, apago su celular, no hay registros de tarjetas de crédito, nada.-

-Me lleva la...-

-No se preocupe, ya aparecerá, recuerde que no se puede arriesgar demasiado.-

-Eso espero James, sino, tendré que encontrar un modo para traerla de regreso.-

-Ella volverá, y mas pronto de lo que cree.-

Adam se quedo pensando y luego giro su silla hacia la ventana.

-¿Algo mas?.- Pregunto James.

-No, ya puedes meter eso a la camioneta.-

-Esta bien...-

-Espera, antes de que te vayas necesito algo, casi lo olvido.- Adam volteo su silla de nuevo.

-¿Si?.-

-El número de la coneja.- Adam sonrió malévolo.

(Bunny Burrows)

Nick esperaba en la sala junto a Judy, ambos estaban en sus celulares. Bonnie solo los veía muy aburrida.

-¿Porque no dejan esa cosa?, aquí hay revistas interesantes.- Bonnie tomo unas cuantas revistas.

Nick y Judy despegaron la vista de sus celulares, con una mirada igual de aburrida.

-Mama, esas revistas son solo chismes de artistas.-

-Claro que no, escuchen... Gazelle embarazada, Taylor Sloth y Kitty Purry enfadadas...- Bonnie leyó en voz alta, y al notar su error decidió dejar la revista.

-¿Ves?, mejor leo algo mas interesante en mi celular.- Judy volvió a su celular.

-Bueno, platiquemos de algo, a mi no me gusta estar en el celular, solo lo uso para llamadas y mensajes.-

-¿De que podemos hablar?.- Pregunto Judy.

-De... Como vives en la ciudad.-

-Pues no me quejo mama.-

-¿Y tu trabajo?, te gusta estar en el banco, ¿no es así?.-

-Si.-

-¿Y tu Nick?.-

-Pues me va muy... bien, solo que el sueldo es muy bajo.- Nick dejo su celular para mostrar respeto.

-Mira, deberías ser como Nick, cuando le hablo voltea a verme.- Dijo Bonnie apuntando hacia Nick.

Judy volteo a Nick quien le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pff.- Judy dejo el celular. -Por cierto, ¿donde esta Ty?.-

-Se fue hace rato, estaba muy cansado.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Uhh.-

Nick sintió que vibro su celular, lo saco y vio que había recibido un mensaje.

~Ya estoy en el hotel, solo pasare esta noche aquí en Bunny y luego me devuelvo con un conocido a Zootopia~

~Esta bien Sarah, cuídate, llama si necesitas algo.~

Nick apago su celular celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-Espero que Stu despierte pronto.- Dijo Bonnie en tono triste.

-Yo también mama, que sea pronto.-

(Bunny Burrows, Hotel Bym Inn)

*8:00 PM*

Sarah ya se hallaba acostada en su cama, el cuarto no era lujoso ni mucho menos caro, era simplemente perfecto para pasar la noche. El cuarto tenia 2 camas, pues solo quedaban esa habitación para su respectiva especie, una televisión plana, un pequeño sillón y el baño que no era muy grande.

Sarah estaba a punto de apagar su celular y dormir un poco, pero recibió un mensaje de Adam. Dudo en abrirlo, porque tenia miedo que fuera alguna amenaza o algo parecido. Trago saliva y abrió el mensaje.

~Sarah, por favor vuelve, estoy muy preocupado por ti, perdón si te ofendí. Llámame cuando veas esto.~

Sarah pensó en llamarle y disculparse, pero algo dentro de ella lo evito y simplemente apago su celular, ignorando el mensaje de Adam. Se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos.

(Bunny Burrows, Hospital)

*9:30 PM*

Bonnie, Nick y Judy seguían en los sillones de la sala de espera, los 3 ya habían cenado y platicado. Aun no había señales de que Stu fuera a despertar.

-Esto ya es demasiado.- Dijo Judy fastidiada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hija, fue una herida profunda, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar, el estará bien.-

Una doctora se acerco al trio que esperaba en el sillón.

-¿Familia Hopps?.-

Bonnie se levanto esperanzada.

-Si si, somos nosotros.-

-Su marido despertó, aun esta débil pero a abierto los ojos.-

Bonnie y Judy soltaron lagrimas de felicidad y se abrazaron, Nick suspiro aliviado.

-¿Podemos verlo?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Ehh...-

-Por favor doctora, somos los únicos esperando, denos la oportunidad de verlo.- Rogó Judy.

La doctora lo pensó unos momentos.

-Esta bien, solo 5 minutos.-

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Síganme.-

La doctora se alejo, Bonnie la siguió y Judy antes de irse le dio su celular a Nick.

-Toma, llama a casa y diles a todos que papa desperto.- Dijo Judy emocionada.

-Esta bien. Te espero.- Nick tomo el celular.

Judy se aseguro que su madre no estuviera, y beso a Nick en los labios. Pasaron unos momentos y se separaron.

-No me tardo.-

Judy se retiro de la sala de espera. Nick sonrió al verla tan emocionada, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y vio el celular. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcar a casa de los Hopps, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Pensó en colgar, pero la curiosidad era mucha, y contesto...

-Hola.-

- _Hola Wilde, o Hopps quien quiera que sea_.- Dijo la voz.

-¿Quien es?.-

- _Que rápido me olvidan... Soy Adam Howly_.-

End...

Opaaa... De infarto como de costumbre, así soy jejeje. SirDanySkywatcher, te juro que trate de traducirlo, no se que significa .-. Jeje, un saludo. Saludos Magicfans :). Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos pronto. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad, me inspiran mucho shikos.


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Como conseguiste este numero?.- Pregunto Nick un poco enojado.

- _Oye la pregunte ofende, el puesto en el que estoy tiene muchas ventajas_.-

-Que es lo que quieres.-

- _Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes._ -

-¿Contigo?, sigue soñando Howly.-

Nick estuvo a punto de colgar, pero Adam lo detuvo.

- _Les conviene, si no quieren que otro ser querido aparezca igual que el señor Hopps_.-

Nick lo pensó unos momentos y suspiro resignado.

-Bien, te escucho.-

- _Escucha con atención, quiero que mañana a las 2:30 pm se reúnan los dos conmigo en la bodega Teeth en Tundratown, descuiden esta abandonada y será fácil entrar_.-

-Como se que no es una trampa.-

- _Créeme que si los quisiera matar, ya estarían muertos, se que lo intente varias veces pero, hay otras formas de resolver problemas_.-

-Esta bien... No tengo de otra.-

- _Hasta pronto Nick_.-

Nick colgó la llamada, y apago el teléfono muy frustrado. No sabia si hacer caso a la amenaza de Howly, no tenía elección. Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el cuarto donde yacía el señor Hopps.

Tardo unos momentos en encontrarlo, afuera del cuarto estaba Judy y Bonnie viéndolo por la ventana, porque tenían restringido el acceso al cuarto. Bonnie tenia un brazo sobre el hombro de Judy, quien miraba a Stu con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya se encuentra bien.- Susurro Bonnie a Judy.

-Me duele verlo así.-

-En unos días volverá a ser el mismo, no te preocupes.-

Nick se aclaro la garganta y se acerco a las conejas.

-Judy, tienes una llamada del trabajo.- Mintió Nick.

-No me tardo mama.-

Bonnie asintió, Judy tomo el celular pero, Nick la tomo de la pata y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera en silencio. Judy asintió y siguió a Nick, llegaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron.

-Adam Howly llamo a tu celular.- Susurro Nick.

-¿Que?, ¿como?.- Pregunto Judy exaltada.

-Shh baja la voz.-

Nick volteo a su alrededor por si alguien los escuchaba.

-Quiere vernos mañana para un trato.- Susurro Nick mas bajo todavía.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, hay que llamar a...-

-Me amenazo, prácticamente es obligatorio ir con el.-

Judy se puso a pensar unos momentos.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Claro que no, pero ya nos obligo.-

-Pff, ¿a que hora?.-

-Mañana 2:30 pm, Tundratown.-

-Es un largo camino, y no tenemos dinero para ir hasta allá y volver... Si es que volvemos.- Dijo Judy nerviosa.

-Usemos la camioneta.-

-Se la pediré a mi mama.-

En eso llega Bonnie e interrumpe la charla.

-¿Acabaste tu llamada?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Oh si mama, y hablando de eso tengo que pedirte un favor.-

-Te escucho.-

-Necesitamos regresar a la ciudad en la mañana por unos asuntos de trabajo, y necesito la camioneta, vuelvo mañana mismo a ver a mi papa.-

-Claro, mañana van por ella a la casa.-

-Gracias.-

Bonnie se sentó junto a Judy.

-La doctora me dijo que mañana ya podremos entrar a verlo, Stu ya esta fuera de peligro.-

-Que bueno, mañana vendré rápido para poder hablar con el.- Dijo Judy.

-Pero vuelve por favor, necesitamos la camioneta.- Dijo Bonnie con tono burlón.

-Si mama, estaremos bien.- Dijo Judy un poco nerviosa.

(Apartamento Howly, 5:58 am)

-Y, ¿si ellos saben algo de Sarah?.- Pregunto James sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Nah, ella nunca se les acercaría.-

-¿Chris?.-

-No, el salió de la ciudad y vuelve en la mañana.- Adam se sentó en el sillón.

-No tengo nada para poder buscarla.- Dijo James frustrado.

-Ya la encontraremos, por lo pronto, mañana tenemos una reunión...-

-¿Cree que vayan a ir?.-

-Los obligue James, claro que vendrán, les he dado muchas razones para tenerme miedo.-

-Yo sigo creyendo que haberlos matado pudo haber funcionado mejor, pero bueno, espero que ese maletín los convenza.- James apunto al maletín que se encontraba arriba de la mesita.

-Es mi última oportunidad, yo también espero que lo tomen en cuenta.-

James vio la hora en su celular y se aclaro la garganta.

-Creo que tiene trabajo, la alcaldia nunca duerme.-

-Ni yo.- Adam cargo su maletín y se acerco a la salida.

-El traje señor, y yo creo que es mejor que yo lleve el maletín, aparte la reunión es en la tarde.-

-Ahh cierto, voy a ponerme mi ropa.- Adam le dio el maletín a James.

Adam aun seguía en pijama, entro a su cuarto muy apresurado y cerro la puerta.

(Tundratown, Bodega Teeth)

Nick y Judy llegaron al lugar indicado, la bodega estaba muy vieja, e incluso se caía a pedazos. Ambos iban muy nerviosos, sobretodo Judy, Nick iba manejando, apago la camioneta pero antes de salir le hablo a Judy.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.- Nick puso una pata en la mejilla de Judy.

-Estoy bien.- Judy cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente.

Nick volteo el rostro de Judy hacia el y la beso.

-Vamos.-

Nick y Judy bajaron de la camioneta, entraron al terreno baldío que estaba un poco antes de la entrada. El pasto se veía marchito y aplastado, la puerta estaba quemada y abierta. Finalmente entraron a la bodega, el techo tenia grandes agujeros por donde entraba la luz del sol, y la luz mostraba unas grandes bolsas rellenas de algún material desconocido. De pronto una voz se escucho por toda la bodega.

-Dicen que en esas bolsas, yacen los restos de animales que se opusieron al gobierno. Creyeron que podrían contra su líder, pero ahí esta el resultado.- Dijo una sombra en tono aterrador.

Judy se asusto un poco, pero se mantuvo firme, Nick entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver quien es. La sombra salió a la luz, era Adam en su habitual traje elegante.

-Es broma, en esas bolsas solo hay harina, lo único que quedo después del incendio.- Dijo Adam en tono mas tranquilo.

-Vaya lugar para tener una reunión.- Dijo Nick.

-Me gustan estos lugares, alejados de la civilización... la población jamás escucharía los gritos desgarradores de los animales que mueren aquí...-

Nick y Judy tragaron saliva, se pusieron mas nerviosos.

-Pero no es el caso, no quiero hacerles daño solo...- Adam hizo una seña y de las sombras salió James con un maletín. -Proponerles esto a cambio de que me dejen en paz.-

Nick y Judy miraron confundidos el maletín.

-¿Que es eso?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Entrégaselos James.- Dijo Adam.

James se acerco lentamente a Nick y le dio el maletín, Nick lo tomo dudoso.

-Abrelo.- Dijo Adam.

Nick lo observó detenidamente, luego lo abrió lentamente y se sorprendió con su contenido, Judy se asomo junto con Nick al interior.

-¿Nos vas a comprar?.- Pregunto Judy con disgusto.

-Si, eso a cambio de que dejen de buscarme.-

Nick iba a decir algo, pero Judy lo interrumpió.

-No lo aceptaremos, nos hiciste mucho daño, a mi y a mi familia.- Reclamó Judy.

-Acéptalo conejita, estoy tratando de arreglar esto por una vía pacífica.-

-¡Que asco me das!, después de lo que hiciste, ¿crees que aceptaremos ese dinero?.-

-Judy...- Susurro Nick.

-¡No vam...?.- Nick le tapo la boca a Judy.

Adam puso los ojos en blanco muy desesperado y se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta definitiva, James puso una pata sobre el abrigo, donde tiene su arma.

Nick y Judy se alejaron un poco, dejo el maletín en el suelo, Nick le destapó la boca.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso.- Dijo Judy enfadada.

-Escucha, nos esta dando una buena cantidad de dinero, a cambio de que nos deje en paz. Es una buena oportunidad, piensa en lo que podemos hacer...-

-¿Enserio quieres aceptar ese sucio dinero?.-

-Si nos deja en paz, si. Quiero vivir una vida normal, sin tener a alguien tras de nosotros tratando de matarnos. Recuerda que una vez te dije que lo dejaras por la paz y ve, te secuestraron, hirieron a tu padre... Por favor, acepta el dinero.-

Judy bajo la cabeza pensativa, Adam se veía impaciente.

-Estoy esperándolos.- Dijo Adam.

Judy suspiro y asintió.

-Esta bien Nick...-

Nick la abrazo.

-Se que te hace sentir sucia, pero es por nuestro bien.-

Nick se separo de ella, recogió el maletín y se acerco a Adam.

-Aceptamos el dinero... Pero, ¿como se que tu cumplirás tu parte?.-

-Les doy mi palabra.- Adam levanto su pata.

El silencio invadió la bodega por unos segundos.

-Pues... Nos retiramos, tenemos mucho que hacer.- Nick fingió una sonrisa.

-Espero no volver a verlos.- Dijo Adam.

Adam y James desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la bodega y se escucho el sonido de una puerta. Los sollozos de Judy también se escucharon, Nick dejo el maletín en el suelo y se acerco a Judy para consolarla.

-Nos rebajamos a su nivel.- Dijo Judy en sollozos.

-Era nuestra última oportunidad, aparte ya quería que se fuera.-

-El no cumplirá su parte.-

-Lo se, por eso vamos a diseñar algo en caso de que nos pase algo, que no se quede así.-

-¿Que haremos?.-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, descuida.-

(Hotel Bym, Bunny Burrows)

Sarah estaba viendo la TV acostada, se sentía aburrida. Hizo todo lo posible por entretenerse y no resulto. Se abstuvo de encender su celular para que Adam no la rastreará, pero ya no pudo mas y lo encendió. Cuando termino de encender, una ola de mensajes invadió el teléfono que casi lo descompone.

Apagó la TV para concentrarse mientras leía los primeros mensajes, en su mayoría eran de Adam. Y en eso vio un mensaje de Chris, saludando y con una foto graciosa adjunta. Ella río por la foto, y luego se quedó pensando mientras veía la conversación. Volteo a su alrededor, y marco un numero en su celular.

-Hola Chris.- Saludo Sarah.

- _Hey, ¿como estas?._ -

-Pues la verdad, mal.-

- _Vaya, ¿porque?._ -

Sarah se puso nerviosa, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¿Puedes venir por mi, a Bunny Burrows?.-

No se escucho respuesta alguna del otro lado.

 _-¿Como?_.-

-Si, estoy acá por... ¿Si puedes venir?.-

- _Pues... Esta bien, tardare horas en llega_ r.-

-No le digas nada a Adam, por favor.-

- _Okey, no te preocupes, voy en camino._ -

-Te mandare ubicación y apagare el celular.-

- _Esta bien, te veo allá_.-

Sarah colgó, e inmediatamente envió la ubicación y apago el celular.

(Departamento de Judy)

Nick abrió la puerta del departamento, entro junto con Judy y dejaron el maletín debajo de la cama.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- Dijo Judy.

-No te preocupes.- Nick se levanto y trono su espalda. -Uhh, tu manejas de aquí a Bunny, estoy agotado.-

-Tu dijiste que teníamos que venir a dejar el dinero, o si no lo confiscaban en la estación.-

-Buen punto.-

-Vamos.-

Nick le entrego las llaves de la camioneta a Judy, y salieron del departamento.

(Apartamento Howly)

James estaba sentado frente a Adam en el escritorio de su oficina.

-Supongo que, tiene otro plan bajo la manga ¿no?.- Pregunto James.

-Claro, no duraran mas del año con vida, solo esperare a que baje la presión.- Adam leía unos documentos.

-¿Porque no lo hicimos de una vez?, era un buen lugar para actuar.-

-Porque el señor Hopps ya esta en el lugar de Judy, aparte ese dinero se puede recuperar fácilmente.- Adam dejo el documento y tomo una botella que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Esta bien, no pienses mucho sobre el tema, recuerde que es mejor que ya no estén, nadie notaria su ausencia. Ya no son celebridades.-

-No te desesperes James, ya llegara el momento, ¿gustas?.- Adam ofreció licor a James.

-Si, por favor.-

(Hospital de Bunny Burrows)

Nick y Judy llegaron al hospital, un poco tarde pues el sol ya había bajado. Judy se sentía muy cansada.

-Dios, es mucho camino.- Dijo Judy con cansancio.

-Regresaremos en tren, gracias a Dios.-

Bonnie recibió a su hija con mucha felicidad.

-Judy, tu padre ya despertó, y quiere verte.- Dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

Judy abrazo a su madre muy emocionada.

-Llévame con el, llévame.- Dijo Judy con emoción.

-Vamos.-

Bonnie la tomo del brazo y se fueron, Nick se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de espera, saco su celular y noto que no tenía batería.

"Demonios" Pensó Nick.

Dejo su celular y decidió buscar revistas. Entre muchas que habían ahí, encontró una de autos deportivos, el muy curioso la hojeó y una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

"Ya se en que lo invertiré" Pensó Nick.

End...

e_e, yo tambien lo gastaria en eso, y en cosas de Marvel... No tengo nada mas que decir mai pipol, estoy apresurado porque voy a la granja, y mis padres no respetan mi estancia aqui en la casa. Jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviu, fav, follow, etc. Hasta la próxima, bonito fin de semana. :D


	28. Chapter 28

Judy y Bonnie entraron al cuarto donde Stu reposaba. Stu tenia sus ojos cerrados, tenia varios tubos en sus brazos que conectaban a un pequeño aparato.

-Stu, mira quien esta aquí.- Dijo Bonnie en susurro.

Stu abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo hacia Judy.

-Judy...- Stu hablaba un poco ronco.

-Papa.- Judy se acerco a la camilla de Stu.

-¿Como has estado...?.- Pregunto Stu.

-Pues la verdad, un poco ocupada.-

-Lamento que... Tuvieras que venir en estas circunstancias...-

-No no papa, ya planeaba visitarte, y... Siento que hayas pasado por esta situación.-

-No te preocupes... Solo fue un rasguño.-

-Stu...- Bonnie le mando una mirada un poco seria.

Stu miro hacia abajo apenado.

-¿Recuerdas quien fue el que te hirió?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Creo que si, era muy grande y con un abrigo... a mi me dio un parecido con un tigre.-

"Tenia razón" Pensó Judy.

-Y, ¿viniste sola?.- Pregunto Stu.

-No, me acompaña Nick.-

-Ah, tu amigo.-

-Si, lo traje porque me da miedo salir, han pasado muchas cosas.-

-Eso es bueno hija...- Stu tosió un poco. -Deberías venir mas seguido.-

-Cuando tenga un auto, puede que si los visite mas seguido, porque el tren esta subiendo su tarifa.-

-O tal vez nosotros la visitemos Stu.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Ehh no creo que sea buena idea, mi departamento es un poco... reducido.-

-No necesitamos mas...-

-Pero volviendo al tema papa, ¿no viste algo mas?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Antes de caer... Desmayado, vi que se fue en una camioneta negra.-

-¿Solo eso?.-

-Si, pero es raro porque, no tengo enemistades con nadie.- Dijo Stu.

"Pero yo si" Pensó Judy.

-Ay Stu, sabes que en este mundo hay animales muy malos.- Dijo Bonnie poniendo su pata sobre el hombro de Stu.

-Si, pero hay que olvidar todo esto, mejor cuéntame, ¿como te ha ido?.- Pregunto Stu mostrando entusiasmo.

-Bueno...-

(Residencias Armany, Zootopia)

Un auto de 4 puertas, elegante y color negro, llego a una casa de 2 pisos muy grande, con un gran jardín frontal. Se detuvo el vehículo frente a la casa y bajaron de el, Sarah y Chris.

-Es muy grande.- Dijo Sarah impresionada.

-Y eso que todavía no entras.-

Entraron a la casa, y en efecto, era muy amplia, que seguramente valía muchos billetes.

Un gran candelabro estaba sobre la entrada, y bajo el candelabro una mesa con flores.

-¿Que dices?.- Pregunto Chris.

-Pues, muy bonita.-

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas.-

-Pero, no tengo ropa.- Dijo Sarah.

-Eso es lo de menos.-

Sarah lo pensó unos segundos.

-Pues, me quedo, solo espero que Adam no sepa de esto.-

-No lo sabrá, no sabe donde vivo.- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Me quedare, pero con una condición.- Dijo Sarah mostrando una mirada "seria"

-¿Si?.-

-Me quedo con la cama grande.-

(1 Semana despues, Apartamento Howly)

Adam grito el nombre de James desde su oficina, James entro con el a la oficina y lo vio con una botella de licor en su pata, casi vacía.

-¿Si?.- Pregunto James.

-¿Tu sabes donde se habrá metido mi esposa?.- Adam mostró un poco de enojo.

-Esta ebrio... Si...- Adam lo interrumpió.

-Ja, bueno fuera. Solo que se me acabo esto y queda muy poco.- Adam movió su botella.

-Oh.-

-No lo entiendo, ¿porque se fue?, ya estábamos bien, como antes.-

-Ella se molesto por lo de el señor Hopps, supongo.-

-Hizo cosas peores, pero jamas llego a matar a nadie. Esta a salvo de que la encarcelen.-

-Sin su celular, no la puedo rastrear.- Dijo James.

-Oye...- Adam recordó algo.

-¿Que?.-

-¿Hace cuanto regreso Chris?.- Pregunto Adam intrigado.

-Hace una semana.-

-Puede ser que...-

-Pero lo descartamos señor, no creo que se haya ido con el.-

-Pues, hay que comprobarlo, el problema es que no se donde vive.-

Adam se quedo pensando algo, bebió de la botella.

-¿Seguro que esta bien?.- Pregunto James.

-Si si, estoy pensando.-

-Eso no le ayudara a pensar.- James le arrebato la botella.

-Oye... Pienso mejor cuando tomo.- Reclamo Adam.

-No lo creo.- James tiro la botella a un pequeño bote de basura.

Adam bufó y siguió con sus nudillos en la barbilla pensando que hacer.

-Tengo un plan, para saber donde vive...-

-Lo escucho.-

-Como ya es tarde, no puedo hacerlo ahora, así que mañana lo accionare, solo dime el nombre de un restaurante bueno.-

-Ehh, ¿porque lo necesita?.-

-Gah, olvídalo, es lo de menos.-

-¿Que quiere hacer?.- Pregunto James.

-Escucha...-

(Downtown Zootopia)

En un edificio un poco alto, de unos 40 pisos, nuevo en la ciudad pues era recién construido. Millenium Tower, un edificio de apartamentos lujosos para todos los animales.

En uno de los cuartos lujosos en el piso 20, se encontraban Nick y Judy al lado de una mapache que les enseñaba el cuarto.

-Y por ultimo, el baño principal.- La mapache vestía formalmente, de un gris oscuro.

-Es muy amplio.- Dijo Judy impresionada.

En medio del baño había una tina, en la esquina del mismo, una regadera. Los lavamanos individuales, pero curiosamente, uno era mas chico que el otro, perfecto para la pareja.

-Nos podría dejar solos unos segundos...- Dijo Nick a la mapache.

-Claro, esperare afuera.-

La mapache salió, Nick volteo hacia Judy.

-¿Que dices, lo adquirimos?.- Pregunto Nick

-Pues, con el dinero que recibimos, lo mantendremos por...- Judy penso. -Un año y medio.-

-No importa, conseguiré un buen trabajo y aparte, no es muy cara la renta.-

-Tienes razón.-

Nick la abrazo y ella le correspondió.

-Vamos, acepta.-

-Nick... Tu estás aprovechando de mas el...-

-Tengo que hacerlo, darle un buen uso.- Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Comprar un auto deportivo y rentar un apartamento lujoso no es un buen uso.-

-Je.-

Nick se separo de Judy.

-Entonces... Hagámoslo.-

Nick y Judy salieron del baño, la mapache los esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Y bien?.- Pregunto la mapache.

-Lo queremos.- Dijo Judy, se le veía contenta al igual que Nick.

(Residencias Armany)

Sarah leía una revista en la sala de la casa, ya anochecía así que tenia varias lámparas iluminando la sala. En eso llega Chris y se sienta al lado de Sarah.

-¿Que lees?.- Pregunto Chris.

-Veo, los desfiles de moda.-

-Que aburrido.-

-Para una hembra, es muy diferente.-

-Pff.-

Los dos guardaron silencio, Sarah dejo de leer su revista y se apoyo en el hombro de Chris.

-Respecto a lo que dijiste en el hospital, yo...- Sarah fue interrumpida.

-No digas nada, es una situación diferente.-

-Siento que estoy haciendo algo malo.- Susurro Sarah.

-¿Porqué?.-

-Que me pasara, o que nos pasara cuando Adam se ent...- Sarah empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Shh.-

Chris la abrazo, Sarah sollozaba en su hombro.

-¿Porque lloras?, no hiciste nada malo, solo buscas sentirte cómoda...-

Sarah siguió llorando en su hombro. Luego Chris la separo de el, buscando verle el rostro, cuando consiguió la atención de Sarah, acerco sus labios a los de Sarah, pero antes de que los tocara, sonó el celular de Chris.

-Pff, espera un momento.- Chris se levanto del sofá y contesto el celular.

Sarah se limpió la cara, tomo su revista y reanudo sus lecturas, pues las llamadas de Chris eran duraderas.

"Casi" Pensó Sarah.

(Al día siguiente. En algún restaurante de Zootopia)

Adam estaba sentado con Chris en una mesa redonda, tomaban una copa de vino y conversaban. Adam miro su reloj, 3:30 pm, en media hora tenia que volver a la alcaldía.

-Pues, se que Daisy hace un buen trabajo, pero me hubiera quedado mejor a mi.- Dijo Chris.

-Si, pero recuerda que le debía un favor al "amado" esposo.- Adam hizo señas con sus dedos.

-¿Porque haces eso?, acaso es un...-

-Idiota, si lo es.-

-No lo conozco, cuéntame.-

-El señor Kent es muy... Prepotente, siempre tenía discusiones con mi padre, hasta que un día, mi padre se estaba ahogando con un camarón y el señor Kent le ayudo.-

Chris se rió un poco.

-No puede ser.-

-Si, luego le dijo a mi padre que le debía una, eso fue hace 8 años.- Adam tomo de su vino.

-Pero no entiendo, que hace la esposa ahí en la alcaldía.-

-El me platico que lo desesperaba cuando ella estaba en casa, así que la mando conmigo, diciendo que tiene mucha experiencia.-

-Uhh.-

-Pero es muy buena en lo que hace.- Adam bebió de su copa.

-Solo espero que le sirva como trampolín para el siguiente ciclo.-

-Si, o a ti, si tienes suerte.-

Ambos rieron por el comentario. Adam decidió platicar sobre...

-Hace tiempo que no salgo, ha habido mucho trabajo, y Sarah no ha llegado a casa.- Dijo Adam mostrando cierta tristeza.

-Bah, ¿a donde se fue?.- Pregunto Chris fingiendo sorpresa.

-No lo se, supongo que salió de viaje.-

-Puede ser.- Chris bebió de su copa, para calmar sus nervios.

-¿No has hablado con ella?.- Pregunto Adam.

Chris trago el vino y la saliva muy deprisa.

-No... Desde que estas internado no hablo con ella.-

Adam bebió de su vino y se lo acabo.

-Si entablas una conversación con ella, por favor pídele que vuelva.- Dijo Adam fingiendo mas tristeza.

Chris asintió sin mas que decir.

-Gracias.- Adam levanto su pata pidiendo la cuenta. -Yo invito Chris.-

-Gracias Adam, ya me tengo que ir.- Chris se levanto nervioso y sé despidió de Adam con la pata.

-Te veo mas tarde.- Se despidió Adam.

-Seguro, adiós.- Chris se levanto de la mesa y camino rápidamente a la salida.

Adam recibió la cuenta, junto con ella venían unos pequeños dulces, abrió uno y se lo llevo a la boca. Saco su cartera y dejo un par de billetes, se levanto y camino hacia la salida. Sube a su auto, y espera a que se retire Chris en su auto, cuando esto pasa, Adam manda un mensaje desde su celular.

~Síguelo James~

Una camioneta negra prendió su motor y cuando el auto de Chris avanzo, la camioneta lo siguió.

(Residencias Armany)

Chris llego a casa, dejo su maletín en el suelo y se quito la corbata.

-Pff.- Suspiro Chris fastidiado.

Se sentó en la sala y se relajo, llego llego Sarah con ropa deportiva y se sentó junto a el.

-Voy a salir, ahora me siento segura para correr por el lugar.- Dijo Sarah emocionada.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero.- Chris cerro sus ojos pretendiendo dormir.

Sarah se levanto del sillón, se acerco a la salida y tomo sus lentes de sol, solo por precaución... Salió de la casa y empezó a trotar hacia la calle. Cuando trotaba vio que detrás de ella la seguía una camioneta, se sintió incomoda y siguió trotando.

Luego la camioneta acelero y logro interceptarla sobre la acera, Sarah se sorprendió y se cayo al suelo. Bajo un tigre de la camioneta y la vio muy confuso.

-No creí que fueras atleta.- Comento el tigre.

Sarah se congelo al reconocer al tigre.

-James...-

End...

Lamento la demora padawans, de verdaad D:, fueron días atareados, en especial el fin de semana. Se que muchos se preguntaron porque no hice que el señor Hopps interactuara mas con su hija, es solo cuestion de tiempo, mas delante seran mas dialogos, lo prometo. Pues no tengo nada mas que decir shikos, espero que les haya gustado, deje review, fav y follw. Hasta la proxima! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Chris escucho el derrape de un vehículo cerca de su casa, se levanto confuso del sillón y se acerco a la ventana que daba vista a la calle. Se asomo y cuando trato de ver, una camioneta negra se posicionó en la esquina de la calle. Puso un rostro de confusión y decidió salir de su casa, se puso sus zapatos y tomo las llaves de su puerta. Cuando salió a su acera, vio que en la esquina, justo al lado de la camioneta, estaba un calzado tirado, supo que era de Sarah y muy alarmado se acerco a la camioneta.

-No no...-

Chris corrió a la camioneta y la trato de abrir pero fue en vano. La camioneta prendió el motor de nuevo y dio reversa para quedar frente a Chris, quien enfoco a un tigre de aspecto familiar.

-James.-

James bajo su ventana unos centímetros y Chris se acerco a el.

-¿Que crees que haces idiota...?.- Chris fue interrumpido por el miedo, pues James saco un arma y le apunto.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo, ¿que hacia Sarah contigo?.-

-Se fue, se canso de las estupideces de Adam.-

-Pues te recuerdo que eres igual, o al menos que hacías cosas semejantes.-

Chris se congelo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Crees que no te investigue?, el caso del Bar Turkey, la desaparición de la señora Benson. Muchos secretos te rodean amigo, así que, no trates de sonar como si fueras un buen animal.-

Chris trago saliva y se alejo un poco de la ventana.

-Si dices algo, a cualquiera, te matare, así que dile a todos esos vecinos...- James apunto a unos animales que salían de sus casas al ver la escena. -Que fue un mal entendido o yo que se.-

Chris lo pensó un poco y luego asintió débilmente. James sonrió y subió su ventana, para luego arrancar y alejarse de la calle. Chris se agacho y tomo el calzado y sintió culpabilidad por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Lo siento Sarah" Pensó Chris arrepentido.

(Apartamento Howly)

James entro al apartamento con Sarah en sus brazos, venia un poco atontada y pataleaba débilmente. Adam vio a James y cerro la puerta por el.

-¿Nadie te vio?.- Pregunto Adam.

-No, todo esta bien.-

James llego al sillón y dejo caer a Sarah boca abajo sobre el sillón.

-¿Como la dormiste?, no entiendo...-

-En la camioneta, iba pataleando y tuve que dormirla, lo siento.-

-No no, esta bien James.-

Sarah volteo la cabeza y vio a Adam y James juntos.

-Como pudiste Adam, en que...-

-No me vengas con eso, he tenido suficiente de reclamos este día como para escucharte, así que hazme un favor y cierra la boca.- Dijo Adam irritado y serio.

Sarah se sorprendió por su reacción y se sentó.

-Te dije que, no quería verte con el.- Dijo Adam serio.

-Y yo te dije que no quería verte, lastimaste a un conejo inocente.-

-¿Desde cuando te importa la familia del enemigo?.-

-Yo... Te dije que cambiaría, y si eso implica que estés en prision, correré el riesgo.-

-Que idiota eres, recuerda que tu también metiste tus delicadas patas en mis asuntos, así que no te salvas.-

-No me interesa pasar un tiempo en la carcel.-

James aun se encontraba ahí, y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Me retiro.- Dijo James con incomodidad.

Ninguno de los lobos dijo una sola palabra, pues se seguían mirando muy enojados, finalmente James salió del apartamento.

-Iré al grano Sarah, no volverás a salir, para nada.-

-No puedes hacerlo, no podrás tenerme aquí para siempre.-

-A menos que quieras que arruine tu imagen.-

Adam saco de uno de sus bolsillos su celular, lo desbloqueo y tecleo unas cuantas cosas.

Luego le enseño algo a Sarah, que al ver lo que le enseño se congelo.

-¿De... donde lo sacaste?.- Pregunto Sarah muy preocupada.

-La ves del restaurante señorita, tienes que tener cuidado a donde vayas.-

Sarah se levanto del sillón preocupada.

-Solo saldrás acompañada de James en todo momento, y si me entero que trataste de huir...- Adam agitó su celular. -Esto estará en el Zootopia Times, y no me interesa si también llegue a arruinar mi imagen.-

Sarah suspiro derrotada y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar, volteo hacia Adam.

-Esto no se quedara así.- Dijo Sarah enojada.

Entro a su cuarto y cerro las puertas con mucha fuerza, creando un gran estruendo. Adam sonrió triunfante y guardo su celular.

(Alcaldía)

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Adam llego a su oficina como de costumbre, se le veía mas fresco y alegre. Varias juntas se suscitaron y asistió, varias firmas que tenia que dar, etc.

Por otro lado, Chris llego muy serio, y claramente triste. Toda su mañana la paso normalmente, hasta que en uno de los documentos que tenia en sus patas, requería una firma de Adam, y no le pareció una buena idea. No tenia opción así que fue a su oficina, toco la puerta y escucho el pase de Adam, respiro tranquilo y entro.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Chris con naturalidad.

-Oh, buenos días.- Dijo Adam un poco serio.

Chris se acerco a su escritorio y le entrego la carpeta que tenia que firmar.

-Necesito tu firma.- Dijo Chris.

Adam tomo un bolígrafo de su caja de lápices y abrió la capeta para luego firmarla.

-Listo.- Dijo Adam igual de serio.

-Gracias...-

Adam guardo su bolígrafo y le entrego la carpeta a Chris. El leopardo la tomo y se apresuro en salir, pero antes de salir, Adam lo detuvo.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas...- Adam lo miro a los ojos. -Solo te quiero recordar que, Sarah esta casada, y que lo esta con el alcalde. Así que ten cuidado.-

-Esta bien, admito que siento algo por ella, y lamento no ser como ella...-

-No digas esas cosas, yo apruebo las parejas entre especies, pero tu, estas tratando con mi esposa.-

-Ella ya no te soporta, me contó lo que hiciste y a mi parecer, estas loco.- Chris se volteo para salir.

-Es lo que pensé cuando salió el caso de la señora Benson.- Dijo Adam.

Chris no abrió la puerta y volteo de nuevo con Adam.

-Sabes que eso fue diferente...-

-Yo lo veo igual, las víctimas fueron padres.- Adam vio que Chris bajo la cabeza recordando aquella vez. -Escucha, eres mi amigo, desde hace años, pero por nuestro bien debes dejar de verla.- Dijo Adam mas tranquilo.

-Ya me había alejado de ella, pero de verdad, la amo lo siento.-

Adam bajo la cabeza a sus documentos, enojado por su respuesta.

-Solo mantente alejado de ella.- Dijo Adam.

Chris no tuvo mas que decir y salió de la oficina, dejando a Adam solo y enojado.

(Departamento de Judy)

El departamento estaba vacío, no había muebles, un venado salió del cuarto cargando unas cajas dejando solo una, que seria cargada por la dueña. Judy entro al cuarto vacío, y se acerco a la caja, pero Nick llego con ella.

-¿Emocionada?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si, al fin saldré de este... peculiar cuarto.- Dijo Judy recordando lo que vivió ahí.

-Que bueno que apresure la mudanza, solo falta esta caja.-

Nick la quizo agarrar, pero Judy lo detuvo.

-Yo la llevo, si quieres adelántate, necesito un tiempo a solas.-

-Esta bien, no tardes.-

Nick salió del cuarto. Judy abrió la caja que faltaba y dentro de ella estaban muchos objetos valiosos, y entre ellos destacaba el sombrero de policía que alguna vez uso. Soltó varias lagrimas al recordar sus momentos de policía, y cuando conoció a Nick.

Busco mas dentro de la caja, encontró la pluma de zanahoria con la que jugaban Nick y ella, vio que tenia un audio grabado y lo puso. Aun estaba ahí el audio que grabo Nick cuando lo perdono debajo del puente, ella recordó con mucho cariño ese momento. Decidió guardar todo pero cuando lo hizo, vio que estaba una foto de Adam, de aquella vez en que lo investigaban, se le veía saliendo del congreso de aquella vez cuando secuestro al coyote.

La tomo y la observo unos segundos, recordó los momentos mas difíciles que le hizo vivir, entre ellos el secuestro, su padre, etc. Tras recordar, doblo la foto y la rompió en mil pedazos, dejos los restos en el suelo. Metió todo a la caja y la cerro, y la cargo para luego salir del departamento y cerro la puerta.

*6 Meses Después*

Paso tiempo desde que Sarah se encerró en el apartamento, desde que Nick y Judy se mudaron a su nuevo apartamento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a la pareja le iba de maravilla. Judy seguía laborando en el banco, y Nick... Se tomaba su tiempo.

La pareja se encontraba en la estación de trenes, que por cierto estaba llena por ser viernes, estaban sentados delante de un tren que acababa de llegar, se les veía nerviosos.

-Recuerda, no menciones nada hasta que estemos listos.- Dijo Judy en voz baja a Nick.

-Entendido zanahorias.- Susurro Nick.

Las puertas pequeñas se abrieron y de ellas salieron... Los señores Hopps, con unas maletas en sus patas. Voltearon a todas partes buscando a su hija, y la encontraron sentada en una banca al lado de Nick.

-¡Judy!.- Grito Bonnie.

Judy se levanto y corrió hacia sus padres.

-Mama, papa.- Judy abrazo a sus padres.

-Tranquila, aun me duele la herida.- Se quejo Stu.

-Ay lo siento.- Dijo Judy separándose de Stu.

-No le hagas caso, el ya ni recuerda que sufrió una herida.- Dijo Bonnie.

Nick llego con la familia Hopps un poco nervioso como de costumbre.

-Hola...- Saludo Nick con la pata.

-Hola Nick.- Saludo Bonnie con la pata. -¿Como has estado?.-

-Bien, no me quejo.-

Luego paso a Stu.

-Nick.- Stu saludo de pata a Nick.

-Señor Hopps.-

Judy espero a que se saludaran.

-Y bueno... ¿Quieren ir a casa o quieren dar un paseo por la ciudad?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Yo creo que, es mejor ir a descansar...- Stu fue interrumpido.

-No, de ninguna manera, quiero conocer la ciudad.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Bueno, lo que ella diga.- Dijo Stu derrotado.

-Tienen que conocer el restaurante Valley, es de lo mejor, comida que les encanta.- Dijo Judy.

-Seguro hija, muero de hambre.-

-¿Donde esta el auto?, esta maleta pesa mucho.- Dijo Stu.

Nick saco las llaves y se las entrego al señor Hopps.

-Es el auto rojo de dos puertas que esta afuera.- Dijo Nick.

-Gracias hijo.- Agradeció Stu.

Los señores Hopps se adelantaron, Nick y Judy se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar.

-¿Cuanto dijiste que estarían aquí?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Todo el fin de semana.-

-Uff.- Se quejo Nick.

-Oye, ya les tocaba venir, aparte les tenemos que decir de lo nuestro.-

-Tienes razón.-

Nick y Judy fueron a donde sus padres, que ya estaban fuera de la estación.

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah se encuentra en su cuarto, acostada mientras usa su tablet. Sigue molesta, lleva mucho tiempo encerrada, y solo logra salir si tiene buenos argumentos para tomar el aire.

Muchas veces pensó en como salir pero le es difícil, James vigilando el cuarto las 24 horas, hasta el grado que ya vive ahí en el apartamento.

En eso, en una de las paginas que observaba, ve una imagen de una planta verde muy rara, ella no acostumbra a ver esa clase de artículos, pero entro. Leyó el articulo y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, la planta que vio es una planta medicinal para el sueño, aplicable en jeringas y en pastillas. Rápidamente anoto el nombre en una hoja de papel, cuando lo hizo vio una etiqueta en la foto de la planta. _Solo en venta en Zoo-Mart_.

"Ya no pasare una semana mas aquí" Pensó Sarah.

End...

Que onda, ahora si puntualito jefazo (o no...) Ven, les dije que los papa Hopps tendrian más interacción con su hija, algo asi, porque el proximo cap habra mucha dinamica con ellos. Sin nada mas que decir, me despido jovenes padaguans, dejen reviu, fav y follow. Hasta la proxima :P


	30. Chapter 30

(Restaurante Valley)

En una mesa redonda cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle, estaban la familia Hopps y el "compañero de piso" de Judy.

-Enserio Judy, nos ha ido muy bien en la granja.- Dijo Stu.

-Tu padre se esmeró mucho por sacar adelante el negocio.- Comento Bonnie.

-Pues a mi también me ha ido bien, me subieron el sueldo y me espera un ascenso para el próximo mes.- Dijo Judy con orgullo.

-Que bien hija, sigue así y llegaras muy alto.- Dijo Stu.

-¿Y a ti Nick?.- Pregunto Bonnie con interés.

-Bien, con el mismo sueldo.-

-¿Sigues dando tus clases en la universidad?.- Pregunto de nuevo Bonnie.

-Si... Solo que en menos horarios.- Mintió Nick, de nuevo...

-Mientras te apasione lo que haces, todo estará bien.- Comento Stu.

-Judy, ¿el nuevo departamento es amplio?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Si, bueno para nosotros, es muy cómodo.-

-Seguramente ha de estar caro.- Dijo Stu.

-No, con el sueldo unificado, si podemos pagar el alquiler.- Dijo Nick.

-Y el auto... También se ve caro.- Comento Bonnie viendo por la ventana el auto estacionado.

-Ehh, no hay que hablar de nuestras pertenencias, ni su precio.- Dijo Judy con incomodidad.

-Lo siento hija.- Se disculpó Bonnie.

-Y, ¿hay alguien que te acompañe en tu vida?, digo sentimentalmente.- Pregunto Stu muy interesado.

-Pues...-

Judy se veía nerviosa, no sabia si decirle ahí a sus padres que su novio estaba en la mesa, Nick se vio en la misma situación, fue interrumpida por el castor que llego y entrego sus pedidos, cosa que le dio un respiro de alivio.

-Miren, justo a tiempo muero de hambre.- Comento Nick apresurado.

Stu iba a comentar de nuevo pero Bonnie puso su pata sobre la suya, haciendo una seña de guardar silencio. El entendió y se dispuso a comer.

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah salió de su cuarto, estaba en pijama y se acerco Adam quien se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un refresco y leyendo una revista.

-Adam, mañana voy a ir de compras al supermercado, se acabo el café y mi pasta de dientes, entre otras cosas.-

-¿Me estas avisando o pidiendo permiso?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Avisando, ya creo que ya me merezco salir, por mi cuenta.-

-No, James te acompañara, como acordamos.-

-Pero...-

-Ya dije Sarah, no saldrás sola.-

-Adam han pasado meses desde que no salgo sola, solo iré de compras.-

Adam lo pensó un poco.

-Nah, ve con James, después de dejare ir sola.-

Sarah suspiro enfadada y se retiro de la cocina, Adam al verla enojada se rió de ella. Sarah entro a su cuarto y se encerró, se sentó en la cama y de su cajón su tablet. Entro a su sección de videos y reanudo uno que ella estaba viendo.

Hay que tener cuidado al aplicar la jeringa, si inyectas una cantidad grande podría dejarte en coma, o al animal que se le inyectara.

(Departamento de Judy)

Los 4 animales entraron al departamento, Nick prendió las luces y los señores Hopps se impresionaron al ver la sala, que carecía de paredes y en lugar de paredes tenia grandes ventanas que daban una hermosa vista al centro.

-Wow, debe ser un sueldo millonario.- Comento Bonnie.

-Mama...-

-Es la verdad hija, este lugar es muy amplio y bonito.- Dijo Stu viendo cada detalle de la sala.

-Creanme, es muy económico el alquiler.- Dijo Nick.

Stu dejo las maletas en la sala, Bonnie fue a la cocina y prendió la luz, muy bonita, con unos ventanales grandes.

-Mira que bonito.- Bonnie paso sus dedos sobre el mueble de la cocina.

-Si mama, todo aquí es muy bonito.-

Nick fue a la cocina, abrió la alacena y saco una botella negra. Bonnie y Judy miraron confusas, pero luego Judy abrió los ojos.

-Señor Hopps, un regalo de bienvenida.- Dijo Nick con la botella en sus patas.

Judy le hizo señas de que no se la diera, pero no hizo caso.

-Nick... Por Dios, ¿donde la conseguiste?.- Pregunto Stu tomando la botella en sus patas.

-Es un secreto.-

-Hace años que no veo una de estas, ya viste Bonnie.-

-Si Stu, no creo que sea buena idea que...-

-No no, hay que aprovechar de estos licores.- Stu abrió la botella y olió el interior. -Tanto tiempo.-

Judy miro enojada a Nick quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-Nick trae los vasos.- Pidió Stu.

Nick abrió un mueble y saco dos vados y se los paso a Stu.

-Vamos a celebrar.- Dijo Stu mientras servia los vasos con el licor.

-¿Celebrar que?.- Pregunto Nick.

-La visita a la ciudad.-

Nick y Stu bebieron el primer vaso, Bonnie y Judy veían nerviosas la escena.

-Esto no terminara bien.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Esperemos que no abuse de el.- Dijo Judy.

*2 Horas Después*

Judy y Bonnie conversaban en la recamara principal, alejadas del ruido que hacían en la cocina.

-Ya no finjas Judy, se nota en los dos.- Comento Bonnie.

-No es fácil dar esta clase de noticias, y menos a mi padre.-

-Sabes que el es muy... "Liberal" apuesto a que aceptaría su relación.-

-Yo también opino lo mismo, pero los nervios... Necesito hablarlo con Nick.-

-Tu decides cuando se lo dirás a el.-

-¿El ya sabrá?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No, el no se daría cuenta aunque se lo dijeras en la cara.-

En eso se escucho el ruido de un vaso rompiéndose, Judy aplano las orejas fastidiada del alboroto.

-Iré a ver que paso.- Dijo Judy.

-Te acompaño.-

Las dos salieron de la recamara y de dirigieron a la cocina, Nick y Stu reían y conversaban de todo, hablaban muy distorsionados, definitivamente estaban muy ebrios.

-¿Que paso?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Zanahorias... A tu padre se le cayo el vaso... El segundo vaso...- Dijo Nick entre risas y con voz distorsionada.

Judy puso una pata sobre su rostro.

-No te preocupes... Judy... Ya me había tomado el contenido...- Dijo Stu en las mismas condiciones que Nick.

Bonnie tomo la botella de licor y noto que ya estaba vacía.

-No puedo creer que se lo hayan acabado par de ebrios.- Reclamo Bonnie un poco molesta.

-No te... Enojes... Sabes que yo no tomo.- Comento Stu.

-Ni yo... Bueno... De ves en cuando.- Dijo Nick.

Los dos ebrios se voltearon a ver y estallaron en risas. Judy no sabia que hacer con los dos machos que se veían, fatal.

-Me agradas muchacho... Eres como un hijo para mi...- Stu le palpo la mejilla a Nick.

-A ver, ya es hora de dormir.- Dijo Judy en voz alta.

-Pero es muy temprano... son las 12 am.- Reclamo Stu.

-No le interesa Stu, tienes que dormir.- Dijo Bonnie.

Stu hizo un pequeño berrinche, Nick se rió por las pataletas del conejo en estado de ebriedad.

-Ven.- Bonnie tomo de la pata a Stu, se levanto de su silla y camino pesadamente junto a Bonnie.

Judy ayudo a su padre sosteniéndolo del otro hombro.

-Duerman en mi recamara, no se preocupen.- Dijo Judy.

-Hasta... Mañana Judy... Y a ti también noble zorro...- Se despidió Stu.

Bonnie y Stu entraron a la recamara y cerraron la puerta. Judy volteo enfadada hacia Nick quien se reía todavía del señor Hopps.

-No lo puedo creer Nick, ¿en que estabas pensando?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Solo quería... Ganar terreno con tu papa...- Dijo Nick.

-No tenías que hacer esto.-

-No te enojes conejita... Ven y dame un beso...- Nick abrió sus brazos.

-No Nick, estas ebrio.- Judy lo detuvo.

-Vamos... Solo uno.- Nick acerco su boca a la de Judy, pero esta lo evito.

-Hueles mal, ese licor es muy fuerte.-

-Judy...- Se quejo Nick.

Judy suspiro derrotada y le dio un beso rápido a Nick en los labios.

-Ahí esta, vamos a dormir.- Judy lo tomo del brazo.

Nick se bajo de su silla y camino junto con Judy hacia el cuarto de invitados.

-Ya te quiero ver en la mañana, zorro ebrio.- Dijo Judy.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Judy despertó, bostezo y se estiró sobre la cama, escucho los ronquidos del zorro, que dormía plácidamente. Bajo de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas rosadas, salió del cuarto y se fue a la cocina.

En la cocina estaba Bonnie tomando un café, recargada en el mueble viendo por las ventanas la ciudad. Judy llego y se paro al lado de ella

-Buenos días.- Saludo Judy.

-Buenos días hija, ¿gustas?.- Ofreció Bonnie.

-Yo me sirvo gracias.- Judy se acerco a la cafetera y tomo una tasa, se sirvió café y probo de el.

-¿Pudiste dormir a Nick?.- Pregunto Bonnie.

-Apenas toco la cama y quedo dormido.-

-Igual tu padre.-

Ambas bebieron de su café.

-Se pone muy mal, hace mucho que no lo veía así.- Dijo Judy.

-Sabes que el solo toma en ocasiones especiales.-

-Pero no había nada que celebrar...- Judy tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Aun, porque tienes que decirle a tu padre lo de tu relación.-

Judy escupió sobre la mesa el escuchar a su madre.

-Judy...- Se quejo Bonnie al ver el café derramado.

-Perdón, me tomo por sorpresa tu comentario.- Judy se limpio la boca.

-Es la verdad, tienes que decirle ahora, o el se enterara y créeme que te ahorrarías mas regaños si le dices ahora.-

-¿Crees que acepte lo nuestro?.-

-Pff claro, sabes que ya tiene otra perspectiva de los zorros, y aparte Nick se acaba de ganar su cariño.- Bonnie se rió un poco.

-Si...Pues le diré antes de que se vayan, te lo aseguro.-

-Bien... Limpia tu desastre.-

(Zoo Mart)

Afuera del supermercado se estaciono una camioneta negra, apago el motor. Dentro de ella estaban James y Sarah.

-No me tardo.- Sarah quiso bajarse pero James le puso el seguro.

-Yo voy contigo.- James se quito el cinturón.

-Yo puedo ir sola gracias.-

-No te puedo dejar ir sola.- Insistió James.

-Voy a un supermercado, aparte no tengo intenciones de ir a otra parte.-

-Son ordenes de...-

-Por favor James, yo puedo sola, cuando salga te aviso para que me ayudes.-

James lo pensó un poco.

-Esta bien, no tardes.-

-Si.-

Sarah salió de la camioneta y entro al supermercado. Ya adentro camino por los pasillos con el carrito, aventaba todo lo que veía. Llego a la sección de farmacéuticos, y en uno de los muebles estaba la caja de los medicamentos que requería. Las aventó al carrito y se dirigió a las cajas de cobro, el carrito se lleno de bolsas, de cosas que seguramente no pensaba comprar.

Luego de pagar, metió las jeringas en su bolsa.

-¿Listo?.- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Sarah se asusto y volteo, se dio cuenta que era James.

-Me asustaste.-

-¿Que llevas ahí?.- Pregunto James.

-Metí mi cartera.-

James ya no comento nada.

-Vamos, ayúdame a llevar el carrito a la camioneta.-

James se adelantó con el carrito, cuando lo vio un poco lejos, se aseguro que las jeringas estuvieran en la bolsa, y efectivamente estaban ahí.

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy estaba en la sala viendo sus reality shows junto a su madre. Bonnie volteo su cabeza a un pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesa.

-Son las 2 de la tarde y los fiesteros no han despertado.- Comento Bonnie.

-Y no creo que lo hagan, al menos hasta dentro de otras dos horas.-

-Ya tengo hambre, ¿te parece si cocino?.-

-Me parece bien, pero yo te ayudo.-

-Bien.- Bonnie se levanto del sofá, al igual que Judy.

Apenas se levantaron del sofá y escucharon pasos atrás de ellas. Voltearon y vieron que eran el señor Hopps y Nick, que ambos tenían los ojos rojos y una cara muy cansada.

-Hola...- Saludo Nick nervioso.

-Mira a que horas se levantan.- Reclamo Bonnie.

-Lo lamento Bonnie, me excedí anoche, pero hace mucho que no probaba ese licor.- Se disculpo Stu.

-No te preocupes papa, se que no era tu intención excederte.- Dijo Judy.

-O si...- Comento Nick en voz baja.

-Oye, no me culpes era de excelente calidad.- Reclamo Stu al escuchar a Nick.

-Oigan, mejor siéntense, seguramente han de estar con dolores de cabeza fuerte.- Dijo Bonnie.

Stu y Nick se sentaron en la barra de la cocina, Bonnie les dio un vaso de agua a cada uno. Bonnie los miro muy divertida.

-Deberían verse en un espejo, se aterrarían.- Comento Bonnie en tono divertido.

Stu y Nick entre cerraron los ojos hacia Bonnie en señal de enojo. Judy se acerco a su madre.

-Iré al supermercado, ¿necesitas algo?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No, solo las pastillas.-

Judy asintió, tomo su cartera con dinero y salió del departamento. Pero antes de salir, se quedo parada frente a la puerta pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre anteriormente.

"Hoy es el día" Pensó Judy.

End...

Que hay, aqui esta el chapter, me diverti mucho haciendolo, porque recorde lo que me paso hace meses en una fiesta jaja. SirDanySkywatcher me gusta tu historia, tienes mi apoyo c: Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, porque en unas horas me pondre como el señor Hopps, hasta la... Jaja, dejen reviu y comenten. Hasta la proxima!


	31. Chapter 31

(Departamento de Judy)

Ya daban las 5 pm, Judy y Bonnie habían terminado de preparar la comida, mientras que Stu y Nick veían la TV.

-Oigan.- Llamo Bonnie a los machos.

Stu y Nick voltearon, aun se veían exhaustos.

-Ya

Siéntense, apaguen eso.- Ordeno Bonnie.

Nick apago la TV con el control remoto, ambos machos se levantaron y caminaron a la mesa, se sentaron muy serios. Judy los miro muy nerviosa, en especial a Stu.

-Mama...- Susurro Judy.

-¿Si?.-

-¿Crees que sea conveniente decirle a mi papa ese asunto ahora?.- Pregunto Judy en susurro.

-Si, mañana nos vamos, tienes que decirle ahora.-

Judy trago saliva, tomo un plato grande donde estaba la comida favorita de su padre, ensalada y luego se sentó en la mesa.

-Listo.- Dijo Judy mientras ponía el plato en medio de la mesa.

-Gracias, muero de hambre.- Dijo Stu.

Bonnie llego y puso un plato a cada individuo en la mesa, luego puso una jarra con agua y se sentó.

-Deben estar hambrientos después de la botella de anoche.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Si, demasiado.- Dijo Nick mientras se servia ensalada.

-Espero que no se vuelta a repetir.- Dijo Judy mirando a Nick seriamente.

-No no, ya les dije que fue una ocasión especial.- Dijo Stu un poco apenado.

Bonnie se limito a contestar y todos comieron, nadie hablo, Bonnie hacia señas a Judy para que hablara con su padre pero ella decidió esperar. Stu tenia una mirada rara hacia Judy, una mirada un poco seria, y de reojo miraba a Nick.

-Judy...- Llamo Stu.

-¿Si?.- Contesto Judy mientras tomaba agua.

Todos ya habían acabado de comer, y seguían en la mesa.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme de tu relación?.- Pregunto Stu un poco serio.

Judy escupió el agua rápidamente, salpicando a Bonnie, Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido y trago saliva.

-Por Dios Judy, no hagas eso.- Reclamo Bonnie mientras se limpiaba las patas.

-Papa... Pensaba decirte desde ayer, pero espere hasta hoy.- Dijo Judy nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuando son pareja?.- Pregunto Stu mirando de reojo a Nick.

-Hace medio año.- Contesto Judy, se le veía un poco decaída.

Stu noto la decaída de su hija y se calmo un poco.

-No te estoy regañando hija... Solo, que me molesto un poco el que no me lo dijeras.- Dijo Stu mas tranquilo.

-Creí que no aprobarías esta relación.- Dijo Judy un poco mas tranquila

-Yo apruebo toca clase de relaciones, no soy discriminatorio, aparte yo soy de mente ,as abierta.- Dijo Stu.

Judy volteo hacia su padre, quien le decido una sonrisa de confianza.

-Lamento si te asuste hija... O a ti Nick.- Dijo Stu en tono divertido.

-Yo si me asuste.- Dijo Nick.

Todos rieron, pero luego Stu se levanto.

-Apruebo su relación chicos, me alegra mucho que Judy haya encontrado a alguien como Nick, se que es un buen zorro.- Dijo Stu con sinceridad.

-Yo también Judy, sabes que te apoyo con tu relación.- Dijo Bonnie.

Judy miro muy feliz a su madre, pero luego volteo hacia su padre.

-¿Como supiste lo nuestro?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Se nota de inmediato, aparte, debieron de guardar la foto de los 2 juntos en la playa que tienen en su cuarto.-

Nick se sonrojo al saber que alguien mas vio la foto, lo mismo paso con Judy.

-Te dije que la guardaras.- Dijo Nick.

-No hacia falta, me gusta esa foto.- Contesto Judy.

Todos rieron, se les veía felices a los 4 en la mesa, en especial a Judy, que le alegraba que su padre aceptara la relación entre ella y Nick. Judy se levanto de la mesa.

-Voy a mi cuarto por algo, no me tardo.- Dijo Judy.

Cuando ella se retiro, Bonnie tomo la pata de Stu.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado la relación.- Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija.-

Luego Bonnie se dirigió a Nick.

-Se que eres un buen zorro Nick, por favor cuídala mucho.-

-Por supuesto señora Hopps.- Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

En eso llega Judy con un juego de mesa, Uno, el juego favorito de los Hopps.

-Miren lo que compre hace poco.- Dijo Judy mostrando el juego.

-Mira Stu, nuestro juego favorito.-

-Hace tiempo que no juego.-

Judy lo puso en la mesa y luego se sentó.

-Juguemos.-

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah estaba encerrada en su cuarto, abrió los empaques de jeringas y también el liquido que usaría. Saco solo una y el paquete lo guardo en el cajón de su buró, sobre el buró estaba el pequeño frasco con el liquido para dormir. Puso la jeringa en el pequeñísimo orificio del frasco y saco una generosa cantidad, suficiente para dormir a alguien profundamente.

En eso tocan la puerta, Sarah se asusta y se apresura a guardar todo en su cajón, luego lo cerro y se levanto a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, que era Adam.

-Hola.- Saludo Sarah en tono cansado.

-Solo te quería decir que mañana hay un evento y es opcional que vayas, ¿me acompañas?.- Pregunto Adam.

-No tengo ánimos para ir, mejor me quedo aquí.-

-Bueno...- Adam se alejo de la puerta, cuando Sarah iba a cerrar, se dirigió de nuevo a ella. -También avisarte que doble la seguridad, afuera del cuarto esta el nuevo guardia y abajo en el lobby.-

Sarah se enojo un poco.

-¿Como?, pero yo no merezco esto...-

-Ve el lado bueno, James ya no vive en el apartamento desde hace 2 meses, tienes todo para ti.-

-¿Eso que?, quiero salir, no me puedes tener toda la vida encerrada aquí.- Reclamo Sarah.

-Si puedo, pero, disfruta la estancia, no es una prision. Tienes internet, TV, comida, lo único que careces es teléfono.-

Sarah bufo enojada y cerro la puerta de golpe.

"Esto será difícil" Pensó Sarah.

(Departamento de Judy)

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Nick y Judy, los señores Hopps preparaban sus maletas en la sala. La visita casi concluía, de ahí se iban a la estación para despedirlos. Bonnie cerro su maleta y Stu hizo lo mismo.

-Ya estamos listos.- Dijo Bonnie.

-¿No se les olvida nada?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No, todo esta empacado.- Comento Stu.

Nick tomo las llaves del auto y sus lentes de sol.

-Vamos.- Dijo Nick mientras se ponía los lentes.

Los señores Hopps salieron del departamento, cuando Judy iba a salir, Nick la detuvo y le puso la boca en la oreja.

-¿Crees que podamos salir después de llevar a tus padres a la estación?- Susurro Nick.

-Pues... Si, hay que salir.- Contesto Judy también en susurro.

Nick sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Salgamos antes de que decidan quedarse más tiempo.- Dijo Nick mientras salía rápido del departamento.

-Oye...-

(Alcaldía)

Chris estaba en su oficina, trabajando en su PC, en eso una porcina entra a la oficina con una carpeta, era Daisy.

-Chris.- Saludo Daisy.

-Hola.- Chris se levanto de su asiento y la saludo con la pata.

-No pienso quitarte mucho tiempo, pero necesitamos que vengas a la reunión de las 5, es urgente.-

-Si, ahí estaré no te preocupes.-

-Que bien, ya te contare de que trata, porque estoy muy ocupada.-

-Esta bien.-

Daisy le agradeció y salió muy apresurada de ahí, ni siquiera cerro la puerta. Cuando Chris se iba a sentar, sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo, lo saco y vio que era un numero desconocido. Pensó en negar la llamada, pero luego la contesto, con duda.

-¿Hola?.-

- _Chris... Soy Sarah_.- Contesto la voz.

-Sarah...-

Chris se sorprendió, se dirigió rápido a la puerta y la cerro.

-Creí que no tenias celular.-

- _Te estoy llamando de un celular que encontré en la oficina de Adam.-_

-¿Que necesitas?.-

- _Me voy a ir del apartamento, y no se a donde ir..._ -

-No no, no me involucres en esto, no tengo un lugar para esconderte.-

- _Tienes mas propiedades, por favor, llevo encerrada 6 meses en este lugar_.- Rogó Sarah.

Chris pensó un poco la situación, ya no quería tener mas problemas con Adam, pero aún siente cosas por Sarah.

-Bien... Hay una pequeña casa, en Redwood Hills, por las colinas.-

- _Creo que se llegar, ¿me podrías esperar ahí?_.-

-Si... ¿Cuando?.-

- _Esta noche, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y estaré ahí_.-

-Esta bien Sarah, por favor cuídate.-

- _Gracias Chris, me tengo que ir_.-

Luego Sarah colgó. Chris se fue a su asiento, seguía pensando si había hecho lo correcto.

(Estación de trenes)

El tren que se dirigía al pueblo de los conejitos, casi avanzaba, todos subieron y sólo faltaban los señores Hopps. Aun se estaban despidiendo de Judy y Nick.

-Ha sido una estancia maravillosa hija, gracias por recibirnos.- Dijo Bonnie muy agradecida.

-La pase de maravilla Judy, esperemos y volvamos a vernos pronto.- Comento Stu.

-Los quiero mucho.- Judy se acerco a sus padres y los abrazo. Los beso en las mejillas a ambos y luego se separaron. -Que tengan un buen viaje.-

Luego Bonnie se dirigió a Nick.

-Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien.- Bonnie abrazo a Nick, el se agacho un poco para hacerlo. -Gracias también a ti Nick.-

-No hay de que...-

Luego se separo Bonnie, y Stu llego a darle la pata a Nick.

-Chico, gracias por todo, cuida mucho a mi hija.-

-Claro que si señor Hopps.-

Luego Stu se acerco mas a Nick.

-Y esperemos que hayan mas celebraciones así.- Susurro Stu.

-¡Stu!.- Reclamo Bonnie. -Te escuche.-

-Fue una broma, lo juro.- Dijo Stu asustado.

El tren sonó su pequeña alarma, avisando que casi se va.

-Bueno hija, hasta luego, seguiremos llamando diariamente.- Se despidió Bonnie.

-Esperamos que nos visites, tus hermanos te extrañan.- Dijo Stu.

-Claro que si, los visitare mas pronto de lo que creen.-

Los señores Hopps sonrieron, se acercaron al tren y entraron. Las puertas se cerraron y se despidieron agitando las patas. El tren soltó una pequeña pequeña nube de vapor y salió de la estación lentamente, para luego arrancar mas rápido.

Judy soltó varias lagrimas, y Nick al ver esto la abrazo.

-Los visitaremos zanahorias, no te deprimas.-

-Es difícil despedirse de ellos.-

Luego se separaron y Judy limpio su rostro con la pata.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres hacer algo?.- Pregunto Nick.

-¿Como que?.-

-No lo se, ver el atardecer en el mirador de Redwood Hills, o ir por un café.-

-Me llama la atención ver el atardecer contigo.-

-Que cursi.- Dijo Nick en tono divertido.

-Pero tú propusiste la idea.-

-Era una opción, pero vamos, se hace tarde.-

Nick y Judy caminaron a la salida de la estación, el sol casi se ocultaba.

(Apartamento Howly)

Sarah saco la jeringa de su cajón, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de su cuarto sigilosamente. Guardo el celular en su otro bolsillo y camino hasta la salida, cuando trato de abrirla, noto que estaba cerrada. Trato de abrirla a la fuerza y no pudo, bufó muy enojada y se asomo por el rabillo, vio que estaba un tigre en traje frente a la puerta.

"James" Pensó Sarah.

-James... James abre la puerta.- Dijo Sarah en voz alta.

-No puedo, son ordenes de Adam.- Dijo James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sarah se mordió los dedos de las patas, en señal de frustración, luego se le ocurrió algo. Vio que encima de un pequeño mueble había un jarrón, lo pensó mas a fondo y decidió activar el plan. Se acerco al jarrón y lo agarro, se fue a la puerta y respiro pesadamente.

Sarah cerro sus ojos y aventó el jarrón muy lejos de ella, estrellándose contra la pared haciendo un estruendo en todo el lugar, seguido de un grito de ella. Sonó que la puerta se estaba abriendo, Sarah saco de su bolsillo la jeringa, cuando James entró al apartamento, vio lo que paso. Lo que no sabia es que Sarah estaba detrás de el, con una jeringa en pata.

-¿Eh que paso?.- Pregunto James alarmado.

Sarah se acerco lentamente y sigilosamente, y en un movimiento rápido le clavo la jeringa en el cuello. Le inyecto todo y James grito, con su brazo le dio en el estomago a Sarah dejándola en el suelo sin aire. El se quitó la jeringa, la observo y luego la aventó.

-Eres una maldita... durara mucho en hacer efecto.-

Sarah se acerco a la puerta, arrastrándose, cuando casi llegaba, sintió unas patas sobre ella.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Pregunto enojado James.

La cargo y la aventó lejos de la puerta, Sarah cayo y se golpeo con el piso. James empezaba a ponerse débil, cerro la puerta y se acerco a Sarah. Ella asustada se alejo, arrastrándose de nuevo, vio que estaban los cristales del jarrón cerca de ella.

-Fuiste una maldita, me agradabas, pero... ya tengo otro concepto de ti, me has dado muchos problemas. No se que dirá... Adam cuando te vea, sin vida... Tendré que inventar algo, tal vez desaparecerte y que jamas te encuentre... Y soy bueno en eso.-

James se acercaba lentamente a Sarah, cuando ya estaba sobre ella, Sarah tomo un cristal grande y se lo enterró en la pierna derecha.

-¡Gahh!.-

James se cayo al suelo muy adolorido, la sangre empezó a brotar de su pierna. El se arranco el cristal de su pierna, vio que Sarah se empezó a levantar y cuando ya estaba de pie, James le corto la pierna a Sarah con el cristal haciéndola gritar de dolor. Cayo de nuevo al suelo, James trato de clavarle el cristal en su pierna pero falló.

-No manches el piso, o me será difícil limpiarlo para cuando te desaparezca.- Amenazo James.

-Jodete James.-

Sarah le dio una patada en el rostro a James, haciendo que suelte el cristal, quedo un poco atontado. Sarah se levanto del suelo con dificultad y camino a la puerta. Cuando casi llegaba, vio que James se levanto, con dificultad y llevaba en su pata el cristal.

-Te voy a matar...- Dijo James con irá.

Sarah abrió la puerta, pero James se apresuro a cerrarla, aun con la pierna lastimada era rápido, trato de darle con el cristal en el cuello a Sarah pero no lo logro. Sarah se alejo de el, James corrió tras ella pero cuando casi la alcanzaba, resbalo con su sangre y cayó sobre el cristal, enterrándose en su pecho.

Lanzo un grito de dolor, Sarah se aterrorizo al ver eso, una mancha de sangre se extendió por el suelo. James se volteo, quedando de espalda, con dificultad saco el cristal de su pecho y lo lanzo lejos.

-Mira lo que hiciste...- Dijo James en voz baja.

Sarah se quedo sin palabras, vio que de su cabeza salía sangre, por el golpe en el suelo.

-Acabas de matarme Sarah... Tu... Tu.- James se ahogo con su sangre y dejo caer su cabeza en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

-No no no.-

Sarah se agacho y se acerco a James, pensó en tocarlo pero luego se vería involucrada en su muerte. Se sentía terrible. Ella no quería esto, solo quería dormirlo para poder salir, se limpio una gota de sangre que caía por su ojo y se levanto, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento...-

Tomo las llaves del auto del saco de James, con cuidado y salió del apartamento, muy rápido.

End...


	32. Chapter 32

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam llego a la entrada del edificio en su auto, apago el motor y bajo del auto. En eso se acerca un venado, el guardia del edificio.

-Señor Howly, cuantas veces le he dicho que no se estacione ahí.-

-Será rápido, solo vengo por mi esposa.- Dijo Adam mientras guardaba sus llaves en el bolsillo.

-Esta bien, 10 minutos.-

Adam asintió y entro al edificio. Fue a los elevadores, un elevador estaba fuera de servicio y el otro aun no abría, como tenia prisa decidió subir por las escaleras.

Subió y cuando casi llegaba a su piso, escucho varios golpes, se apresuro y llego a su piso. De pronto, vio salir a Sarah del apartamento, con sangre en su cabeza y en su pierna. Ella se percato de su presencia y corrió al elevador, que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, muy lejos para Adam.

-¡Sarah!.- Grito Adam, corrió hacia ella.

El elevador abrió y Sarah entro rápido y oprimió varias veces el botón para cerrar las puertas. Adam corrió tan rápido como pudo y cuando casi llegaba a ella, el elevador cerro las puertas y se golpeo en la cabeza.

-Carajo.-

Corrió a las escaleras, pero paso por el cuarto y vio lo que había pasado. James estaba tirado en el suelo y un charco de sangre bajo el. Suspiro muy enojado, cerro la puerta, le puso llave y corrió a las escaleras. Bajo hasta el lobby, y espero a Sarah, pero no llego y vio que se dirigía al estacionamiento.

Bajo de nuevo por las escaleras, cuando iba bajando y casi llegaba al estacionamiento, se encaró con una oveja anciana, que era su vecina.

-Hola señor Howly.- Saludo la oveja.

La oveja le obstruyo el paso, Adam estaba desesperado.-

-Señora Moore, por favor necesito pasar, voy tarde a una junta.- Dijo Adam con prisa y notablemente frustrado.

-Solo quería decirle que...-

Adam escucho el motor de la camioneta y decidió pasar por un lado de ella, dejándola sola en las escaleras. Vio que la camioneta arranco, en eso se acerco un tigre gris en traje, uno de los guardias de la camioneta.

-¿Que carajos paso?.- Preguntó Adam incrédulo al ver que el guardia actuó como si nada pasara.

-Su esposa me dijo que esta herida y necesita un medico, me ofrecí a llevarla y me dijo que usted me necesitaba.- Dijo el tigre.

-Te dije que bajo ninguna circunstancia saliera.- Dijo Adam exasperado.

-Lo siento, yo no...-

Adam no lo escucho y de nuevo subió por las escaleras, llego al lobby. Corrió a la entrada, saco las llaves del auto y lo abrió con el pequeño control. Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su auto, lo prendió y salió en busca de Sarah. Manejo por una de las calles principales y reconoció la camioneta, decidió seguir la camioneta.

Vio que en uno de los freeways, se dirigía a Redwood Hills, Adam sonrió y la siguió de cerca. Mientras la seguía, saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Señor Driver, necesito de su ayuda... Si, necesito a sus fortachones de limpieza en mi apartamento... Si, espérenme fuera del edificio... Ah y, necesito que otro pequeño grupo venga a mi localización... Si tu sabes como buscarme a través del celular... Bien...Gracias, hasta luego.- Adam colgó.

Vio que iban subiendo por las curvas de la colina.

(Mientras tanto)

Nick manejaba por las curvas de Redwood Hills, el y Judy se dirigían al mirador.

-Enserio, me grada tu padre.- Comento Nick.

-Y tu le agradas, a mi mama también.-

-Lo se, todos me adoran.-

-Uy, perdón, señor adorable.-

-Tu sabes que si lo soy.-

En eso, por el retrovisor del lado del conductor, se veían unas luces cegadoras. Una oleada de sonidos del claxon del auto de atrás se escucharon, Nick vio muy confundido el espejo.

-¿Que le pasa?.- Pregunto Nick.

Decidió hacerse a un lado para abrir paso a la camioneta, al principio iba lento, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, cuando paso la camioneta Judy vio al conductor de la camioneta.

-Mira quien era...- Comento Judy sorprendida.

-¿Quien era?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Sarah Howly, se ve que tiene prisa.-

Luego, un auto de dos puertas paso a toda velocidad al lado de ellos, golpeando el retrovisor de Nick destrozándolo en el acto.

-Eyy, ese hijo de...-

-¿Que fue eso?.- Pregunto Judy claramente enojada.

-Un loco, parece que esta siguiendo a la camioneta.-

Luego, Nick y Judy pensaron en lo mismo, Sarah estaba en peligro, Judy juraba que era Sarah la de la camioneta.

-Síguelos.- Ordeno Judy.

-No voy a arruinar mi auto, el costo del retrovisor será...-

-Síguelos, Sarah esta en peligro, tenemos que ayudarla.-

-No no, yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.-

-¡Nick, solo síguelos!.- Grito Judy.

Nick suspiro derrotado y acelero mas, iba siguiendo a los autos. En la carretera casi no había autos, así que era fácil manejar a exceso de velocidad.

(Mientras tanto, en el auto de Adam)

Adam con mucho cuidado, saco debajo de su asiento, una navaja larga, que siempre portaba por seguridad. La puso entre sus piernas, y siguió manejando. De pronto, por su retrovisor ve que alguien los sigue, hace una mueca de enojo y acelera mas.

Cuando alcanza la camioneta, le da un golpe en la parte trasera con su auto, haciendo que la camioneta se salga de control, por suerte, Sarah logro controlarla y evitó volcarse.

-De esta no te salvas.-

Adam avanzo mas, pego su vehículo al de Sarah y la empujo fuera del camino, haciendo que se estrelle en un poste. Solo eran unos de centímetros, para que la camioneta cayera por un barranco de hierba alta. Adam paro su vehículo unos metros lejos del de Sarah, bajo con su navaja y se acerco a la camioneta.

Sarah se recupero del golpe, pues traía el cinturón, trato de dar reversa, pero la camioneta estaba atorada con el poste. Se toco la cabeza y aun tenia sangre de cuando cayo al piso en el apartamento y de hecho salía mas ahora con el choque. Vio que Adam se acercaba y trato de quitarse el cinturón, pero no pudo pues estaba atorado.

-Demonios.-

Luego llego Adam y toco el vidrio con la navaja, Sarah suspiro de alivio al ver que el vidrio aguanto el choque.

-Abre la puerta.- Ordeno Adam.

-¡No!.-

Adam cerro los ojos con fuerza y con su codo, golpeo el cristal haciendo que se rompa. Sarah grito y bajo la cabeza al sentir los cristales en su rostro. Adam jalo la perilla desde adentro y abrió la puerta, Sarah forcejeo tratando de salir, Adam con su navaja corto el cinturón. Cuando lo corto, Adam tomo a Sarah de sus orejas y la tiro de la camioneta, cayendo de rodillas sobre los pedazos de cristal.

-No quería hacer esto Sarah.- Dijo Adam.

Sarah se levanto débilmente, vio que en sus rodilleras del pantalón había una mancha de sangre. Trato de golpear a Adam, pero este la detuvo y la aventó de nuevo al suelo. Sarah empezó a llorar de impotencia y rabia.

-Solo hay que esperar a que vengan por nosotros, vamos a espera en mi auto y...- Adam trato de ayudar a Sarah a levantarse, pero ella se apartó.

-No... No quiero estar contigo...-

-Vamos, estas herida y tengo que limpiar el desorden que hiciste en el apartamento.-

En eso llega un auto rojo, apaga sus luces. Adam ve que el auto abre sus dos puertas y el se prepara con la navaja por seguridad. Del auto, baja un zorro y una coneja, Adam al ver esto hace una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?, ¿que hacen aquí?, estoy ocupado.- Dijo Adam muy serio.

-¿Que le hiciste?.- Pregunto Judy muy preocupada, refiriéndose a Sarah.

-Tuvo un accidente y...-

-No mientas, te vimos perseguirla.- Dijo Nick en tono serio.

-No es nada, solo son unos rasguños.- Dijo Adam, acercándose a la pareja.

-¿Porque la estás siguiendo?.- Pregunto Nick.

Judy vio que Sarah empezó a arrastrarse al auto de Adam, con cuidado, le hizo señas a Judy de que guardara silencio y ella asintió.

-Habíamos hecho un trato, así que largo de aquí.-

Sarah mientras tanto, llego al auto, trato de levantarse pero resbalo, seguía lastimada del choque y el corte en su pierna. Se sostuvo del manubrio del vehículo y logro levantarse.

-Bien...-

Adam iba a reclamar otra cosa, pero escucho el manubrio del auto abrirse, suspiro enfadado y volteo a su auto, Sarah había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar.

-Esa desgraciada...-

Adam corrió tras ella. Nick y Judy lo siguieron. Cuando Sarah estuvo adentro, llego Adam y la bajo del cuello.

-¡Suéltame!.- Grito Sarah.

Adam la aventó al suelo y cerro la puerta. Judy trato de darle una patada a Adam en su estomago, salto muy alto, Adam al ver esto, le dio con su pata en el rostro lanzándola unos metros lejos de el.

-Judy...-

Nick corrió tras Judy, cuando llego con ella, la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien... Hay que ayudar a... Sarah.- Dijo Judy respirando pesadamente.

Nick asintió y corrió tras Adam.

-Aléjense, o los matare.- Amenazo Adam con su navaja al zorro.

Sarah trato de levantarse, pero Adam puso un pie sobre su espalda, aplastándola contra el suelo. Nick al ver esto, trato de golpear a Adam en su entrepierna, pero fallo, e intento darle en su pierna con el puño. Adam uso su navaja y en un movimiento rápido, le dio un corte a la cabeza de Nick haciéndola sangrar.

-Gahh.- Se quejo Nick.

Se toco la cabeza con su pata, cuando la vio, estaba manchada de sangre.

-Déjalos Adam...- Pidió Sarah con una voz cansada.

De pronto, Judy llego saltando sobre el auto de Adam, dandole una patada a Adam en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos lejos de Sarah. Adam le dio un a bofetada a Judy, lanzándola cerca del barranco. Sarah al sentirse libre, se arrastra y se apoya en el manubrio para abrir de nuevo el auto pero ve que esta atorado. En eso, ven que una camioneta negra se estaciona un poco lejos, de ella, bajan unos pumas en traje negro. Nick al ver esto se acerca a Judy, que esta sentada, sobando su rodilla.

-Corre, llegaron sus ayudantes.- Dijo Nick apresurado.

-No, no te voy a dejar.-

Nick suspiro, y abrazo a Judy.

-Te amo.- Susurro Nick.

Nick se separo de ella, quien la vio confusa, y empujo a la coneja al barranco de hierba alta. Judy grito y rodó por el barranco hasta llegar al suelo, no estaba muy alto y la hierba amortiguó su caída. En eso, Nick con su rostro enfadado, salto sobre el auto rojo como lo hizo Judy y cayo sobre la espalda de Adam, subio por su cuello y empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza

-Ya me harte...-

Adam puso sus brazos sobre su espalda tomando a Nick del cuello, lo cargo y con mucha fuerza, lo estrello contra la ventana haciendo que se rompa. Dejo caer a Nick inconsciente sobre la calle. Adam se acomodo su traje y vio que los ayudantes habían llegado.

-Métanlos a la camioneta, y llévense la evidencia de aquí, incineren los autos.- Ordeno Adam.

Los pumas asintieron, uno cargo a Nick, y otro cargo a Sarah, quien se veía cansada y a punto de cerrar sus ojos. Uno de los pumas llamo por celular a su jefe, pidiendo una grúa para llevarse los vehículos. Finalmente, los pumas dejaron los cuerpos en la camioneta, Adam vio que Sarah estaba cerrando los ojos.

-Duerme preciosa, te ves cansada.- Susurro Adam en la oreja de Sarah.

Sarah no pudo mas y cerro sus ojos. El puma que cargaba a Sarah se acerco a Adam.

-¿Buscamos a la coneja?.- Pregunto el puma en tono serio.

Adam lo pensó un poco, luego sonrió malévolamente.

-No, déjenla que sufra, ya después veré que hago con ella.- Dijo Adam.

End...


	33. Chapter 33

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cuando la abrió, entraron dos pumas con guantes y bolsas.

-Que este lugar quede bien limpio señores.- Ordeno Adam.

Los pumas sacaron de sus bolsas cosas de limpieza y se pusieron a limpiar la sangre del suelo. Adam se acerco al cuerpo de James, y lo observo, su leal compañero, muerto. Luego uno de los pumas que realizaban la limpieza se acerco a Adam.

-Señor, para sacar el cuerpo de aquí sin levantar sospechas, tendremos que descuartizar al tigre.-

Adam no contesto pues estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero luego volvió a la realidad.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- Contesto Adam.

Adam se alejo del cuerpo para que hicieran su trabajo, salió del apartamento y afuera de su cuarto, estaba otro puma, cuidando el pasillo.

-Voy a salir, necesito dejar a mi esposa en Tundratown, ¿puedes cuidar el lugar?.- Dijo Adam.

-Claro señor.-

Adam camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, entro y oprimió el botón para bajar al lobby.

(Redwood Hills)

En el fondo de un barranco, estaba el cuerpo de Judy, lleno de lodo y pasto sobre su cabeza. Empezó a mover las orejas, luego despertó débilmente, viendo a su alrededor.

Noto que su brazo estaba atorado en un arbusto con espinas, que le ocasionaron unas cuantas heridas en su brazo. Intento sacarlo, pero le dolía, las espinas estaban enterradas en el brazo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y saco el brazo de golpe, Judy grito de dolor y se sobo el brazo rápidamente. Luego de que pasara el dolor, volteo a la cima del barranco y luego recordó lo que paso.

-Nick...-

Se levanto, un poco débil y se dirigió a un camino de piedras que conducía a la cima del barranco. Luego de subir por las largas escaleras de piedras, llego a la cima, muy cansada y con sed. Cuando llego, vio que no había nada, nada. Ni los vehículos, todo estaba limpio, en la calle, habían manchas de sangre que ya estaban secas, casi imposible de verse. Se arrodillo en la calle y empezó a llorar, de tristeza, no sabia que hacer. Después de llorar unos minutos, decidió levantarse, vio el largo camino a la ciudad y camino.

(Tundratown)

En uno de los barrios mas lujosos, donde residen los animales mas ricos del distrito, se encuentra una casa grande con un jardín nevado hermoso. Con una pequeña caseta de seguridad, de dos pisos y en su patio trasero, una gran explanada donde podían aterrizar helicópteros. Una camioneta negra llego, el guardia de la caseta dio paso a la camioneta y entro hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

De la camioneta, bajaron dos pumas, del lado del piloto y copiloto. Luego de las puertas traseras, salió un lobo con traje elegante.

-Bájenlos, a los dos.- Ordeno el lobo.

Los pumas fueron al otro lado de la camioneta, abrieron la puerta trasera y cada uno saco un cuerpo. El de un zorro y una loba, cuando los sacaron, entraron a la mansión. El lobo se froto las patas antes de entrar a la casa.

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy llego a su departamento, muy cansada y sedienta. Entro y prendió las luces, fue a la cocina y tomo una pequeña botella de agua de su refrigerador. Luego de tomarla toda, la tira al bote de basura y se va a sentar a la barra de la cocina. Puso su cabeza sobre la madera y sollozo de nuevo la ausencia de Nick.

-Fue mi culpa...- Dijo Judy entre sollozos.

Siguió llorando hasta que se canso, se limpio la cara, bajo de la silla y apago las luces de la cocina. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, pensando en como encontrar a Nick. Se levanto de su cama, fue a su ropero, tomo su pijama de zanahorias y fue a su baño para cambiarse. Después de cambiarse, salió del baño y se acostó bajo las sabanas. Acaricio el lado donde dormía Nick, aun seguía pensando. Luego se le vino algo a la mente, una idea, quien sabe si funcionaria...

"Espero que funcione" Pensó Judy.

Luego se volteo y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

(Tundratown)

En uno de los cuartos de la casa, en el principal para ser exactos, yacía en la cama una loba dormida y en una silla, un zorro atado. La loba empezó a abrir los ojos, parpadeó varias veces y luego se sentó en la cama, aun adormilada. Vio a su alrededor con expresión cansada, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando supo donde estaba, abrió los ojos como platos. Se levanto de la cama y fue a asomarse por la ventana, vio que estaba en Tundratown. Luego se alejo de la ventana, se acerco al espejo y vio que tenia una venda en la cabeza con una pequeña mancha roja. Escucho un tosido, la loba se asusto y se percato de que en la silla estaba un zorro.

-Nick...-

La loba se acerco al zorro, este al escuchar los pasos de de la hembra, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y la vio.

-Sarah.-

Sarah se agacho y trato de desamarrar a Nick, pero fue inútil, tenia muchos nudos. En eso, se escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Sarah se levanto rápido y se fue a sentar a la cama. Adam entro a la habitación al lado de un puma. El puma decidió esperar afuera y cerro la puerta, dejando a Adam dentro.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Adam.

-Tu...- Sarah se levanto enojada y se acerco a Adam con intención de golpearlo. -Maldito demente.- Sarah trato de darle una bofetada, pero Adam le detuvo la pata y la sostuvo de los hombros.

-No se te ocurra.- Amenazo Adam.

Luego este la aventó a la cama.

-No entiendo, ¿donde compraste las jeringas?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Que te importa.- Contesto Sarah con enojo.

Adam se acerco a Sarah y le jalo la oreja, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Nick trato de liberarse pero no pudo.

-Escucha Sarah, ya me harte de tu actitud, para mi seria muy fácil decirle a las autoridades que mataste a James, pero no lo haré porque aun te aprecio.-

-Yo no lo mate... el cayo sobre el cristal.- Dijo Sarah entrecortada por el dolor que le causaba Adam en la oreja.

-Y las jeringas...-

Adam jalo mas fuerte la oreja.

-¡Ahh!, las conseguí en... Zoo Mart.-

Adam soltó la oreja de Sarah, la hembra se froto su oreja.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿y que carajos ibas a hacer cuando te liberaras?, ¿ir con Chris, o con estos locos?.- Pregunto Adam refiriéndose a Nick.

-No lo se...- Contesto Sarah.

Adam apretó las patas en señal de enojo, pero luego se tranquilizó.

-Hiciste un desastre en el apartamento, por suerte ya lo están limpiando.-

-¿Me vas a encerrar de nuevo?.- Pregunto Sarah un poco asustada.

-Si, pero ahora será mas severo porque, estoy a punto de contratar a los guardaespaldas mas letales del señor Driver, ellos no se andan con jueguitos.-

-¿Porque no me matas y ya?.-

-Porque aun te amo, a pesar de las estupideces que has hecho.- Adam le acaricio una mejilla, pero Sarah se aparto.

-Ya déjala.- Dijo Nick con firmeza.

Adam se percato de su presencia.

-Oh, me olvidaba que estabas presente.- Dijo Adam.

-Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya te equi...-

-Pero si ya me salí con la mía, los capture y los voy a encerrar por el resto de mi carrera, tal vez a ti te mate y a Sarah... quien sabe que haga con ella.-

Nick bajo la cabeza.

-Y de Judy Hopps, tal vez muera de tristeza o yo tendré que visitarla...- Dijo Adam malévolo.

Nick levanto la cabeza, mostrando los dientes.

-Si llegas a lastimarla, te vas a arrepentir.-

-Uy, que agresivo, lo que me recuerda que, tengo algo para ti.-

Adam se acerco a la puerta y le dio dos golpecitos, la puerta se abrió y un puma le entrego una bolsa de cartón un poco grande. El la tomo y luego cerro la puerta.

-Mientras los investigaba a ti y a Hopps, encontré varias cosas... No sabia que en los registros aparecieran tus hobbies. Equipo de futbol en la escuela, coro, boy scouts...-

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como supiste?...-

-Como te dije, en los registros aparece todo, e incluso aparecen tus muy queridos compañeros con quienes charle un rato.- Dijo Adam mientras ponía una pata dentro de la bolsa.

-Adam no...- Sarah interfirió pero Adam se lo impidió.

-Tu cierra la boca.- Dijo Adam.

Nick seguía un poco nervioso. De pronto, Adam saco de la bolsa un objeto que dejó sin habla a Nick. Un bozal.

-Tus compañeros me contaron que te gustan estas cosas Nick.-

-No...-

Adam se puso detrás de Nick, el zorro trato de liberarse, pataleaba pero no podía liberarse. Sarah no podía hacer nada, solo se quedo viendo.

-Estas cosas son fáciles de poner, solo debo poner un seguro para que no lo puedan quitar, será rápido.-

-¡Aléjate!.-

Adam trataba de ponerle el bozal, pero Nick se movía, Adam se desespero y le dio con su codo en el cuello dejándolo débil.

-No durará mucho Nick.- Adam finalmente le puso el bozal, lo ajusto y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. -Listo.-

Sarah miro incrédula lo que hizo.

-Adam, deja a Nick en paz, quítale eso.- Exigió Sarah.

Adam se limpio las patas, ignorando completamente a Sarah.

-Por favor Adam, déjalo libre.-

-No, el se va a quedar aquí y con ese bozal, y si sigues molestando te pondré uno a ti.-

Adam fue a la puerta, pero antes de salir.

-Por cierto, si tratas de liberarlo pierdes tu tiempo, tiene muchos nudos.-

Sarah lo ignoro y volteo a otra parte. Adam sonrió y abrió la puerta, para luego salir. Sarah se levanto y fue a la puerta, trato de abrirla pero estaba trabada. Sarah escucho un sollozo, ella volteo y vio a Nick soltando unas lagrimas. Sarah se acerco a Nick quien sollozaba en tono bajo, trato de quitar el bozal, y estaba atorado. Lo jaloneo pero sus intentos fueron en vano, solo logro desajustarlo para que pudiera hablar.

-Lo siento mucho Nick...- Lamento Sarah.

-Yo...- Nick trataba de hablar pero no podía.

-Vamos a salir de esta y volverás con tu pareja, solo hay que esperar.-

(Al día siguiente)

En la comisaría, como en cada mañana, el jefe Bogo revisaba los trabajos que se realizarían ese día. Bogo tenia mucho trabajo, largas columnas de carpetas en su escritorio. En eso entra Benjamin con una expresión de felicidad.

-Buenos días jefe, adivine quien vino a visitarlo.-

-Ahora no Benjamin, tengo mucho trabajo.-

-Pero señor es importante...-

De pronto, una coneja se asomo al lado de Benjamin, Bogo volteo a la puerta y se quedo sin habla.

-Judy Hopps.-

End...

Listo, ya puedo comentar, esque no me gusta dejar comentarios en los finales polémicos. Pos ya se va a poner bien fregon todo esto. SirDaniSkyWatcher lamentablemente, el señor Wilde no estaba preparado para algo de esta magnitud :c Huele como a que la historia casi llega al final... NO GRITEN, no es mi culpa, es el guion lo juro :S Faltan unos cuantos caps asi que hay mas por descubrir... Espero que les haya gustado señor s, dejen review :P Bye, hasta la proxima!


	34. Chapter 34

-Judy Hopps...-

-Señor Bogo, le pido unos minutos de su tiempo por favor.- Dijo Judy, quien ya estaba dentro de la oficina.

-No puedo, tengo mucho que hacer...- Bogo fue interrumpido.

-Yo hago eso señor, por favor atienda a la coneja, dice que es urgente.- Dijo Benjamin mientras tomaba algunas carpetas.

-No hace falta Benjamin...- Bogo no pudo terminar pues Benjamin ya había salido, dejando a Judy dentro de la oficina.

Bogo hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Que necesitas Hopps.-

-Es muy difícil de explicar, y como hace tiempo que no nos vemos, puede que no me crea cuando lo escuche.- Dijo Judy un poco nerviosa.

-Pues explícate rápido, porque tienes 5 minutos para hablar, esos papeles no se firmaran solos.-

Judy se subió a la silla y puso su cabeza a la altura del escritorio.

-Nick fue secuestrado, por Adam Howly.-

Bogo se quedo sorprendido, Judy al ver su reacción pensó que Bogo le había creido. Pues equivoco.

-Es una broma ¿no?.-

-¡No!, estoy diciendo la verdad, Howly lo secuestro, igual a Sarah.- Dijo Judy eufórica.

-No digas tonterías Hopps, el es un lobo de bien, el jamas haría eso.-

-Créame, el lo secuestro, por favor ayúdeme a encontrarlo.- Rogó Judy.

-No creo tu historia, pero si Nick fue secuestrado, lo encontraremos, después de que encontremos a los veinte animales desaparecidos.-

-Adam Howly lo secuestro, yo lo vi, y también se llevo a Sarah.-

Bogo bufo en señal de fastidio.

-He sido un amigo muy cercano a los Howly, desde hace años, por eso no creo tu historia. Pero para dejarte tranquila, la llamare, y así no haya tantas preocupaciones.- Bogo saco su celular del cajón de su escritorio, marco un numero, pero luego lo colgó.

-¿Que pasa?.-

-Que raro, siempre contesta.- Bogo volvió a marcar, pudo su celular en la oreja y espero a que contestara, pero nada.

Bogo colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en el escritorio.

-¿Ve?, seguramente la ha de tener encerrada en su cuarto, y a Nick.- Dijo Judy.

-Seguramente debe estar ocupada...- Dijo Bogo.

-No lo creo, y si usted no me va a ayudar, iré a otro lugar.- Dijo Judy un poco enojada.

Judy iba a saltar al suelo para irse, pero Bogo la detuvo.

-Hablando hipotéticamente, que Adam haya secuestrado a Nick, ¿porque lo iba a secuestrar?.-

-Porque sabemos muchas cosas de el, su caso que jamas se resolvió, y varios asesinatos que ha cometido o al menos su guardaespaldas.-

-¿Y porque Sarah esta implicada?.-

Judy suspiro.

-Le contare, pero quiero que sepa, que cada palabra que diré es verdad.- Dijo Judy en tono seguro.

-Cuénteme.-

-Hace algunos meses mi padre fue atacado por uno de los guardaespaldas de Adam, todo por tratar de hacerme daño. Sarah supo lo que le hizo a mi padre y le molestó mucho, por lo que escapo de su casa. Y llego a Bunny Burrows, nos contó lo sucedido y le creímos.-

Bogo escucho atentamente, y cambio su expresión seria a una un poco preocupada.

-No se que decir Hopps...-

-Por favor ayúdeme, no podré sola, vamos con un equipo SWAT y...-

-Espera espera, no puedo mandar un equipo a su departamento así como así. La ley protege a los alcaldes, y no estoy muy seguro de tu versión.-

-¿Al menos podríamos ir a investigar?.- Pregunto Judy.

Bogo lo pensó unos momentos, Judy esperaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Esta bien Judy, pero solo iremos pocos...-

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!.- Judy salto al escritorio feliz y abrazo a Bogo, quien solo la alejo un poco.

-Recuerda Hopps, si no están ahí, ya no puedo hacer nada.-

-¿Iremos solo nosotros dos?.- Pregunto Judy.

En eso, la puerta se abre de golpe, es Benjamin.

-Yo quiero ir señor.- Pidió Benjamin un poco emocionado.

-No, tu deber es atender allá abajo, no en el campo.-

-Claro que puedes ir Benjamin, cualquier ayuda será buena.- Dijo Judy.

-Hopps...-

-Vamos señor, el puede ser de buena ayuda.-

Benjamin entro a la oficina y se apoyo en el escritorio suplicando ir.

-Por favor señor, hace tiempo que no hago una misión.-

-¿Al menos sabes que vamos a hacer?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Si, escuche todo afuera de la oficina.-

-Esta bien puedes ir.-

-Yeii.-

Benjamin dio unos saltos de alegría, pero Bogo pidió silencio.

-Bueno, Benjamin cierra la puerta.- Ordeno Bogo.

Benjamin corrió a la puerta y la cerro, luego corrió de nuevo al escritorio.

-Se donde vive, podemos ir a investigar.- Comento Bogo.

-¿Te refieres a entrar al edificio?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Si, solo investigar por fuera y si llega a haber una oportunidad de entrar, entraremos.- Dijo Bogo.

-¿Cuando iremos?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

-Esperaremos, lo mas seguro es que mañana por la noche.- Dijo Bogo.

-Bien.- Asintió Judy.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Bien, ahora que ya nos organizamos, puedes volver a tu puesto Benjamin, espera la llamada.-

-Si señor.-

Benjamin camino a la puerta, y salió de la oficina.

-Muchas gracias Bogo, de verdad.-

-Si si, solo espera la llamada, ya puedes irte.- Dijo Bogo.

(Sahara Square)

En un edificio abandonado, que solía ser una fabrica de refrescos, se encontraba el señor Howly mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta. Volvió a tocar la puerta de metal un poco mas fuerte, hasta que un rinoceronte abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

-Ey, vengo con Charles.- Dijo Adam.

-Pase.-

El rinoceronte abrió la puerta en su totalidad y dejo pasar a Adam, cuando el lobo paso, el guardia cerro la puerta. Adam camino por los pasillos oscuros de la fabrica, hasta llegar a un cuarto con luces cegadoras. Se asomo y vio al búfalo que le ayudo en muchas cosas...

-Charles.- Llamo Adam al búfalo.

Charles estaba parado al lado de una mesa llena de objetos de cobre.

-Adam, que bueno verte.- Saludo Charles.

Adam entro y se puso al otro lado de la mesa, frente al búfalo, quien observaba los pequeños objetos de cobre.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Observó estas piezas, que encontraron en el mar hace unos días, tuve que robarlas. Son de hace 50 años.-

Adam quiso tomar una pieza, pero el búfalo le dio un manotazo en su pata, haciendo que Adam regrese su pata.

-No las toques.- Dijo Charles un poco serio.

Adam acaricio su pata unos segundos.

-Bueno, vengo por el tipo del que me hablaste.-

-Veo que no aguantaste con los novatos.- Comento Charles.

-No, por uno de los tuyos Sarah se fue del edificio, y tengo a un guardia en la casa en Tundratown.-

-Se que te preocupa lo que diga la gente de su relación pero, creo que estas siendo muy excesivo.-

-Ella trato de irse con su amante, imagina lo que hubiera dicho la prensa.-

-Pues no era necesario hacer que chocara en unas curvas peligrosas.-

Adam bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya que te hice enojar, mejor traigo a tus guardias antes de que me des un golpe.-

El búfalo soltó las piezas y chiflo muy fuerte.

-En unos segundos llegan.-

Adam volteo a la puerta, se escucharon los pasos de los dos animales que pidió hace horas. En eso entraron dos lobos, uno de color café oscuro y el otro de color negro con blanco.. Adam los vio un poco desconfiado, luego se acerco a Charles.

-Se supone que tienen que ser mas altos que yo, yo esperaba a un tigre, algo mas grande.- Susurro Adam.

-Cuando los veas hacer sus labores, entenderás porque son de los mas letales.

Adam se alejo de el búfalo, y volteo hacia los lobos.

-¿Puedo saber sus nombres?.-

El lobo oscuro dio un paso al frente.

-Yo soy Reed.- Dijo el lobo con voz seria, parecía ser un poco mas mayor que Adam.

Luego el lobo negro con blanco dio un paso al frente, hasta quedar al lado de Reed.

-Y yo soy Ryan.- Dijo el lobo con voz normal, incluso hasta nervioso, se escuchaba mas joven que Reed y Adam.

Adam asintió y volteo a Charles.

-¿Entonces?.- Pregunto Charles.

-Si dices que aprobaron las pruebas que les pusiste hace tiempo, entonces están contratados.-

Ryan apretó los puños en señal de victoria, mientras que Reed permaneció serio. Esto le dio buena impresión a Adam.

-Bien, solo firmen y ya. Tenemos unas cosas que hacer.- Dijo Adam.

Charles salió del cuarto para ir por las hojas del contrato. Pasaron 10 minutos, los lobos firmaron los contratos que les dio Charles, y se fueron junto con Adam. Subieron a la camioneta, que manejaba el tigre gris que cuidaba la zona del estacionamiento de Adam.

-Ve a Tundratown, tenemos cosas que hacer ahí.- Ordeno Adam.

(Tundratown)

La camioneta llego a la casa de Adam, se estaciono en la entrada.

-Tu quédate aquí.- Dijo Adam al tigre, luego se dirigió a Ryan. -Tu igual, solo vendrá Reed.-

Adam bajo junto con Reed y entraron a la casa, fueron recibidos por el guardia.

-¿Como ha estado todo?.- Pregunto Adam al guardia.

-Bien, todo tranquilo.-

-Excelente, este es Reed...- Presento Adam al lobo. -El te sustituirá.-

-Esta bien, ya necesitaba un descanso...-

-Osea que ya no volverás, lo siento.-

-Aun mejor, no me gusta estar solo.-

El guardia salió de la casa, luego entro a la camioneta junto con los demás.

-Tengo que hacer movimientos todavía.- Comento Adam.

-¿Que es lo que haré exactamente?.- Pregunto Reed.

-Cuidar a unos inquilinos que están en la habitación principal, un zorro y una loba, que por cierto es mi esposa. Puedes usar todo lo que quieras de la casa... Bueno, prácticamente vivirás aquí.-

-No me gusta como suena, yo necesito tener algo productivo que hacer.- Dijo Reed un poco serio.

-Créeme que será productivo, puedes usar cualquier método para calmarlos, al menos con el zorro.-

Reed guardo silencio, pensó un poco sobre aceptar tal tarea.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Reed.

-Bien, las llaves de la casa están en la cocina, vendré diariamente si es posible.- Dijo Adam satisfecho.

-Solo una cosa... Espero que no cuestione mis métodos para trabajar.- Dijo Reed con el mismo tono serio,

-Okey... Mientras no ensucies el lugar, en fin me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-

Adam abrió la puerta, pero luego se detuvo.

-Por cierto, en uno de los cuartos hay ropa mía, por si la necesitas, y más tarde vendré para darte indicaciones mas precisas.-

Reed asintió, luego Adam salió de la casa dejando a Reed parado en la sala.

-Bonito trabajo, pero haré de el algo divertido.- Pensó el lobo en voz alta.

Observo la casa, fue a la cocina y tomo las llaves de los cuartos de la casa. Luego subió por las escaleras y abrió cada habitación para verla. Las observo cuidadosamente, hasta que llego a la habitación principal, donde estaban los inquilinos. Tomo la llave correspondiente y con ella abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a una loba sentada en la cama, quien recién había volteado hacia Reed, y a un zorro amarrado a una silla con un bozal.

-¿Tu quien eres?.- Pregunto la loba.

-Que les importa, solo quiero que sepan que soy su nuevo guardia, y que no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto.-

-Tengo derecho a saber quien me cuidara, o de lo contrario no haré caso a lo que digas..- Dijo la loba.

-Que agresiva, pero se te quitara con el tiempo, mientras esté aquí.- Dijo Reed.

-No le hagas caso Sarah, solo es un bufón que trata de intimidarnos.- Comento el zorro, que casi no se le entendía con el bozal.

-Cierra la maldita boca.- Regaño Reed al zorro.

-Oye, deja en paz a Nick, mejor vete.- Reclamo Sarah enojada.

-Si, vete de aquí.- Dijo Nick igual de enojado que Sarah.

Reed entro a la habitación y se acerco a Nick, hizo el gesto de querer darle una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso, le ajusto el bozal para que no pudiera hablar.

-Así estas mejor.-

Sarah dio un suspiro de alivio. Reed en un movimiento rápido, le dio una patada en el estomago a Nick, haciendo que se caiga la silla junto con el. Nick no podía respira y soltó de su boca unos hilos de sangre.

-¡Nick!.- Grito Sarah.

Sarah se levanto y fue con Nick, pero Reed la cargo en sus brazos y la aventó a la cama.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando juegan conmigo.- Dijo Reed en tono amenazante.

Reed se retiro del cuarto, se escucho que la puerta se trabo con la llave. Sarah se acerco a Nick y lo levanto, ya empezaba a respirar.

-Ese maldito...- Murmuro Sarah.

(Al día siguiente)

Frente al edificio donde Adam vivía, Judy se encontraba sentada en una de las paradas de autobuses, fingiendo que revisaba su celular, luego vio la hora.

"8:20 pm"

Judy saco de su bolsillo un auricular y se lo puso en su oreja.

-No ha llegado, y ya paso su hora de salida.- Dijo Judy.

Bogo: Espera Hopps, es muy temprano para que llegue.

-Pff, Benjamin, ¿ves algo?.-

Benjamin: No, y eso que estoy parado al lado de la puerta principal.

Judy dejo su celular, y vio a Benjamin parado al lado de la puerta, con una gorra de superhéroes y una revista de chismes.

-¿Era necesaria la revista?.- Pregunto Judy.

Benjamin: Si, es muy normal ver a un animal con una revista de chismes.

Bogo: Solo no te acerques mucho.

Judy vio que llego una camioneta, subió el celular a la altura de su cara para que no la reconocieran.

-Cuidado Benjamin.-

De la camioneta, del lado del conductor bajo un tigre gris, luego de la parte trasera bajaron dos lobos, Judy reconoció a Adam inmediatamente. Y otro era blanco con negro.

-Bogo, ¿puede ver quien es?.-

Bogo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby, también viendo una revista de chismes. Al escuchar su llamado dejo la revista y vio por la ventana, que daba a la calle.

Bogo: No lo reconozco, no se quien sea.

Benjamin: Esperen están hablando.

Adam se volvió a meter a la camioneta, pero esta vez en el lado del copiloto, el otro lobo se sentó en el lado del conductor. El tigre gris se acerco a la ventanilla de la camioneta del lado del copiloto.

-Señor Howly, sabe que soy responsable.- Reclamo el tigre.

-Ya te dije, solo cuida mi auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo.-

-Hace mucho calor, no me gusta eso.-

-Entonces busca otro trabajo.-

El tigre hozo una mueca de desesperación y se alejo de la camioneta.

-Esta bien.-

Adam sonrió complacido y cerro su ventanilla. Acto seguido, la camioneta arranco.

Benjamin: ¿Que fue eso?

Bogo: No lo se, pero si vamos a entrar, hay que asegurarnos de que el tigre entre por el subterráneo, y entrar junto con el, porque esta prohibido el paso para nosotros.

-Okey.-

Judy se levanto del asiento, y cruzo la calle, para luego llegar junto a Benjamin.

-Listo.- Dijo Benjamin.

Los dos animales lo siguieron, se aseguraron de que el tigre se adelantara un poco. La entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo estaba a unos metros de la entrada principal. El tigre saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato con dos botones, oprimió uno de ellos y el portón se levanto y se abrió en su totalidad.

-Bogo apresúrese.- Dijo Judy.

En eso, llego Bogo junto con ellos, los dos animales se asustaron, pero el búfalo les hizo una seña de que guardarán silencio, se quitaron sus auriculares y siguieron caminando. El tigre entro al subterráneo, oprimió otro botón y el portón empezó a cerrar.

-Vamos.- Dijo Benjamin.

Los tres animales entraron, para su suerte, el tigre se había ido a sentar de espaldas al lado del vehículo de Adam, no los podían ver.

-Ahí están los escalones.- Susurro Judy.

Se dirigieron a los escalones con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegaron a los escalones, pero antes de subir, Bogo se aseguro de que el tigre nos los haya visto. Bogo hizo una seña de qué continuarán, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al lobby.

-¿Hay algún elevador?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

-Ahí.- Bogo apunto a uno de los elevadores.

Caminaron hasta el, Judy presiono el botón para que llamara al ascensor, en cuestión de segundos llego y abrió sus puertas. Entraron rápidamente para que no los viera un guardia, luego Bogo presiono un botón para que cerrara las puertas.

-¿Ahora, en que piso vive Howly?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

-Mmm, según recuerdo, en el 25.- Dijo Bogo.

-¿Seguro?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Si, hace unos meses los visite.-

Bogo presiono el botón que subía al piso de Howly, en unos segundos llegaron al piso correspondiente y se abrieron las puertas.

-Es la segunda puerta de la izquierda.- Dijo Bogo.

Los animales salieron del elevador y fueron a puerta que les indicó Bogo, cuando llegaron se aseguraron de que nadie los viera.

-Yo abro.- Dijo Bogo.

El búfalo saco de su bolsillo un guante negro, se lo puso en la pata derecha y trato de abrir la puerta.

-Creo que necesita esto.- Dijo Judy mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

Judy le entrego la tarjeta a Bogo.

-Hopps, esto no es un departamento decadente, es uno lujoso, dudo que esto la abra.- Reclamo Bogo en susurro.

-Inténtelo.- Dijo Judy.

Bogo inserto la tarjeta por el marco de la puerta, hizo unos movimientos un poco bruscos y milagrosamente abrió la puerta.

-¿Ve?, sin causar daño al manubrio.- Dijo Judy.

Entraron al apartamento y cerraron la puerta, Bogo prendió las luces con la pata que tenia el guante.

-Nick.- Llamo Judy.

Cada uno entro a un cuarto, Judy entro a la habitación de Sarah, Bogo entro al cuarto de Adam y Benjamin entro a la oficina. Ninguno encontró nada, ni siquiera rastros de ellos.

-¡Chicos!.- Llamo Benjamin.

Bogo y Judy fueron a donde estaba Benjamin, cuando entraron, vieron que Benjamin había abierto uno de los cajones.

-Encontré esto.-

Benjamin saco un bolso blanco, dentro de el habían varios cosméticos y un celular. Bogo tomo el celular y vio que era de Sarah.

-Se lo dije, se la llevo, junto con Nick.- Dijo Judy

En eso se escucha que la puerta del apartamento se abre.

End...


	35. Chapter 35

Un tigre gris entra al apartamento, cierra la puerta y avienta las llaves al sillón, en señal de molestia. Los tres animales vieron que el tigre entro, y el tigre al percatarse de su presciencia, grito de sorpresa.

-¡Ey!.- Grito el guardia.

Benjamin levanto sus brazos al aire, rindiéndose, Judy permaneció parada y asustada. Bogo no dijo nada, levanto el brazo con el que tenia el celular, y lanzo el dispositivo hasta el tigre con mucha fuerza dandole en la cabeza dejando atontado al tigre.

-Garraza, duerma al tigre.- Ordeno Bogo.

-¿Eh?.-

-Solo golpee al tigre.-

Benjamin tardo en reaccionar, corrió hacia el tigre que se tambaleaba y le dio una palmada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo. Luego con su puño, noqueó al tigre.

-Auch.- Benjamin acaricio su puño.

Bogo y Judy llegaron junto con Benjamin, Bogo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Bien hecho.-

Judy se agacho a ver al tigre.

-Perfecto, espero que este vivo sino, no sabremos donde los tienen.- Dijo Judy un poco molesto.

-Oye, el pudo haber avisado a alguien, no hay que arriesgarnos.-

Judy vio que el teléfono estaba destrozado, decidió dejarlo ahí y se levanto.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

Bogo se agacho y cargo al tigre en sus brazos.

-Sacarlo de aquí y que nos diga donde esta.- Dijo Bogo.

-¿Por donde lo sacamos?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Por el sótano.- Contesto Bogo.

(Tundratown)

En la casa de Howly, Sarah trataba de abrir la puerta con un clip de papelería, Nick la miraba confuso.

-¿Crees que funcione?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si.-

-Por cierto, espero durar mas con el bozal desajustado.- Comento Nick con un toque divertido.

Sarah siguió moviendo la perilla con el clip, se frustro al ver que no abría la puerta. Volvió a mover la perilla com el clip.

-Cuando logres abrirla, ¿que harás para que nos rescaten?.-

-No se, improvisare.-

De pronto, la puerta abrió, Sarah sonrió al ver que funciono. Saco el clip de la perilla, y fue con Nick rápidamente. Le inserto el clip para poder sacarle el bozal, pero no lo logro.

-Apresurate.- Dijo Nick.

-No puedo abrir esta cosa.-

Sarah forcejeo con el clip, pero no logró abrir el bozal. Saco el clip del bozal y lo aventó al suelo.

-Bueno, espera, saldré por ayuda.- Dijo Sarah en voz baja.

-Recuerda que esta el guardia, ten cuidado.- Dijo Nick.

-Esta bien.-

Sarah camino hasta la puerta, se asomo por los pasillos por si el guardia estaba cerca. Al ver que no había nadie, salió del cuarto y camino por el pasillo cuidadosamente. Vio que todas las puertas de los cuartos de la planta alta estaban cerrados, y el pasillo muy oscuro. Llego a las escaleras, se agacho y trato de ver la sala desde la planta alta, vio que la TV estaba prendida, pero en el sofá que estaba frente a la TV no estaba nadie.

"¿Donde esta?" Pensó Sarah.

Sarah bajo un escalón silenciosamente y volvió a asomarse para asegurarse de que el guardia no estuviera. Bajo otro, y cuando vio que estaba vacío el lugar, bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando llego al ultimo escalón, se detuvo porque escucho un ruido. En eso sintió que algo la golpeo en la espalda baja, se arqueo de dolor y cayo del escalón. Se golpeo la cara con el suelo. Vio que en la planta de arriba estaba Reed, con una piedra mediana en su pata.

-No te muevas o lanzo otra.- Amenazo Reed.

Sarah sentía un dolor muy grande en su espalda, no podía levantarse ni nada. Reed bajo los escalones rápido y llego con ella.

-Te dije que no era un lobo con el que se podía jugar.-

Reed la levanto, en sus brazos, subió los escalones un poco rápido y llego al cuarto donde la tenia. La aventó a la cama con furia, Nick vio aterrado a Reed.

-No les soportare una mas.- Dijo Reed enojado.

Reed salió del cuarto y azoto la puerta con fuerza, saco del bolsillo un candado especial y lo coloco en una pequeña abertura debajo de la puerta. Así le sería imposible salir del cuarto. Sarah empezó a llorar en la cama, Nick agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí unos días mas...- Comento Nick.

(Apartamento Howly)

Adam llego junto con Ryan a la puerta de su apartamento, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en el manubrio de la puerta. Trato de abrirla pero se le dificulto un poco.

-Que le pasa...-

Luego de unos intentos la puerta abrió, Adam saco la llave y la observo para ver si esa era causa de que la puerta no abriera al primer intento.

-Aquí debe de estar Bon, le di las llaves para que entrara si era necesario.- Comento Adam.

-Tal vez esta en el baño.- Dijo Ryan.

Adam cerro la puerta, cuando el camino unos centímetros, piso algo que le causo curiosidad. Se agacho y tomo el objeto.

-¿Que hace esto aquí?.- Pregunto Adam.

Era un teléfono, de hecho, el teléfono de su esposa, estaba destrozado de la pantalla. Ryan se acerco a Adam para verlo mas de cerca.

-No lo se...-

-Creo que Bon vino a husmear en mi departamento.-

Adam guardo el celular en su bolsillo y fue a la oficina, entro y vio que todo estaba en orden, fue a sus cajones e igual, todo en orden.

-Ese tigre seguro se llevo algo. Dile a los guardia de abajo que busquen a Bon, ahora- Dijo Adam.

-Si señor.-

(En algún callejón de Zootopia)

En uno de los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, un tigre estaba recargado sobre un bote de basura, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué?.-

Vio que estaba en un callejón, abrió los ojos asustado y trato de levantarse, pero vio que tenía amarrados los pies. Trato de desatarse pero fue imposible.

-Ni trate de zafarse, será inútil.- Comento alguien en las sombras.

El tigre se asusto al escuchar la voz, luego, un búfalo se dejo ver en la luz que emanaba un poste. Luego una coneja salió de las sombras, seguido de un guepardo.

-¿Quienes son?.- Pregunto el tigre.

-No te interesa.- Respondió Bogo.

-¿Donde esta Nick Wilde?.- Pregunto Judy.

-¿Quien?.-

Bogo hizo una señal a Benjamin y este la entendió, se acerco al tigre y le soltó una bofetada muy fuerte.

-¡Oye!.- Se quejo el tigre.

-Dinos donde están.- Dijo Judy.

-¿Q...Quienes?.-

Benjamin volvió a darle una bofetada al tigre, dejándolo atontado de nuevo.

-¡Basta!.-

-No era necesario Garraza.- Dijo Bogo.

-Lo siento...-

-Nos dirás donde están Nick Wilde y Sarah Howly, o Garraza de va hacer mucho daño, así que dinos donde están.- Amenazo Judy.

-No puedo decírtelo, perdería mi trabajo y...-

-Yo creo que ya lo perdiste, cuando Adam se entere que no estas, creo que no te volverá a llamar.- Dijo Bogo.

-Uh...- El tigre bajo la cabeza.

-Pero... Si nos das la localización de los animales que queremos, tal vez puedas conseguir trabajo en otra parte.- Dijo Judy.

El tigre volteo a Judy, luego suspiro.

-Hace poco fui a Tundratown.-

-¿A que fuiste?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No lo se, pero creo que tienen a alguien importante ahí en una casa, porque hay mucha seguridad afuera de la casa, pero dentro solo hay uno.-

-¿En que lugar esta la casa exactamente?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-No se el nombre de la calle, pero si los llevo, ¿me dejaran libre?.- Pregunto el tigre.

Bogo y Judy lo pensaron, mientras que Benjamin estaba con su pata lista para otra bofetada.

-¿Como sabemos que no es una trampa?.- Pregunto Judy.

-De que me serviría, ya perdí mi empleo con el simple hecho de desaparecer.-

Bogo le hizo una seña a Benjamin de que bajara la pata.

-Bueno, llévanos a la casa.- Dijo Judy.

End...


	36. Chapter 36

(Tundratown)

Una camioneta blanca y con vidrios negros se detuvo frente a una casa muy grande, se aseguro de que los guardias de una caseta que tenia la casa no lo viera. Dentro del auto, estaban Judy, Bogo y Benjamin, y luego el tigre, quien manejaba la camioneta.

-Bueno, aquí es.- Dijo el tigre.

Judy vio la casa desde su ventana, y vio a los dos guardias de la caseta, que eran unos pumas.

-¿Crees que sea fácil entrar?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Si son pocos, puede que si los rescatemos.- Dijo Judy.

-Tal vez si podamos contra unos cuantos.- Comento Benjamin.

-Ahí es donde los tienen, y es lo único que sé.- Dijo el tigre.

El tigre encendió la camioneta, luego acelero. Manejo por 5 minutos, y luego se detuvo frente a un parque de dimensiones grandes, se veía solo.. Apago el vehículo, saco las llaves y se las dio a Benjamin.

-Bueno, me despido, no puedo regresar así que me esconderé.- Comento el tigre.

-Nosotros podemos...- Bogo fue interrumpido.

-Ya se que tienen su programa de protección a testigos, pero no lo necesito.-

El tigre bajo de la camioneta, luego camino por el parque hasta perderse en unos arbustos con nieve. Benjamin se pasó al lado del conductor y encendió la camioneta.

-Vamos a mi departamento Benjamin.-

Benjamin acelero y se alejo del parque, el tigre seguía viendo entre los arbustos que la camioneta se iba, cuando los perdió de vista, el se desapareció. Benjamin manejo hasta el centro de Zootopia, donde vivía Judy, Judy les indico donde vivía y Benjamin paro en el edificio de la coneja.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora.- Dijo Judy.

-Solo hay que planear sacarlos, lo mas pronto posible.- Comento Bogo.

-Tal vez podamos hacerlo mañana, si hay pocos guardias, es probable que los rescatemos.- Comento Benjamin.

Bogo y Judy lo pensaron unos momentos.

-¿Crees que haga falta un plan?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Si, y si los rescatamos, podemos hacer la demanda y una orden de arresto contra Adam.- Dijo Bogo.

-Tienes razón...- Dijo Judy pensando en un plan.

-¿Que dicen?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

Judy termino de pensar.

-¿Quieren pasar?.- Judy apunto a su edificio. -Hay que planearlo todo rápido.-

Bogo y Benjamin se voltearon a ver, y luego asintieron.

(Tundratown, Casa de Howly)

En uno de los muchos cuartos de la casa de Adam Howly, Sarah despertó a mitad de la no de la noche, muy agitada y viendo a todas partes. Observo la puerta y vio que tenia una silla trabada, de tal modo para que no la pudieran abrir, si ella puso la puerta. Se quito las sábanas y se sentó en la cama viendo la ventana. Luego escucho un carraspeo de garganta, volteo y vio que era Nick que estaba despierto, trato de hablar pero por su bozal le era imposible.

Sarah se levanto de la cama, prendió la lampara de su pequeño mueble y se acerco a Nick para desajustarle el bozal. Cuando se lo desajusto, Nick abrió la boca un poco y tomo un respiro.

-Gracias...- Dijo Nick.

Sarah se sentó en el suelo junto a Nick.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Nick, este lugar va a volverme loca.-

-Ve el lado bueno... Nos alimentan dos veces al día y...-

-Solo eso, todo lo demás es basura.- Dijo Sarah secamente.

Nick bajo la cabeza un poco sin nada mas que decir.

-Eh...¿como saldremos de aquí?.- Pregunto Nick.

-No se, he tratado de desatarte muchas veces y no puedo, si rompo la ventana se darán cuenta y la puerta esta atorada por fuera.-

-¿Ya intentaste por ahí?.- Nick hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia arriba del cuarto.

Sarah volteo hacia donde le indico Nick, y vio un ducto de ventilación.

-No lo había visto...-

-¿Es en serio?.- Pregunto Nick incrédulo.

Sarah volteo hacia Nick, con su misma expresión triste.

-Aun así, yo no cabría, es muy pequeño ese ducto.-

-Yo si puedo, pero necesito desatarme.-

Sarah volteo de nuevo al ducto de ventilación pensando en algo, luego volteo hacia Nick con la misma mirada de intriga.

-Mañana intentaremos algo, y espero que funcione. Mientras...- Sarah bostezo. -Necesito descansar.-

-Yo... Mejor me quedo despierto, es muy difícil dormir sentado.- Comento Nick en tono de molestia.

Sarah se levanto del suelo, se sacudió y se fue a acostar a su cama. Se tapo con sus sabanas, apago la lampara de su mueble y se dispuso a dormir.

-Buenas noches, otra vez.- Dijo Sarah.

-Buenas noches.-

Nick recargo su cabeza en la silla aun con sus ojos abiertos, dirijo su mirada al ducto de ventilación, y se puso a pensar en como salir por ese conducto. Trato de desatarse de la silla, pero le fue imposible, empezó a hacer ruido con la silla mientras trata a de desamarrarse. En eso se escuchan los pasos de alguien en el pasillo, Nick se asusta y decide dejar de moverse. Cuando Nick dejo de moverse, los pasos cesaron y volvió el silencio.

(Al día siguiente)

En el ayuntamiento, Adam se encontraba en su oficina revisando unas hojas, bostezo y tomo un sorbo de su taza de café. Apenas empezaba a salir el sol, y el alcalde tenia mucho que hacer a esas horas. Siguió leyendo sus hojas, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Luego se abrió y vio que era Daisy con una carpeta en sus patas

-Buenos días señor Howly.- Saludo Daisy.

-Daisy, buenos días.- Adam no despego la vista de sus papeles.

Daisy cerro la puerta, y se acerco al escritorio de Adam, separo una silla y se sentó en ella.

-No quisiera... Estresarlo o molestarlo pero...- Daisy se veía nerviosa.

Adam dejo los papeles y miro a Daisy curioso.

-Dime, ¿cual es el problema?.- Pregunto Adam.

Daisy respiró profundamente.

-Tiene que ver esto, es sobre el puente en construcción sobre una población roedora.-

Daisy le entrego a Adam la carpeta, Adam la tomo y la abrió. Le dio una rápida leída y luego su expresión se puso seria e incrédula.

-¿Que carajo?...-

-Al parecer les molesta que el ruido de la construcción, y aparte ellos creen que les será de mucha molestia escuchar los motores todos los días sobre sus hogares.- Comento Daisy nerviosa por la reacción de Adam.

-No es para tanto como para que nos hayan puesto una demanda.- Dijo Adam un poco enojado.

-Es lo que yo dije, pero parece que no quieren negociar.-

-¿Hace cuanto paso esto? - Pregunto Adam refiriéndose a la carpeta.

-Hace unos días se puso la demanda, pero apenas me avisaron y en cuanto me lo entregaron vine con usted.-

-Esos roedores.- Se quejo Adam.

Adam cerro la carpeta y la puso en el escritorio de golpe.

-Ese puente vale millones, derrumbarlo será mas costoso y aparte, es un beneficio para muchos.- Dijo Adam molesto.

-Quisiera remediarlo, pero no están dispuestos a negociar.-

-Tengo que atender esto personalmente Daisy, tal ves con algo de...-

Adam fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, se abrió y vio que era un puma trajeado con una expresión seria. Daisy volteo hacia la puerta y vio el puma.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, podemos hablar de esto mas tarde.- Comento Daisy.

-Si Daisy, solo necesito unos minutos.- Dijo Adam.

Daisy se bajó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, el puma se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la porcina, cuando salió, el puma cerro la puerta y se acerco al escritorio.

-¿Que pasa?, no ves que tengo un asunto muy importante aquí.-

-Vimos a Joe, vagando por Tundratown, bueno me lo informo un compañero que trabaja con Driver.-

Adam se sorprendió.

-Ese tigre traicionero, decidió abandonarnos e irse como si nada a vagar por la ciudad.

-Y lo vieron bajar de una camioneta oficial de las autoridades.-

Adam se quedo sin hablar, no cambió de expresión ni nada.

-Ese maldito, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mi. Firmo un documento de confidencialidad y lo desobedeció el desgraciado.-

-Si señor, lo traeremos lo mas rápido posible, ya tenemos su ubicación.-

End...

hola... Lamento la tardanza de verdaad. Tuve mucha tarea y estudiar, que no me dio tiempo de completar el capitulo, ya se que es corto, pero es muy importante :P. Espero que no vuelva a pasar, porque no me gusta quedarle mal a mi publico jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review pliss, y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Actualizare este fic y el otro tan pronto como pueda ehh. Los quiero a todos, adios.


	37. Chapter 37

(Departamento de Judy)

Judy abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y bostezo. Se sentó sobre la cama y tallo sus ojos unos segundos, luego bajo de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas. Camino a la puerta, la abrió y esperaba ver a su compañero oficial y a su jefe, pero había mucho silencio.

Entro al cuarto de invitados y la cama estaba muy bien tendida, cerro la puerta y camino hasta la cocina. Fue hacia la cafetera, miro curiosa una nota que estaba sobre ella, la tomo y la leyó. "Gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche, pero tenemos que seguir trabajando, te llamaremos mas tarde". Hizo bolita la nota y la tiro a la basura, para luego hacer un café.

(En algún sitio de Zootopia)

Adam esperaba en el interior de una bodega el encargo que le hizo a los guardias, se hallaba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa con una radio vieja y una lampara oxidada. La bodega tenia ventanas grandes y por ahí entraba mucha luz, así que no había necesidad de prender la vieja lampara. En eso una de las puertas de la bodega se abre, entran dos pumas, agarrando de los hombros a un tigre con una bolsa en la cabeza.

-Ya era hora.- Adam mira su reloj. -Se me hace tarde para el trabajo, quítenle la bolsa.- Ordena Adam mientras se levanta de la silla.

Los pumas le quitan la bolsa, y sale a la luz la cara del tigre que hace unas horas fue guardia de Adam.

-Siéntenlo.- Dice Adam apuntando a la silla.

Los pumas lo sientan con cierta agresividad, el tigre se tambalea en la silla y mira temeroso a Adam.

-Me dijeron que fuiste interceptado por unos animales de la ley, ¿quieres decirme que les dijiste?.- Pregunta Adam en tono calmado.

-Yo no dije nada, ellos...- El tigre hablaba muy rápido, entonces fue golpeado por uno de los pumas.

-Ve al grano, tengo que irme.- Dijo Adam impaciente.

-Esta bien...- El tigre se acaricia el lugar de su cara donde fue golpeado. -Ellos me preguntaron sobre Sarah y Wilde, les dije que no sabia así que...- El tigre se las ingenio para no ser asesinado por la respuesta. -Ellos me obligaron a llevarlos a donde los tuvieran, pero los guíe a otro lugar.-

-Okey, ¿quienes eran los animales que te preguntaron?.- Pregunto Adam.

-Una coneja, un búfalo y un guepardo un poco gordito.- Contesto el tigre.

-Esa coneja...- Comento Adam molesto. -¿Estas seguro de que no saben donde están?.-

-Si... Ellos creyeron que estaban en donde los lleve.- Dijo el tigre con nerviosismo.

Adam hizo una seña a los pumas, estos levantaron al tigre y le pusieron la bolsa en la cabeza.

-Encárguense de el, no lo vayan a matar.- Específico Adam.

Los pumas asintieron, lo agarraron de los hombros y lo llevaron hasta la salida.

-Hasta pronto Zack.- Se despidió Adam.

(Museo de Historia Natural de Zootopia)

Charles Driver observaba una escultura de los primeros habitantes del mundo, con sus patas en la espalda y la mirada fija a la escultura. En eso su movil empieza a vibrar en su pantalón, lo saca y contesta la llamada.

-Adam, ¿qué necesitas?.-

-Driver, necesito de tu ayuda.-

-Si si, dime.-

-Requiero a unos cuantos de tus hombres para cuidar a alguien.- Pidió Adam.

Charles sonrío un poco.

-Sabes, en estos momentos solo dispongo de 3, ya que los demás fueron contratados plr otra gente, ya sabes.-

-Ummm, esta bien, con ellos esta bien... Mándalos a la ubicación que te envié por el celular.-

-Ahh, ¿los mandaras a tu casa?.- Pregunto Charles.

-Si Driver, solo necesito encontrar a otros mas para...-

Charles lo interrumpe rápidamente.

-Yo puedo ir, sabes que soy bueno coordinando a mis hombres.-

-No quiero molestarte Charles, y...-

-No no es molestia, y aparte tengo libre esta semana.- Dijo Charles.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos, luego Adam hablo.

-Esta bien Charles, te agradezco la ayuda.-

-No hay de que, inmediatamente iré hacia la casa con mis muchachos.-

-Reed te abrirá la puerta.-

Adam colgó la llamada. Charles guardo su celular, se le veía una sonrisa. Le echo una ultima mirada a la escultura, y se retiro.

(Alcaldía de Zootopia)

Adam estaba en su oficina, se acomodo su corbata y empezó a guardar unos papeles en su cajón. De entre tantas hojas, encontró una carpeta, la miro un largo rato, pensó en tirarla al bote de basura pero no lo hizo. La dejo sobre el escritorio, agarro el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio y presiono una tecla.

-Daisy, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?.- Pidió Adam.

En unos segundos, se abrió la puerta y Daisy entro a la oficina rápidamente.

-Señor Howly.- Saludo Daisy.

-¿Puedes guardar esta carpeta en tu oficina?.- Adam movió la carpeta hasta el otro lado del escritorio, hacia Daisy.

Daisy se acerco, agarro la carpeta y la observo.

-Creí que había destruido esta carpeta.- Comento Daisy.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero no pude, los ciudadanos están pidiendo que se legalice eso.- Dijo Adam apuntando a la carpeta.

-La próxima semana lo llevare al congreso, espero que lo aprueben.- Dijo Daisy.

-Igual lo espero.-

-Bueno señor, ¿necesita algo mas?.- Pregunto Daisy.

-No, puedes retirarte, gracias.-

Daisy se volteo, y salió de la oficina con la carpeta en mano. Adam se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla. Se recargo sobre ella, pensando en algo.

"Espero lo acepten" Pensó Adam.

(Apartamento de Judy)

Judy se encontraba sentada pensando en como estaba Nick, pensando en infinitas cosas que le pudieron haber pasado, tal vez estaba muerto... Judy empezó a imaginar cosas horribles. De pronto, tocan el timbre, Judy se asusta un poco, se levanta de su sillón y se dirige a la puerta.

-Hopps, somos nosotros.- Judy reconoció la voz de Bogo.

Judy abrió la puerta, y vio a Bogo y Benjamin con ropa de civil.

-Hola.- Saludo Judy. -Pasen.-

Los oficiales entraron, y Judy cerro la puerta. Se volteo hacia los oficiales.

-Hopps, tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora mismo, si queremos rescatar a Nick y a Sarah, solo seremos nosotros.- Dijo Bogo.

-Pero suponemos que será sencillo,ya que el tigre nos comento que solo hay un guardia dentro de la casa.- Comento Benjamin.

Judy pensó por unos momentos la situación.

-Pero que raro, ¿porque Howly solo tendría a un solo guardia?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Tal vez porque no puede pagar sueldos de mas guardias.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Así esta mejor, con solo un guardia, será pan comido entrar a la casa.- Dijo Bogo.

-Esta bien, supongo que traen todo en la camioneta.- Dedujo Judy mirando a los oficiales.

-Si, todo.- Dijo Benjamin con una sonrisa.

-Iremos esta noche, así que hay que prepararnos.- Comento Bogo.

-Okey, oigan, ¿ya pensaron, que haremos cuando los rescatemos?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Hopps.- Dijo Bogo mirando a Judy.

Los tres sonrieron y se quedaron parados en medio de la sala.

-Bueno, ¿que hacemos mientras?.- Pregunto Benjamin rompiendo el silencio.

-Ohh, pues, podemos cenar.- Sugirió Judy con una sonrisa.

(Casa de Howly)

Una camioneta llego a la casa de Howly, se detuvo en la entrada. Se abrieron las cuatro puertas de la camioneta, bajaron 3 pumas y 1 búfalo. La puerta de la casa se abrió, un lobo los esperaba en la casa.

-Pase señor Driver.- Dijo el lobo.

Charles llevaba una chamarra, observo la casa, respiró profundamente para luego sonreír.

End...

* * *

Hola... .-. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y de verdad lo siento mucho, ahi medio quise seguirle con la otra historia pero no podia, escuela, fallecimiendo de un familiar hace unos meses y cosas asi. No tengo perdon de nadie alv jajaja, pero aqui les traigo el otro capitulo. Y ahora sii sisisis voy a publicar pronto, en unos dias lo prometo! Ya termine de escribir la historia, tomo un rumbo bien ch*ngon (a ver que les parece con el paso de los caps) y ya supe cuando se acabara esta parte. El prox capitulo estara largo y muy interesante, de verdad, este es asi como la antesala y ya lo estoy escribiendo jaja. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviu y pues feliz año atrasado alv jajaja. Los quiero muchoo!


	38. Chapter 38

(Tundratown)

Ya era de noche en Tundratown, los animales ya entraban a sus casas para descansar de sus respectivas rutinas. Una camioneta blanca avanzaba por la muchas calles de ese distrito, con vidrios polarizados, dentro del vehículo iban 3 animales con atuendos de color negro. Luego de manejar por unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, una casa grande de dos pisos y una reja que por cierto estaba abierta.

-Es aquí.- Comento Judy.

Bogo, quien iba al volante, miro con detenimiento la casa.

-Si solo hay un guardia, yo creo que solo debe entrar uno.- Dijo Bogo.

-Pero quien...- Benjamin no acabo la frase, pues de la casa salió un búfalo con chamarra, y dos pumas con abrigo. -¿Hay mas?.- Pregunto Benjamin incrédulo.

-Debieron saber que veníamos.- Dijo Judy mirando a los 3 animales de la casa.

-Tendremos que entrar todos.- Dijo Bogo.

-Benjamin, prepara los dardos.- Dijo Judy hacia el guepardo.

-Ya la tengo lista.- Dijo Benjamin mientras sacaba la pistola de dardos.

-No quiero bajas, ¿entendido?.- Dijo Bogo en tono serio.

-Si, llevare un arma de verdad en caso de que lo requiera.- Dijo Judy mientras guardaba una pequeña pistola en su cinturón.

-Bueno, Bogo estaciónate en la esquina.- Dijo Judy.

Bogo acelero y el vehículo avanzo unos metros hasta llegar a la esquina. Ninguno de la casa podía ver la camioneta, pues una barda impedía que se viera. Los animales bajaron, cada uno con su pistola de dardos, Judy se impulso en Benjamin para saltar la barda, que no era tan alta, entro al jardín cubierto de nueve y miro a los animales que estaban en la entrada.

-Hace un frío del carajo.- Comento un puma.

-Cuiden la puerta, entrare a ver si hay algún licor que robar.- Dijo el búfalo, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta.

Judy desde donde estaba, apunto su pistola de dardos hacia uno de los pumas, dejo de respirar y disparo. El puma se desplomo al instante, el que estaba parado iba a gritar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, otro dardo le pego en el cuello, derrumbándose sobre su otro compañero.

Judy salió de su escondite, se acerco a las rejas y las abrió para que los demás pudieran entrar. Bogo entro primero.

-Benjamin, mueve a los pumas hacia los arbustos.- Susurro Bogo.

Benjamin asintió, y corrió hacia los pumas, los arrastro fuera del camino. Bogo, abrió la puerta lentamente, se asomo y no vio a nadie, Benjamin y Judy sostuvieron con fuerza sus pistolas de dardos. Bogo entro a la casa, todas las luces estaban prendidas, y no se oía nada..

-Creo que no hay nad...- Bogo fue golpeado con un libro de pasta gruesa en la espalda, el oficial se balanceo un poco y volteo a ver quien lo golpeo.

-Ustedes, salgan de aquí antes de que los mate.- El búfalo había golpeado a Bogo con el libro, salió de su escondite, que estaba detrás de la puerta. Tiro el libro y saco una pequeña pistola, pero antes de que apuntara, Bogo le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Benjamin y Judy entraron a ver que pasaba, vieron que Bogo peleaba con el búfalo con chamarra. Benjamin apunto hacia el búfalo con chamarra, pero antes de disparar, un lobo apareció detrás del guepardo y de un manotazo le tiro el arma. Benjamin se asusto y le tiro un puñetazo al lobo en su cara, el lobo retrocedió aturdido.

-Golpeas bien gordito.- Comento el lobo.

Judy aprovecho la distracción de los guardias, y corrió por las escaleras.

Bogo y el otro búfalo seguían peleando en la sala, Bogo trababa de alcanzar el arma que estaba en el suelo, pero el otro búfalo lo impedía. Bogo tomo del cuello a su adversario, y lo tiro al suelo.

-Ríndete.- Dijo Bogo mientras apretaba el cuello del búfalo.

-No lo entienden... Arruinan el plan idiotas.- Dijo el búfalo con dificultad.

Bogo miro con confusión al búfalo.

-¿Cual plan?.- Pregunto Bogo.

Antes de que el búfalo contestara, Bogo sintió que alguien lo empujó, lanzándolo unos metros lejos de su adversario, el lobo lo había empujado con todas sus fuerzas. Benjamin vio una lampara, la desconecto, la agarro con sus patas y corrió hacia el lobo. El lobo volteo a ver a Benjamin, pero cuando lo vio era demasiado tarde, el guepardo lo noqueó con un golpe. El lobo se desplomó en el suelo con una pequeña mancha de sangre en su cabeza.

El otro búfalo se levanto, pero Bogo lo derribo y cayeron sobre una mesa de cristal, rompiéndose en el proceso. Bogo sostuvo al búfalo por la espalda.

-¡Benjamin, los dardos!.- Grito Bogo mientras sostenía a su adversario por la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Judy estaba en el piso de arriba buscando la puerta donde se encontraban Sarah y Nick.

-¡Nick!.- Grito Judy esperando respuesta.

Escucho un grito de una hembra.

-¡Aquí!.- Grito aquella voz.

Judy corrió hacia donde había dicho la voz, de pronto escucho que algo se rompió en el piso de abajo, no le importo y llego a la puerta. La puerta tenia una cadena.

-Demonios.- Se quejo Judy viendo la cadena.

Judy busco algo con que abrir la cadena, pero en el pasillo no había nada con que se pudiera abrir. Siguió pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió algo un poco peligroso.

-¡Al suelo!.- Grito Judy.

La coneja saco su arma de su cinturón, apunto hacia el candado, y disparo. Erró, y le dio un raspón al candado y la bala entro al cuarto, un grito se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a apuntar hacia el candado, dejo de respirar y disparo de nuevo. Le dio al candado, se destrozo y la cadena cayo al suelo.

Judy hizo un gesto de victoria, guardo su arma en el cinturón, pateo los restos de la cadena y entro al cuarto. Vio que Nick estaba sobre una silla, con un bozal sobre su hocico, se sorprendió al verlo así. Sarah se levanto del suelo y vio que Judy ya había entrado. Nick abrió los ojos incrédulo, y movió la cola de felicidad.

-¿Que está pasando abajo?.- Pregunto Sarah.

-Bogo y Benjamin están peleando contra un búfalo y un lobo.- Dijo Judy mientras trataba de quitarle el bozal a Nick.

Sarah se acerco a Judy y ayudo a sacar a Nick de esa silla, con sus garras le quito las sogas de las patas. Judy le quito el bozal al zorro y lo tiro lejos, Nick inmediatamente abrazo a la coneja.

-Nick... Te extrañe mucho.- Dijo Judy con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Yo igual, tenia miedo de que algo te pasara.- Dijo Nick.

Sarah se acerco a la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.- Dijo Sarah con prisa.

Nick se separo de Judy, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Judy lo miro decepcionada.

-Creí que me lo darías en la boca.- Comento Judy.

-Lo haría pero, necesito agua.- Dijo Nick.

Ambos se levantaron para irse, cuando voltearon hacia la puerta, les dio un susto de muerte lo que vieron. Adam estaba en la puerta abrazando Sarah, al lado de el un lobo apuntando con un arma hacia la coneja, tras el, Charles sostenía de la espalda a Bogo y a Benjamin.

-Quietos.- Ordeno Adam.

Judy saco rápidamente su arma del cinturón, pero el lobo con el arma se acerco a Judy y le tiro el arma. Nick trato de tumbar al lobo, pero este lo empujo lejos de el.

-Maldito lobo.- Comento Judy con rabia.

End...

* * *

Que onda! Aqui ta el New Chapter como jure hace poquito jajaja, esta un poco corto, pero de aqui en adelante ahora si, van a estar mas largos, y tambien van a ser prontos. Espero que les haya gustado muchachos y muchachas jaja, dejen reviu, y gracias por leer. Chido!


End file.
